I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You
by LilithWhite
Summary: Ninguém esperava que ela se tornaria uma auror, ou que mudaria da Mansão. Ella não esperava aquele esbarrão no corredor, ou o "doce" encontro. E uma Malfoy não esperava deixar seu coração ser roubado por aquele maldito Potter de olhos esverdeados.
1. Chapter 1 O Distintivo

**Capítulo 1 – O Distintivo **

Ella apoiava as costas contra a parede do corredor tumultuado. Balançava a cabeça de acordo com as batidas vindas do fone de ouvido, não ouvindo a algazarra de vozes ali. Correu os olhos cinzentos pelo lugar, era muita gente para um lugar tão pequeno, entretanto, não havia como o Departamento de Auroros ser um local organizado e silencioso, só haviam ali homens e mulheres que não se encaixavam para o perfil de sentar-se atrás de uma bonita mesa num escritório bem decorado.

Baixou o olhar para o chão e visualizou o rosto enfurecido do pai naquele momento. Riu. Ele deveria estar possesso, ainda mais sabendo que o irmão estava ao norte, curtindo suas libertinagens com os amigos. Com o irmão mais velho estava longe, sobrava somente ela para o pai liberar suas energias e neuroses. Sabia que iria ouvir bastante no almoço rotineiro de domingo, mas não se importava. Aquela era uma boa chance e se orgulhava disso, fora chamada ali pelo que sabia fazer e não se era filha de um dos homens mais importantes do Ministério. Tinha quase certeza que sobre o distintivo.

- Malfoy. – ouviu alguém chamar pelo seu nome.

Tirou os fones de ouvido e guardou o _Ipod_ dentro do bolso do casado, depois seguiu para dentro da sala onde a mulher a chamara. No momento em que pisou ali, viu que estava fora do pandemônio do corredor. A sala era grande e cheia se quadros, mas com apenas um conjunto de sofás perto da janela com vista para a cidade. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e corpo robusto, sentada atrás de uma mesa de tonalidade clara, escrevia rapidamente alguma coisa em letra caprichosa. Ao ver que Ella já se encontrava ali, ergueu a cabeça e abriu um gentil sorriso.

- O senhor Potter irá recebê-la agora. – a mulher ajeitou a roupa ao se levantar e abriu a porta para Ella passar.

A garota prendeu os cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo, tirando alguns fios de seu rosto e adentrou na sala ao sado, que era o oposto da que estava até segundos atrás. Era um ambiente singular para o escritório do chefe do Departamento de Aurores. Havia algumas estantes preenchidas com poucos livros, a maioria dos espaços vazios era ocupada por porta retratos ou alguns objetos estranhos. O carpete avermelhado deixava o local um pouco aconchegante, mas desafiador ao mesmo tempo. No outro extremo, alguns móveis para guardar arquivos ocupavam grande parte da parede oposta à das estantes, deixando apenas um pequeno espaço no fundo para a mesa de mogno e o ocupante dela.

Quase nunca vira Harry Potter em pessoa, mas podia-se dizer que era um homem de aparência normal. Magro, um pouco alto, cabelos negros mixados com algumas mechas grisalhas e, claro, os brilhantes e muito comentados olhos verde. Ele exibia um olhar calmo, junto com um sorriso de meia boca. Não mexia com nada, sua atenção estava voltada inteiramente à loira que acabara de entrar.

- Se aproxime, senhorita Malfoy. – sua voz saiu concisa.

Ella andou até o fundo da sala e sentou-se na cadeira à frente do moreno. Passou alguns segundos antes que algum dos dois começasse a falar, e fora justamente ela.

- Olha, senhor Potter, eu não tenho certeza do motivo exato 'deu estar aqui, mas se for por causa da confusão de semana passada, juro de pé junto que foi culpa do Russell. – gesticulava devagar, como sempre quando queria embromar alguém.

- Calma, menina. – Potter falou calmamente, rindo. Estava com o histórico em suas mãos, e aquela "confusão" que ela citara, não era a única, havia uma enorme lista com ocorridos desde a escola. Ascella Malfoy não era a pessoa mais exemplar do mundo, entretanto, possuía um caráter genuíno, como sua habilidade para duelos. – Não estou aqui para criticá-la. Mandei chamá-la hoje para congratulá-la.

- Eu consegui meu distintivo? – Ella abriu um sorriso ansioso.

- Sim. – ele pegou uma caixa preta dentro da gaveta e estendeu para que Ella a pegasse. – Meus parabéns, senhorita Malfoy, você agora é uma de nós.

Não pôde deixar de soltar alguns gritinhos ao sentir o distintivo de prata em seus dedos. Finalmente deixara de ser uma estagiária, agora podia ir às patrulhas também e participar de todas as outras coisas interessantes que os mais velhos comentavam. E fora o poder que aquele distintivo impunha, às vezes gostava de meter medo nos outros, ainda mais por ter um rosto delicado e pouca altura. As pessoas conseguiam abusar disso, e geralmente era assim que suas confusões começavam, com o mau julgamento dos outros.

- Cara, senhor, muito obrigada. – Ella apertava a mão do chefe animadamente, e este não pôde deixar de rir do entusiasmo da garota. – Agora aqueles grandalhões vão ver. E não, eu não vou quebrar o nariz do Meyers de novo, se o senhor ia perguntar. Isso foi passado.

- Eu espero que sim, senhorita Malfoy. – ele deu uma rápida piscadela para a loira que já estava de pé e preparada para deixar a sala. – Tente ficar fora de encrencas, pois agora terá que assumir a responsabilidade pelos seus atos.

- Pode deixa, senhor Potter. – ela abriu um sorriso matreiro. – Se eu for fazer alguma coisa, certamente me esforçarei para que não chegue aos seus ouvidos.

E antes que Harry Potter pudesse dizer algo, a sala ficara vazia, exceto por ele. Observou a porta se fechar sozinha e meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. Às vezes esquecia-se que de quem ela era filha.

- Julie? – chamou pela secretária.

- Sim, senhor Potter? – a mulher veio imediatamente.

- Chame o senhor Ron Weasley, sim?

- Certamente, senhor. – e desapareceu pela porta.

- Tenho novidades para ele. – disse Harry para si, olhando para o currículo de Ascella Malfoy sobre suas mãos. Sorriu de forma enviesada, não esperar que ela conseguisse seu distintivo tão rápido e sozinha. – Vamos ver do que você é capaz, senhorita Malfoy.

Ella apertou a caixinha dentro das vestes novamente, e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma, trabalhou feito louca durante aqueles dois anos e aquele distintivo era seu maior prêmio.

Parou em frente à porte de letreiro dourado. Deu algumas batidas e entrou na sala discretamente. Era incrível como as notícias corriam, pensava que ia demorar mais alguns dias até que o pai soubesse da sua promoção.

- Ascella. – falou Draco, fitando a vista do lado de fora da janela.

- Ella, pai. Ella. – a garota suspirou, sentando-se de forma desleixada na cadeira do pai. – O senhor me chamou?

- Disseram-me que você acabou de sair do escritório do Potter. Conseguiu o que queria?

- Se o senhor está se referindo ao distintivo, eu consegui, sim. – pegou a pequena caixa e entregou ao pai. Conhecia-o muito bem, e pelo tom de voz, ele estava chateado. Deixou claro que não aprovava a idéia assim que Ella entrou para a Academia de Aurores há dois anos, e sua opinião não havia mudado.

Ele pegou o objeto e ficou algum tempo encarando o distintivo prateado.

- Ella. – o loiro depositou a caixinha sobre a mesa e, pela primeira vez desde que ela entrara na sala, encarou a filha. – Você é uma menina de tantos talentos, eu não entendo o porquê dessa obsessão em ser auror. É desgastante, paga mal e você ainda tem que ficar cuidando das burradas dos outros. E o Potter é um pé no saco metido a herói.

Sorriu. O pai, embora fosse muito agradecido ao menino-que-sobreviveu, ainda tinha uma certa antipatia pelo chefe. Sempre que se cruzavam, tratavam-se com educação e laconismo, quase nunca chegavam a ter um dialogo de verdade. Velhas rixas de colégio não morrem, ela mesma tinha as algumas, por isso respeitava a opinião de Draco sobre Harry Potter.

- Ah, pai. Desencana disso. – sorriu Ella. – Podia ser pior. Eu podia simplesmente me juntar na luta contra a abolição da escravidão de elfos domésticos. E, acredite, tem gente muito pior que eu naquele meio.

- Eu te internava se fizesse uma coisa dessas. – Draco riu. – Assim você mata a sua mãe de vez, já não basta ter ido morar naquele muquifo no fim do mundo.

- O senhor mesmo viu que não é nada disso. Meu apartamento é lindo. – pegou a caixa com o distintivo e guardou no bolso. Parecia que quanto mais o pai olhava para aquela caixinha, mais aparente ficava a veia em sua testa. Ao invés de esconder com os fios platinados a pulsante veia, ele puxava os cabelos para trás, dando uma visão ainda maior, especialmente das entradas que estavam começando a se formar. – E mamãe? Sarou da pneumonia?

Draco negou.

- Mas vai melhorar. – fez uma pausa. – Agora é melhor você ir, antes que eu jogue isso aí pela janela. – disse, apontando para o bolso das vestes dela.

- Não seja vingativo, papai. – sorriu de escárnio. – Ainda tem o Scorpius para atazanar.

- Deixe de implicância com o seu irmão. Ele ainda está passando por uma fase turbulenta.

Ella riu discretamente. Era incrível como Scorpius podia passar ileso pelo pai, só porque era primogênito e ainda homem. Nessas horas tinha vontade de dedurar todas as confusões em que o irmão se metera, só naquele ano ainda. Mas sempre se segurava, seria mais divertido o pai ver com os próprios olhos o "santo" que Scorpius era.

- Bom. O senhor é quem sabe. – Ella levantou-se da cadeira e depositou um rápido beijo no rosto magro do pai. – Até domingo, papai.

- Ella?

- Sim?

- Não se arrisque tanto, e torre muito a paciência do Potter.

Ella deixou a sala sorrindo. Não foi tão ruim, pensava que passaria o resto do dia ouvindo o pai gritar que estava errada e que devia ter aceitado o outro emprego. Teve a sorte de pegá-lo de bom humor, porque tinha dias que nem ele mesmo se agüentava.

Saiu andando pelo corredor, indo na direção do Departamento de Aurores. Morgan já deveria estar subindo pelas paredes pela sua demora, tinham combinado de se encontrarem há meia hora atrás. O melhor amigo não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, o que era perfeito, pois Ella também não era nada paciente.

- Onde está o Hopkins, Malfoy? – perguntou Ruth, uma das milhares de admiradoras de Morgan.

- No Departamento, provavelmente. – respondeu num tom irônico. Detestava aquela morena à sua frente, simplesmente a detestava. Ela era atirada para seu gosto, mais do que as outras.

- Ótimo! – deu um gritinho esganiçado. – Entregue isso a ele, sim? Obrigada, Ascella.

A morena saiu, deixando Ella xingando-a mentalmente e ainda segurando um pergaminho rosa. O maldito papel, além de ter cor, possuía um cheiro desagradável e enjoativo, igual ao perfume que a mulher usava.

- Nos seus sonhos, querida. – e jogou o pergaminho no lixo ali perto.

Não sabia se amaldiçoava mais a morena atirada ou o amigo que dormia com toda a população feminina de Londres.

- Ele nunca vai tomar jeito. – disse para si, soltando os cabelos e tirando a franja dos olhos.

Agora caminhava apressada por entre as pessoas. Ás vezes parava para cumprimentar algum conhecido, mas na maioria das vezes fazia um leve aceno com a cabeça. Não tinha muito ânimo para papo àquela hora do dia, estava cansada e faminta, sem contar o fato de ainda ter de procurar um restaurante para almoçar com Morgan.

Distraída, não viu quando um moreno de olhos verde passou por ela, e acabaram se esbarrando.

- Olha por onde anda! – disse ele, ríspido, limpando o líquido que manchou suas vestes.

- O cego aqui é você. – Ella nem se deu o trabalho de olhar na cara do rapaz. Apenas tinha a ligeira impressão de que já ouvira aquela voz em algum lugar. – Babaca.

- Estúpida. – mas Ella já estava suficientemente longe para não ouvir o comentário dele.

Ainda irritada do encontrão com o desconhecido, Ella desceu os três andares rapidamente pelo elevador e entrou na sala principal do Departamento bufando e pisando forte.

- A conversa com o velho foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou o rapaz deitado no sofá do canto. Os cachos negros nele estavam totalmente, sinal de que ele andara dormindo. Os olhos verde-escuro contrastavam com a cor das vestes, que eram do mesmo tom. Ele estava igual à todos os dias, bonitão, sorriso galanteador e malandro.

- Não, foi até muito boa. – fez uma careta. – Esbarrei com um panaca no meio do caminho. Detesto gente desengonçada.

- Mas que antipatia você está hoje, só pode ser fome! – riu o moreno, espreguiçando-se e levantando do sofá lentamente. - Vamos logo, porque eu estou faminto! Daqui a pouco eu pego esse mau humor seu.

- Isso é culpa sua! – Ella apontou para ele, rindo marota. – Já falei que eu não sou correio-humano. Hoje mesmo já me apareceu uma oferecida pedindo para eu dar uma de coruja para o seu lado.

- Eu não tenho culpa se elas não aceitam bem o fato de ter sido só uma noite. – Morgan deu de ombros, pegando o casaco e a carteira sobre a mesa de madeira.

- É porque elas NÃO sabem que foi só um caso de uma noite.

Morgan envolveu Ella com os enormes braços, e sorriu galanteador.

- Eu dei todos os sinais, se elas não captaram, aí já é outro departamento. – ele a soltou e foi saindo da sala, acompanhado pela amiga. – Agora vamos! Eu já estou começando a ficar rabugento também.

- Oh, cala a boca, Morgan! – riu Ella, quase correndo para alcançar os gigantes passos do rapaz.

**N/Autora: Hey.**

**Então, aqui estou eu com outra fic, rs. I Hope surgiu naquele momento pós indignação de HP7, então aqui estou eu, colocando minha raiva no papel. ^^**

**Irei seguir o que aconteceu na saga, e essa fic trata-se do pós epilogo e mais alguns anos pela frente.**

**A fic está quase terminada, faltam três capítulos, os quais eu postarei de duas em duas semanas, assim espero. ^^**

**Beijos e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo **


	2. Chapter 2 O Desconhecido Desengonçado

**Capítulo 2 – O Desconhecido Desengonçado**

Era sexta à noite e Ella andava pelas ruas de Londres acompanhada por Morgan. Ventava bastante, então tentava andar o mais próximo do amigo, na tentativa de se esquentar no enorme casaco negro dele. Sabia que devia ter levado um casaco mais grosso, afinal, estavam em pleno outono, mas quem em sã consciência levava um casaco para um show? Era pedir para morrer de calor com toda aquela multidão pulando e gritando.

Tinham acabado de voltar de um show da banda de Oscar, um dos antigos colegas de escola. Haviam se encontrado por acaso em um café na zona norte da cidade, e ele a convidou para o show da banda. Sempre soube que o rapaz tinha um talento peculiar para a música, e sua teoria se consolidou após assistir a apresentação do antigo Lufa-Lufa.

Agora só restavam Ella e Morgan caminhando pela calçada procurando pelo endereço que Oscar lhes dera. Iria haver uma festa após o show na casa de uns dos integrantes da banda e eles estavam convidados. O difícil era achar o bendito do endereço.

- É ali. – falou Morgan, apontando para um prédio a menos de um quarteirão de onde estavam. – Vamos logo porque daqui a pouco os trouxas chamam a polícia para abaixar o som.

- Ou que o whisky acabe. – completou Ella.

- Olha a cirrose, Ella. Olha a cirrose. – Morgan a puxou pelo braço para se apressarem. Tinha conhecido uma mulher no show, e já estava atrasado para encontrá-la.

- Vá para os infernos, Morgan. Eu tive uma semana do cão. – bufou a loira, escondendo uma careta de dor. Fazia duas semanas quase que recebeu o distintivo, e logo na primeira patrulha acabou machucando a perna enquanto caçava um vampiro fujão. Queria matar o chefe, aquele era trabalho para o Departamento de Controle de Animas Mágicos, não para aurores. Teve sorte do maldito não ter lhe mordido o pescoço, embora fosse uma enorme fatalidade ser atingida por Mayers "por engano".

- Está nervosa só porque o Mayers te mandou passear no St. Mungus. – Morgan estendeu o braço, ajudando Ella a subir as escadas. Sabia que ela sentia ainda um pouco de dor na perna esquerda, mas também havia aquele enorme sentimento que ver a morena e olhos castanhos que conheceu naquela noite.

Subiram os sete andares pelas escadas, no térreo a placa amarela que "Elevador com Defeito" se destacava entre as paredes brancas. Ella só não consertou o elevador ali mesmo com a varinha porque haviam dois trouxas conversando perto da entrada.

Ao chegarem ao terraço, viram que a festa já estava animada. O pessoal da banda estava cada um para um canto, a maioria cercados de pessoas, conversando animadamente umas com as outras. Ella pensou em ir falar com Oscar, mas o moreno flertava com uma jovem de cabelos acastanhados. Não iria interromper, então o melhor a fazer era pegar um copo com uma das várias bebidas sobre a mesa e se afastar por um momento para conversar com o amigo. Olhou para o lado e viu que Morgan já tinha sumido há tempos, então sua última teoria de como passar o tempo foi por água abaixo. Seria só ela, a vodka e a dor infernal da perna.

Com o copo já cheio, deixou a multidão para trás e rumou para um lugar mais quieto, perto da sacada, onde a música era mais abafada e o vento mais forte. Passar um pouco de frio seria o preço a pagar por um pouco de silencio, Ella queria descansar a cabeça, não pensar em nada ou em ninguém. Imaginava que depois de conseguir a promoção, as coisas iriam melhorar, mas se enganou, estava mais árdua que nunca a sua rotina.

Sentou na beirada da sacada, tomando cuidado para não escorregar. Bebeu um gole da bebida, que desceu queimando pela garganta. Fitou a vista da cidade iluminada, e soltou um suspiro. Adorava aquilo, aquele ambiente urbano e ativo, provavelmente seria essa a causa de não gostar muito da Mansão em Wiltshire. Preferia muito mais seu pequeno apartamento desorganizado a o antigo quarto impecavelmente arrumado na mansão.

- Dia difícil? – perguntou uma voz ao seu lado.

Ella se assustou e só não caiu porque sentiu um par de braços fortes segurá-la. Reconheceu a voz, e quando virou-se para ver a face do dono desta, pensou reconhecer aquelas feições também. Era um rapaz um pouco alto, com os cabelos extremamente bagunçados e ficava pior à medida que o vento soprava sobre eles. Seus olhos era um tom verde-esmeralda, e ao abrir um breve sorriso, apareceram duas covinhas. Apesar de não ter visto aquele rosto, lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele tom de voz, mas na ocasião um pouco mais irritado. Era nele quem esbarrara quando saiu do escritório de seu pai há duas semanas.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu arrumando uma posição mais confortável, longe dos braços dele. Olhou para o copo vazio e ao liquido que escorria por muro abaixo, e revirou os olhos.

- Bela maneira de demonstrar sua gratidão. – o desconhecido sentou-se ao lado dela, agora segurando uma garrafa cheia da bebida derramada há poucos segundos atrás. – Aceita?

Ella estendeu o copo e deixou que ele o enchesse, em seguida tragou mais um gole.

- Você sabe que foi você quem derrubou suco em mim há alguns dias, não sabe? – ele sorriu, bebericando a bebida direta do bico da garrafa.

- Se você é desengonçado a culpa não é minha.

- Eu desengonçado? Você, toda esquentadinha, esbarrou um mim e só não me azarou porque tinha gente olhando.

- Isso provavelmente você tem razão. – Ella virou o copo e deixou as últimas gotas do líquido transparente cair sobre sua boca. – O que quer? Não tinha mais ninguém para torrar, não?

- Na verdade, sim. – ele começou a se remexer, dando a impressão de estar indo embora. – Já que não me quer aqui, e eu meu líquido mágico vamos passear por aí.

- Você pode ir, a garrafa fica. – a loira tomou a garrafa das mãos dele e tragou direto do bico desta, exatamente como ele fizera há poucos instantes. Sentiu um gosto de menta, e sorriu. Ao menos ele não tinha um hálito ruim.

- Vai sonhando. Se eu fizer isso estarei ajudando a você dar de cara no chão, lá embaixo. Não quero criar problemas com a justiça.

- Covarde. Faça o que quiser, então. – Ella fitou pela primeira vez sem desviar daqueles olhos esverdeados. – Responda-me uma coisa: Por que eu de todas as pessoas nessa festa? Porque você veio logo até mim?

- Isso é fácil de responder. – ele tomou a garrafa das mãos de Ella, e aquela não seria a última vez que faria isso. – Bom, deve ter algo de diferente em você para não ficar se jogando aos pés da banda ou dando uns amassos com um qualquer da festa.

- Isso se chama senso, coisa que todos deveriam ter. – disse seca. Talvez em outro dia, pudesse apreciar a companhia daquele rapaz, mas não naquela noite. O infeliz parecia não ver que queria ficar sozinha, ou apenas sabia e ignorava. Não tinha muita certeza se apreciava aquele tipo de persistência, afinal, sempre foi assim para conseguir o que queria, mas nunca pensou que fosse tão ruim para o lado dos outros. Observou um pouco a índole de rapaz, ele parecia convicto, não ia dar o braço a torcer e se retirar. – Já que vai ficar me amolando aqui, eu tenho o direito de saber seu nome pelo menos, não acha?

Ele abriu um sorriso de meia boca e meneou a cabeça, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos cinzentos dela.

- Para que tocar em nomes? São míseros detalhes.

- Preciso de um dado seu para prestar queixa ao ministério, caso você seja um maníaco ou coisa parecida.

- Deixe de ser desconfiada, garota. E se eu fosse um maníaco, garanto que você já estaria lá embaixo há muito tempo. Eu te segurei, não lembra? Não acha que eu mereço um pouco de confiança?

- Estranhos nunca merecem confiança. Isso é uma das poucas coisas que meu pai me falou e eu ouvi de verdade. – Ella não se deu conta o quão próximo estava seu rosto do dele. Podia sentir o hálito de menta misturado com o odor forte da bebida quando ele falava. Àquela distancia podia-se reparar também nos lábios avermelhados e carnudos dele, e em uma pequena cicatriz acima do lábio superior. Aqueles eram pequenos detalhes, e certamente faziam toda a diferença.

- É verdade, estranhos não merecem confiança. – ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. – Me chame de Severus. Agora creio que não sou mais um estranho.

- Já é um começo. – Ella buscava algum dado na memória. Já tinha ouvido aquele mesmo nome em algum lugar e não foi somente uma vez. – Severus... um nome bastante incomum, não?

- E todos os pais chamam suas filhas de Ascella? – ele argumentou, deixando a garota surpresa.

- E você sabe meu nome porque...

- No dia que nos trombamos no corredor, aquela mulher falou seu nome. A principio, pensei que fosse uma espécie de praga, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

- Não se preocupe, até eu penso que é uma praga às vezes. – a loira fez uma cara de descaso, embora estivesse intrigada com as palavras dele. Era o primeiro que ousava comentar sobre isso, apenas Morgan brincava com seu nome, o resto tinha medo de sua varinha e de seu sobrenome. – Por isso, espero que saiba voar, pois da próxima vez que você se dirigir à mim por Ascella, eu lhe jogo daqui de cima.

- Feito. Então como me dirigirei à Vossa Alteza? – ironizou Severus.

- Ella, somente Ella.

Eles não tocaram no assunto de sobrenomes, Ella chegou até pensar que ele queria esconder o seu tanto como ela queria ocultar o Malfoy das conversas. Se dirigia à ele por Severus, ainda que pairasse a sensação de que aquele não era seu nome. Ele não tinha cara de Severus, não mesmo. Tinha um rosto de menino, muito liso e sem nenhum fio de barba, embora os olhos transmitissem serenidade.

A noite acabou sendo agradável, ele era uma boa companhia, conversavam sobre coisas banais, e acabou descobrindo que Severus estudara em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que Scorpius. Ele não mencionou a casa que pertenceu, nem se conhecia seu irmão, falava simplesmente que aqueles sete anos foram os melhores de sua vida, especialmente o sétimo.

Ella nem se lembrava da perna latejando ou da cara imensamente satisfeita de Mayers quando a atingiu com o feitiço. Conseguiu o que queria ali, espairecer a mente, não pensar nas preocupações do dia seguinte, e por isso estava grata ao moreno e às duas garrafas de vodka que consumiram praticamente juntos, apesar de na segunda terem derramado metade do líquido devido à falta de sobriedade.

Os raios de sol batiam diretamente em seus olhos, e isso forçou á abri-los, embora resistisse em despertar. Sentia sua cabeça latejar, mas o pior foi sentir um abraço forte entrelaçando seu corpo.

Virou a cabeça devagar para o lado, ainda doía à beça, e o viu. Severus ressonava tranqüilo, com os cabelos negros mais bagunçados que na noite anterior caindo sobre sua testa. Ele não usava camisa, e os lençóis cobriam apenas da metade do corpo para baixo, deixando à mostra a barriga lisa do rapaz.

- Essa não. – murmurou Ella, percebendo que não era somente ele quem estava sem a camisa. Seus olhos rondaram o quarto, observando o lugar e pensando como fora parar ali. A última coisa que se lembrava era da primeira garrafa vazia, Severus indo pegar outra vacilante, e ela já sentada no chão, longe da sacada.

Um pequeno barulho a fez despertar para a realidade. O relógio ao lado avisava que já eram quase nove da manhã.

- Bosta! – Ella deu um pulo da cama, se arrependendo amargamente depois. Meio tonta e com uma enorme ânsia de botar seu jantar para fora, saiu em busca de suas roupas. Achou as principais, agora restava apenas a blusa cinzenta e a malha que vestia por cima desta.

- Está ali.

Ella voltou a atenção para onde estava dormir há poucos minutos. Ele acordou, o que era óbvio depois de todo o estardalhaço que fez ao procurar pelas vestes. Severus apontava para a cadeira da escrivaninha, e sobre ela estava o que ela procurava.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Ella, pegando a blusa e a malha, vestindo-as rapidamente em seguida.

- Você ia embora mesmo sem me avisar? – perguntou ele, um tanto desconfiado. – Assim vou me sentir usado.

- Nada é perfeito, Severus. – Ella se olhava no espelho do banheiro, após jogar uma água no rosto. Tentava inutilmente arrumar a maquiagem, e tirar as marcas de ressaca de seu rosto.

Não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. Passara a noite com um desconhecido, estava mais do que atrasada para o trabalho, e ainda iria aparecer na rua com aquela cara de hipogrifo embriagado. Morgan não lhe deixaria em paz pelo resto de sua vida se soubesse das suas aventuras da noite anterior.

- Ok, ok. Espere cinco minutos que eu lhe preparo um café. – falou ele, se levantando da cama. Pegou a calça do pijama perto de onde estavam as blusas de Ella, e rumou para a cozinha.

Ella olhou novamente para o espelho e soltou um muxoxo. Melhor que isso não ficaria. Saiu do banheiro e deu uma olhada no quarto de forma rápida, verificando se não estava esquecendo nada. Como se já não bastasse àquela situação, não queria nem imaginar na possibilidade de voltar ali outro dia para pegar alguma peça de roupa deixada para trás.

Ao pegar a bolsa sobre a mesa de madeira, vieram alguns flashes em sua cabeça

Uma segunda garrafa. Risadas e mais risadas. Uma sugestão. Um apartamento. E, enfim, a cama.

- Um juro que nunca mais vou olhar para uma garrafa de vodka, nunca mais. – repetia as duas últimas palavras com força, na tentativa de enfiar aquela idéia na sua cabeça.

Ajustou a bolsa em seu braço e deixou o quarto. Não era um apartamento grande, eram apenas dois quartos, dois banheiros, uma sala e a cozinha. O segundo quarto era ocupado como escritório, Ella passou pela porta deste para chegar até a cozinha. Estava entupido de livros, e no chão havia vários papeis amassados ou rasgados.

- Quem diria, um intelectual. – comentou para si.

Ao entrar na cozinha, viu Severus bebericando o café em uma caneca e estendendo outra à Ella, que aceitou.

- Belo apartamento. – comentou Ella, na tentativa de acabar com o silencio constrangedor.

- Obrigado. É bem vinda aqui quando quiser. – falou ele, com um sorriso coberto de malícia.

- Quem sabe em uma próxima festa. – tentou beber o café em grandes goles, para dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Mas estava quente demais, acabaria queimando a língua. – Olha, eu estou atrasada para o trabalho. Vou pegar o rumo.

- Que tipo de gente trabalha num sábado? Por Merlin! – Severus fez sinal para ela não abaixar a caneca ainda cheia com o líquido escuro. – Se quiser, leve a caneca, mas beba todo o café. Eu misturei um pouco de poção aí dentro, vai fazer a ressaca melhorar.

- Bom, eu tenho que pagar as contas, não é mesmo? Obrigada pelo café, e como exatamente eu vou lhe devolver isso? – disse Ella, apontando para a caneca com a estampa de um pequeno leão.

- Uma coisa de cada vez, Ella. – ele fez uma pausa, depois a fitou de forma divertida. – Você não tinha de ir trabalhar?

- Droga! Tenho mesmo. – a loira pegou a bolsa sobre a bancada da cozinha e já ia passar pela porta, quando Severus passou à sua frente. – Quando cavalheirismo.

- Disponha. – falou ele, retribuindo com a mesma sagacidade.

Severus caminhou descalço pela sala e com a barra da calça arrastando pelo chão. Pegou um molho de chaves sobre a mesa de jantar e abriu a porta, depois ficando ao seu lado com as costas escoradas na parede.

Ella suspirou fundo e foi até ao encontro dele. Parou à frente de Severus, fitando aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda.

- Obrigada pelo café. Bom, adeus. – ia saindo, mas ele a barrou com o braço. – Sim?

- Não está esquecendo-se de nada? – Severus ergueu a sobrancelha direita e sorriu de forma um tanto arrogante, lembrando um pouco Scorpius. Mostrou o punho fechado e quando o abriu, uma pequena corrente prateada veio à mostra, juntamente com o pingente em forma de "A". A letra era cingida por um pequeno dragão dourado, fazendo contrastes entre o ouro e a prata.

- Não me lembrava de ter deixado cair isso. – Ella deixou Severus recolocar a corrente em seu pescoço. Ao sentir o toque dele em contato com sua pele novamente, veio-lhe pequenos arrepios subindo pela espinha. – Até a próxima.

- Essa não foi única coisa que você está esquecendo. – dizendo isso, o moreno a puxou para um último beijo.

Ella ficou tão sem reação quando ele fez aquilo, que acabou correspondendo o beijo. Deu passagem para a língua do rapaz passear pela sua boca, e agora sim ela lembrava-se da noite anterior. De outros beijos como aquele, e de outras coisas que certamente ele fazia muito bem. Quando estava começando a sentir suas pernas fraquejaram e sua mão livre assanhar os seus rebeldes tufos negros, Severus a soltou. Ele a encarava de forma sobranceira, e com aquele maldito sorriso de meia boca nos lábios avermelhados.

- Agora você pode dizer "adeus". – falou ele, alargando o sorriso.

- Adeus, então. – Ella lançou um último olhar ao moreno antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

Assim como a festa da banda, o apartamento de Severus era no sétimo andar, mas este tinha o elevador. Sua perna ainda estava um pouco dolorida, e não daria conta de descer pelas escadas, na noite anterior teve a ajuda dele.

Desceu até o térreo bebericando o café já frio. Saiu pelo saguão de entrada e foi o beco ao lado do prédio, ainda precisava aparatar. Lançou um último olhar à janela do sétimo andar, e viu que Severus a observava. Ele deu um breve adeus com a mão e sua imagem sumiu da janela.

Ella caminhou até o final do beco escuro, olhou para os lados e logo não estava mais lá. Foi aparecer em frente à porta do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério.

Tragou mais um gole da bebida forte e adentrou no recinto. Havia uma média de seis ou sete pessoas ali, passou por elas e as cumprimentou de forma breve, pois o indivíduo com quem queria papo estava sentado mais ao fundo da sala.

Morgan arqueou as sobrancelhas um tanto surpreso, depois abriu um sorriso sagaz. Esperou até a amiga se sentar na poltrona ao lado da sua para soltar seu comentário.

- Vejo que a noite foi boa, hein? – Morgan deu uma piscadela, mas mantinha o olhar na caneca que ela segurava.

- Por que? A sua não foi, não? – bebeu o que restava do café e depositou a caneca sobre a mesa de centro, não se importando que sujasse o vidro desta.

- Oras, Ella. Não vai me dar detalhes? Porque eu tenho provas suficientes para alegar que você saiu ontem com o cara que conversava na festa.

- Morgan, isso não é um tribunal. Você tem de parar de ver tantas séries jurídicas e médicas também, melhor, você tem de parar de ver tanta televisão. – Ella revirou os olhos. Desde que Morgan descobrira as maravilhas da televisão trouxas quando conheceu Ella, não conseguia parar de assistir os programas, em especial os filmes. – E na minha casa!

- A sua televisão é melhor. Mas não fuja do assunto! Você passou a noite com ele. – e caiu na gargalhada, chamando a atenção de outros ali presentes. Não podia evitar, Ella nunca fazia aquele tipo de coisa, nem na época de escola. – É a única explicação para o batom borrado, a mesma roupa de ontem e AINDA amassada, e essa cara de ressaca.

Ella nem se deu o trabalho de responder, lançou um olhar ao amigo que se não a conhecesse bom, pensaria que ela fosse azará-lo ali mesmo.

- Pelo menos sabe como o sujeito se chama?

- Mas é claro que eu sei, Morgan! Não sou como você. – e deu um leve tapa na testa do amigo, que não pestanejou. – O nome dele é Severus.

- Severus? Você arruma cada um, Ella. – Morgan meneou a cabeça em negativa, mas logo voltou a atenção à loira ao seu lado. – É só Severus? – e ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Por Merlin! Você não sabe mais nada sobre o cara?

- Ele possui um ótimo apartamento.

- Ella, Ella, quem diria que um dia o pupilo ia superar o mestre.

- Vira essa boca para lá, Morgan. Pupilo, mestre? Não mesmo! No dia que eu seguir o seu estilo de vida, me interne no St. Mungus porque provavelmente eu perdi a sanidade.

- A pouca que ainda lhe resta, não? – completou o moreno, tirando a franja os olhos. – Então vai ver o cara de novo?

- Ainda não sei. Tenho muita coisa para lidar agora. – respondeu Ella, concisa.

- Muita coisa para lidar? Você está louca? Acabou de ser promovida, tem seu próprio teto, ganha um salário razoável, e ainda tem a mim! O que ronda tanto a sua cabeça, Ella? Porque daqui a pouco eu juro que te deixo na área psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

- Não seja tão dramático, Morgan. Eu não procuro um namorado agora. – o que realmente era verdade.

- Quem falou em namorado, mulher? É só se divertir um pouco, depois larga o cara.

- Quanta sensibilidade. – disse Ella, sarcástica. Tentava tirar as idéias de Morgan da sua cabeça, o problema era que Morgan conseguia até convencer alguém que preto é branco e vice-versa.

Passaram a manhã conversando, e perto da hora do almoço, foram chamados para interceptar um carregamento de artefatos proibidos pelo Ministério. Foi jogo rápido, prenderam os tripulantes do navio e deixaram a mercadoria sob às vistas de outro Departamento. Após o pequeno trabalho, voltaram ao Departamento para almoçar. Foi só chegarem que um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos muito curtos e olhos da mesma cor, os chamou.

- Cadê o Potter, Malfoy? – perguntou Edgard Mayers.

- Bom. – a loira deu uma piscadela para Morgan, e puxou a manga da blusa, como se estivesse procurando por algo. – Ops, ele não está aqui. Agora, se manda.

- Ohh, Malfoy. Você só está assim porque eu lhe meti um baita de um feitiço bem no meio da bunda. – rui o homem desdenhoso.

- Primeiro, Mayers, perna é bem diferente de bunda, talvez você devesse voltar ao primário e abrir o seu velho livro de ciências. – Ella só falara aquilo porque sabia que ele tinha pai não bruxo e estudara até os dez em uma escola trouxa. – Segundo: porque procura o Potter?

Mayers mostrou um envelope com um símbolo de uma fênix. Era da antiga Ordem de Albus Dumbledore, Ella reconhecia o emblema porque o pai já recebera uma carta daquelas há anos trás.

- Pode deixar que eu entrego isso para ele. – tomou a carta da mão do colega de trabalho, que só não pegou de volta porque Morgan entrou na frente. – Bom que eu mostro para o chefe como você é bom de pontaria. Acerta minha perna e não a desgraça do vampiro fujão.

Mayers viu que não havia como tomar o papel de volta, e voltou a sentar-se com um grupo de colegas ali perto.

Ella olhou para a carta e leu no verso i_Não enviar por correio-coruja_/i. Era por isso que Mayers não deixou logo a ave entregar a carta para o chefe.

- Vamos dar uma olhada na sala dele, às vezes a secretária sabe aonde ele está. – e saiu da sala, com Morgan logo atrás.

A sala de Harry Potter era logo ali do lado. Não retornara àquele aposento desde que recebera o distintivo, e isso era algo bom. Só via o chefe quando fazia algo de errado, e geralmente levava uma punição.

- Julie? – chamou e a mesma mulher que lhe atendera antes a olhou e sorriu. – O senhor Potter está no escritório?

- Não, ele foi para casa. É urgente? – perguntou ela, olhando o papel que a loira segurava.

- Creio que sim. Eu preciso entregar-lhe isso pessoalmente. – e mostrou a carta.

- Nesse caso, a senhorita terá de ir à Toca, a casa da família da senhora Potter.

- Certo, é só me dizer como chegar lá.

Julie passou as coordenadas para Ella, que logo em seguida, saiu do escritório acompanhado de Morgan.

- Mas quanta dedicação, meu Deus! – brincou o amigo.

- Tudo tem um preço, meu querido. E espero que isso valha a minha ida para o esquadrão A5.

- Sua tratante picareta! Eles têm as melhores missões!

- Eu sei, por isso vou agradando o chefe para ele me transferir de uma vez. – fez uma pausa no meio do corredor, e deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Morgan. – Nunca subestima a inteligência feminina.

- Certo, certo. Mas não esqueça de citar o meu nome também. Diz que eu ajudei em algo. – Morgan já começara a andar na direção do elevador, mas parou por um instante ao ouvir Ella chamá-lo. – Eu pego o almoço. Vai querer peixe mesmo?

- Ainda bem que você sabe. Até mais tarde. – no momento que ele entrou no elevador, Ella aparatou no lugar que Julie lhe falou.

Era muito um lugar aberto e verde, ao fundo havia uma espécie de campo de quadribol, e ao lado uma pequena casa de madeira, parecendo um depósito ou algo do gênero. A casa de onde vinham vozes e barulhos foi o que mais chocou à Ella, era exatamente do jeito que seu pai descrevera. Não pensou maldosamente como o pai na hora que ele fez a descrição, achou interessante, ainda mais pelo fato dos Weasleys terem um certo status no Ministério e ainda viverem na mesma casa.

Caminhou até a casa, já pensando em como iria falar. Nunca estivera ali, na verdade, quase nunca teve a oportunidade de ter uma longa conversa com um Weasley, embora tenha sido do mesmo ano que dois deles e sempre ver várias cabeças vermelhas andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Parou em frente à velha porta de madeira e deu algumas batidas. Iriam escutá-la, afinal dava-se para ouvir perfeitamente as vozes vindo de dentro.

E como o esperado, alguém veio ao seu encontro. Era uma mulher ruiva com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, deixando alguns fios soltos. Tinha olhos castanhos e várias sarnas na bochecha e nos braços descobertos.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Err, boa tarde. Estou procurando pelo senhor Harry Potter. – apressou-se em mostrar o envelope um pouco amassado. – Assuntos do Ministério.

- Oh, sim. Entre. – a ruiva deu passagem e Ella entrou. – Venha até a sala, ele deve estar aqui.

Ella fez que sim e começou a seguir a mulher ruiva. À medida que caminhava, via mais ruivos pelo cominho, duas ou três crianças correndo e dois adultos conversando entre si. Viu um rosto conhecido por entre aquela maré avermelhada, era o de uma mulher com cachos castanhos e volumosos. Conhecia Hermione Granger de vista do Ministério.

- James, aonde está seu pai? – perguntou a ruiva que Ella seguia.

O rapaz era muito parecido com o pai, mas tinha os cabelos num tom ruivo escuro, quase negros, e os olhos da mãe. Era alto e com um belo físico. Ella se lembrada dele, jogava no time de quadribol da escola.

- Lá fora, mãe. – respondeu ele. – Peça o Albus para chamá-lo, eu acabei de chegar do treino.

Ella sorriu ao ver a ruiva revirar os olhos para o filho. Ela procurava por alguém, e Ella imaginava ser o outro filho.

- Albus! – chamou ela.

- Sim, mãe? – a voz veio do lado de fora da casa. – Chame seu pai. Tem alguém do Departamento aqui para vê-lo.

Não ouve resposta de volta.

Ella fitou para o teto, tentando não prestar atenção nos olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados. Quase nunca falava seu sobrenome, mas como Morgan dizia i_"No raio de quilômetros dá para ver que você é uma Malfoy"/i_. Seu cabelo liso e platinado sempre a denunciava, juntos com o par de olhos cinzentos e frios, herdados do pai. Realmente, não podia negar, os dois, ela e Scorpius, puxaram mais à família do pai do que a da mãe, em todos os aspectos.

- Como se chama, querida? – perguntou a ruiva, virando-se para Ella.

- Ella. – responder a loira. Dizer o nome completo era pedir para morrer, ainda mais numa casa cheia de Weasleys. Não que tivesse algo contra, mas seu pai foi realmente muito maldoso com os outros na época de escola. Era melhor garantir se eles não guardavam nenhum rancor antes de dizer o sobrenome.

- Aceita alguma coisa, Ella? Suco? Água? – indagou a anfitriã, sorrindo bondosamente.

- Não. Obrigada, senhora, meu colega me aguarda para o almoço.

Foi só dizer aquilo que quase caiu para trás. Uma figura de cabelos morenos, de olhos verdes muito vivos e um sorriso de meia boca estampado no rosto entrou na sala, acompanhado de dois homens conhecidos.

Ella pediu com todas as forças que fosse outra pessoa aquele sujeito, que não fosse o homem com quem acordara naquela manhã. Encarou-o nos olhos, e ele parecia se divertir com a situação.

Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar, ele era a cara do pai. Fora um burra de não se lembrar disso, ainda mais, sempre o via de vista na escola junto com os primos e irmãos.

- Olá, senhorita Malfoy. – e foi só Harry dizer isso que todos os olhares voltaram-se para Ella. – Está tudo bem?

- Esta carta chegou para o senhor. Tomei a liberdade de entregá-la pessoalmente, acredito ser importante. – e entregou o envelope ao moreno.

- Fez muito bem. Ron? – o ruivo fez que sim com a cabeça. – Certo. Albus, leve a senhorita Malfoy até o lado de fora. Vou só trocar algumas palavras com o seu tio, e já irei encontrá-los.

Harry beijou levemente a bochecha da esposa e rumou para a cozinha, com Ron e Hermione, embora esta não tenha sido chamada.

Eles deixaram Ella para trás desejando que se abrisse um buraco ali mesmo para poder pular e acabar logo com aquela situação. Olhou o moreno que fez sinal para que ela o acompanhasse. Saíram da sala e já conseguiam ouvir alguns murmúrios.

Albus sentou no degrau da escada de madeira, e Ella fez o mesmo ao seu lado. Ela mantinha o olhar sobre o jardim e em algumas crianças que voavam em vassouras pelo quintal. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo, não acreditara que tinha passado a noite com o filho de seu chefe. Demorou tanto para construir a sua reputação no Ministério e agora tudo ia por água abaixo.

- Estava mais tagarela ontem, Ella. – falou ele, sorrindo.

- Você mentiu para mim. – disse a loira num tom chateado.

- Eu omiti fatos, é diferente. Meu nome é Albus Severus, e eu sei que é uma desgraça, não preciso de comentários sobre o caso. – seu comentário a fez rir de leve. – Que eu saiba você não me disse quem era verdadeiramente. Só fui descobrir hoje de manhã.

- Não vai me dizer que olhou meus documentos na bolsa? – Ella ergueu a sobrancelha direita, desafiante.

- Era uma opção também. Mas eu descobri por isso daqui. – ele tocou no pingente que devolvera de manhã cedo. – Isso é magia antiga. Cada vez que é passado para frente, o dragão se enrosca na primeira letra do nome de seu dono. Dizem que trás sorte.

- Eu não estava errada quando pensei que você fosse um intelectual. – comentou Ella sobre seu pensamento do escritório.

- Trabalho com isso. Símbolos antigos, traduções e por aí vai. – explicou o moreno. Ella riu ao ver o quão orgulho ele ficava de dizer aquilo.

- Por acaso você está pensando em ocupar a vaga do Binns? Acho que o Longbotton não vai aceitar isso, não.

- Longe disso. – riu o moreno. – Eu ainda prezo por um pouco de atenção vinda dos outros.

Ella sorriu. Ao menos já sabia mais alguma coisa sobre ele, e Morgan não ficaria torrando-lhe a paciência.

Apertou os lábios entre os dentes, sempre fazia isso quando nervosa. Não lhe vinha nenhum assunto para uma conversa duradoura, Albus também não fazia perguntas. Apenas a fitava de forma divertida.

- Você...hum...comentou com alguém sobre ontem à noite? – perguntou Ella, quase num sussurro.

- Não, e não vou. – Albus também disse num sussurro, brincando. – A menos que você queira...

- Obrigada, mas não precisa se incomodar. – Ella o cortou. – Ainda estou com sua caneca.

- Eu sei.

- E eu vou devê-la quando...

- Eu for conhecer seu apartamento. É justo, já que você conhece o meu.

- Como é pretensioso. E se eu não abrir a porta?

- Em entro pela janela mesmo. Será uma boa oportunidade para eu pegar a vassoura de James.

Ella não pôde dar a resposta que estava na ponta da língua, os dois homens estavam da volta. Levantou-se logo depois de Albus e encarou o chefe. Ele estava mais sério que o usual, e o ruivo ao seu lado parecia também não ter ficado satisfeito com o conteúdo da carta.

- Fez muito bem em trazer isso – levantou o envelope aberto. – para mim, senhorita Malf...

- Ella.

- ... Ella. Se chegar outra, não mostre à ninguém, guarde-a e depois entrega à mim. – falou Harry seriamente.

- Sim, senhor. – Ella fez que sim com a cabeça. Vacilou um pouco, mas acabou fazendo a pergunta que rondava a cabeça desde que vira aquele envelope. – Senhor? Posso lhe perguntar algo?

- Vá em frente.

- A Ordem... ela ainda existe? – seu tom de voz foi baixando a cada palavra, até que a última pronunciada saiu tão baixo que Harry teve se esforçar para compreender.

Harry olhou para o cunhado com o cenho franzido. Ron deu de ombros e nada disse.

- Existe. Algum motivo especial para você querer saber disso?

- Bom, na lógica, cada vez que uma organização dessas faz um chamado, significa que há algo errado por aí. Voldemort está à sete palmos do chão e já deve ter virado pó, certo? – Harry assentiu. – Então devo me preocupar com mais alguma coisa?

- Está tudo bem, Ella. – mentiu Harry, e Ella percebeu pelo tom ligeiramente suave de sua voz. Alguém lhe havia dito que ele fazia isso quando queria transmitir confiança, e sempre estava mentindo. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, senhor. – não iria insistir. – Tenham um bom final de semana. – fez um pequeno aceno para os demais, ignorando os olhares de Albus.

No segundo seguinte Ella não estava mais ali, aparatou. Harry pediu para o filho do meio entrar, este obedeceu, não tinha muito interesse nos assuntos do pai. Agora só restavam ele e Ron.

- Você acha que eles estão... ? Você sabe o que quero dizer.

- Acho pouco provável. Malfoy não ia fazer uma burrice dessas, ainda mais tendo a ficha que tem. Ele não usaria a filha para essas coisas. – Harry falava convicto, tentava acreditar arduamente em suas palavras, embora sempre houvesse dúvidas pairando em sua cabeça.

- Harry, eu não sei. Malfoy nunca foi um homem de muita palavra, pode simplesmente quebrar o acordo.

- Ele pode. – fez uma pausa, como se pensasse em um bom argumento. – Mas as pessoas mudam, Ron. Além do mais, nós não temos de nos preocupar com a garota, embora seja o focinho do pai, ela me lembra outra pessoa.

Ron sorriu de leve.

- Ela te lembra a quem?

- Sirius.

**N/Autora: Desculpem o atraso, meio que eu esqueci de postar ^^"**

**Então, espero que estejam gostando da fic ^^**

**Próximo Capítulo: Capítulo 3 - Bem vindo à família**

_- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada! – exclamou Ella, fazendo o rapaz revirar os olhos. – Quanto dinheiro você perdeu dessa vez? Mais precisamente, quantos milhares de galeões foram para o ralo?_

_- Nenhum mísero nuque, querida irmã. – respondeu Scorpius com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz. – O problema é outro, e o velho não vai gostar nada disso. _

_- Fale de uma vez, pombas! _

_- Eu tenho um filho. – Scorpius praticamente cuspiu a resposta. – Um garoto de dois anos._


	3. Chapter 3 Bem Vindo à Família

**Capítulo 3 - Bem vindo à família**

A imagem de Ella havia acabado de aparecer no pátio principal da mansão Malfoy. Ela passou a mão nas vestes, tentando inutilmente desamarrotá-las, e quanto melhor sua roupa, menos a mãe repararia nela. Não queria ser o centro das atenções daquele almoço em família, tinha de esconder os acontecimentos de sexta e sábado, e, muito embora conseguisse disfarçar o que sentia, sempre acabada deixando escapar algo aos olhares da mãe, que, conseqüentemente, chegaria aos ouvidos do pai.

Ao passar pelo canteiro de rosas brancas de Astoria, sorriu, lembrando-se de Albus. Ele possuía, no centro da sala de estar do apartamento, um quadro pequeno, com duas ruivas, uma mulher e uma pequena criança, ambas segurando uma rosa entre os dedos. Provavelmente a mãe e a irmã.

Balançou a cabeça, tirando as imagens do moreno de olhos verde de sua mente. Seu pai possuía um talento admirável para a Legilimênsia e a última coisa que precisava era dele bisbilhotando em sua mente e encontrando as imagens da noite de sexta.

- Mente fechada, Ella. Mente fechada. – falou para si mesma.

Entrou pela porta dos fundos da Mansão, teria de dar uma volta grande demais apenas para entrar pela porta principal. A primeira coisa que viu ao entrar na cozinha da casa foi uma criaturinha magra e com grandes íris acastanhadas, que ao ver Ella, ficaram mais arregaladas.

- Senhorita Malfoy veio para o almoço! – exclamou o elfo, pulando de alegria.

- Mas é claro, Hag. Não perderia isso por nada neste mundo. – o que não era exatamente verdade, mas gostava de agradar o elfo, que era sempre tão bom para ela. – Aonde estão o senhor e a senhora Malfoy?

- Na sala de leitura, senhorita. Estão conversando com o menino Malfoy.

- Scorpius está aqui? – o elfo afirmou com a cabeça. – Desde quando?

- Chegou hoje cedo, senhorita. Hag o viu entrar na ponta dos pés para não acordar os meus senhores. Eram seis horas quando abriu a porta.

Ella franziu o cenho. Scorpius nunca se importava em não incomodar os outros, a menos que estivesse escondendo algo.

- Certo. Obrigada Hag. – Ella fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, deixando o elfo voltar para seus afazeres perto do fogão. – Avise-nos quando o almoço estiver servido.

- Avisarei sim, senhorita. – Hag confirmou com a cabeça, depois voltou a focar-se em descascar mais batatas.

Após ouvir aquelas informações, começou a levantar hipóteses sobre o que Scorpius estaria fazendo enquanto caminhava até a sala onde estava a família. Algo teria acontecido naquela viagem à Escócia e o irmão estava tentando ocultar isso.

Passou pelos quadros dos ancestrais, ignorando mais uma vez os olhares frios que estes lhe lançavam. Eram fofoqueiros e sempre conversavam entre si sobre o que acontecia na casa, e após Ella decidir se mudar e trabalhar no ministério, a antipatia dos antigos patriarcas por ela aumentou.

Como Hag falara, lá estavam os três Malfoy restantes na sala de leitura. Ali não era exatamente uma sala de leitura, era para receber visitas, porém era também o lugar favorito de Draco ler os jornais matinais, então, acabou ganhando o apelido.

- Ella! Minha querida, pensei que não fosse aparecer mais. – Astoria ia se levantar, mas Ella apressou-se para impedi-la. Sua saúde andava fragilizada de uns tempos para cá, e não ia fazer a mãe se levantar à toa.

- Que isso, mamãe. – Ella sorriu brincalhona. – Almoço de domingo é sagrado. – virou-se para o irmão, que estava sentado ao lado da mãe. – Não esperava vê-lo hoje, irmãozinho. Qual motivo do retorno antecipado?

- Jack tinha compromisso hoje, e ninguém merece ficar sozinho em Edimburgo. – respondeu o loiro mais jovem com simplicidade, embora fitasse o chão.

- Nunca foi problema para você arrumar novas companhias. – Ella continuou analisando-o e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando disfarçar na frente da mãe. – Mas você tem razão, em Edimburgo é preciso ter companhia, senão a viagem fica monótona.

Draco, que até agora não pronunciara uma só palavra, pôs o jornal de lado, sobre a mesa de madeira em frente à sua poltrona favorita. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Ella, agora esperava que a filha fosse cumprimentá-lo.

- Papai. – Ella abaixou-se, assim como fizera com Astoria, e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Draco. Ficou imaginando se ele já sabia que ela tinha conhecimento da carta que o chefe recebera no dia anterior. As notícias corriam rápido pelos corredores do ministério, especialmente as secretas. – Como está o senhor?

- Bem, Ella. Muito bem. – Draco acariciou o rosto da filha, notando um pequeno arranhão acima da fina sobrancelha loira dela. – Pelo visto você anda passando muito tempo naquele maldito local de treinamento.

- Não é assim também, pai. Não seja implicante. – Ella suspirou. O pai nunca deixava nada passar em branco.

- Ah, não? Então por que a senhorita fez uma visita ao nessa sexta? – Draco arqueou a sobrancelha direita, assim como ela fazia.

- Se o Mayers é um porco vesgo eu não posso fazer nada. – Ella deu de ombros.

Draco revirou os olhos, já espera uma resposta como aquela. Scorpius era o único que achou graça naquele comentário, também não tinha muita simpatia por Mayers. Já Astoria arregalou os olhos, ainda tinha esperanças de transformar a filha em uma verdadeira lady da sociedade bruxa, muito embora fossem míseras esperanças.

- Ella! – exclamou Astoria. – Ainda não sei de quem você puxou esse linguajar, não é apropriado para uma dama.

- Desculpa, mamãe. – a loira sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da de Draco. Cruzou as pernas e passou a observar novamente o irmão. Ele estava mais calado que o normal, parecia cansado e um pouco abatido também. Uma viagem rápida à Escócia não faria tudo aquilo, ainda mais porque nessas viagens Scorpius quase não tinha de mexer um dedo para trabalhar. – Como foi a viagem, Scorpius?

- Cansativa. Os investidores da empresa não são fáceis de lidar. Depois passo os detalhes para o senhor, pai. – Draco assentiu, sem tirar os olhos do jornal. Já tinha voltado à leitura após a reposta sarcástica de Ella. – Fiquei sabendo da sua promoção.

- Agora eu posso te dar ordens de prisão, então fique esperto. – brincou ela.

Ella continuou conversando com a mãe e o irmão, pois o pai permanecia calado. Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para Hag aparecer à porta, avisando que o almoço estava sendo servido. Astoria e Scorpius foram na frente, Ella preferiu esperar pelo pai, ainda queria confrontá-lo sobre a carta.

Ella fitava-o de forma impaciente, e Draco percebeu isso. Deixou o jornal sobre a mesa de centro e passou a encará-la nos olhos.

- O que foi, Ella?

- Bem, vamos aos fatos. Meu chefe recebeu ontem uma carta igual a que o senhor recebeu há alguns anos atrás, com o mesmo símbolo da fênix. Não é muita coincidência?

- Aonde quer chegar com isso? – Draco ergueu a sobrancelha direita. Não tinha muita paciência com aquele tipo de assunto.

- O senhor pertence ou não à tal Ordem da Fênix? Porque se ela está reunindo seus membros novamente, é porque tem algo de errado. E, bom, não sou eu quem quer ser pega desprevenida caso um Lorde das Trevas II comece um novo extermínio de bruxos e trouxas.

Draco não respondeu de imediato. Pensou por um momento no que dizer, ou em uma mentira muito convincente. Mas no fim das contas, sabia perfeitamente que a filha parecia um cão farejador, e sabia dizer perfeitamente quando alguém estava mentindo ou não.

- Por que quer saber, Ella? – Draco caminhou até a porta, depois fez sinal para ela acompanhá-lo.

- Já não lhe dei motivos suficientes?

- Primeiro: isso não lhe diz respeito; Segundo: deixe isso para lá e vamos almoçar. – Draco se afastou ao chegarem na entrada da sala de jantar. Ao todo, eram quase quarenta lugares, mas só haviam pratos em quatro em especial, na ponta esquerda da mesa. O loiro sentou-se na ponta, como de costume, agora só faltava Ella ocupar seu lugar ao lado do irmão.

Ella praguejou baixo e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da que Scorpius ocupava. Forçou um sorriso e entrou na conversa de Astoria e Scorpius sobre como seria o Natal naquele ano, mesmo que ainda faltassem dois meses e meio.

Foram poucas vezes que Ella falou durante o almoço, abria a boca apenas para comer e responder às perguntas da mãe sobre como estava o trabalho, ou se estava se alimentando bem, ou até mesmo se havia um novo pretendente, essa Ella deu uma escapulida com uma resposta breve. Não havia nenhum novo pretendente, e também não iria falar em pleno almoço familiar que passou a noite com o filho do meio dos Potter, isso certamente faria seu pai enfartar antes da sobremesa.

A comida estava divina, o carneiro em especial era a especialidade do elfo da casa, que sempre fazia quando podia, já que era um dos pratos preferidos de Ella. Depois que todos acabaram a sobremesa, cada um rumou para um canto da casa, Astoria subiu para o quarto, para descansar um pouco; Draco foi trancar-se no escritório com o pretexto do trabalho, mas Ella sabia muito bem que ele iria fofocar com alguém sobre a conversa que teve com ela antes do almoço; e Ella seguiu Scorpius para um passeio pelos jardins, assim teria tempo para conversarem melhor.

Os dois Malfoy andaram pelo caminho de pedra até uma pequena fonte, perto do canteiro de rosas de Astoria. Lá havia um banco de madeira de frente para a fonte, onde apenas Ella se sentou, já Scorpius ficou andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada! – exclamou Ella, fazendo o rapaz revirar os olhos. – Quanto dinheiro você perdeu dessa vez? Mais precisamente, quantos milhares de galeões foram para o ralo?

- Nenhum mísero nuque, querida irmã. – respondeu Scorpius com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz. – O problema é outro, e o velho não vai gostar nada disso.

- Fale de uma vez, pombas!

- Eu tenho um filho. – Scorpius praticamente cuspiu a resposta. – Um garoto de dois anos.

- Ah, é só isso!? Do jeito que você é, já deve ter uma dúzia espalhada por aí. – debochou Ella.

- É sério. – Scorpius tamborilava seus dedos longos e finos na estátua de pedra ao seu lado, produzindo um irritante barulho. – Eu recebi a carta na semana passada. A mãe do garoto morreu e agora a custódia é minha!

- E você tem mesmo que cuidar do fedelho?

- Ella! – exclamou Scorpius incrédulo com a frieza da irmã. – É meu filho, é um Malfoy. Eu tenho a obrigação de fazer isso.

Ella se surpreendeu com a resposta do irmão. Era raro Scorpius aceitar responsabilidades, a única que tinha até o momento era a empresa da família, e Draco sempre o vigiava bem de perto para ver se não estava aprontando alguma besteira. Talvez a notícia da paternidade seja algo bom.

- E o papai? O que ele disse? – indagou Ella.

- Você acha que se eu já tivesse contado ainda estaria aqui na Mansão? Abra os olhos, Ella!

- Deixa de ser idiota, Scorpius! Se o filho fosse meu, ai já seria outra história, mas você é o primogênito e ainda é homem, ele não vai fazer nada. Ohh, nunca pensei que algo tão machista fosse sair da minha boca. – Ella meneou a cabeça em negativa, fazendo Scorpius rir levemente. – Conte para ele, e, bom, se acontecer o pior, o sofá da minha sala estará à sua espera.

- Você não está ajudando, Ella.

- Eu sei. E quando o garoto chega?

- Em uma semana. – Scorpius retornou a andar em círculos, mas antes disso, tinha enfiado a mão no bolso esquerdo da calça e pegou a carteira, dentro desta, estava uma foto do menino.

Ao ver a fotografia, Ella abriu um leve sorriso. A criança lembrava bastante o irmão quando pequeno, tinha os olhos acinzentados e cabelos platinados escorridos, mas não tão platinados como os de Draco ou de Scorpius. As bochechas eram rosadas e tinha um sorriso traquina nos lábios, enquanto acenava com as duas mãos.

- Ele é lindo, Scorpius. – Ella devolveu a carteira, e Scorpius a guardou no bolso. – Papai não vai conseguir ficar bravo depois de ver a foto do menino.

- Quem sabe, ele conseguirá quebrar o muro de frieza de Draco Malfoy.

Ella acabou convencendo-o a falar logo com o pai. Scorpius estava temeroso, pois Draco detestava escândalos sociais, afinal de contas, os Malfoy ainda tinham um nome a zelar.

Scorpius adentrou no escritório, deixando a porta entreaberta para Ella escutar a conversa.

Os olhares dos ancestrais nos quadros caíram sobre o rapaz, o pior era o do avô, Lucius. Se fosse por ele, todos os quadros da mansão estariam cobertos com uma grossa lona. Desde criança, nunca gostou daqueles olhares frios vigiando-o, especialmente quando eles o deduravam para o pai quando fazia alguma traquinagem pela casa.

Draco escrevia algo, ao perceber a presença do filho, parou de imediato e o encarou.

- O que foi, Scorpius? – indagou Draco, guardando os óculos na caixa preta ao lado do tinteiro.

- Pai, tenho boas notícias. – Scorpius forçou um sorriso nervoso. – O senhor vai ser avô.

Draco, como de costume, não disse nada a principio, ainda assimilava a informação. Quando finalmente percebeu que haveria sim uma nova geração da família Malfoy, arregalou os olhos e elevou a voz.

- O que?! Como isso foi acontecer?

- Bom, eu não vou dar detalhes, acredito que o senhor tenha uma noção de como aconteceu...

O silencio bateu no ambiente, juntamente com a tensão. Draco permanecia calado, e não tirava os olhos do filho, deixando Scorpius mais nervoso ainda.

- E quando a criança chega? Faltam quantos meses?

- Em uma semana, na verdade. – Scorpius deu alguns passos para trás, por precaução, pois a veia na testa do pai já estava começando a aparecer. – Felicidades?

- Scorpius!

Quando Draco bradou, Scorpius já estava perto da porta o suficiente para escapulir para fora do escritório.

Ao lado da porta, Ella o esperava, ansiosa. Ouvira mais precisamente as partes com gritos, queria mais detalhes.

- Então? Como foi? – perguntou Ella, seguindo Scorpius pelo corredor mal iluminado.

- Bom, é melhor você contar para o pai que está com um Potter, assim dá para garantir que eu não seja expulso do testamento.

Ella parou de andar na mesma hora em que ouviu o nome Potter, e puxou o irmão sem um pingo de delicadeza pelas vestes.

- O que você disse? – inquiriu Ella de forma ameaçadora.

- O que você acabou de ouvir: Que está com um POTTER! – Scorpius fez questão de aumentar o tom de voz ao pronunciar a última palavra. Seu sorriso desdenhoso fazia Ella ficar com mais raiva ainda, e por isso não o tirava do rosto nem sobre ameaças. Conhecendo a irmã como conhecia, aquela história renderia bons momentos, especialmente quando chegasse aos ouvidos do pai. – Nunca fiquei tão feliz em passar na casa do Morgan.

- Aquele 'bocudo maldito! – Ella soltou o braço do irmão e o encarou escandalizada. Tinha de aprender de uma vez por todas a não contar tudo para o amigo fofoqueiro. – Amanhã eu vou mandá-lo a um encontro com Merlin, e de maneira bem dolorosa.

Scorpius gargalhou.

- Qual dos dois? – Ella fechou a cara, mas Scorpius persistiu. – Ou vai me dizer que foram os dois, e ao mesmo tempo. Mas que irmã promiscua eu tenho!

- Cala a boca, Scorpius! E para a sua informação, foi o Albus, ok?!

- Ainda bem que se lembra qual dos dois, porque pelo jeito que Morgan descreveu o quanto você bebeu naquela noite, não me admiraria que saísse beijando o Potter errado por ai.

- Eu juro que vou incluir você no mesmo buraco que Morgan, quando estiver enterrando os dois. – falou Ella, friamente. – O pai não pode saber disso, está me entendendo?

- Por que? Acho que ele ficará feliz em saber que você tem um namorado. Papai ainda tem esperanças que você vai virar mulher de forno e fogão.

- Mas nem que a humanidade esteja passando fome, eu vou para a cozinha! – ela ria sarcástica, e Scorpius a acompanhava. – Vamos para o seu quarto, não quero ter um ataque em pleno corredor.

- Correção: você não quer ter um segundo ataque, porque um você já teve. – Scorpius caminhava ao seu lado a passos rápidos, só faltava Ella sair correndo no corredor de tão rápidas que estavam as passadas dela. – E é sério isso entre você e o Sevie?

- E pare com esse apelido, já irritou o suficiente na época da escola. – Ella o cortou. – Se é sério? – aquela era um boa pergunta. – Claro que não! Foi só uma vez, e porque eu estava muito chapada.

Ella ainda não sabia como conseguia subir a escada pulando os degraus com aquele salto fino. Quanto mais rápido estivesse no quarto de Scorpius, melhor. O pai tinha irritante mania de chegar sem que ninguém percebesse, e a última coisa que precisava era dele escutar a conversa sobre quando o filho do seu maior inimigo dos tempos de escola passou a noite com sua adorada i_garotinha_/i. Ficou dispensando Scorpius até que ambos estivessem no quarto dele.

Fazia um bom tempo desde que entrava ali, e nada parecia ter mudado. As paredes azul-marinho, o tapete verde escuro com o símbolo da antiga casa de ambos, na parede estava pendurado um quadro com a camisa que usava quando era apanhador do time da escola – Ella ainda achava aquilo patético, ainda mais porque detestava quadribol. Sobre a escrivaninha de madeira, estavam alguns livros de economia e relações empresariais, além, claro, de uma foto dele entre Ella e a mãe, tirada há alguns anos.

Enquanto Scorpius fechou a porta, Ella deitou-se na cama de casal e ficou fitando o teto encantado, igual ao de Hogwarst. Aquilo foi idéia dela, tinha um igual no antigo quarto, adora ficar encarando as estrelas antes de dormir. Naquele dia, o sol quase não aparecia, estava todo coberto por nuvens.

- Então, irmãzinha, tem uma queda pelo Potter, é? – Scorpius deitou ao seu lado, e passou a observar o céu do teto também.

- Pensei que tivesse problemas mais sérios para lhe resolver do que me atazanar. – falou ela, sarcástica.

- Isso é mais divertido. – Scorpius a cutucou no pescoço, fazendo cócegas.

- Claro que é mais divertido encher o saco dos outros. – falou Ella rindo. – Mudando de assunto, você sabe que essa criança vai mudar a sua vida, não é?

- Perfeitamente. Vou dizer adeus às minhas festas no final de semana.

- Morra de inveja, pois eu vou poder festeja à vontade.

- E, veja se toma cuidado para não acordar com o outro Potter na cama, viu? – ele gargalhou.

- Scorpius! Jogue praga em outro! Eu não quero nada sério agora. – e realmente ele não queria. Embora não tivesse um namorado fixo há um bom tempo, desde que saíra da escola.

- Claro que quer. Sei muito bem que você está doidinha para acordar com o Sevie depois de uma longa noite de sexo selvagem e...

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, é melhor você parar por aí antes que eu lhe arranque um rim. – ameaçou a loira.

- Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho outro mesmo. Ahh, fala sério, Ella, conhecendo Albus Severus como eu conheço, ele gosta de você, ou não te levaria para cama.

- Ohh, então quer dizer que vocês são amiguinhos agora? E faça-me o favor, Scorpius, com o tanto de vodka que ele tomou, levaria até Murta-que-geme para a cama.

- Essa não é uma boa imagem para a minha mente. – riu o rapaz. – Vai encontrá-lo de novo?

- Contando com o fato e que nos vimos duas vezes em menos de dois dias, vou deixá-lo vir atrás de mim.

- Você é quem sabe, Ella, mas o Potter não é ruim. Pode ser um panaca, mas não é ruim.

- Eu sei que não. – Ella falou tão baixo que parecia estar dizendo isso para si mesma.

A semana transcorreu normalmente, e Ella não teve notícias de Albus. Achou melhor assim, dessa maneira conseguia focar mais no trabalho, pois cada vez que via aquele moreno na sua frente, perdia completamente o juízo.

Lá estava ela novamente na sala de estar com os pais, apenas Scorpius estava ausente, mas já estava para chegar e com o mais novo membro da família Malfoy. Astoria estava radiante de felicidade com a vinda do neto para a mansão, mas Draco mantinha-se indiferente da situação. O pai não tocava no assunto, e apenas balançava a cabeça quando Astoria lhe contava como decorou o quarto do menino.

- Você viu como ficou o quarto, Ella? – perguntou Astoria à filha, que olhava distraída a vista ao lado de fora da janela.

- Vi, mamãe. Ficou lindo, menos os detalhes das vassouras girando perto da cama, ele não é um bebê, mãe.

- Claro que é, Ella. Ainda não tem nem três anos. – Astoria chamou a atenção do marido, pegando em sua mão. - Achou uma babá, Draco?

Ella fez força para não rir da cara de descaso que o pai fez ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Ele nunca na vida, nem na época em que ela e Scorpius eram crianças, entrevistou uma mulher para o cargo de babá. E provavelmente continuaria assim.

- Não, andei ocupado essa semana com a ausência de Scorpius na empresa. Peça para seu filho fazer isso, já que a criança é responsabilidade dele. – respondeu Draco, seco.

Astoria já estava acostumada com aquele jeito de Draco, e não deixou-se afetar com a frieza do marido.

- Não só do Scorpius, Draco. Ele é nosso neto.

- E filho dele.

Astoria já ia responder, mas calou-se ao ouvir um barulho vindo do hall. Era a porta principal fechando-se. Levantou-se com a ajuda da filha, e dirigiu-se com Ella para ver os recém-chegados. Draco esperou até que as mulheres tivessem saído para começar a se mover até lá. Estava se fazendo de difícil, como de costume.

Ella viu o menino da foto em frente à porta, olhando para tudo ao seu redor bastante curioso. Estava acanhado e segurava na perna de Scorpius, que pegava alguma coisa dentro da mochila azul e colorida, pertencente ao menino. Ele se encolheu ainda mais ao perceber a presença das duas mulheres, abraçou a perna do pai, fazendo os demais rirem discretamente.

Scorpius ajoelhou-se perto do garoto, e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do menino, que apenas assentia com a cabeça. Depois afagou a cabeça do filho e apontou para as duas ali perto.

- Aquelas são sua avó Astoria – apontou com o dedo para a mãe, depois passou para Ella. – e sua tia Ascella. Já tinha lhe contado delas no caminho para cá.

- Ascella. – repetiu com sua voz fina de criança.

Ella arregalou os olhos e já estava pronta para praguejar algo, mas lembrou-se da presença da criança, e de como elas guardavam tudo que ouvia. Não queria ser a culpada do sobrinho ter uma boca suja igual a dela.

- Ella, ok? E-l-l-a. – soletrou o seu nome, embora soubesse perfeitamente que o garoto não compreendia, mas valia a intenção.

- Vamos, Ethan, dê um abraço na sua avó. – Scorpius deu um leve empurrão no menino, para ele começar a caminhar até onde estavam Astoria e Ella. – Sei que ela quer muito te conhecer.

Ethan lançou um olhar receoso ao pai, mas acabou cedendo, e foi até onde as duas mulheres estavam. Astoria tinha um brilho no olhar que há muitos anos não aparecia, não se agachou para pegar a criança no colo, não tinha forças para isso. Foi Ella que o erguer até a altura de Astoria, para que a mãe pudesse beijar o neto e afagar seus cabelos.

- Oh, Scorpius, ele te lembra tanto quando criança. – Astoria sorriu ao ver que Draco estava ali, parado ao lado da porta. – Aquele moço rabugento ali é o vovô, Ethan.

Draco revirou os olhos e foi até Scorpius e começou a falar-lhe algo aos cochichos, para que mais ninguém ouvisse.

- Vamos levá-lo para conhecer a casa, Ella. – sugeriu Astoria, vendo que Scorpius e Draco ainda cochichavam algo.

- Mãe... não é bom para a senhora ficar andando de um lado para o outro. Depois o Scorpius faz isso. – Ella ajeitou o menino em seus braços, que teimava em escorregar para o chão.

- Não seja tola, Ella. Eu estou ótima. – vendo que a filha já abriu a boca para contradizer, Astoria acabou cedendo. Quando o assunto era sua saúde, podia passar o resto do dia discutindo com os filhos e não chegariam a um acordo. – Então vamos levá-lo para cima, assim ele conhece o seu quarto.

Ella e Astoria sumiram pelo corredor com a criança, deixando Scorpius e Draco sozinhos com as malas do garoto.

- Estou falando sério, Scorpius. Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma de suas aventuras noturnas a partir de hoje, entendeu? Suas responsabilidades triplicaram com essa criança, e tudo que ele menos precisa é de várias "tias" para substituir a mãe.

- Eu sei, pai. – Scorpius abriu um sorriso bobo. – Mas ele não é lindo, pai?

Draco meneou a cabeça, e Scorpius podia jurar que viu um sorriso nos lábios do pai.

- É, ele é um verdadeiro Malfoy. – Draco pôs a mão no ombro do filho, depois começou a fazer seu caminho de volta para a sala, e de lá para o escritório. – Chame o imprestável do elfo para levar a bagagem lá para cima.

Scorpius o fez, chamou por Hag, que logo apareceu e como lhe foi dito, legou as malas para o andar de cima em um segundo. Quando Scorpius chegou lá, deparou-se com a cena de Hag arrumando as roupas de Ethan no guarda-roupa colorido de verde e azul, as cores preferidas de Scorpius. Adiantou-se até Ella, que estava sentada na cama da criança observando a mãe brincar com o sobrinho, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ele pergunta muito pela mãe? – indagou Ella.

- Um pouco, mas está diminuído com as novidades. É um novo mundo para ele, antes era criando como uma criança trouxa, o que é um verdadeiro absurdo. – respondeu Scorpius, contrariado.

- Deixa de ser implicante, parece o papai. – Ella revirou os olhos.

Ethan aproximou-se dos dois e os puxou pela manga das vestes para se juntar à brincadeira. Agora parecia ter se soltado, conversava com a avó tranquilamente, contando como era sua vida na Escócia.

- Eu ficava na creche até mamãe sair do trabalho. – contou o menino. – Ela era gar-gar-garçç-...

- Garçonete. – completou Ella.

- Isso. Sempre saía às quatro, depois a gente ia para o parque.

Astoria abriu um sorriso doce e o abraçou, via que ele ainda estava sentindo com a morte da mãe e sentia saudades.

- A vovó promete que vai te levar para passear pelos jardins todos os dias, ok? – ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Você vai se divertir muito aqui, Ethan, eu prometo.

Ella lançou um olhar preocupado à Scorpius, que compreendeu a mensagem. Ambos temiam que com aquele entusiasmo todo, a saúde da mãe piorasse. Tinha acabado se sarar de uma pneumonia, e não eram baixas as chances desta voltar.

A única coisa que Ella tinha certeza era de que aquela criança iria mudar a rotina de todos naquela casa, até mesmo de Draco.

Draco estava no escritório, quando o elfo entrou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Draco, num rosnado. Odiava ser interrompido na hora que estava trabalhando.

- Tem um senhor aqui para vê-lo, mestre Malfoy. – o elfo olhava nervosamente para a porta. – Devo dizer que o senhor o receberá ou devo mandá-lo embora.

- Quem é?

- Harry Potter, senhor. Diz que é importante.

Draco suspirou, irritado. Sabia perfeitamente o porquê daquela "visita" e não estava com saco para receber "menino que sobreviveu". Fez sinal para o elfo chamá-lo, pois se não o recebesse hoje, ele continuaria insistindo por aquele encontro.

Logo após o elfo sair pela porta, apareceu Harry Potter. Era o mesmo de sempre, óculos, cicatriz, magricela – talvez nem tanto – e com os mesmos cabelos arrepiados de sempre. Draco não se levantou, estendeu a mão apontando para a cadeira à frente da mesa.

- A que devo a honra? Harry Potter na minha humilde casa. – ironizou Draco.

- Corta a conversa fiada, Malfoy. O assunto é sério. – Harry puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se.

- Claro que é sério, senão não teria chegado ao ouvido da minha filha. – falou Draco, com raiva. – Lhe avisei que não queria meus filhos envolvidos com essa Ordem maldita.

- Você disse envolvidos, e não que eles soubessem da existência. Ademais, Ascella se sairia bem. – Harry tamborilava os dedos na mesa, irritando Draco mais ainda.

- O que quer então, Potter? – perguntou Draco, cortando o moreno antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- Queremos saber se a Ordem tem o seu apoio, Malfoy. O pacto diz claramente que...

- ....que na próxima situação de perigo contra a comunidade bruxa, eu teria de contribuir. Tenho outra escolha?

- Não. – negou Harry.

- Então já tem a minha resposta, Potter. Que são os envolvidos dessa vez? Não é uma rebelião qualquer, não é mesmo? – Draco sorriu com desdém.

- É Nixon, e tem conseguido juntar bastante pessoal. Está insatisfeito com o primeiro ministro há algum tempo, e tem o mesmo pensamento de Voldemort ao se tratar de trouxas.

- Pelo que conheço de Nixon, ele não é nada de mais. É um dos nobres herdeiros de fábricas e só. Por que tanta dor de cabeça?

- Ele é bom de lábia, Malfoy. E você sabe disso. Conseguirá convencer um bom número para um golpe de estado, todos sabem que ele sempre desejou um pouco de poder aqui e ali.

- Golpe de estado?! Não ouço isso há muito tempo, Potter. Deve até ter saído de moda essa expressão. – riu Draco, sarcástico. – Está fazendo tempestade em como d'água, Potter. Se Voldemort caiu, Nixon irá para o buraco mais rápido ainda.

- Melhor prevenir do que remediar, Malfoy. Quando convocarem uma reunião, é melhor que esteja lá. – Harry de levantou e fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. – Não tente nada dessa vez, pois não terá uma segunda chance.

Harry deixou o escritório e sorriu ao perceber que Draco Malfoy bufava de raiva. Passou pelo mesmo lugar por onde chegara, mas acabou se encontrando com um dos Malfoy, na verdade, um e meio.

- Ella. – Harry parou de andar, e ela aproximou-se carregando uma criança loira nos braços.

- Senhor Potter? – Ella estranhou a presença do chefe na casa do pai. – O que faz aqui? Algum problema?

- Não é nada, vim tratar de negócios com seu pai, apenas isso. – ele sorriu. – Eu não conheço esse aí. – apontou para Ethan.

- Meu sobrinho Ethan, filho de Scorpius. – Ella abriu um sorriso amarelo. Harry passou a mão sobre a cabeça de Ethan, e nada dizia.

- Prazer, rapazinho. – ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno envelope amarelado. Entregou para Ethan segurar, já que ela mantinha as duas mãos ocupadas. – Albus pediu para que eu entregasse à você se a visse. Bom, te vejo na segunda. Tchau.

Ella continuava atônita mesmo depois que o chefe deixou o cômodo. Sentou-se com Ethan no primeiro degrau da escada, ele ainda segurava o envelope. Não tinha muita certeza que queria abrir aquela carta, mas a curiosidade bateu mais forte.

- Vamos ver o que tem aqui, Ethan? – Ella pegou a envelope e o abriu. A primeira coisa que viu foi a assinatura caprichosa de Albus no final do bilhete.

_Ella,_

_não tive como encontrá-la essa semana. Gostaria de almoçar contigo na terça, para conversarmos. Espero que não fique chateada de ter usado meu pai como pombo correio, mas como ele falou que ia encontrar-se com seu pai, achei que seria o meio mais rápido e fácil de receber essa mensagem. _

_Deve estar pensando que eu não iria mais entrar em contato, mas não fugirá assim tão fácil de mim, senhorita Malfoy. _

_Albus Severus Potter_

**N/Autora: Mais um capítulo, espero que estejam gostando...mas e os comentários?! Vamos people, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. ^^**

_**Próximo capítulo: **__**O Convite**_

_**- Você não está brincando, não é?**_

_**- Não. – ele negou. Acredito também que você não tem escolha a não ser dizer "sim".**_

_**- E por que tem tanta certeza de que eu vou aceitar? – indagou Ella, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. **_

_**- Digamos que eu tenho algo que lhe pertence. **_

_**Ella viu o sorriso sarcástico nos lábios dele se alargando. Albus não estava blefando, e ela confirmou isso ao tatear as mãos nos bolsos e dar falta em apenas um dos seus mais preciosos objetos. **_


	4. Chapter 4 O Convite

**Capítulo 4 – O Convite**

- Ella?

Não houve resposta.

- Ella? – persistiu Morgan, dessa vez cutucando-a no braço.

- O que foi? – não tirava os olhos do relatório que escrevia, agora borrado graças ao cutucão do amigo. Era quase hora do almoço e aquele maldito relatório ainda não estava pronto. Tinha de parar de deixar as coisas para a última hora.

- Acho que é para você. – Morgan tomou o papel e a pena das mãos dela, obrigando-a a olha para a direção que ele apontou com o dedo.

Ethan corria até ela, com Scorpius a alguns passos atrás. O menino chamou a atenção de alguns ali, mas ninguém se opôs à sua presença, embora ali não fosse lugar para crianças. Aos tropeços, envolveu Ella em um abraço. Era de se admirar não ter levado um tombo com aqueles cadarços desamarrados.

- Oi. – ele falou à Morgan, depois de sentar-se ao lado de Ella no sofá.

- Olá, garotão. – o rapaz afagou os cabelos loiros do menino depois de deixar as mãos livres, depositando a pena e o papel sobre a mesinha ao lado. Ignorou os olhares frios de Ella, a amiga precisava descansar um pouco, já estava quebrando desde cedo com aquele relatório. – Devolvo isso depois do almoço. – afastou os objetos do alcance de Ella.

- Um pequeno detalhe: era para estar pronto antes da hora do almoço. O Potter vai me matar. – Ella puxou o sobrinho para seu colo, cedendo um lugar para o irmão recém chegado sentar.

- Hey Ella. – cumprimentou Scorpius com um beijo na bochecha. – O que tem aí, Morgan?

- Estou cuidando da sanidade da sua irmã. Se ela continuar escrevendo isso aqui, acabará surtando. – riu Morgan, olhando para a loira ao seu lado. – E quanto ao Potter, desencana, Ella. Ele é o seu sogro agora, você tem tratamento especial.

Ella só não meteu-lhe um doloroso tapa porque estava com a criança no colo. Mas vontade não faltou.

- Vá contar hipogrifos, Morgan! – meneou a cabeça, fazendo Morgan alargar seu sorriso. Virou-se para Scorpius, que observava as pessoas andando de um lado para o outro no departamento. Hoje aquele lugar estava um verdadeiro caos. – O que veio fazer aqui, Scorpius?

- Viemos ver garotas. – a resposta veio de Ethan.

- Como? – Ella arqueou a sobrancelhas, olhando de viés para o irmão.

- Digamos que o Ethan está me ajudando a arrumar alguns encontros. – falou ele, mostrando os vários papéis que segurava.

- Oh, céus! Você vai transformar meu lindo sobrinho em... você!

- Tal pai, tal filho. – riu Scorpius.

- E tem funcionado? – indagou Morgan interessado.

- Em todo santo departamento, Morgan. – mostrou novamente os papéis com nomes, endereços, enfim, dados. – Devia tentar uma hora também.

- Vocês dois não vai tomar jeito nunca. Vamos dar o fora daqui, Ethan. – Ella levantou-se e saiu com o menino no colo. – Não ouça uma palavra do que eles dizem, ok? Aqueles dois são encrenca.

- Ok, tia. Para onde a gente vai? Tomar sorvete? – os olhos do pequeno brilharam de entusiasmo.

- Nós fomos ontem, danadinho. Sua avó me mata se você chegar em casa sem apetite para o almoço de novo.

- Por favor? – um pequeno beiço se formou nos lábios rosados dele, deixando Ella sem opções.

- Isso foi artilharia pesada. Vai ser nosso segredinho, certo?

Ella levou-o ate à cafeteria do ministério, no quarto andar. Scorpius logo os alcançou, e não parou de falar dos problemas coma empresa da família e das babás entrevistadas. Morgan ficou para trás, de certo foi correr atrás de um novo rabo de saia.

- É cada louca que me aparece, Ella. Tem umas que até o Hag ganha no quesito de inteligência.

- Deixo o elfo ficar de olho no Ethan, oras. Eu não posso perder tantos turnos, ontem já enrolei a manhã inteira com ele. Hoje só não aconteceu a mesma coisa porque eu mandei você pastar.

Ella passou a taça de sorvete de chocolate de volta ao menino, depois de tomar algumas colheradas. Riu ao notar o estado de lambança do loirinho, ele parecia mais brincar com o sorvete do que comer.

- E o que exatamente você vai fazer hoje, ó-pessoa-ocupada-que-não-ajuda-o-irmão?

- Nada, acho. – Ella suspirou. – Não tenho patrulha. Que dia é hoje?

- Viu? E ainda se recusa à cuidar dessa linda, maravilhosa, meiga criança. – apontou para o filho, que se melava com o sorvete. – Aliás, hoje é terça.

Bilhete. Terça. Almoço. Albus. Aquelas quatro palavras chegaram tão rápido ela sua mente que sentiu a cabeça girar. Com todo o estresse que foi aquela manhã, acabou se esquecendo do almoço com Albus. Ela não mandou uma confirmação, mas sabia perfeitamente que ele não arredaria o pé até que os dois estivessem caminhando na direção da porta do ministério. E o engraçado era que ela realmente estava ansiosa para vê-lo.

- Puta merda! – Ethan e Scorpius arregalaram os olhos, sendo que o primeiro ficou rindo da cara envergonhada de Ella. – Desculpa. Esqueci que tinha um compromisso hoje.

- Compromisso? Que coisa formal! Fale de uma vez que o Potter é o seu "rolo'. – Scorpius puxou a taça de sorvete para longe do filho, fazendo o menino impugnar-se. – Chega de doce, senão você não almoça.

- Não, não! – Ethan fechou a cara, mas Scorpius puxou o menino para perto de si e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. – Ok!

Ethan escorregou para o chão e saiu andando a passinhos pequenos pela cafeteria.

- Olha o mestre em ação. – Scorpius abriu um sorriso galanteador, apontando para o menino eu chamava atenção de uma mulher ruiva sentada no balcão. – Mas um encontro!

- Ou não. – Ella sorriu maldosamente ao perceber quem era a ruiva. De forma nada delicada, virou a cabeça do irmão, fazendo-o focar a atenção do filho e na ruiva que se aproximavam.

O sorriso no rosto de Scorpius desapareceu.

Ethan retornou de mãos dadas com a moça ruiva. Ela também não parecia satisfeita com a situação, mantinha o olhar fuzilador em Scorpius desde que o vira na cafeteria. Parou diante dos dois loiros. Colocou os cachos ruivos atrás da orelha, deixando seus enormes olhos azuis a mostra por trás dos óculos de armação prateada.

- Olá Weasley. – Ella abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico, e a ruiva retribuiu um com igual. Pegou o sobrinho e o sentou em seu colo, iria limpar sua boca lambuzada de sorvete.

- Malfoy. – ficou o olhar no rapaz ao lado. – Você é um imbecil, Malfoy. Já pensou se eu fosse uma louca e levasse o menino embora?

- Ora Rosie, - Scorpius sorriu, o apelido sempre a irritava. – eu sei que você não é nenhuma louca. Pode ser desequilibrada, mas não louca.

Rose bufou, enfurecida.

- Você não mudou nada, Malfoy. – meneou a cabeça em negativa. – Não sei como a mãe o deixou sozinho com você. Ele estaria mais seguro com trasgos, embora não haja muita diferença entre você e um deles.

Scorpius não revidou, apenas abriu um sorriso folgado e irônico ao mesmo tempo. Aquela feição relaxada irritava a Rose, sempre quando falava sério, ele fazia aquela mesma cara.

- A mãe dele está morta, Rose.

Ella pôde ver a culpa tomando conta de Rose. A ruiva abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, procurando o que dizer, mas parecia que ela estava completamente sem idéias.

- Eu...

- Você ainda tem a mesma cara de culpada da época de escola. – ele sorriu levemente, olhando a criança. – Você não tem noção do quanto é divertido te irritar.

Rose estava pronta para dar uma resposta, mas acabou fazendo uma careta interrogativa.

- Albus?

Todos se viraram para ver o que Rose estava olhando tão surpresa. Atrás deles, estavam Albus e Morgan, sendo que o segundo não conseguia esconder as feições divertidas. Ele estava se divertindo horrores com aquela situação toda.

- Olha quem eu achei vagando pelo departamento, Ella! O Potter! – exclamou Morgan. – Eu acho que você não devia deixar o pobre rapaz esperando, sabe?

Ella queria se afundar a cadeira. Seu olhar se cruzou com o de Albus, e eles sorriu. Fez uma saudação silenciosa para todos, não tirando os olhos dela.

- O que faz aqui, Albus? – indagou Rose.

- Pegando minha acompanhante para almoçar. Se me dão licença. – Albus não estava mais ao lado de Morgan, agora ele estava ali, diante dela, com a mão direita estendida, esperando por Ella. – Vamos?

Os olhares de todos desceram até Ella, e assim como Albus, também esperavam alguma reação vinda dela. Ethan olhou para o pai e escorregou para o chão, depois foi se aninhar no colo de Scorpius.

Agora ela estava desimpedida, teria de ir de qualquer jeito. Deu sua mão para Albus, que fez um leve para deixá-la de pé. Sentiu a mão quente dele apertar a sua, seus dedos entrelaçarem os dela, provocando um leve arrepio no braço.

- Hum.. vejo vocês depois. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Fez um leve aceno com a mão e logo já estava caminhando na direção da saída ao lado de Albus.

- O que foi isso? – ouviu Rose perguntar.

- Ora, Rose, e eu que pensava que você era esperta. – riu Scorpius. – Você acabou de presenciar o mais novo casal não oficial dos tablóides. Será se a Ella vai se importar de eu vender algumas fotos dela para p Profeta Diário?

Ella queria ter ficado para dar uma boa resposta, mas já estava no lado de fora da cafeteria. Olhou para Albus, ele ria tranqüilo, não tinha nem um décimo do nervosismo que ela estava sentindo.

- Esqueceu do nosso almoço hoje, foi? – perguntou ele, divertido.

- Só por um pequeno período de tempo. – respondeu honestamente. Foi somente naquela manhã que conseguiu tirá-lo da cabeça, pois nos outros dias, aquele meio sorriso era a única coisa que ocupava sua mente.

- Ainda bem que eu não lhe pedi para me encontrar no restaurante.

- Tem medo de levar um bolo, é?

- Somente de você. – deu uma leve piscadela e apertou mais a mão dela. – Vamos aparatar por aqui mesmo, ok?

Foi o tempo dela piscar que o lugar havia se transformado completamente. Não havia mais a correria nos corredores, as pessoas falando alto, corujas voando, o pandemônio do ministério estava longe agora. Observou o novo local. Definitivamente, aquele era um restaurante bruxo. Algumas bandejas voavam por entre as mesas, levando pratos e taças. Somente cinco pessoas administravam todas as bandejas, e duas anotavam os pedidos dos clientes. Parecia algo impossível de se fazer, tantas mesas, tantos clientes, e tão poucos funcionários, mas ao observar mais de perto, Ella viu que eles faziam tudo funcionar numa sintonia facilmente.

Albus seguiu o gerente e a guiou até uma mesa perto da janela. A vista era bonita, Ella identificou imediatamente onde estava. Não era longe de seu apartamento, só precisaria andar algumas quadras e estaria em casa. Aquele era o mais novo restaurante bruxo de Londres, _Det Visitation, _o dono era um conhecido de Draco, já o havia visto na Mansão algumas vezes.

- Pedi um tinto, você se importa? – ela negou. – Ótimo, porque é o meu favorito.

- Belo gosto para vinhos. – Ella desviou o olhar da paisagem londrina e o pousou sobre o homem à sua frente. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Porque será que ele estaria tão tranqüilo com aquilo tudo? – Então? Qual o motivo desse encontro?

- Eu tenho que ter um motivo para querer te ver agora?

- Sim.

- OK. O motivo é a cobrança da minha adorada caneca, ou você está querendo ficar com ela para si?

- É uma idéia tentadora, mas, não. Não sou muito fã de canecas ilustradas com leões. Prefiro cobras, entende?

- Oh, assim você magoa meus sentimentos. – ele forjou uma cara desolada, e Ella riu. – Partiu meu coração

- Você supera. Se não superar, o bar é logo ali. – Ella esticou o dedo indicador para o balcão de madeira, aonde estavam servindo as bebidas.

- É verdade. Mas não acha perigoso, não? Dá última vez que enchi a cara, acordei ao lado de uma loira desconhecida. – ele sorriu matreiro. - Que, aliás, estava escapulindo sem se despedir.

- Escapulindo, não. – Ella sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. – Te poupando de acordar cedo. Ok! Deixe os joguinhos de lado, e desembucha logo, Severus.

Ele meneou a cabeça, bebericando o vinho. Pousou a taça ao lado do prato e ficou encarando Ella por um tempo. Via que a impaciência dela crescia à medida que seus olhos verdes a analisavam.

- Certo. Vamos encarar os fatos, Ella. Somos mais do que amigos, não?

- Que bela amizade de apenas... – parou de falar por um momento, tentando lembrar da data exata que o encontrou naquela festa. – uma semana e meia.

- Eu colocaria duas, mas isso não vem ao caso. – ele apoiou os braços na mesa e inclinou o corpo para frente, sem tirar os olhos de Ella. – Saia comigo nesse sábado. E não precisa ficar inibida, já pulamos várias fases no quesito de encontros.

- Você não está brincando, não é?

- Não. – ele negou. Acredito também que você não tem escolha a não ser dizer "sim".

- E por que tem tanta certeza de que eu vou aceitar? – indagou Ella, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Digamos que eu tenho algo que lhe pertence.

Ella viu o sorriso sarcástico nos lábios dele se alargando. Albus não estava blefando, e ela confirmou isso ao tatear as mãos nos bolsos e dar falta em apenas um dos seus mais preciosos objetos.

- Devolva agora, Albus. Eu não estou brincando. – mandou a loira.

- Ora, deixe disso. – o moreno tocou na mão dela, que a recolheu rapidamente. – Você me acompanhará em um casamento, é só isso. Isso não vai te matar.

- Ahh, a mim, não. Mas eu lhe garanto que você irá dar um passei a sete palmos do chão depois que eu te estrangular. – Ella cerrou os punhos com raiva. A coisa que mais detestava no mundo era os outros pegarem algo seu. E a chantagem só fazia aumentar sua raiva.

- Então isso é um "sim"?

-NÃO! – respondeu Ella um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas ali perto.

- Não seja tão difícil, Ella. É só um casamento. As pessoas costumam se divertir nessas ocasiões, ajuda a aliviar o estresse. Você me parece tão estressada, querida.

- Isso é o que acontece quando cai na lábia de um idiota, que roubou seu_ ipod_ e ainda está te chantageando. – bufou.

- Roubar é uma palavra muito forte, seqüestrar temporariamente seria o melhor termo. E isso não é exatamente uma chantagem, é apenas um empurrãozinho para te ajudar a aceitar sair comigo no sábado.

- Eu juro que se seu pai não fosse o meu chefe, eu já teria te azarado há tempos. É uma pena eu prezar tanto o meu emprego. – Ella apertou os olhos, fazendo o outro rir. – Isso vai ter volta, senhor Potter.

- Esperarei ansioso por isso. – Albus ostentava uma cara de satisfação, sabia perfeitamente que aquela discussão já estava ganha. – O casamento é às cinco. Eu te busco na sua casa.

- E quem é o casal felizardo? – Ella suspirou, tentando tirar da mente as imagens dela esganando aquele lindo pescoço do rapaz à sua frente.

- Minha prima Victoire e Teddy.

Ella o encarou com um olhar gelado. Aquele era um casamento Weasley, não que ela tivesse algo contra a família, mas sabia perfeitamente que não era bem vista pela maioria dos ruivos. Nunca se meteu em conflitos diretos com nenhum Weasley ou algo do tipo, também não costumava falar com eles. O sobrenome Malfoy ainda tinha algum impacto negativo para alguns bruxos, viu isso especialmente em seu primeiro ano de escola. As brigas diretas vinham por parte de Scorpius, que sempre saía no tapa com James ou Hugo, mas o assunto não era sobre rixas de família, e, sim, sobre quadribol.

Ir àquele casamento certamente significava algo. Não era como sair para almoçar, ou se encontrarem numa festa. Naquele casamento, Ella seria sua acompanhante, seriam visto como um casal diante de várias pessoas do ministério. Nunca ligou para a opinião alheira, e certamente aquela não seria a primeira vez.

- Ok. Eu já disse que vou com você nessa droga de casamento. Agora me devolva o ipod. – Ella estendeu a mão, esperando pelo aparelhinho.

- Quanto entusiasmo da sua parte. – falou ele sarcástico.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – respondeu Ella no mesmo tom. – Vamos, Albus. Você sabe que eu sou auror e posso te prender por roubo, não sabe?

- Isso é abuso de poder, querida Ella. – ele enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco, tirando o pequeno aparelho verde. Estendeu-o até a mão dela, e quando Ella foi pegar, Albus o guardou de volta no casaco. – Pensa que eu sou trouxa? Só te dou isso de volta depois do casamento.

- O que?! – exclamou Ella, e logo depois soltou um muxoxo. – Mas hoje ainda é terça! O que eu vou fazer enquanto estiver no departamento?

- Vá ler um livro. Cultura e educação ao mesmo tempo. – respondeu ele, rindo da cara indignada da loira.

- Livro para mim é uma ferramenta para assassinato, especialmente aqueles bem grossos. – Ella abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Cuidado com a cabeça na próxima vez que passar para uma visita no departamento de aurores.

- Obrigada pela preocupação. Hei de comprar um capacete ainda hoje. – gargalhou.

- Disponha. – falou Ella, encerrando o assunto.

A comida não demorou mais do que alguns minutos. Não voltaram a tocar no assunto do encontro de sábado, conversaram sobre seus planos e algumas coisas de trabalho. Riram um bocado quando o assunto caiu sobre o pequeno incidente com Rose naquela manhã, e o quanto Scorpius iria ouvir da ruiva. No fim das contas, acabou sendo tudo muito agradável. Era incrível a facilidade de conversar, rir, estar com ele. Albus era muito diferente do que ela pensava.

Após acertar a conta com o garçom, os dois se dirigiram para fora do restaurante e começaram a caminhar sem rumo pela rua.

- Acho que eu vou dar uma passada em casa. – Ella parou de andar. – Aproveitando que estou por aqui.

- Eu vou com você, afinal, ainda tenho de recuperar a minha caneca, não é mesmo? – ele deu uma piscadela. Virou-se e começou a caminha para a direção contrária, puxando Ella delicadamente pela mão. – É por aqui, não é?

- Sim. – sabia perfeitamente que aquilo era um passo perigoso e temia em pensar no que poderia acontecer naquele apartamento. Abriu a boca na tentativa de fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas no fim das contas, mandou tudo para os infernos. Não sairiam se agarrando no meio da sua sala de estar, pelo menos esperava que não.

Eram exatamente quatro quadras do restaurante até seu apartamento. O trajeto foi silencioso, Albus assobiava distraído uma melodia qualquer e Ella pensava maldosamente na imagem do pai saber de seu acompanhante para o casamento. Seria divertida discussão que teriam, ainda se lembrava da discussão que levou um namorado para uma visita nas férias de natal, no seu quinto ano. O pai ficou possesso, e a cada cinco segundo, lançava um olhar feio ao garoto. Draco sempre foi ciumento e daquela vez não seria diferente, embora nem mesmo Ella sabia definir o que tinha com Albus.

- Chegamos. – falou, abrindo a porta e adentrando da sala. – Feche a porta, por favor.

Deu sorte, o lugar não estava de todos os males naquele dia. Haviam dias em que tudo estava uma zona, o quarto, a cozinha, a sala, o banheiro; isso acontecia geralmente nos dias em que Morgan estava ali. Estava praticamente tudo no lugar, o laptop sobre a mesa de centro de vidro, em frente ao sofá preto de couro. Os poucos livros que tinha estavam enfileirados na parte de cima da estante de madeira, e na parte de baixo haviam alguns porta-retratos com fotos dos pais, Scorpius, Morgan, Ethan e de outros amigos. A mesa de jantar não era usada há algum tempo, e agora sua finalidade mudara para jogar pôquer. Era um apartamento de tamanho razoável, até grande demais para uma pessoa. Com a saída de Amber, o segundo quatro foi aderido à sala, deixando-a bastante espaçosa.

- Meu avô iria adorar esse lugar. – riu Albus. – Não sabia que você era fanática por trouxas também.

- Muito engraçado. – Ella mostrou a língua, e o outro riu. – Depois que você dois anos com uma nascida trouxa, acaba pegando algumas manias também.

- Minha tia é nascida trouxa e eu convivi a vida inteira com ele. – argumentou ele.

- Olha que eu tenho um dicionário muito pesado ali na estante. – Ella apontou o dedo para o móvel, rindo.

- Você não faria uma atrocidade dessas comigo, faria? – ele forjou uma cara de desolado, fazendo Ella menear a cabeça, rindo.

- Talvez em uma outra ocasião. – Ella apontou para sofá. – Fique a vontade. Vou buscar sua caneca.

- Bom saber que você não está querendo ficar com ela para si. – riu Albus, caminhando até o sofá. Sentou e cruzou as pernas, depois a olhou de maneira divertida. – Estou esperando.

Ella o deixou por um instante, entrando na cozinha e começando a procurar aquela maldita caneca. Sabia que estava por ali, mas não fazia idéia de qual dos armários. Perdeu a paciência em poucos segundos, isso era a deixa para sacar a varinha e conjurar um feitiço convocatório. Assim o fez, e logo uma caneca com a estampa de um leão apareceu voando de dentro de um dos armários até pousar na palma da sua mão. E aquela era uma das vantagens em ser bruxa que mais gostava.

Voltou à sala. Albus ainda estava sentado no sofá, olhando para as fotos nos porta-retratos.

Caminhou até o sofá e estendeu a caneca para ele. Os olhos dele não davam à mínina para o objeto que ela segurava, ele mantinha o olhar no rosto de Ella. Abriu o famoso meio sorriso e levantou a mão. Não pegou a caneca, mas sim o braço de Ella. Puxou-a com uma certa quantidade de força que a fez cair sobre o colo dele, e por um milagre, a caneca não se quebrou no chão, caiu no sofá também.

Ella sentiu o cheiro do vinho que bebeu agora a pouco no hálito dele, sentiu as mãos dele segurando seu braço, sentiu os lábios dele se colarem aos seus. Aquele beijo doce e voraz ao mesmo tempo que a deixava no céu.

Uma mão de Albus passeava pelos cabelos platinados dela, enquanto a outra segurava o corpo de Ella contra seu peito forte, para que ela não escorregasse para o chão.

Ela sentiu-se entorpecida, não tinha mais a posse de seu corpo quando ele a beijava. Uma parte de sua mente berrava que aquilo era errado, jogando os fatos, que ele era o filho de seu chefe, um Potter, e que devia manter distância daqueles lábios; já a outra parte bradava algo completamente diferente, falava para ela se entregar de uma vez àquele Potter infeliz. Nunca foi muito boa em seguir o caminho certo, e certamente agora não iria mudar. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto.

A boca dele não estava mais colada à de Ella, agora os lábios dele percorriam uma rota diferente, até seu pescoço. A cada beijo, pequenos arrepios percorriam sua espinha. Era como pequenas ondas de calor se espalhando pelo corpo de Ella quando sentia os lábios de Albus em sua pele branca de delicada.

Abriu os olhos, voltando a dura realidade. Ofegante, afastou Albus de seu pescoço com dificuldade, pois ele continuava insistindo com os beijos. Era uma tentação muito grande, poderia simplesmente ficar ali com ele o resto da tarde e deixar acontecer as coisas, mas sua recém desperta consciência voltara a funcionar, fazendo-a fugir das investidas dele.

Encarou o moreno. Ele tinha um belo sorriso matreiro nos lábios avermelhados com o batom dela. Albus já estava se inclinando para voltar a beijá-la, então Ella se viu desesperada. Sabia perfeitamente que se voltasse a sentir o gosto daquele beijo, não voltaria para aquele ministério nem amarrada. Virou o rosto, e ele acabou beijando sua bochecha e quando ia se virar para prosseguir com a busca pelos lábios dela, Ella procurou uma boa posição para se levantar, e com um impulso, já estava de pé, longe dos lábios e do colo dele. Era ótima em escapulidas como aquela.

- Você está fugindo de mim? – indagou Albus risonho.

- É o que uma pessoa em sã consciência faria. Seu beijo é afrodisíaco, Albus, extremamente difícil de resistir. – Ella se olhou na parede espelhada do armário onde estavam as taças. Seu estado era decadente, o batom totalmente borrado, os cabelos desalinhados e seu rosto espantosamente corado. Estava ofegante, não era para menos, passou vários minutos com um pelo par de lábios colados aos seus.

- Então não lute contra a natureza, Ella. Volte para aqui,

- Não.

- Deixe de fazer doce. – gargalhou ele. – Por Merlin, como você é teimosa.

- Teimosa, não. A palavra correta é sensata. Alguém tem que pensar no depois, não é mesmo? Se continuarmos com isso, com certeza acordarei amanhã totalmente desnorteada e com um belo e forte braço cingindo a minha cintura.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. – o moreno deu uma piscadela, já de pé agora. – Então? Quando vai querer acordar totalmente desnorteada e com um belo e forte braço cingindo a minha cintura de novo?

- Não amanhã. – Ella sentiu os braços dele a puxando para um abraça. Não tinha nem idéia de como ficou tão desorientada que não o viu se aproximar. – Eu tenho que trabalhar e você..., bom, você pode voltar a fazer o que iria fazer essa tarde.

- Eu ia passar a tarde com você. – ele esboçou um sorriso tímido, logo forjando uma cara desolada. – Mas você está me dispensando.

- Ora, pare como esse olhar de cachorro na chuva. – suspirou Ella. - Você tem uma enorme família – ela fez questão de destacar o "enorme". – provavelmente vai achar algum desocupado que lhe faça companhia esta tarde.

- E por acaso é alguma loira, bonita e que eu posso beijar?

- Não, seu pervertido, não é. Vá ler um livro e acalmar os ânimos. Há tanto na sua casa, lugar o qual você devia estar neste momento, e eu no ministério. – Ella suspirou. Se continuasse com sentindo aqueles braços fortes e quentes ao seu redor por muito tempo, não demoraria a ceder novamente. - Eu ainda posso ser despedida, sabia?

- Esquenta com isso não. Meu pai acredita em qualquer coisa disser. – Albus olhou para cima por um momento, logo depois voltou a encará-la. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de ter uma idéia, boa era o que não era. – Façamos o seguinte, eu mato o trabalho hoje e você enrola meu pai com qualquer lorota.

- Eu tinha uma idéia errada de você. Sempre pensei que Albus Severus fosse um santo, estou vendo que me enganei.

- Eu sou um santo. – ele fez uma pausa, depois continuou a falar num sussurro. – Só quando não estou perto de você. Você é um mau elemento para o meu ser, Ella Malfoy.

- Viu? Então você deve ir embora, senão vai acabar mais corrompido do que já está. – Ella escapuliu dos braços dele, depois correu até o sofá, apanhando a caneca do leãozinho. – Sério, você devia ir. Eu vou dar um jeito no meu rosto, coisa que você devia fazer também. – riu do estado do cabelo dele. Estava mais arrepiado do que o normal.

Albus pegou a caneca estendida para ele, e foi praticamente arrastado até a porta. Ella sorriu ao ver que ele continuava com a mesma cara desolada de antes, pedindo para ficar.

- Não. Eu tenho contas para pagar e não posso ficar sem emprego. Quer que eu acabe uma sem teto? – brincou a loira.

- Não se preocupe, Ella. Sempre terá um lugarzinho para você debaixo da ponta.

- Ainda bem que você se importa, 'né? – meneou a cabeça e fez final para ele ir para o corredor. – Pegue o rumo de casa, Albus. Eu tenho que trabalhar.

- Que eu saiba, jogar 'adedonha' a tarde inteira não é trabalho. – ele cruzou os braços, exibindo um sorriso matreiro.

- Para sua informação, aquele foi um dia muito parado. Pelos menos, 'adedonha' é melhor do que dormir. – defendeu-se. – Você está me enrolando.

- Sim, eu estou. – ele inclinou a cabeça para frente e deu um rápido selinho nos lábios dela. – Te busco aqui no sábado ás cinco, ok?

- Eu tenho outra escolha? – perguntou Ella, já sem esperança de conseguir se safar daquela.

- Não.

- Então te vejo no sábado.

Esperou até que ele tivesse descido as escadas para fechar a porta. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Ainda tinha o gosto do beijo dele na boca, e isso vinha com um lado positivo e outro negativo. O bom é que não era algo ruim, o negativo era que passaria o restou da tarde com aquele moreno de olhos verdes ocupando sua mente.

Rumou para o banheiro do quarto. Olhou seu estado bagunçado no espelho, tinha poucos minutos para ficar descente para o trabalho. Jogou uma água no rosto e abriu a terceira gaveta do móvel para pegar sua bolsa de maquiagem.

Em dez minutos já estava na sala, pegando a bolsa e alguns papeis que levaria para o Departamento.

Ella aparatou na estrada do Departamento de Aurores. Ajustou a bolsa contra seu corpo e se dirigiu às poltronas onde sempre ficava. Morgan já estava sentado em uma delas, ele passava os olhos, desinteressado, por uma revista qualquer. Olhou para a amiga, que acabara se sentar-se ao seu lado, e sorriso malicioso.

- Albus me deve três galeões agora! – falou contente. – Eu disse que você ia dormir com ele de novo. Eu reconheço essa sua cara lavada em qualquer lugar.

- Vai encher outro, vai Morgan. – Ella lançou-se um olhar frio, tomando a revista da mão dele. – E eu não dormi com ele de novo.

- Mas vai. – pegou a revista de volta de forma brusca, fazendo a outra fechar a cara. – Deus lá sabe o que o Potter tem de especial, mas certamente deixa você doidinha.

- Quer parar? Nós somos... – realmente, ela não tinha a menor idéia do que era de Albus, então respondeu a coisa mais inocente que lhe veio à mente. – amigos.

Morgan olhou para Ella por um momento depois caiu na risada.

- Desde quando amigos acordam complemente nus na mesma cama? Se for assim, acho que não chegamos nesse estagio da amizade. Estarei ansioso por isso. – desdenhou o rapaz.

- Nojento. – Ella fez uma careta, tentando não imaginar na cena. – Eu estou sendo educada e lhe pedindo para calar a boca gentilmente. Quer que eu apele para a artilharia pesada? – ameaçou, mostrando a varinha.

- Mas que brabeza, Ella. – Morgan revirou os olhos ao ver Ella apontando a varinha para seu peito. – Certo. Parei.

- Ótimo.

- Então é isso? Foi só um almoço e nada de mais? – ela afirmou, e Morgan já ia deixar o assunto para lá quando viu pequenas manchas avermelhadas ao redor do pescoço da amiga. Gargalhou alto e apontou para as provas de sua teoria. – Olha que tanto de chupão!

Ella sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Retocou a maquiagem, mas foi estúpida o suficiente de esquecer-se de tirar as marcas. Puxou Morgan pelo colarinho da camisa , ele ainda ria alto, atraindo a atenção dos restantes da sala.

- Eu juro que se você não parar com isso, eu te mato aqui mesmo. – ameaçou ela, entre sussurros.

- Que violência, querida. – Morgan se soltou das mãos dela e voltou-se a sentar ereto na poltrona. – Acredito que no próximo almoço de vocês, é melhor eu contar que você só aparecerá aqui no dia seguinte.

- Deixe de ser inconveniente. Por que não vai achar mais uma cabeça-oca para lhe fazer companhia esta noite? – ela apontou para a porta, torcendo para que ele seguisse o seu conselho.

- Primeiro, eu já tenho companhia para está noite. – ele sorriu galanteador. – Segundo, é que é muito mais divertido te atormentar. Que inveja do Scorpius, ele teve a infância inteira de vocês pra te torrar.

- Vê se cresce.

- Estou trabalhando nisso, querida amiga. - ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o Potter pai que acabara de adentrar no Departamento. – Então, quando isso vai virar público? Porque eu devo avisar para o Scorpius manter o pequeno Ethan fora de casa por uns dias, assim a criança não presencia o seu assassinato.

- Não seja tão dramático. – embora concordasse um pouco com o que o amigo disse. Trataria de manter distância da Mansão depois de sábado. – Eu vou à um casamento com Albus no sábado, satisfeito?

- Muito. – ele pareceu refletir por alguns momentos nas palavras que ela dissera. Lançou um olhar divertido à Ella. – Isso vai ser interessante. Uma Malfoy no ninhos dos Weasleys.

- Como você sabe? Que é um casamento dos Weasleys? – indagou Ella, surpresa.

- Tenho minhas fontes. – ele deu uma piscadela. – Além do mais, só se fala nisso. Vai ser uma festa das grandes, provavelmente seu pai foi convidado, por educação, claro.

- E, claro, ele não vai. – Ella meneou a cabeça, tristonha. – É mamãe que costumava obrigá-lo a ir nesses eventos. Não me admiraria se ele não tivesse nem ao menos contado do casamento para ela.

- Eu ia também, mas combinei de ir assistir uma partida de Quadribol com Scorpius. Ele vai levar Ethan para ver os _Ballycastle Bats_. Voltaremos só no domingo. – contou Morgan excitado.

- Você vai me trocar pelo traste do meu irmão? Seu falso! Na primeira oportunidade, vai correndo para o Scorpius. – Ella cruzou os braços e pôs um beiço nos lábios, igual criança pequena quando irritada.

- Oh, isso me faz lembrar a minha infância. Meus pais brigando pela minha custodia. – ele suspirou, fingindo saudade. – Quer o advogado da minha mãe para entrar da disputa judicial pela minha guarda? Ops, ele já morreu.

- Vai Morgan, vai comigo nessa droga de casamento. Por favor. – implorou Ella, ainda com o beiço nos lábios. Aquele truque lhe trazia muitos brinquedos quando pequena. – Ademais, lá terá milhares de mulheres bêbadas e vulneráveis esperando para que você escolha uma para levar para casa.

- Esse é um bom argumento, mas, não. Já combinei com seu irmão, não dá para furar agora. – Morgan deu de ombros, despreocupado. – Não estressa com isso, e lembre-se de aproveitar a festa.

- Ainda vou fazer você mudar de idéia até sábado. – falou, fazendo o outro menear a cabeça, sorrindo. – Então, quer jogar 'adedonha' ou vai reunir os rapazes para o pôquer?

- 'Adedonha'. Estou totalmente quebrado esses dias. – ele fechou a cara, revirando os olhos. – Você levou todo o meu dinheiro embora na última partida.

- Quem manda ser ruim com as cartas? – Ella abriu um largo sorriso. Ninguém precisava saber que ela usava um pouquinho de Legilimênsia quando jogava pôquer.

**Comentários:**

Kiki: Que lindo, alguém comentou. *_*

Já estava começando a achar que ninguém lia a fic, rs. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história, de verdade. Quanto ao final feliz, bem... talvez sim... talvez não. Que sabe, não? Tudo pode acontecer.

**N/Autora: E aí está o capítulo 4. Espero que tenham gostado. A Ella e o Albus são uma coisa 'né? Então, eu estou postando o novo capítulo antes devido ao fato que eu não poderei postar depois, então vocês ficariam muito tempo sem atualização. Bom, por hoje é só.**

**Beijos e aguardo comentários ^^ **

**Próximo capítulo: Matrimônio Weasley**

**Albus a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. Estava quente, extremamente confortável, quase como se fosse para encaixar perfeitamente nos braços dele. Ele se movia lentamente de um lado para o outro, com os braços cingidos nas costas de Ella, enquanto a loira brincava com a flor branca no bolso dele. **

**Aquela não era exatamente uma dança, mas Ella não dava a mínima para isso. Estar ali, com aqueles braços fortes e protetores ao seu redor, era o que importava. A respiração calma de Albus soprava seu cabelo levemente, fazendo cócegas algumas vezes. Os lábios dele já começavam a procurar pelos de Ella, e não tardou a encontrá-los. **


	5. Chapter 5 Matrimônio Weasley

**Capítulo 5 – Matrimônio Weasley**

Ella corria de um lado para o outro no apartamento. Uma mão segurava um batom rosado e a outra empinava a varinha, enquanto trovejava feitiços convocatórios. Agora sabia perfeitamente que tinha de parar de deixar as coisas para a última hora. Eram quase cinco horas e ainda não estava totalmente pronta.

Correu para o banheiro, aonde estava o resto da maquiagem. Passou rapidamente o batom nos lábios e complementou com um brilho labial. Lançou um olhar ao espelho e soltou um muxoxo.

- Melhor que isso, não há de ficar. – falou para si mesma, enquanto guardava a bolsa de maquiagem na gaveta do armário.

Não estava tão mal assim, só a maquiagem que não saíra como planejava. O vestido já tinha sido planejado na noite anterior, depois que chegou do trabalho. Era um modelito simples, sem estampa ou brilho; descia até dois centímetros abaixo do joelho, não tinha certeza qual era o tecido, não era expert no assunto, mas este delineava perfeitamente suas as curvas de seu corpo. O decote não era grande, mas era o suficiente para chamar a atenção de boa parte da população masculina presente na festa. A alça era um pouco maior do que um filete, suas costas ficavam descobertas até a metade e uma fina fita azul marinho, quase negra, cingia sua cintura e terminava com um laço um pouco acima do quadril. E claro, o vestido era preto, contrastando fortemente com sua pele alva.

Não tinha muito o que fazer com o cabelo, detestava ele ser tão liso. Quando tinha muita paciência, fazia alguns cachos nas pontas com feitiços simples, mas eles logo se desfaziam. O jeito foi jogar a franja para trás, deixando apenas alguns fios caírem sobre seus olhos, e prender uma porção dos cabelos com um prendedor brilhante, deixando a outra solta. Nunca teve muita criatividade para penteados, esse departamento era de sua mãe.

Por fim, a maquiagem, o estrago total. Poderia ter isso bem melhor se não fosse pela pressa. Fizera a pintura de maneira simples e rápida, apenas o lápis negro contornando os olhos, dera um tom levemente rosado – e saudável - às bochechas, tirara os vestígios do cansaço da semana abaixo dos olhos e, por fim, o batom nos lábios. Depois de algum tempo se olhando no espero, soltou uma risadinha sarcástica com a conclusão de que não era madrinha, então não precisava estar perfeita.

Voltou para o quarto e calçou o salto negro eu tinha deixado junto da cama. Já quer tinha de usar um sapato aberto, que este fosse bem alto, ao menos olharia superior para os mais baixos. O que escolhera era confortável, poderia passar hora com ele que seu pé não chiaria tão cedo.

A campainha tocou e Ella não foi atender, apenas gritou para que ele entrasse. Não poderia perder tempo, faltava apenas uma coisa: jóias. Era a única coisa que não deixara separada quando tirou o vestido do guarda-roupa, e a que mais demorava para escolher. Sua mãe adora lhe encher com jóias, desde pequena não andava sem brincos, colares, pulseiras, anéis, embora de uns tempos para cá, se confirmava apenas com um anel de prata que usava no dedão e sua corrente com o pingente do dragão.

A porta da sala se fechou e passos eram ouvidos se aproximando. Não se moveu um centímetro da penteadeira, mantinha a busca pelas peças que combinariam com a ocasião e o vestido. Queria ouro branco, um brinco em especial, presente se um ex-namorado. Era uma peça fina, um filete de ouro branco com diamantes – sim, diamantes.

- Difícil aí? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto, senhor só-terno-e-gravata. – falou Ella, olhando para o moreno que se aproximava. – Eu juro que é só eu achar...

- Isso? – apontou para um par de brincos embolado com outros três acessórios.

- Agora, sim, eu estou pronta. – sorriu Ella. Pegou os brincos e os colocou, depois deu uma checada no espelho. Não ficou ruim, mas ainda queria uma segunda opinião. – Gosta?

- Está perfeita. – ele alargou o sorriso. – Assim me deixa até com desânimo de sair, podíamos simplesmente ficar aqui e... – pousou-lhe seus lábios sobre os dela. – fazer nossa festinha particular.

- Acredite, – Ella o empurrou levemente para trás. – essa é uma excelente idéia, mas depois do trabalhão que eu tive para me arrumar, nós vamos sair desse apartamento.

- Lembre-se que foi você quem disse isso.

Meneou a cabeça e voltou a encará-lo, dessa vez observando-o melhor. Podia-se dizer que ele ficava um verdadeiro arraso de roupa-social, sua veste era negra também, com leves toques verde-escuro, que destacavam seus olhos. O cabelo arrepiado de Albus parecia menos rebelde, talvez, devido à um forte gel ou à um feitiço, mas mesmo assim, ainda continuava espetado. A gravata era verde, no mesmo tom que os detalhes das vestes. Aquela era a clássica vestimenta masculina, e ele ficara incrivelmente bonito nela.

- Está pronta para ir? – perguntou ele, estendendo a mão para Ella.

- E o meu _ipod_? – Ella arqueou a sobrancelha direita e deixou a mão dele pairando no ar.

- Está bem aqui no meu bolso. – ele deu leves batidas com a mão no peito. O pequeno aparelho estava no bolso interno. – Só depois da festa, querida. Quem garante que depois que você puser as mãos nessa coisa, não vai sair correndo porta a fora?

- Não confia em mim? – indagou Ella, forjando um olhar inocente. Aquela era uma idéia, ao menos lhe pouparia do casório.

- Digamos que nesta situação, minha taxa de confiança caiu alguns pontos. Vamos? – dessa vez ele não estendeu a mão. Aproximou-se de Ella e com uma leve pressão com a mão nas costa da jovem, a fez começar a se mover lentamente na direção da porta.

- Temos mesmo? – um pequeno beiço surgiu nos lábios de Ella.

- Não tem como furar a família. – ele abriu um sorriso maroto. – Ela persegue a gente no dia seguinte. Você tem que pegar mais alguma coisa?

- Minha bolsa está na sala. – falou, dando-se por vencida. Foi caminhando à frente até o outro cômodo, com Albus a seguindo. Andava devagar e relutante, tinha aceitado sua sina na noite anterior, mas agora, tão perto de saírem, bateu o sentimento de deixá-lo lá e escapulir pela janela.

Pegou a bolsa prata sobre a mesa e virou-se para Albus.

- Eu não tenho escapatória, não é mesmo? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Nop. – ele negou, sorrindo.

- Ótimo, só checando. – soltou um longo suspiro, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. – Então vamos cair fora daqui antes que eu me arrependa disso.

Albus alargou o sorriso e deu um leve aperto em sua mão. Ele iria guiá-la até o lugar do casamento, não tinha a menor idéia de onde seria, e se recusara a ir por flú, gastou tempo demais se arrumando para ficar suja de fuligem e com os cabelos em pé. A visão de sua sala de estar havia desaparecido, agora a única coisa que via à sua frente era uma imensidão de campos verdes.

Conhecia aquele lugar, esteve ali há quase duas semanas. A Toca.

Virou para trás e viu a enorme tenda branca suspensa no ar, perto da casa da família. A tenda era apenas para a festa, pois a cerimônia iria acontecer ao ar livre, sobre à luz do pôr-do-sol. As centenas de cadeiras brancas estavam enfileiradas ao lado da tenda e divididas por um longo tapete avermelhado em dois enormes grupos, este ia até o altar decorado com rosas brancas.

Já havia vários convidados, a maioria já acomodados no assento. Ella viu um grupo de conhecidos sentados ali perto, mas não foi cumprimentá-los. Deixaria esse martírio de boa educação quando estivesse com um copo em álcool na mão.

Nunca na vida vira tantos Weasleys juntos, a maioria eram homens, provavelmente a trupe feminina estaria com noiva. As primeiras fileiras eram ocupadas pela família dos noivos, e podia-se perceber de longe quem pertencia à família Delacourt. Hugo conversava animadamente com James e mais outros três ou quatro primos, ao lado deles, os mais velhos faziam o mesmo, e pela empolgação de Ron e Jorge Weasley, o assunto era o jogo que Scorpius e Morgan levaram Ethan para assistir. Ella revirou os olhos, homens só conseguiam pensar naquele maldito jogo.

Harry Potter ia passando cumprimentando os convidados com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Teddy Lupin era praticamente um filho para ele, podia-se perceber de longe o olhar terno que este lançava ao afilhado quando o rapaz ia ao Departamento de Auror. E o sorriso do moreno alargou-se ao ver Albus puxando uma relutante Ella até os assentos da frente.

Ella desejou que um buraco se abrisse ali mesmo para poder pular dentro e tirar todos aqueles olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados. Não costumava ser assim, tímida, mas era difícil controlar o fluxo de sangue nas suas bochechas quando haviam tantos ex-inimigos de seu pai observando a mão de Albus entrelaçada à dela.

- Olá, Ella. – cumprimentou Harry. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Seus pais não a acompanharam?

Era claro que ele perguntara aquilo apenas por educação, pois no momento que a coruja entrou pela janela da sala da Mansão Malfoy com o convite do casamento, Draco enviou um embrulho com o presente de casamento e um cartão com uma desculpa furada. Certamente, Astoria nem tinha tomado conhecimento daquele convite, pois senão teria forçado o marido a comparecer ao casamento, mesmo que sozinho.

- Hum, não. – Ella sorriu nervosamente. – Mamãe não anda muito bem de saúde.

- Oh, é uma pena. – ele fez sinal com a cabeça para que se sentassem, a cerimônia não demoraria para começar. – Mande minhas melhoras para a senhora Malfoy.

- Mandarei, senhor Potter. – a loira virou-se para Albus, que segurava o riso. – O que foi?

- Você é sempre tão... formal como ele.

- Bom, - fez uma cara pensativa. – geralmente é assim que pessoas que gostam do emprego tratam o chefe, sabe? Mas não se preocupe, na primeira oportunidade, eu o chamo para tomar uma 'birira' depois do experiente.

- Não faça isso. – ele não agüentava mais prender o riso e agora soltava uma gargalhada. – Se você levar meu pai, meu tio Ron faz parte do pacote. Acredite, tio Ron mais bebida nunca dá em boa coisa, minha tia Hermione quem sabe disso. Ele é fraco para álcool, coitado.

- E quem garante que eu vou deixá-lo embriagado a tal ponto? – indagou Ella com a sobrancelha direita erguida.

- Bem, eu sou muito resistente e acabei acordado ao lado de uma linda loira desconhecida na manhã seguinte. – ele deu uma piscadela e aproximou-se seu rosto do de Ella, ficando os dois cara a cara. – O que seria do meu pobre tio Ron?

- Você é impossível, Albus Potter. – concluiu Ella, revirando os olhos.

- Eu sei. Agora melhor nos calarmos, senão minhas tias e minha mãe vão começar as ameaças com feitiços. – riu ele, apontando para as senhoras à algumas cadeiras de distância, fazendo cara feia, mas mão para eles, mas sim para o grupo de primos que estava com o irmão de Albus.

Uma música suave começou a tocar. Era o som de um violino, a melodia era desconhecida para Ella, mas lhe agradava bastante. Teddy Lupin já estava no altar, ele sorria e olhava ansioso para o final da linha vermelha que era o tapete. Atrás do homem de cabelos azuis, estava Kevin Stuart, o padrinho e melhor amigo. Conhecia do Ministério, Stuart trabalhava no Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia, junto com Teddy.

A melodia continuava a mesma, era para a entrada da madrinha. Ella não a reconheceu de nenhum lugar, então só pôde concluir que aquela era uma das amigas que Victoire arranjou nos três anos que passou estudando na França, depois do término da escola. Lembrava-se que o relacionamento dela com Teddy ficou bastante abalado, chegando até a terminarem. Mas as coisas foram voltando ao normal assim q ela voltou.

Depois que a madrinha se posicionou em seu lugar no lado oposto ao do padrinho, uma pequena garotinha ruiva entrou jogando pétalas brancas por onde passava, seguida por um garotinho com os cabelos no mesmo tom avermelhado, porém mais claros. Ele carregava as alianças em uma caixinha de vidro enfeitada com uma fita azul bebê.

E por fim, quando a música já estava completamente diferente, apareceu a noiva. Victorie estava belíssima. O vestido tomara que caia branco caiu perfeitamente em seu corpo, era muito detalhado brilhantes no busto e se tornava mais liso a medida que ia descendo. Os cabelos alaranjados estavam presos em um coque, deixando apenas algumas madeixas formares lindos cachos ao lado de seu rosto de boneca. O seu sorriso estava radiante de felicidade, assim como o de Teddy.

Olhou para o lado e viu o sorriso satisfeito que se formou nos lábios dele, aquele famoso meio sorriso que gostava tanto. Se aconchegou nele e sentiu o braço dele cingi-la e puxar Ella para mais perto.

A cerimônia não foi demorada, para a alegria de Ella. Estava tudo muito bonito, mas Ella nunca tivera muita paciência com casamentos. O juiz de paz fez seu discurso, depois foi a hora dos votos, a troca de aliança e por fim o beijo ao pôr-do-sol selando a união. Houve uma chuva de aplausos por onde os noivos passaram, estes não se encaminharam para a recepção, tomaram um caminho diferente, provavelmente iriam fazer algumas fotos antes de se encontraram com os convidados.

- Vamos. – chamou Albus.

Não voltaram a dar as mãos, mas Ella sentiu seu corpo ser guiado pelas mãos de Albus. Estavam indo para o mesmo lugar que o resto dos convidados, para a enorme tenda branca onde ocorreria a festa.

A cada passo que davam, tinham de parar para cumprimentar alguém. Se fosse por Ella, passaria correndo, fingindo que não via a pessoa. Costumava fazer muito isso quando mais nova, sua mãe queria lhe enforcar cada vez que a via deixando as pessoas falando com o vento. No critério social, Ella era tão simpática como se pai, e isso não era um elogio.

Ao entrar na recepção, acabaram trombando com mais alguns Weasleys, ao menos estes eram alguns que Ella conhecia. James olhou confuso para Ella, e não foi somente ele que tinha aquele olhar no rosto, os dois primos que lhe acompanhavam também estranharam a presença de Ella aí, até ela própria ainda tentava entender como foi deixar Albus lhe dobrar daquela maneira.

- James, você anda pior do que o tio Ron esses dias. – falou Albus, revirando os olhos. – Ella, estes são meus primos: Fred e Louis.

- Olá. – falou o segundo garoto, o de cabelo ruivo claro, quase loiro. Ele não devia passar dos quinze anos, tinha algumas sarnas no rosto e pouco de sotaque na voz, provavelmente era um dos que morava na França. – Gostando da festa, senhorita Malfoy?

- Ella. – corrigiu a loira. – Foi um belo casamento o da sua irmã.

- Só um instante, sim? – Albus cochichou em seu ouvido, depois afastou-se, levando o irmão e o outro primo quase arrastados. De longe, podia-se ver suas feições contrariadas e pelas caretas que os dois rapazes faziam, ele devia ser bom com sermões.

- Quando Albus disse que iria trazer uma acompanhante, não pensava que seria uma Malfoy. – falou Louis, sinceramente.

- Acredite, ninguém esperava. – riu nervosamente, olhando para os braços. – Está em que ano de Hogwarts?

- Oh, _non, non_. Estudo em Beauxbatons, na França. Eu e meu irmão optamos em estudar lá, sempre gostamos muito dos arredores de Paris. – explicou ele.

Definitivamente, aquele puxara mais o lado Declacour do que o Weasley. Ao ouvir alguém lhe chamar, Louis pediu licença e se afastou. Não passou nem um segundo desde que o ruivo saíra e Albus estava de volta ao seu lado.

- James pode até ser o mais velho, mas não nego que mentalmente ele deveria ser considerado por último. – Albus revirou os olhos e suspirou. – Gostou de Louis?

- Ele é um tanto diferente dos seus outros primos, se assim posso dizer. – o que não era mentira. Ainda se lembrava das extravagâncias que alguns dos primos de Albus aprontavam em Hogwarts, especialmente o que estava com James levando o sermão de Albus.

- É, ele é sim.

- O que estava dizendo para seu irmão? – indagou Ella, embora já soubesse boa parte da conversa.

- Para parar de ser um babaca e crescer. – disse com simplicidade, dando de ombros. – Então, aceita alguma bebida?

- Todas. – Ella abriu um sorrisão. – Para agüentar todo esse pessoal do Ministério, eu vou precisar de altas doses de álcool.

- Mesmo? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita. – Então não tem haver com a alta porcentagem de Weasleys no local?

Certo, admitia que aquele tanto de Weasleys tivesse haver com sua cede por álcool naquele momento, mas estava longe de contar isso à ele.

- Talvez uma pequena, mínima parcela. Mas de qualquer modo, não sou boa em eventos sociais, sendo um casamento Weasley ou não. – o seguiu até uma mesa vaga perto do bar. – Geralmente deixo essas parafernálias para Scorpius. Meu irmão puxou o lado festeiro da minha mãe. Agradeço aos céus que ele foi viajar com Morgan e Ethan, embora a presença do meu caro amigo furão fosse de bom grado.

- Está dizendo que eu não sou bom o suficiente para entretê-la neste evento, senhorita Malfoy? – perguntou ele, desafiador.

- Não sei, isso despende. – ela se aproximou do rosto do rapaz. – O que tem a me oferecer como entretenimento, senhor Potter?

Antes de responder, dois copos de uísque de fogo pousaram magicamente à frente de cada um. Ella olhou para o bar e viu o barman com a varinha em mãos, coordenando os vários pedidos dos convidados.

- Isso já é um começo. – pegou o copinho e deixou o líquido cor de bronze descer queimando sua garganta. – Provavelmente é hoje que eu entro na lista do que esperam por um novo fígado.

- Digamos que eu não posso discordar disso. – ele abriu um sorriso matreiro e levantou o copo para um brinde. – Falta um brinde. Brindaremos a quem?

- Hum. – forjou uma cara pensativa. – Já que estamos em um casamento, não seria correto o brinde ser para os noivos? Ou ao meu futuro novo fígado também.

- Vamos ficar com os noivos mesmo. – Albus bateu o seu copo no de Ella, fazendo um leve e agudo barulho que somente eles ouviram. – Aos noivos.

- Aos noivos. – e acabou de beber o resto do uísque de fogo, não deixando nenhuma gota no copo.

Àquelas alturas, o casal recém-casado já estava festejando na tenda junto com os convidados. Isso dignificava que logo era a hora de cumprimentar os noivos, mas Albus, por ser um parente, foi logo convocado pelo pai para congratular o 'irmão' e a prima. Felizmente, Ella não passava de uma simples convidada, então deixaria para falar com os recém-casados quando estivesse de saída.

Fora Lily quem viera chamar Albus. A ruiva tinha os cabelos presos por uma flor branca em um coque frouxo e o vestido rosado de alça, combinando com os sapatos dourados e o colar de ouro que descia até o decote da roupa. Rose também a acompanhava, e a outra ruiva estava diferente. Os cachos ruivos haviam desaparecido, dando lugar a longas ondas lisas presas de lado com alguns enfeites brilhantes. O vestido não era um longo, e como o de Ella, ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho; era lilás com alguns detalhes em pedras da cor do tecido nas laterais.

Ella observou Albus se afastar e começou a torcer para que as duas o seguirem. Isso não aconteceu, e assim que as ruivas sentaram-se uma de cada lado, não deixando nenhuma brecha para Ella escapar, a loira fez sinal para o barman mandar-lhe outro copo de uísque, pois ia precisar.

- Então. – Lily começou a falar, trocando olhares com a prima. – Você é considerada uma convidada fora do comum, sabe?

- Corta o papo furado, Lills. Vamos direto ao assunto. – Rose fez sinal para a prima calar-se e chamou a total atenção de Ella ao tocar no braço da loira. – Estamos curiosas, como ele lhe convenceu a vir aqui?

Aquela pergunta era fácil de responder, apenas tinha de dizer o quão idiota Albus era de ter lhe roubado temporariamente seu preciso aparelho. Por causa disso, aquela semana no Departamento de Aurores custou a passar, não houve nenhum caso complexo que necessitasse da segunda unidade, então Ella passava a maior parte de suas tarde jogando cartas com Morgan ou indo encher o pai quando este estava no escritório do Ministério e não na empresa.

- Pergunte para o ladrão que é o seu adorado primo. – respondeu com desdém. – Uma dica: proteja seus bolsos, pois nada está à salvo quando Albus está no recinto.

As duas se entreolharam divertidas. Ella não precisou ouvir o "eu sabia" vindo de Lily para saber que Albus tinha aquele péssimo costumo para as chantagens. Levou o copo à boca e deixou descer queimando sua garganta mais um dedo do líquido.

- O que ele pegou de você? – a pergunta veio de Rose.

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley. – respondeu com o tom um pouco mais irônico que o planejado.

- Ora, Malfoy, tem medo de revelar o preciso bem que está na posse do meu primo neste momento? – Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas quase brancas, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

Realmente não estava com muita paciência para aquilo, e apenas considerou dar uma resposta menos vaga para dispensá-las de uma vez. Desde a escola, sabia como Rose era persistente para conseguir o que queria, por isso era umas das piores monitores para Ella, a ruiva fazia de tudo para conseguir pegar algum aluno aprontando alguma. Ella cansou de levar detenções dela e perder pontos para a Sonserina.

- Medo, Weasley? Não me faça rir. – bebericou mais um gole do líquido bronze. – Ele está com o meu maior entretenimento: o ipod.

Como filha de uma nascida trouxa, Rose compreendeu perfeitamente o que aquela palavra estranha queria dizer, mas Lily ficou perdida na conversa. Rose meneou a cabeça sorrindo, em seguida encarou Ella, surpresa. Não era todos os dias que se via um Malfoy choramingando pela falta de seu utensílio trouxa.

- É um objeto trouxa que toca música, Lily. – explicou Rose à ruiva ao lado de Ella. – Fico me perguntando como você arranjou um desses.

- Comprando? – Ella revirou os olhos. – Pensou que eu assaltei a loja, foi?

- Era um dos tópicos da lista. – Rose olhou para a multidão e viu Albus despedindo-se de um homem qualquer e se aproximando da mesa. – Na próxima vez, seja firme e diga "não". Ele sempre acaba com a chantagem após um certo tempo de negação. Albus sempre foi meio frouxo para essas coisas.

No momento que Rose acabou de falar, Albus apareceu por trás das três e olhou de forma desconfiada para a irmã e para a prima, depois voltou a atenção para Ella.

- Agora é o momento de você afugentar as pessoas com seu linguajar 'delicado'. – brincou ele. Albus laçou olhares significativos à Lily e Rose, que nem sequer se moveram de seus lugares. – Vocês duas não tem mais o que fazer, não?

- Oh, deixe elas em paz. – Ella abriu um sorriso sarcástico. – Estou me informando de como não entrar na sua onda da próxima vez. Vivendo e aprendendo, querido.

- Assim você queima meu filme, Ella. – Albus revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Rose. – E você não cansa de afugentar minhas acompanhantes, não é?

- Afugentar? Assim você me ofende, primo. – Rose alargou o sorriso nos lábios. – Eu tenho que prepará-la psicologicamente para o resto da família, ou estou errada? Se ela mal agüenta seus brincadeiras, não quero estar perto quando tio George e os garotos resolverem mostrar-lhe alguns artigos da loja Weasley.

- E vai piorando? – Ella interrompeu o diálogo dos dois.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto. – foi Lily quem respondeu. – Mas não se preocupe, tio George vai se manter ocupado hoje infernizando os meus outros tios. Ele mal vai notá-la aqui.

Ella apenas meneou a cabeça, rindo levemente. Aquilo estava indo melhor do que esperava, o clima tenso já se dispersara pela festa a fora. Pela fama que carregava do seu nome de família, pensava que as coisas iriam seguir um caminho diferente.

Naquele momento, Rose levantou-se de seu assento e foi até Albus e o puxou pelo braço para que ele a seguisse.

- Vamos, você me deve uma dança. – falou ela. – Além do mais, eu não mereço ter meus pés pisoteados pela 'delicadeza' de Hugo ou James.

Albus revirou os olhos e antes de se levantar, encarou Ella por um instante, praticamente checando se não haveria problema em deixá-la mais uma vez.

- Vá, não deixe sua prima esperando. – disse Ella, em seguida levantou o copo com o líquido bronze. – Eu estarei entretida.

Assim ele foi, sendo praticamente arrastado por Rose até a pista de dança. Albus continuou a fitá-la de longe por alguns instantes, mas logo deixou-se envolver-se pela dança e tirar as preocupações bobas da cabeça.

- Você tem sorte, Albus é um excelente dançarino. – comentou Lily, agora bebericando uma bebida vermelha em um copo parecido com o de Ella. – O resto dos homens da família são todos uns cavalos. Claro, há algumas exceções.

Não respondeu, apenas assentiu. Ainda continuava com os olhos em Albus na pista de dança, ele rodopiava com Rose graciosamente por entre os outros casais. Não podia negar que ele dançava bem, muito melhor do que ela dançava.

- Então, vocês têm algo sério ou estão apenas saindo? – Lily fez a pergunta que rodava na cabeça de Ella desde que pusera os pés ali.

Não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta, não ainda. Não negava que gostava daquele moreno maldito, ele conseguia fazer seu coração acelerar repentinamente com apenas um beijo. O toque delicado de Albus era algo que sua pele praticamente ansiava cada vez que o via, assim como seus lábios sempre esperavam pelos deles.

Nunca foi muito boa para relacionamentos, devia ter puxado o lado sentimental do pai. A maioria das vezes eram somente alguns encontros e morria o assunto, mas com Albus estava indo muito mais além, ele continuava procurando-a, continuava persistindo para prolongar o que tinham. Ainda era cedo demais para definir o que Albus era seu, a única coisa que tinha certeza era de que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo longe daquele moreno de cabelo bagunçado.

- Olha, nem eu sei responder isso. – o que não era mentira. – Só nos vemos algumas vezes.

- Vocês parecem sérios, ele até a trouxa para perto da família. – Lily riu da cara amedrontada que Ella fez. – Eu só digo uma coisa, ele está feliz. Eu não o via com aquele sorriso radiante já há algum tempo.

O final daquela frase fez Ella estremecer. Albus estava radiante por causa dela? Isso não era bom, não merecia aquele tipo de coisa e do jeito que era, acabaria machucando-o de alguma maneira. Achou melhor tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, desligar o assunto Albus por alguns instantes, por isso, mudou logo de assunto.

- Então, o que tem feito? O que fez depois da formatura? – perguntou Ella.

- Eu tinha passado um ano e meio na Irlanda, em um estágio. Voltei há alguns meses. – respondeu a ruiva, sem insistir mais em falar do irmão. – Fui fazer uma especialização em Feitiços, agora trabalho no Ministério. Eu fico há dois andares abaixo do Departamento de Aurores. Eu soube que você está indo como auror.

Nesse instante, Ella sentiu suas bochechas arderem um pouco. Nunca foi muito boa com elogios.

- É, eu gosto de lá. Escritórios e papéis nunca foram meu forte. – riu levemente.

Passou mais algum tempo com Lily, tinha se esquecido do quão fácil era conversar com ela. Lily certamente puxara mais a parte Potter do que Weasley da família. Desde a escola fora assim, sem criar problemas, sempre simpática e educada. Era bem mais fácil de conviver com ela do que com Rose, que era um tanto estourada.

Quando Lily saiu para ir falar com a mãe, Ella aproveitou a oportunidade para escapulir por alguns instantes. Queria evitar conversas com o pessoal do Ministério, não tinha paciência para forjar um falso sorriso no rosto e ficar apenas concordando com a cabeça. Ainda se perguntava como os pais conseguiam agüentar aquele tipo de evento todos os anos.

Albus não retornou à durante o tempo que ficou ali com Lily. Ella via que ele tentava dispensar as pessoas da forma mais educada o possível, mas sempre que um saía, outro chegava para cumprimentá-lo. Ria levemente quando ele revirava os olhos ao ver que ficaria preso em mais um diálogo com algum convidado qualquer.

Deixou a tenda branca sem que ninguém percebesse que estava se dirigindo para o lado de fora. O ar puro lhe fazia bem, embora sentisse leves calafrios devidos ao vento frio da noite. Aqueles eram os primeiros ventos do inverno que se aproximava.

Foi caminhando pela relva verde até o lugar que foi o altar. As cadeiras já haviam sumido, assim como o longo tapete vermelho e as flores. Tudo voltou a ser apenas o jardim da casa.

Ficou parada ali, perante à luz da lua que iluminava graciosamente o gramado. Sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal, não sabia se era devido ao frio ou ao brilho prateado da lua. Seus dedos atritavam em seus braços, na busca por uma fagulha de calor, talvez assim conseguiria manter-se do lado de fora por mais alguns instantes.

Quando já estava considerando a idéia de voltar para a tenda, sentiu algo cobrir seus ombros. Virou-se para encarar seu salvador.

- Desculpe, só agora conseguir escapar. – Albus acariciou as bochechas geladas de Ella. – Você vai pegar uma pneumonia desse jeito.

- Não seja dramático. – falou Ella, revirando os olhos. – Acredito que você me deve uma dança, senhor Potter.

- Oh, é mesmo? – ele abriu um meio sorriso. – Então é melhor não deixá-la esperando, não é?

Albus a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. Estava quente, extremamente confortável, quase como se fosse para encaixar perfeitamente nos braços dele. Ele se movia lentamente de um lado para o outro, com os braços cingidos nas costas de Ella, enquanto a loira brincava com a flor branca no bolso dele.

Aquela não era exatamente uma dança, mas Ella não dava a mínima para isso. Estar ali, com aqueles braços fortes e protetores ao seu redor, era o que importava. A respiração calma de Albus soprava seu cabelo levemente, fazendo cócegas algumas vezes. Os lábios dele já começavam a procurar pelos de Ella, e não tardou a encontrá-los.

O beijo que se prosseguia era terno, mas com uma certa urgência. Não tiveram um momento para eles, até agora. Ficar sozinhos ali, sem interrupções ou empecilhos era a única coisa que precisavam naquele momento.

- Você parece cansada. – comentou ele, após Ella bocejar.

- Só um pouco. – respondeu a loira. Sentia-se cansada, não negava isso. Chegou tarde na noite anterior, e passou o dia trabalhando, além do que, aquela semana acabou sendo mais puxada do que esperava. – Mas eu estou bem.

- Já quer ir embora?

- Não. – mentiu. Queria desesperadamente ir para casa e se enterrar embaixo das cobertas, caindo em sono profundo. Além do mais, teria de se preparar para o almoço do dia seguinte. Tinha que começar desde cedo a se preparar psicologicamente para o questionário do pai. Após ser vista ali por alguns amigos do pai, certamente este acabaria sabendo que estava saindo com o filho do meio de Harry Potter. – Chegamos praticamente agora. – a festa era da família dele, não era justo tirá-lo dali tão cedo.

- Você é quem sabe, me avise quando quiser ir para casa. – falou o moreno, soltando-a do abraço e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. – Vamos entrar, logo será servido o jantar.

E assim foi, não passou nem dez minutos desde quando entraram na tenda que os pratos começaram a se encher de comida. Os convidados liam o menu e logo o que desejavam aparecia no prato à frente, bastante prático.

Ella e Albus dividiram a mesa com Louis, Lily, Rose, e mais dois primos Weasleys. Acabou pedindo um frango ao molho de champignon, acompanhado com um belo vinho branco, escolha de Albus. Ele tinha um gosto peculiar para vinhos, muito raro para sua idade.

Estava conversando com Rose quando sentiu alguém lhe chamar. Virou-se e viu George Weasley de pé ao seu lado.

- Olá, senhorita Malfoy. – falou ele, sorrindo abertamente. – Aproveitando a festa?

- Bastante, senhor Weasley. – Ella decidiu prosseguir com as formalidades. – Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

- Sim. – ele tirou um pequeno pacote do bolso roxo e estendeu para Ella. – Será se você pode entregar isso ao seu pai?

Albus revirou os olhos, e os outros sentados à mesa apenas riram. Ella já tinha uma idéia do havia naquele pacotinho, a qual se concretizou quando viu outro homem ruivo, esse era o pai da noiva, se aproximar tomar o pequeno embrulho roxo das mãos do irmão.

- O que foi, Gui?! – exclamou ele, indignado. – É só uma lembrancinha para o Malfoy.

- Eu sinto muitíssimo pela estupidez do George. – desculpou-se. – Não aceite nada que ele oferecer, ok? Nem mesmo nós confiamos nesse aí. – falou, apontando para George ao seu lado.

- É sério, da última vez que eu aceitei um desses, minha língua ficou roxa durante uma semana. Sem contar as pintinhas vermelhas no rosto. – comentou Louis. – A quem estou enganando, foi ótimo, fiquei na ala hospitalar da escola por dois dias seguidos.

- Louis. – repreendeu o pai. – Não dê idéias.

- Mas é a verdade, pai. – o garoto deu de ombros.

- Vamos indo, George. – falou Gui, empurrando o ruivo para longe. – Que bom que pôde comparecer ao casamento, senhorita Malfoy.

Ella não respondeu, apenas sorriu e continuou a observá-los se afastar. Depois que já tinha sumido de vista, voltou a atenção para os outros ao seu redor.

- Digamos que a idade só faz o senso de humor de meu tio piorar. – falou Rose, meneando a cabeça.

- O pior é Fred e Roxy estarem indo no mesmo caminho. – falou Lily, após um trago do vinho. – Deus ajude quando eles deixarem Hogwarts.

- É, sério, não aceite nada do tio George. – disse Albus, reformando a fala do tio. – Todos nós aqui da mesa temos experiências desagradáveis com isso.

- Mas é uma pena, acho que aquele pacotinho roxo teria sido útil para um certo infeliz que trabalho comigo. – comentou Ella, maldosamente, arrancando risos. – Uma semana sem o Mayers já é ganho.

- Que feio. – Albus brincou. – Vingança não faz bem para a alma.

- Experimente ficar mancando durante dias por causa da vesguice daquele imbecil, depois nós conversamos dessa de fazer bem à alma.

A festa não estava ruim, na verdade, estava bastante animada, era Ella que quase não se agüentava de pé. Parabenizou os noivos rapidamente, e logo depois despediu-se do chefe e de mais alguns convidados, incluindo Lily e Rose. Realmente gostou de passar um tempo com as duas, e acabou aceitando o convite para um futuro almoço.

Deixou a tenda branca para aparatar, Albus a seguia. Já tinha falado para ele ficar mais um pouco, se divertir com a família, mas o moreno ainda insistia em levá-la para casa. Acabou aceitando, não estava com paciência para tentar persuadi-lo.

A paisagem esverdeada da relva soprando com o vento logo desapareceu, dando lugar à um corredor branco e uma porta de madeira escura. Ella tirou as chaves da bolsa e abriu a porta, dando passagem para Albus entrar. Imaginou que fosse aparatar no lado de dentro, afinal, ainda eram nova da noite, algum vizinho poderia ver por acidente Albus sumindo no meio do corredor.

Ella tirou o salto e sentou seu pé relaxar ao tocar no chão gelado. Soltou os cabelos e deixou sua franja cair naturalmente ao lado de seu rosto. Virou-se para Albus, ele ainda estava ali, observando-a cuidadosamente.

- Você não ia voltar para a festa? – perguntou Ella, desamarrando o lado de seu vestido.

- Ia, mas mudei de idéia. – ele começou a se aproximar mais de Ella.

- E eu posso saber o porquê dessa mudança repentina? – Ella arqueou a sobrancelha direita, encarando o sorriso divertido dele.

- Digamos que ela já vinha sendo planejada há algum tempo. – Albus tocou-se no rosto, depois descendo sua mão até o ombro de Ella, fazendo com que a alça do vestido caísse para o lado.

Ella mordeu o lábio inferior, já sabendo como aquele simples gesto era perigoso. Albus deixara a festa para trás porque queria estar ali, com ela. Já devia ter imaginado isso, e apesar de tudo, queria ficar à sós com ele também, só não sabia se aquela noite era a melhor para isso.

Não teve muito tempo para organizar seus pensamentos e medir o que fazer, logo ele a estava beijando. Os lábios dele eram urgentes, assim como suas mãos, que acariciavam gentilmente as costas alvas de Ella.

Instintivamente, retribuiu o beijo, não dando importância ao cansaço de seu corpo. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto.

Ella desviou o rosto, e Albus não pareceu se importar de mudar o destino de seus lábios para o pescoço delicado dela. A língua quente dele acariciando seu pescoço não a ajudava a pensar, ao contrário, a levava à loucura. A única coisa que lhe veio a mente foi a porta entreaberta do quarto.

Empurrou um pouco para trás, fazendo os lábios dele se afastarem de sua pele. Foi caminhando devagar, sem tirar os olhos de Albus. Ao perceber que Ella o chamava silenciosa, Albus abriu seu meio sorriso e a seguiu sem demora.

Juntaram seus lábios novamente no novo cômodo, totalmente bagunçado. Dessa vez, as mãos de Ella que percorriam o corpo dele com urgência, fazendo com que a parte de cima das vestes dele fossem parar no chão, deixando transparecer a barriga lisa dele através da camisa entreaberta dele, que não tardou a juntar-se com o resto da veste negra no chão.

Albus não deixava isso passar, foi puxando Ella para a cama desfeita. Sem deixar de movimentar os lábios do pescoço da loira, ia desabotoando os botões do vestido. Já quase totalmente livre de roupas, os dois caíram na cama desarrumada.

O cansaço que se alojava antes no corpo de Ella havia desaparecido, agora queria outra coisa naquela cama além de dormir, e parecia que Albus tinha a mesma opinião sobre o assunto.

Mais peças de roupa estavam no chão do quarto, ambos estavam praticamente livres para sentir os toques da pele um do outro. Albus continuava puxando Ella para junto de si, beijando-a com fervor. As mãos de Ella acariciavam o rosto dele de menino, aquele rosto angelical que tanto gostava. Poderia passar a eternidade observando as feições dele, encarando aquelas íris esmeralda, vendo-o sorrir matreiro. E foi naquele momento, naquela troca de carícias e beijos, que finalmente percebera que estava começando a se apaixonar por Albus Potter.

**N/Autora:** Primeiramente, eu avisei que iria demorar o capítulo. ^^"

Mas, não vamos desenterrar o passado, rs. O que acharam do capítulo? Bem, era para ter sido mais engraçado e um pouco mais longo, mas na época que eu escrevi, estava com a cabeça no meio de provas e vestibular. Os próximos serão melhores, prometo.

But, nem tudo foi perdido, auhau. Fofo o final, não?

**Resposta aos comentários:**

_**Kiki – **_Pois é. Scorpius e Rose é divertido. Eles são totalmente opostos, auahuaa.

Ainda teremos mais cenas desses dois, rs. Mas fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic ^^

_**Sora Black – **_Não se preocupe, pois não PE só você que tem problemas com reviwe, auahauh. Eu morro de preguiça de comentar, mas é sempre bom fazer um esforcinho aqui e ali. Pois é, o casamento não foi grandes coisas, mas eu expliquei ai em cima o porquê. E quanto a Ordem, bem, relax que logo logo aparece o motivo.

Novamente, obrigada pelos comentários. São sempre bem vindos. 

_**Capítulo 6 – Comprometimentos – Parte I**_

_- Vou ser bem direto com você, Ella, apesar do seu pai não ser a favor. – Harry sacou a varinha e com um rápido feitiço, tirou a poeira que se alojava na mesa de madeira escura e nas duas cadeiras junto à ela. – Aquela carta que você me entregou no outro dia não era qualquer coisa, estamos em situação de alerta novamente. _

_- Disso eu já imaginava, mas eu estou aqui porque..._

_- Céus, você é pior do que seu pai no quesito de paciência. – ele meneou a cabeça sorrindo. – Você terá tempo para saber da história completa, talvez seu pai seja o melhor para contá-la. A única coisa que quero que me responda agora é se você gostaria de ajudar. Se comprometer com a Ordem, se tornar uma de nós. _


	6. Chapter 6 Comprometimentos Parte I

**Capítulo 6 – Comprometimentos - Parte I**

Ella abriu os olhos lentamente, forçada pela claridade do quarto. Amaldiçôo a si mesma por ter esquecido de puxar a cortina na noite anterior, porém, mesmo que lembrasse, provavelmente não o faria. Isso significaria ter de levantar da cama e afastar-se, mesmo que por alguns segundos, dos braços fortes e quentes ao quais se aconchegou durante a noite inteira.  
Soltou um suspiro e virou a cabeça para o lado, encarando os profundos olhos verdes que passaram boa parte da manhã observando-a. Albus abriu um meio sorriso e acariciou suavemente o rosto de Ella, tirando alguns fios platinados dos olhos dela.  
- Bom dia. – falou ela, ainda tomando coragem para se levantar.  
- Bom dia?! – ele riu. – Boa tarde, isso sim. Já passa do meio dia.  
Ouvir aquelas últimas duas pequenas palavras foi o suficiente para fazer Ella virar rapidamente e praticamente pular da cama a procura de algo para vestir. Hoje era domingo, dia do almoço em família, e se não se apressasse, iria chegar atrasada. Draco certamente não estaria no seu melhor humor hoje, afinal, as notícias corriam e provavelmente ele já tinha conhecimento de onde estivera na noite anterior e com quem.  
Draco, depois da escola, nunca chegou a fazer mais nada contra os Weasleys ou a Harry Potter, entretanto, não tinha a menor simpatia por ambos, especialmente pelo segundo. Depois de ouvir milhares de vezes o pai fazendo comentários maldosos sobre Harry Potter e companhia, Ella ainda tinha um pouco de receio da reação do pai, não que se importasse se ele aceitasse ou não. Já tivera namorados que o pai a proibira de ver, vários até, mas era muito cansativo ter uma longa discussão cada vez que ia à Mansão.  
- Mas que mania você tem de sair às pressas da cama! – brincou Albus, que ao contrário de Ella, continuou deitado.  
- Eu já devia estar a caminho da casa de meus pais agora. – falou, abrindo o guarda-roupa e tirando um vestido de dentro. Apesar de odiar aquela maldita peça marrom, iria usá-la naquele dia. Sua mãe o adorava e provavelmente iria ficar satisfeita ao ver Ella com o vestido, além do mais, precisava de todo o apoio possível quando encarasse o pai e este começar a amaldiçoar Deus e o mundo. Nunca se importou em discutir com o pai, o fazia freqüentemente durando a adolescência, mas agora era diferente. Antigamente, quando tinham uma discussão, Ella passava um bom tempo sem ver o pai ou ir à Mansão, e agora, com a saúde da mãe tão fragilizada, não queria deixar de ir aos almoços de domingo.  
- Quer que vá com você? – indagou Albus, já de pé também.  
Ella mordeu os lábios ao vê-lo naquele estado novamente. Aquele corpo alvo e forte, que a levou ao ápice do prazer na noite anterior estava coberto apenas por uma fina peça azulada de seda. Era uma tentação tão grande, especialmente quando ele abriu um meio sorriso, adivinhando os pensamentos de Ella.  
- Não. – ela se aproximou e tocou levemente no rosto dele de menino. Ele era dois anos mais velho que ela, mas, ainda assim, tinha as feições cândidas de uma criança. – Eu gosto demais de você para levá-lo até a casa de meus pais. É sério, deixe-me falar com meu pai primeiro, depois nos vemos o que fazer.  
Quando estava agarrada ao peito dele na noite anterior, pouco antes de caírem no sono, Albus havia lhe pedido algo. Soara mais como uma exigência, mas era um pedido. Ele queria oficializar, queria que todos soubessem que seu coração pertencia à Ella. Não achou precipitado o modo como ele descreveu, que ela era dona do coração, da mente dele. E após segundos de reflexão, encarando aqueles olhos penetrantes, Ella percebeu que já não tinha mais controle da situação, se entregara de corpo e alma à ele naquela noite e seu coração também não lhe pertencia mais. Nunca pensou que fosse fazer isso, ficar com ares de apaixonada e pensar primeiro com o coração. Iria fazer a vontade dele, mas não naquele dia.  
- Você é quem sabe, mas saiba que eu nunca tive problemas com pais. Eles geralmente me adoram.  
- Vá com fé então, amigo. – Ella abriu um sorrisinho irônico. – Depois de uma conversa com meu pai...  
- Ok, eu entendo. – ele pegou a camisa branca no chão e a vestiu. Agora só faltava os sapatos e o pesado casaco que usava no casamento para poder voltar decente para casa. – Vá tomar um banho e tirar essa cara de zumbi do rosto, que eu vou fazer um café.  
Revirou os olhos mas acabou aceitando proposta. Virou-se para o banheiro e deixou a camisola deslizar pelo seu corpo até o chão. Enfiou a mão no box e deixou a água cair, só entrando embaixo desta quando sentiu as primeiras gotas da água morna.  
Como precisava daquele banho. Relaxou todos os músculos e especialmente a mente, que ainda se mantinha a mil com tudo o que se passara na noite anterior. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a sensação que sentia quando ele lhe tocava, lhe beijava, lhe levava a loucura. Simplesmente, ele fazia parte de seu subconsciente agora.  
Não tinha idéia de como aquilo iria funcionar. Albus era filho de seu chefe, a pessoa que seu pai mais detestava na face da Terra, o qual iria brigar constantemente quando descobrisse com quem estava saindo. Mas o pior de tudo era que Albus não era do tipo de cara que podia passar um tempo e depois descartar, ele era especial, que lhe doía só de pensar em magoá-lo. Preferia magoar a si mesma a ver aquelas enormes íris esverdeadas cobertas de lástimas.  
Aonde o mundo iria parar! Estava considerando os sentimentos de outro antes dos dela mesma. Nunca pensou que fosse mudar tão rápido e em tão pouco tempo.  
- Mas que merda. – resmungou para si mesma, olhando para cima. – Eu devia ter arrancado meu coração fora quando tive a chance. – porque agora, já era tarde demais.

Albus a esperou sair do banho para ir embora, só ficou até Ella beber a última gota do café que tinha feito e aparatou em casa. Assim que o rosto dele sumiu, Ella correu para o quarto, para acabar de se arrumar. Estava pronta cinco minutos depois, com o terrível vestido marrom em seu corpo e um pouco de maquiagem nos olhos, para esconder os traços restantes da noite passada.  
No minuto seguinte, estava olhando para a porta principal da enorme mansão de pedra. Bateu levemente na porta e rezou para que fosse o elfo que atendesse.  
- Você está 'fudida, irmãzinha. – gargalhou Scorpius, tampando os ouvidos no loirinho em seu colo.  
- O quão ruim? – perguntou Ella, entrando no enorme hall de mármore e fechando a porta atrás de si.  
- A veia na testa dele ganhou vida própria de tão grande.  
- É hoje que eu acabo com meus tímpanos. – meneou a cabeça em negativa e estendeu os braços para pegar o sobrinho. – Dá o garoto. Talvez ele fique com pena de gritar na frente da pobre criança.  
- Vovô bravo. – Ethan sorriu marotamente. – Tia Ella encrencada.  
- Realmente, por trás desse rosto de anjo, ele ainda tem seus genes traiçoeiros. – disse assanhando os fios platinados do menino. – Vamos estourar a veia pulsante do vovô, Ethan.  
Entrou na sala carregando a criança nos braços, Scorpius a seguia prendendo o riso. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido, o pai lia o jornal sentado em sua poltrona favorita, ou pelo menos o fingia muito bem; a mãe tocava um pouco de piano no canto, perto da janela. Ella sorriu ao vê-la mais corada, Astoria parecia mais saudável que na semana anterior. Assim que desceu Ethan até o chão e sentou-se no sofá, Draco abaixou o jornal e Ella pôde finalmente encarar aqueles olhos frios e cinzentos.  
- Pensei que sua fase rebelde tivesse acabado. – o tom da voz de Draco era severo, frio, quase inaudível. Era assim que começava, depois de cinco minutos, os gritos começariam a aparecer. – Scorpius, leve Ethan daqui. Astoria, querida, vá descansar um pouco antes do almoço.  
- Mas nem arrastada, Draco. – ela levantou-se um pouco vacilante, e o loiro mais velho correu para ampará-la. – Eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer.  
- A senhora vai conseguir ouvir de qualquer lugar quando ele começar a berrar. – murmurou Ella, mas parecia que ninguém havia ouvido.  
- Scorpius, agora. – Draco olhou para o neto, que mexia nas coisas sobre a redonda mesa de centro. O menino sorriu levemente, adorava quando o avô lhe dirigia a palavra, e isso era estranho, pois Draco costumava meter medo em crianças. – Vá ver os cavalos com seu pai.  
O loirinho largou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e correu até Scorpius, pedindo colo. Antes de deixarem o aposento, Scorpius abriu um sorriso sacana. Ele iria ouvir atrás da porta, isso era certeza.  
- O que você tem na cabeça? – Draco estava começando a elevar o tom de voz. – Está fazendo isso só para me deixar mais irritado? Não me admira que conseguiu ser promovida tão rápido!  
- Draco! – Astoria o encarou escandalizada e caminhou até Ella, que tentava bravamente não se alterar. – Não se atreva. A vida é dela e ela faz o que bem entender.  
Ella olhou para a mãe com um certo choque. Sabia que Astoria a iria defendê-la, mas ela estava usando artilharia pesada. Aquela discussão seria interessante.  
- Ela não vai mais ver aquele moleque. – Draco deu um passo ameaçador, mas nenhuma das duas recuou.  
- Moleque?! Você só pode estar brincando. – foi a primeira vez que se pronunciou naquela discussão. – Ele é um homem de vinte e dois anos, a mesma idade de Scorpius! Eu não estou nem aí para seus problemas com o pai dele, ou com o resto do mundo bruxo, e se eu precisar mandar o senhor e o resto do Inglaterra para os infernos para continuar a vê-lo, eu juro que o farei.  
Draco ouviu aquelas palavras e se calou, ainda estava absorvendo a informação. Quem era de fora e visse a bagunça que havia acabao de se formar, acharia aquela situação cômica. Era irônico o fato de sua filha estar saindo com o filho de seu maior inimigo dos tempos de escola, que havia salvado sua vida e de sua família e que ainda tinha vontade de jogá-lo num tanque com tubarões famintos. Realmente, o mundo dava voltas.  
- Você está sozinho nessa batalha, querido. – Astoria sorriu levemente para o marido. – Apenas a deixe em paz. Olhe como ela está feliz.  
Ella encarou surpresa a mãe ao ouvir aquilo. Ela parecia feliz com Albus? Bom, sentia-se assim, mas não sabia que os outros conseguiam ver isso.  
- O Scorpius devia tê-lo derrubado da vassoura quando teve a chance. – com as mãos na têmpora e olhar preso nas duas mulheres à sua frente, Draco suspirou derrotado.  
Ella abriu a boca para corrigir o pai - não era Albus o jogador da família, e sim, James – mas pensou melhor e preferir continuar de bico calado ao ver que o tom avermelhado no rosto de Draco estava começando a desaparecer, ele estava se acalmando.  
A conversa poderia ter ido bem pior, mas não foi apenas por causa da presença de Astoria na sala. Draco não iria contradizer a esposa, não ainda tão fraca como estava. Ella agradecia à todos os santos pela presença da mãe ali.  
- E Draco, porque exatamente não fomos ao casamento dos Weasleys? – Astoria arqueou a sobrancelha direita e olhou significativamente para o marido à sua frente. – Eu já venho me sentindo melhor há semanas, e teria sido uma boa oportunidade para conhecer o rapaz.  
- Vamos para a mesa, o almoço já deve estar servido. – Draco sorriu nervosamente e se retirou às pressas.  
Ella se viu em completo choque. Aquela foi uma boa lição, agora deixaria os problemas com o pai para a mãe solucioná-los. Uma solução muito mais prática e menos estressante, além do mais, não resistia ver o pai correndo com o rabo entre as pernas.  
Sentiu uma mão gelada tocar em seu braço, isso a fez voltar sua atenção para Astoria.  
- Deixe que eu lido com seu pai, querida. – Astoria acariciou as bochechas rosadas de Ella. – Ele está nervoso com o trabalho e está descontando em você.  
- Obrigada, mãe. – Ella a envolveu em um abraço terno, há tempos que não se aconchegava nos braços da mãe, e sentia falta daquilo. – A senhora está tão gelada, quer que eu pegue algo para lhe aquecer?  
- Não se preocupe, filha. – Astoria deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e suspirou. – É apenas o efeito da medicação nova. – ela começou o meu trajeto que Draco, mas parou por um instante e voltou a encarar a filha. – Você gosta mesmo desse rapaz?  
- O pior que é que eu gosto do infeliz. – Ella meneou a cabeça sorrindo. – Entre tantos, um Potter.  
- Seu pai vai acabar se acostumando com a idéia. – as mãos frias de Astoria tocaram nas de Ella, passando-lhe leves calafrios. – Mas para prevenir, evite trazê-lo aqui por algum tempo.  
- Pode ter certeza que Albus não ficará cara a cara com papai. – Ella deu uma piscadela. – Ele ter amor à vida.  
- Não exagere, Ella. – Astoria começou a guiá-la para fora da sala. – Vamos, é melhor não deixar seu pai esperando.

- Seu filho da mãe! – Draco berrou em plenos pulmões para o moreno à sua frente. – Eu juro que eu posso matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!  
Harry revirou os olhos, não escondendo o sorriso matreiro em seus lábios. Já vinha se preparando para aquela conversa desde sábado a noite, quando viu Albus com Ella. Ficou surpreso quando o filho do meio viera lhe falar no domingo que estava saindo com a caçula dos Malfoy, não esperava por aquilo, especialmente porque Ella e Albus nunca havia trocado uma palavra quando estava em Hogwarts. O brilho no olhar, o sorriso nos lábios e a mente sempre em outro planeta denunciavam que não era apenas atração, e Harry sabia disso. Albus sempre fora diferente de James. o primogênito faz justo ao nome, nunca ficava muito tempo com a mesma garota, mas Albus era o oposto, sempre muito tímido e sensível.  
Entrou naquele escritório há quase dez minutos e ainda continuava escutando os gritos de Draco Malfoy. Este parecia não ter aceitado a notícia tão bem quanto Harry.  
- Malfoy, sinceramente, você devia calar a boca. – Harry falou num tom brincalhão. Ainda estava achando graça da indignação do loiro. – Me deixar surdo não vai fazer com que eles parem de se ver. Além do mais, isso não é da nossa conta, então, pare de ser intrometido.  
- Isso é porque não é a sua filha. – Draco andava de um lado para o outro perto da janela do escritório. – Queria ver se você continuaria com essa calma irritante se fosse com sua querida ruivinha.  
- Eu confio no julgamento de Lily, você devia fazer o mesmo, Malfoy. – tecnicamente, ele estava mentindo. Nem amarrado que ficaria fora do caminho de Lily, a filha era bastante esperta, mas não para namorados. – Além do mais, lembre-se o quão boa Ascella é em duelos. Se Albus fizer algo que não deve, o que eu acho que dificilmente acontecerá, ela tem seus métodos para deixá-lo na linha.  
- Você é um grade FILHO DA...  
- OK, chega de xingar minha mãe, Malfoy. – Harry o cortou. – Você já passou a mensagem. – Harry levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, ignorando os gosto obsceno que Draco fazia. Parou e enfiou a carta que o loiro lhe entregou no bolso, depois voltou sua atenção à Draco. – Obrigada pela informação. Iremos agir dentro de dois meses.  
- Estou lhe avisando, Potter. Deixe Ascella fora disso. – advertiu Draco.  
- Não posso fazer isso, Malfoy, e você sabe disso. – a fisionomia de Harry agora estava severa. – Eles não virão atrás de nós sem ela no grupo.  
- Minha filha não vai servir de isca. – disse Draco, entre os dentes. – Eles vão matá-la na primeira oportunidade.  
- Eu lhe garanto a proteção dela, Malfoy. Mais do que qualquer coisa, mas você sabe que se Nixon conseguir fazer o encanto, será muito pior. E não estamos falando de um novo Voldemort, talvez algo pior. Ele tem muitos simpatizantes, e com poder, Nixon não terá problema em controlar o Ministério.  
Do mesmo jeito que a magia branca vinha avançando durante os anos, a negra seguia o mesmo curso. David Nixon, um homem de quarenta e três anos, ex-estudante de Hogwarts, mestre de Feitiços, adorador de Arte das Trevas, descobriu um encantamento tão poderoso e ruim quanto a ligação que Harry tinha com Voldemort. Harry não tinha detalhes, mas de acordo com a fonte de Draco, aconteceria em dentro de dois meses e meio.  
O maior problema para pegar Nixon era que ninguém sabia quem era seu seguidor, ou onde encontrá-lo. Ele era discreto, e quase não planejava ataques. Era astuto o bastante para aguardar pelo grande final. Por isso precisavam de Ella. Muitos ainda consideravam os Malfoy como traidores, especialmente os ex-seguidores de Voldemort, e melhor medo de punir Draco seria começando pelos filhos, em especial Ella. Harry já tinha algo me mente para atrair Nixon, e isso envolvia Ella  
- Quando tivermos a data, você ficará sabendo. – Harry não deu tempo à Draco para responder, pois deixara a sala no momento que pronunciara a última palavra.  
Virou a esquerda no corredor e aparatou no lugar que precisava estar naquele momento. O Departamento de Autores estava uma verdadeira zona, alguns rapazes, provavelmente os novos internos, duelavam brincando, e derrubavam metade dos quatros nas paredes. Outro grupo, os veteranos, jogavam cartas em uma mesa e ainda havia mais alguns que cochilavam no sofá. O dia estava monótono, tiveram de atender apenas uma chamada, que, aliás, era falsa, o que fez Harry ter vontade de esganar Ron por não ter verificado antes de mandar o pessoal.  
Passou pelos internos brincalhões e parou perto dos sofás de couro. Ella ainda não tinha percebido sua presença, estava distraída ouvindo a música que tocava no pequeno aparelho branco. Ela realmente se parecia com os Malfoy, os cabelos, a cor dos olhos, a pele alva, mas Ella tinha algo marcante que não pertencia à nenhuma parte da família: seus olhos. Não a cor, mas o jeito de que fitava as pessoas, como se conseguisse enxergar até a alma do indivíduo. Definitivamente, Albus estava certo, Ella não era qualquer garota.  
Limpou a garganta e nada, ela nem sequer desviara o olhar. O fez de novo, e continuou sem sucesso. Só conseguiu sua atenção quando puxou o fone de ouvido de sua orelha direita.  
- Se-senhor Potter. – a voz de Ella ainda estava quebrada. Guardou as pressas o _Ipod_ no bolso e se pôs de pé ao lado do chefe. – Eu estava... distraída.  
- Eu posso ver isso. – riu Harry. – Pode me acompanhar por um momento?  
- Em minha defesa, não fui eu, eu juro. – Ella riu nervosamente, tentando lembrar-se do que fizera de errado naquela vez. – Foi tudo culpa do Morgan. Ele me forçou.  
- Por que sempre que venho lhe chamar, você pensa que está encrencada. – Harry deu dois passos para trás, fazendo sinal com a mão para que ela o seguisse. – Aliás, quando voltar, liberte o Mayers da azaração, por favor.  
- Droga. – Ella fingiu um certo desapontamento. – Pensei que podia deixá-lo como grilo por mais alguns dias. Morrer ele não vai.  
Harry gargalhou e começou a caminhar na direção da saída, com Ella o seguindo. Ella, pensando que iam para o escritório, virou para a esquerda no corredor, enquanto Harry permaneceu parado.  
- Aonde você está indo? – perguntou ele.  
- Para o escritório, talvez? Não é para lá que eu vou quando machuco um dos caras? – Ella deu de ombro, não se importava com o estado de Mayers, na verdade, estava pensando em solta-lo no parque e torcer para que seja pisoteado.  
- Não dessa vez. – Harry falou, o sorriso em seu rosto havia desaparecido. – Vamos à outro lugar.  
Segurou no braço de Ella e no segundo seguinte o Ministério desapareceu. O cenário mudou radicalmente, não estavam mais no meio do corredor, em frente ao Departamento de Aurores. Era um escritório velho, na verdade, estava mais para uma biblioteca com todas aquelas estantes de livros, embora a grande parte estivesse vazia.  
- E nós estamos aqui porque...  
- Vou ser bem direto com você, Ella, apesar do seu pai não ser a favor. – Harry sacou a varinha e com um rápido feitiço, tirou a poeira que se alojava na mesa de madeira escura e nas duas cadeiras junto à ela. – Aquela carta que você me entregou no outro dia não era qualquer coisa, estamos em situação de alerta novamente.  
- Disso eu já imaginava, mas eu estou aqui porque...  
- Céus, você é pior do que seu pai no quesito de paciência. – ele meneou a cabeça sorrindo. – Você terá tempo para saber da história completa, talvez seu pai seja o melhor para contá-la. A única coisa que quero que me responda agora é se você gostaria de ajudar. Se comprometer com a Ordem, se tornar uma de nós.  
Ella abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Certo, Harry sabia que não era certo jogar aquela pergunta para cima da jovem e já esperar uma resposta de imediato, mas não lhe restava mais tempo. Em três meses, Nixon executaria o encanto, e se este funcionasse, não havia dúvida de que tempos negros estavam por vir.  
Harry se afastou por um momento, deixando-a sozinha por alguns minutos. Iria lhe dar alguns minutos para pensar, apesar de já ter uma idéia da resposta dela. Nos dois anos que trabalhara com Ella, nunca a vira dar para trás, ela tinha uma bravura que os Malfoy não carregavam, era algo dela e somente dela.  
- Então – Harry não havia percebido sua presença no cômodo. - O que eu tenho de fazer?  
- Admiro o seu comprometimento no escuro. - Harry sorriu radiante. - Espere que em breve você receberá novas instruções, por hora, é só ter paciência.  
- Então quer dizer que eu posso ir arrancar algumas verdades do meu pai?  
- Fique a vontade.  
- Uma pergunta. - Ella o encarou meio sem jeito. - Albus está envolvido também?  
- Não diretamente, mas ele tem sua função no grupo. Ele pertence à Ordem desde que se formara em Hogwarts, foi sua decisão. - Harry meneou a cabeça em negativa. - Você verá que às vezes ele é mais cabeça dura do que um hipogrifo.  
- É, eu notei isso. E como eu tenho votante de esganá-los por isso.  
- Você não é a primeira que fala isso. - ele riu, caminhando pelo cômodo. Não sabia o porquê, mas sempre gostava de voltar àquele lugar, apesar de nunca tê-lo aceitado como moradia. Sentia-se mais perto de Sirius quando estava lá. - Agora acho que você deve voltar para o Ministério.  
- É. - ela deu alguns passos, chegando a cruzar a porta da sala, mas parou e virou-se para encará-lo. - Que lugar é esse?  
- Largo Grimmauld, número doze. - Harry sorriu levemente. - Você já deve ter ouvido as histórias desse lugar.  
- Eu já imaginava. - Ella retribuiu o sorriso. - Bom, eu vou pegar o rumo. Meu chefe é um cara extremamente neurótico com atrasos, sabe?  
- Oh, céus. Preferia quando você não estava saindo com meu filho. - Harry gargalhou. - Ele é uma má influencia.  
- Pode apostar que sim. - Ella deu um último sorriso antes de desaparecer pela porta e apartar no Departamento de Aurores.

- Mas que droga! Por que ele tem sempre que ser tão intrometido?! - exclamou Albus, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de seu apartamento.  
- Deixe de escândalo você também, isso é trabalho do meu pai. - Ella abriu um sorrisão e continuou brincar com o _Ipod _em suas mãos. - Além do mais, qual é o problema? Você está no meio da confusão toda também.  
- Exatamente. - Albus sentou-se ao lado de Ella no sofá e tocou-lhe no rosto, fazendo-a desviar o olhar sobre o pequeno aparelho trouxa. - Eu não quero que você se machuque. - Ella abriu a boca indignada, mas Albus foi mais rápido e a cortou antes que ela começasse a falar. - Eu não estou falando que você não é capaz, e eu sei como você pode se defender muito bem, mas essa história com o Nixon não é igual às suas patrulhas com os aurores. Você será o alvo principal, e se algo der errado...  
- Não faça isso, Albus. - Ella baixou o olhar, assim com o tom de voz. Não tinha controle sobre seu corpo quando ele a fitava daquela maneira, como se ela fosse a única coisa que Albus via. - Por favor.  
- Eu não vou tocar mais no assunto, mas pode ter certeza que meu pai vai acordar surdo depois do tanto que eu vou gritar no ouvido daquele velho teimoso. - Albus suspirou, cansado. Já estavam tendo aquela conversa há quase meia hora e até agora, ele ainda não conseguira fazer com que Ella nem sequer pensasse melhor no assunto.  
Ella riu e revirou os olhos. A última coisa que precisava era de Albus se unindo à Draco Malfoy para esganar Harry Potter até a morte, e depois de hoje, parecia que essa loucura não estava tão longe de acontecer. Ainda não fora falar com o pai sobre o assunto, tentaria adiar para o fim de semana, provavelmente teria a conversa depois do almoço de domingo, de preferência. Draco costumava não alterar-se muito quando Astoria estava na casa, ou seja, as conversas tensas deveriam sempre ser na Mansão, pois existia uma grande possibilidade do pai lhe atirar janela à fora quando fosse questioná-lo sobre a Ordem, pois sobre sua participação ele provavelmente já estaria sabendo. O Ministério e Hogwarts tem uma coisa em comum: as pessoas nunca conseguem ficar de boca fechada.  
- Bom, eu já vou indo. - falou Ella tomando um impulso para se levantar do sofá, até que sentiu uma mão morna segurar seu braço.  
- Você não tem de ir agora. - a ponta de seus narizes se tocaram e aquela onda vibrante do hálito dele tocou as narinas de Ella, fazendo-a sentir-se desarmada.  
Encontrava-se num estado de amor e ódio consigo mesma, detestava perder o controle, e com Albus acontecia sempre tão facilmente; por outro lado, adorava o jeito que ele lhe encarava, lhe tocava, lhe amava.  
- Você joga baixo, Potter. - sussurrou no ouvido dele. - Muito baixo.  
- Me conte algo que eu já sei, Malfoy. - os dedos dele deslizaram pelo braço de Ella, provocando leves arrepios em Ella. - Agora pegue o seu casaco.  
- E eu devo fazer isso porque...  
- Porque nós estamos saindo, não é óbvio? - explicou Albus num tom brincalhão.  
- Hum...não, não é óbvio. O que você está aprontando dessa vez? Porque se for...  
Ella não conseguiu terminar o que estava dizendo, pois acabou perdendo a linha de raciocínio. Seus lábios se movimentavam sobre os dele, num beijo doce e que sempre a atrapalhava na hora que estava argumentando algo com Albus. O maldito realmente jogava baixo, ele sabia perfeitamente como deixá-la mansinha, e o pior era que seus pais tentavam fazer isso durante anos, e sem sucesso algum.  
- Estamos indo jantar fora. - Albus já estava de pé com a mão estendida à Ella, que, como sempre, aceitou e se pôs ao lado dele. - Na casa de meus pais.  
- O que?! - Ella o empurrou para o lado e em seguida o socou no braço, fazendo-o Albus soltar uma pequena exclamação de dor. - Seu tratante infeliz! Você... você...  
- Eu vou te levar para jantar com meus pais esta noite, já está passando da hora de apresentá-la como minha namorada, não acha? Conversamos sobre isso na noite anterior, não se recorda?  
- Na-namorada? - Ella engasgou com aquelas palavras. Ainda não tinha na mente aquela figura de namorada. Fazia tempo que não usava aquele termo.  
- Querida Ella, nós já passamos já fase de pedidos oficiais, eu acho. - ele abriu um meio sorriso e afastou-se de Ella, pegando a jaqueta preta e a bolsa de Ella sobre a cadeira. - Agora vamos embora, pois estamos em cima da hora.  
- Mas.. mas. - procurou em sua mente alguma maneira de escapar daquilo, mas não havia como deixar aquele profundo par de esmeraldas e ir para casa. Ele estava ganhando aquela batalha. - Uma pequena pergunta.  
- Estou ouvindo. - ele falou, entregando a bolsa e o casaco à Ella. Depois virou-se para o pequeno armário de madeira perto da mesa de jantar. Era onde guardava os vinhos.  
- Seu pai sabia desse nosso pequeno jantar dessa noite? - indagou Ella, cruzando os braços e erguendo a sobrancelha direita. - Digo, quando ele falou comigo essa manhã.  
- Claro. - respondeu Albus, sem encará-la. Estava bastante distraído escolhendo uma garrafa de vinho para levar.  
- E nem para me avisar! Eu poderia ter furado com você esta noite.  
- Assim você fere meus sentimentos, Ella querida. - ele fechou a porta do armário de bebidas e virou-se para Ella. - Vamos?  
- Todos os Potter são assim? Manipuladores... maus e mais alguns adjetivos que eu não posso mencionar no momento? - Ella sentiu-se sendo empurrada por uma mão até a lareira acesa.  
- Grande parte. - ele abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico. Atirou um pouco de pó-de-flú no fogo, que tornou-se verde no mesmo instante. - Antes que você pergunte, - ele aproximou-se e beijou-lhe levemente na bochecha. - Você está linda está noite.  
Depois ambos desapareceram no fogo com destino à casa dos Potter.

**N/Autora: **Bem, capítulo curtinho e tudo o mais. Ele está com alguns errinho aqui e ali, pois não consegui achar o betado. Uma grande tragédia aconteceu essa semana: minha pasta de fics sumiu, evaporou. E bem, eu tenho mais alguns capítulos prontos e postados em outro lugar, mas vai chegar um ponto que vocês ficarão em dia com os outros lugares em que eu posto a fic, e terão de aguardar mais um capítulo. Eu perdi dois capítulos que não estavam postados nem com a beta, e a preguiça de reescrevê-los é grande. Farei o possível para escrever novamente, mas fiquei bastante chateada de ter perdido minha coisas.

**Resposta aos comentários: **

**Scorpius_L – **Nussa, mas tu passou um tempo bom lendo então, rs. Não se preocupe, faz bem pra mente. ^^ Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero que continue com a mesma opinião no final da fic.

**Kiki – **Pois é, quando criei esses dois, queria algo diferente do que lemos em HP. Acho a Ella meio autêntica e o Albus lembra um pouquinho o Lupin, mas só um pouco. Esse capítulo ainda não foi dos melhores, estava fora do Brasil quando o escrevi, e tive que cortá-lo na metade. No próximo as coisas se esclarecerão melhor.

**Fernii – **Eu também adoro a Ella, rs. Tenho uma longa lista de POs e certamente a Ella está entre os melhores. Realmente, vai demorar um pouco para a ficha do Draco cair, e ele perceber que a Ella gosta mesmo do Albus e vice e versa. A cena da briga seria um pouco maior, mas como eu já disse, foi meio complicado para eu escrever durante o intercâmbio. Mas capítulos melhores estão por vir.

Novamente, obrigada pelos comentários. São sempre bem vindos.

**Capítulo 7 – Comprometimentos – Parte II**

_- Olha, eu tomei minha decisão. - anunciou Ella com a voz firme. - Eu analisei tudo o que ouvi esta noite e o que o Potter me falou no outro dia. Está feito, pai. Eu vou ser a isca para o peixe grande. __  
__ - Você vai se machucar, ou até mesmo ser morta. - falou ele amargamente. - Seria mais fácil pular de um precipício de uma vez, com certeza seria mais agradável.__  
__ - Oh, estou lisonjeada com seu apoio, papai. - disse ela, acidamente. - Eu não vou voltar atrás. __  
__ - Eu sei que não vai. - ele suspirou, se dando por vencido. - Você tem poucos meses, o encantamento irá ser feito quando Marte estiver alinhado com Vega e todas as estrelas da Ursa Maior._


	7. Chapter 7 Comprometimentos Parte II

**Capítulo 7 – Comprometimento – Parte II**

- Então, você não vai me contar como foi o jantar com os Potter, na segunda? - Morgan estava estirado no grande sofá vermelho, fitando o teto. Aquela tarde estava sendo monótona ao extremo. Chovia grosso no lado de fora, com o vento soprando forte, e, para piorar a situação, não havia nada a fazer além de esperar que algo acontecesse. Uma pequena emergência em Loughton fora o destino do outro esquadrão do Departamento, então, a eles cabia a tarefa de ficarem presos no Departamento de Aurores a tarde inteira sem o que fazer além de jogar conversa fora, para o ódio de Ella, que estava prestes à pular no pescoço do amigo e esganá-lo até fazê-lo perder a voz.  
Desde terça-feira, quando comentara por acidente que jantara na casa dos Potter quase à força, Morgan não parava de pentelhar Ella por detalhes, que, aliás, não pretendia dar.  
Não iria contar que o jantar, embora fosse extremamente estranho estar na casa do chefe, ex-inimigo mortal do pai e antigo salvador da pátria, acabara sendo meio agradável. Os pais de Albus, especialmente a mãe, Ginny, eram pessoas muito fáceis de conversar. Ella percebera o quanto eles se esforçavam para manter a conversa andando e não criar um estranho e irritante momento de silêncio, e não fora apenas para manter a conversa, os assuntos, as perguntas, nada fez Ella sentir-se constrangida ou ofendida.

Passou um longo tempo conversando com Lily quando chegou. Era tão fácil estar perto daquela ruiva, muito ao contrário de James, o irmão mais velho, o culpado de fazer Ella fitar o teto toda vez que ele lhe encarava de maneira desconfiada. O primogênito dos Potter parecia ser o único que não estava muito satisfeito de ver uma Malfoy com o irmão.  
Tudo que acontecera no jantar, todos os detalhes, ficaria trancado na mente de Ella, que, dificilmente, iria dar com a língua nos dentes para Morgan. Ele já estava suficientemente _irritante_ naquele momento, imagine depois que soubesse o quanto Ella apreciara estar naquele novo ambiente? Não a deixaria em paz durante um mês inteiro. E isso a faria se sentir pior do que agora. Sentia-se culpada de gostar daquela casa, de apreciar estar cercada pela família do namorado e não pela sua própria família. Se divertira mais naquela única noite na casa dos Potter do que no almoço semanal na Mansão nos últimos dois anos, isso parecia ser tão... errado. Invejava Albus um pouco, o via falando com o pai de maneira tão calorosa e alegra, e não igual uma conversa de elevador sempre quando Ella se dirigia ao próprio pai. Gostava um pouco daquele gelo de Draco, evitava todos aqueles assuntos emotivos, os dramas, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia falta do calor paterno que Draco raramente lhe passou durante a infância.  
- A minha resposta continuará sendo a que eu dei na terça-feira de manhã: NÃO! - bradou Ella, acordando Peter, um dos colegas do departamento que dormia no sofá ao lado. - Foi mal, Pete. Volte para a sua soneca. - Ella tentou ser o mais amável possível com o rapaz, o que funcionara, pois ele resmungou algo incompreensível e voltou a dormir. Era melhor que Peter voltasse à ressonar, assim seria menos uma pessoa que não ouviria a conversa. - Eu juro por Merlin que eu vou te socar.  
- Ella, Ella, violência só gera violência. - ele girou o corpo e apoiou a cabeça na mão, passando a encará-la com o sorriso mais irritante que conseguia.  
- Então este é um ciclo sem fim, porque se você não parar de me aborrecer tanto, vai acabar com o nariz quebrado.  
- Então, tecnicamente, eu posso te aborrecer um pouco? Porque você disse "aborrecer tanto", o que me leva a pensar...  
- Morgan Samuel Hopkings, - faltava pouco para Ella perder o controle e avançar para cima do amigo. - Cala a BOCA!!!  
- Irmãzinha do céu, que estresse todo é esse? - indagou Scorpius, que havia acabado de se juntar à eles. O loiro, como sempre, carregava o filho, agora adormecido. - Tente não fazer barulho, eu passei as últimas duas horas fazendo o garoto dormir e, acredite, você não vai querer estar perto do pestinha acordado.  
Ella sentou-se direito no sofá, dando espaço para Scorpius sentar ao seu lado. O loiro passou a criança para os braços da irmã, depois acomodou-se relaxado ao lado dela.  
- Por que esse escândalo todo? - perguntou ele, entre um bocejo.  
- Porque meu melhor amigo é um imbecil que não cala a boca e, conseqüentemente, acabará levando uma surra bem dada da minha varinha. - respondeu Ella, quase num sussurro.  
- E, acredite, amigo, vai valer a pena se ela me contar o que foi fazer na casa dos Potter na segunda à noite. - Morgan deu com a língua entre os dentes, para o horror de Ella. - Se você conseguir a promoção, eu prometo que vou investir na sua futura cunhada. A ruivinha não é de se jogar fora....  
- Eu já lhe avisei, Morgan. - Ella pegou a almofada que aconchegava suas costas e atirou em Morgan, atingindo-o bem no meio da face. - Você tem que parar com esses comentários nojentos sobre mulheres, meu ouvido não é latrina de bruxos porcos.  
- Que seja. Continuando, - virou-se para Scorpius novamente, dando continuidade à conversa. - A nossa querida Ella está virando gente, foi jantar na casa do namorado pela primeira vez na vida. Não é um amor?  
Scorpius arregalou os olhos e olhou para Ella com o mesmo sorriso sacana que Morgan tinha nos lábios.  
- Você está brincando? O pai vai ficar tão furioso quando souber que seu namorico com o Potter está progredindo.  
- A questão é: ele não vai ficar sabendo se ninguém contar, não é mesmo? - Ella apertou o tríceps de Scorpius com um pouco de força, fazendo-o se afastar um pouco, mas ainda assim, a encarando com um olhar divertido.  
- E como você vai garantir tal omissão? - indagou Scorpius olhando-a de modo superior, afinal, Ella estava praticamente comendo em sua mão agora. A loira detestava profundamente quando isso acontecia. Um maldito chantagista que era o irmão.  
- O que você quer, Scorpius?  
- Que bom que perguntou. - o loiro ostentava agora um vitorioso olhar. - Fique com o Ethan esta noite, eu tenho compromisso.  
- Vai sair de novo com a morena? - perguntou Morgan, se intrometendo na conversa.  
- Não, eu realmente tenho um compromisso. - seu tom de voz tornara-se mais sério. - Fique com ele esse final de semana e quando eu voltar de Edimburgo no domingo, eu o busco na sua casa.  
- E o Ethan não pode ficar na Mansão com a mamãe e o papai porque...  
- Mamãe deu uma recaída, a pneumonia voltou e parece que trouxe mais coisa consigo dessa vez. - Scorpius suspirou pesadamente. - Ela não está nada bem, e eu acho melhor Ethan ficar um pouco longe de lá, ele tem medo dos curandeiros e fica muito abatido quando vê mamãe naquele estado. Ela está assim desde o início da semana.  
Aquela notícia atingiu Ella como uma facada em seu peito. Não era possível que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo. Mais uma recaída... era a terceira nos últimos três meses, parecia que ela só melhorar um pouco que Astoria tornava a voltar para o péssimo estado de saúde. Já era ruim o suficiente que a mãe estivesse tão doente, mas o pior era que Ella nem tomara conhecimento disso. Sentia-se mal com aquilo, tinha que ter dado mais atenção à mãe e parado de se encontrar tanto com Albus à noite. Qual era o problema de ir à Mansão depois do expediente? Exatamente isso, não havia problema algum, e mesmo assim, Ella ainda não ia.  
- Eu deixei as coisas dele na sua casa, ok? - Scorpius beijou-se na bochecha antes de se levantar do sofá – Eu só vim aqui deixá-lo e tenho que pegar a chave de portal. O advogado vai comigo. Como já tinha dito, não há como, vou vender o Pub que era da mãe dele.  
- Você está fazendo a coisa certa. - Ella segurou a mão de Scorpius ao vê-lo dar um passo para trás. - Por que ninguém me avisou sobre a mamãe?  
- Converse com o pai, ele disse que ficaria encarregado de lhe informar sobre qualquer mudança. - Scorpius deu um tapinha no braço de Morgan, se despedindo deste e se afastou. Na porta, um homem moreno, com o bigode um tanto grisalho e com leves entradas na testa, o aguardava. Scorpius cumprimentou o advogado com um rápido aperto de mãos, depois ambos sumiram corredor a fora.  
- Ella, não se preocupe. Astoria vai ficar bem, ela sempre fica. - Morgan levantou-se do sofá de onde estava deitado e foi sentar-se ao lado da amiga. Passou o braço em volta de seu ombro, confortando-a.  
- Ela sempre fica pior, Morgan, isso sim. - Ella apoiou a cabeça no ombro no amigo cuidadosamente para não acordar o sobrinho adormecido. - Todas as vezes é um pouco pior, e pela cara de Scorpius, a situação não está boa dessa vez.  
- Não fique abatida. - ele forçou um sorriso, sem muito sucesso. - Leve o garoto para casa, tome um banho e dê uma relaxada. Não pense no pior como você sempre faz, e quando estiver com a cabeça mais fria, escreva para o seu pai e peça por notícias.  
- Eu não vou escrever para ele. - falou amarga. - Vou pessoalmente vê-lo hoje à noite e, muito provavelmente, berrar também. Você pode olhá-lo por algum tempo hoje à noite? Pode ser depois que você sair daqui.  
- Não posso, Ella. Hoje eu fiquei de ajudar minha mãe com o problema do bicho papão. - ele abriu um sorriso cabisbaixo. - Mas que quiser eu posso dizer para ela...  
- Não. - Ella levantou-se do sofá com a ajuda de Morgan. Ethan estava começando a ficar grande demais para seus braços. - Vá fazer o que você precisa fazer hoje à noite, amanhã eu entro em contato se precisar de algo.  
- Você tem certeza? - ele tentou mais uma vez, apesar de já saber a resposta.  
- Positivo. - Ella deu de ombro, depois sorriu tristemente. - Diga ao Potter que eu tive uma emergência e saí mais cedo.  
- Pode deixar. - Morgan acenou com a cabeça, mas Ella já não estava mais lá.

O barulho da campainha ecoou pelo quarto. Ella deu uma última olhada em Ethan, que brincava sobre sua cama e deixou o aposento, na direção da porta.

Estranhou. Nunca recebia visitas, geralmente era ela quem ia na casa dos outros, e só Morgan ou Scorpius faziam o contrário. Novamente, o barulho da campainha surgiu. Quem quer que fosse realmente estava impaciente.  
- Hey! O que faz aqui? - indagou Ella meio surpresa. Lançou um olhar meio desconfiado ao moreno parado à sua frente, mas logo ele a puxou para um abraço, ignorando o fato de ela estar trajando apenas um roupão.  
- Topei com Morgan quando fui falar com meu pai hoje à tarde, e ele me contou a má notícia. Como você está? - Albus não a livrou do abraço, apenas deu alguns passos para frente e já dentro do apartamento, fechou a porta atrás de si.  
- Eu estou bem. - respondeu a loira enquanto o pressionava para acabar com aquele abraço. Adorava estar nos braços dele, mas não quando vestia apenas um roupão e tinha crianças por perto. Não queria traumatizar o pobre sobrinho pelo resto da vida com a visão dela e de Albus se agarrando no sofá. Tinha horas que pensava ter voltado à adolescência com todos aqueles hormônios e sentimentos incontroláveis, e isso realmente a deixava furiosa. Odiava perder o controle. - É sério, pode me soltar.  
Assim Albus o fez. Depois de soltar Ella, tirou o casaco e o deixou sobre a cadeira, mas sem desviar o olhar da loira. Ele estava com aquele sorriso meigo e o olhar preocupado, sem contar a testa enrugada. Às vezes, Albus conseguia ser pior que Astoria no quesito de super-proteção e cuidado. Já tinha ouvido que aquela coisa era herança dos Potter, todos carregavam pelo menos um pouco daquele gene maldito de se importar com tudo ao seu redor, especialmente com as pessoas. Ella achava isso engraçado e bizarro, nunca conseguiu agir daquela maneira. A loira se importava com as coisas até um certo ponto, mas não como Albus, que parava a vida para socorrer quem precisava.  
Não se passou nem um minuto da chegada de Albus, que Ethan correu até a sala para ver o que estava acontecendo. O menino parou de correr imediatamente ao ver Albus, pois, por mais incrível que parecesse, ele era extremamente tímido na frente de estranhos. Já vira Albus algumas vezes com Ella, mas somente de longe, nunca chegaram realmente a trocar umas palavras, e isso ainda o deixava meio inibido na presença do moreno.  
Albus acenou timidamente com a mão e menino se escondeu atrás do sofá, deixando apenas os olhos a cabeleira loira à vista. Ella revirou os olhos e foi até a criança. Teria de conseguir fazer Ethan perder a vergonha de uma vez, senão não conseguiria fazer funcionar a idéia que acabara de surgir em sua mente. Tinha acabado de arrumar uma babá.  
- Ethan, não seja bobo, garoto. - falou Ella calmamente, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do sobrinho. - Não vai me dizer que você está com medo do Albus.  
E a resposta veio com Ethan balançando a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Ele deu uma olhada em Albus, depois voltou a encarar Ella.  
- Como eu estou decadente, até criancinhas eu assusto agora. - comentou Albus, rindo. Ele lembrara-se de um comentário que Ella fizera quando os dois estavam na cama, depois do casamento. E, tecnicamente, ele era meio perigoso sim, especialmente quando tinha o meio sorriso nos lábios.  
- Vamos, Ethan. - suspirou Ella. Sabia que teria um longo caminho pela frente para conseguir persuadir aquela criança. Ele era tão teimoso quanto qualquer Malfoy. - O Albus é meio que seu... tio! Viu? Você não tem medo do seu tio Albus, ou tem?  
- Estou chocado como fui promovido tão rápido. - ele deu uma rápida piscadela. - Estou com sorte esses dias, ganho uma namorada e um sobrinho na mesma semana?! Acho que vou até jogar na loto-bruxa depois dessa.  
- Você quer calar a boca? Ele não vai dar o braço a torcer se você continuar tagarelando. - murmurou Ella, depois virou-se rapidamente para o loirinho. - Ethan, é só fazer aquela cara de cachorro na chuva que ele vai ter dar tudo o que você quiser. Isso inclui sorvete de chocolate.  
E o brilho traquina voltou ao olhar de Ethan. Ele lançou novamente um olhar à Albus, sem desviar dessa vez quando o segundo o encarou sorrindo. Pronto, aquela batalha estava ganha.  
- Você é má, Ella. Muito má. - vendo que o menino parecia mais confortável com ele na sala, Albus deu alguns passos, se aproximando dos dois loiros no chão. - Acabou de contar minha principal fraqueza para ele! Agora sim que o seu estoque de sorvete de chocolate vai acabar.  
- Acabar rápido. - Ethan sorriu para os dois, sendo que Ella revirou os olhos e Albus alargou o sorriso. Ele deu um passo na direção de Albus, com os braços estendidos. Queria colo, não havia dúvida. Não sabia o porquê daquilo, talvez fosse pela a altura ou talvez apenas pela proteção que eles transmitiam à ele, ou até mesmo a ausência do pai nos seus primeiros anos de vida, mas Ethan adorava o colo de homens, especialmente os dos mais altos. Ella tinha a impressão de ser devido à forte ligação que ele desenvolvera com Scorpius.  
Albus o pegou sem receio algum. Ele tinha jeito com crianças, não havia dúvidas, e era praticamente impossível ele não saber lidar com crianças depois de crescer cercados por centenas destas. Ella vira no casamento aquele mar de crianças ruivas correndo por entre as mesas. Assanhou os cabelos platinados do menino e este o imitou, deixando os fios negros de Albus mais espetados do que o normal.  
- Você vai me deixar de babá, não é? - perguntou Albus, num suspiro.  
- Não sei porque você pergunta quando já sabe a resposta. - Ella se aproximou dos dois depois de levantar do chão gelado. Tocou delicadamente no resto do moreno, afastando a franja bagunçada de perto das íris esverdeadas.  
- Só checando. - ele tocou na bochecha gelada dela com a mão livre, e Ethan o imitou novamente, mas nem com um quarto da delicadeza de Albus. Aquele menino era tão delicado quanto Ella, e isso não era um elogio. - Você tem certeza que é uma boa idéia deixá-lo aqui comigo? Ele mal me conhece.  
- E eu mal te conhecia na nossa primeira noite juntos e olha como tudo acabou bem! - Ella deu uma piscadela, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos. - Eu realmente preciso falar com meu pai hoje, e ver minha mãe também. Não posso levá-lo para a Mansão, não com o clima tenso que está lá.  
- Vá então. Eu fico com ele até você voltar. - Albus a beijou levemente na bochecha e mais uma vez foi copiado por Ethan. - Já vou avisando, ele vai ser empanturrado de sorvete.  
- Você está no comando, querido. - Ella sorriu e começou a se distanciar. - Ligue a televisão em qualquer canal, só tome cuidado com alguns. Eu vou vestir algo decente e pegar o rumo da Mansão. É hoje que Draco Malfoy vai me ouvir.  
- Boa sorte com essa de decente, querida Ella... - Albus ergueu a sobrancelha direita, e só não tinha os braços cruzados porque estes estavam ocupados segurando Ethan. - Com roupa ou sem roupa, você ainda deixa metade da população masculina louca.  
- Não fale essas coisas na frente do menino! - Ella murmurou, arregalando um pouco os olhos.  
Lançou um rápido olhar ao relógio perto da televisão e seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda. Não tinha se dado conta do quão tarde estava, quase seis e meia. Ethan a fazia perder completamente a noção do tempo, além, claro, que havia se juntado à ele para uma soneca quando chegaram no apartamento.  
Deixou os dois para trás, voltando para o quarto apressada. Não estava com cabeça para pensar na melhor roupa para encontrar os pais, por isso, pegou a primeira coisa dentro do guarda roupa que sua mão tocou. Era uma calça preta e uma blusa quase no mesmo tom, a jaqueta de couro que ganhara de Morgan no último aniversário estava sobre a cadeira, e a pegaria quando estivesse saindo.  
Ethan já se encontrava no chão, brincando com um dos brinquedos que Scorpius deixara e Albus estava estirado na cama, a observando passar um pouco de maquiagem no rosto. Mesmo que fosse somente ver a mãe e gritar com o pai, não era desculpa para sair igual uma sem teto. Era incrível como depois de uma leve soneca, sua cara ficasse tão amassada.  
- Quer parar de me olhar assim? - Ella virou-se para ele, com o olhar meio irritado. Tentava não pensar muito no frágil estado de saúde da mãe, mas aquele maldito olhar piedoso de Albus não a deixava esquecer. - Eu não preciso da sua compaixão.  
- Eu sei que não. - ele apoiou a cabeça na mão, ainda sem tirar os olhos dela. - Mas é meio difícil em uma situação como esta.  
- Eu não quero saber. - Ella deu mais uma olhada no espelho, checando para ver se tudo estava nos conformes, depois sentou-se na ponta da cama, perto de onde ele estava deitado. - É bom que esse olhar tenha desaparecido quando eu voltar, entendeu?  
- Darei o melhor de mim. - ele elevou a cabeça e tocou a ponta do nariz no pescoço da loira, provocando-lhe leves arrepios. - Vai falar hoje com seu pai da Ordem?  
- Pode apostar que eu vou. - Ella já estava de pé, quase desaparecendo pela porta. - É hoje que ele vai me ouvir. Não deixe Ethan ter uma overdose de açúcar.  
- Como eu já disse: darei o melhor de mim. - quando Albus respondeu, Ella já estava há quilômetros de distância.

O clima tenso vindo da casa abateu Ella no momento em que ela tocou os pés no chão de pedra da Mansão. Ficou encarando a porta de entrada por um minuto. Agora que estava ali, sua confiança não era a mesma de quando estava em casa. Não sabia se sentia-se assim pela conversa que teria com o pai ou por ver a mãe naquele péssimo estado novamente, talvez fosse um pouco dos dois.  
Agora sim queria matar Harry Potter. Teria sido tão mais fácil se ele tivesse simplesmente lhe contado a história toda quando estavam no Largo Grimmauld, assim só precisaria berrar por alguns minutos por Draco não ter lhe informado sobre Astoria. Agora teria de gritar e arranjar um jeito de amansá-lo, pois sabia perfeitamente que se Draco estivesse bravo, não faria nada que fosse agradar Ella.  
Bateu levemente na porta três vezes com a costa da mão. Quem visse pensaria que ela iria ficar do lado de fora provavelmente o resto do dia, mas Ella confiava perfeitamente na audição Hag. Ainda lembrava-se das várias vezes que o elfo a pegou no flagra chegando de madrugada, nas férias de Julho. Isso porque ele acordava com o 'click' da porta se abrindo, então aquelas batidas na porta não seriam um problema, e não foi.  
- Senhorita Malfoy! - falou o elfo com os olhos brilhantes. - Hag vai por mais um prato na mesa de jantar.  
- Não, Hag. Essa noite, não. - Ella balançou a cabeça, negando. Não tinha a intenção de ficar muito tempo, Albus estava lhe fazendo um enorme favor olhando Ethan e não queria abusar da boa vontade do namorado, não agora. - Onde estão meus pais, Hag?  
- Senhora Malfoy está no quarto. - ele lançou um olhar ao andar de cima. - E o senhor Malfoy está no escritório desde a hora do almoço.  
- Obrigada, Hag. - agradeceu Ella, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. - Avise ao meu pai que eu virei conversar com ele no escritório em alguns minutos. Vou ver minha mãe agora.  
- Avisarei. - o elfo fez uma reverência e deixou o hall, indo na direção do escritório de Draco.  
Talvez fosse a ausência de Ethan e Scorpius, ou até o clima tenso devido à doença da mãe, mas aquela casa estava mais fria e intimidante que o normal. Ainda iria fazer uma campanha para o pai retirar aqueles quadros dos antepassados das paredes da Mansão, era simplesmente estranho e aterrorizante aqueles velhos a encarando com aquele olhar de "Que decepção". Não que se importasse com a opinião deles, mas era irritante ter aqueles olhos frios sobre sua cabeça, analisando cada passo que dava.  
Estava praticamente correndo quando chegou ao segundo andar, e continuou com o passo apressado quando virou-se para o longo corredor e começou a deixar-se guiar-se pelo tapete negro até as portas com detalhes em prata no final do corredor.  
Olhou ao redor e lembrou de cada vez que tinha estado ali. Podia contar nos dedos as vezes que entrara naquele cômodo. Quando era pequena, todas as vezes que tinha um pesadelo ou apenas uma noite difícil, corria para o quarto de Scorpius. Não tinha permissão para ir ao quarto dos pais sem ser chamada. Na adolescência, quando estava encrencada a gritaria era no escritório e quando estava fula o suficiente para desafiar o pai, invadia o quarto sem dar a mínima. Foi na sua fase adulta que começou a entrar no cômodo pela mãe, sendo convidada ou não. Desde que se dava por gente, via a mãe doente, não tão ruim quanto nos últimos anos, mas que a fizesse ficar sempre no quarto repousando ou sob algum tipo de medicação.  
Fazia quatro anos que descobrira o real motivo de todas as idas da mãe à hospitais e os vários curandeiros, de várias partes do mundo, sempre acampando na Mansão. Havia uma rara doença que atingia apenas bruxos, e Astoria nascera com ela. A magia que corria em suas veias, que compunha suas células, que fazia seu organismo inteiro funcionar era considerada uma intrusa pelo corpo, e era combatida como tal. O corpo rejeitava a magia, e as células começavam a se auto destruir aos poucos. Quando se é criança começa a mostrar indícios da doença, mas é na fase adulta quando os sintomas começam a ficar tão devastadores que levam à morte.  
Ella não sabia exatamente se ficava feliz ou não de ter ouvido a conversa atrás da porta entre o pai e um curandeiro francês há quarto anos. Enquanto vivia na incógnita, na dúvida, ainda tinha esperança, agora ela parecia estar fugindo.  
- Mãe. - falou Ella num sussurro ao entrar no quarto. O lugar estava exatamente igual à última vez em que estivera ali sob aquelas circunstâncias, parecia um quarto de hospital, se não fosse pelo chão escuro de madeira e pela decoração rústica, sem contar a bela vista pela porta de vidro no extremo do cômodo para o grandioso jardim principal da Mansão, que, mesmo à noite, ainda era um dos lugares mais bonitos que já vira.  
- Ella, querida, que bom que está aqui. - sorriu a morena fracamente. - Como está, querida?  
- Eu? Eu estou é um caco de cansada. - disse Ella num tom exagerado, enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. - O pestinha do Ethan me deu uma canseira essa tarde, ele é pior que um pelúcio.  
- Scorpius está lá também?  
- Não, ele foi para a Escócia, resolver uns assuntos sobre algo que eu não sei. - não ia preocupar a mãe com os assuntos mal resolvidos do irmão, ela já tinha problemas suficientes. - Então eu estou de babá esse final de semana, mas como eu nomeei meu namorado como a babá da noite, ainda posso ir me divertir com Morgan.  
- O rapaz concordou em ficar com Ethan essa noite?  
- Assim. - a loira abriu um sorriso matreiro. - Ele meio que não teve muito tempo para concordar. Eu avisei no início que eu não vinha sozinha, era o pacote com o cunhado sacana, o sobrinho pestinha, a melhor sogra do mundo e o sogro sociopata. Ah, sem contar, o melhor amigo grudento.  
- Ascella Nascisa Malfoy! Não chame seu pai de sociopata. - ralhou Ascella entre uma fraca risada.  
- A senhora sabe que a mente do papai é um lugar sinistro, e eu posso afirmar isso porque já estive lá algumas vezes. - explicou Ella com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Tinha orgulho de ser a única na família tão boa em Legilimência quanto o pai, agora Ella suspeitava de Draco estar arrependido de ter lhe ensinado seus truques, nunca imaginara que era seria tão boa na arte de invadir as mentes alheiras. Fora seu melhor truque em Hogwarts.  
- Ella, você tem que parar com essa implicância com seu pai. - o tom brincalhão na voz de Astoria havia desaparecido. Ela pôs sua mão pálida e gelada sobre a de Ella, sem deixar de encarar os olhos cinzentos da filha. - Eu sei o quanto é difícil para você ser tão diferente do seu pai, não ser o que é o esperado de um Malfoy, mas você tem de começar a tomar o controle da situação. Vocês dois são tão diferentes... mas tão parecidos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ok. Me diga então uma coisa que nós dois temos em comum.  
Astoria meneou a cabeça em negativa, depois apontou com a mão meio vacilante para o retrato sob a mesa de cabeceira. Era uma das poucas fotos que Draco estava sozinho com Ella, ele era bem mais jovem e ela não passava dos dois. Aquele não era um retrato no qual o pai olhava para seu bebê com o olhar terno e a criança retribuía com um sorriso bonitinho, na verdade, ele ficava olhando para cima, parecia estar criando paciência para aturar a situação, e a loirinha em seu braço apertava os olhos, zangada.  
- Vocês dois são tão teimosos que chaga a ser até irritante. - ela voltou a descansar os braços ao lado do corpo, mas ainda tinha os olhos no retrato. - Ele não tem a sua coragem, a sua força de seguir em frente, e você não tem a astúcia e a ambição dele, mas ambos carregam tanta audácia e orgulho. Muitas diferenças, mas várias semelhanças também.  
Ella queria poder dizer que a mãe estava errada, mas ela tinha razão, embora não quisesse ver isso. Aquelas palavras, em especial as últimas, dificultariam a conversa que logo teria com o pai. Ainda estava com tanta raiva dele, por sempre tentar omitir as coisas, por nunca deixá-la viver sua própria vida, mas sentia-se incapaz de gritar com ele depois daquele sermão da mãe.  
- Ella, aceite seu pai do jeito que ele é, e acredite, ele está tentando fazer o mesmo em relação à você. Não vai ser bom para vocês continuarem com esse pé de guerra depois que eu me for. - Astoria levantou o braço novamente, mas dessa vez, levando a mão até o rosto alvo da filha. Seu toque gelado fez Ella estremecer um pouco, dava a sensação de que não tinha mais vida correndo pelas veias do frágil corpo de Astoria.  
Uma careta de horror brotou no rosto da loira. Não queria aceitar aquilo, não ainda. Há algum tempo, já sabia que a vida da mãe não duraria muito, mas, ainda sim, era difícil aceitar. Astoria apenas sorriu docemente diante da expressão de dor na face de Ella, era como um consolo silencioso.  
- Ella, você sabe que está quase no fim, eu sei que está. - ele acariciava levemente com o dedão as maçãs rosadas no rosto de Ella. - Eu estou feliz como as coisas estão, já aceitei meu destino há algum tempo, e você tem de fazer o mesmo. Eu falo para o seu pai que está na hora de apenas... deixar para lá. Ele ainda fala que há uma maneira de sair como vencedor dessa batalha, mas eu sei que não há, mas mesmo não ganhando, saberei aproveitar o momento que ainda me resta.  
- Mãe... - começou Ella, com a voz falhando. Procurava palavras, não tinha idéia do que dizer agora, ela já tinha dito tudo.  
- Não se preocupe, Ella. Tudo dará certo. - Astoria limpou a fina lágrima que escorreu no rosto fino da filha.  
Fazia tanto que isso não acontecia: chorar. Ella não se lembrava a última vez que derramara uma lágrima, provavelmente foi na escola ou quando era criança. Era tão difícil isso acontecer, mas lá estava ela, se debulhando em lágrimas enquanto a mãe a consolava. Aquilo era tão errado, os papéis estavam invertidos. Era ela quem deveria estar consolando a mãe e não ao contrário, era Astoria que estava no fim da linha e parecia não sentir o mesmo peso no peito como Ella sentia.  
Mais algumas lágrimas caíram na colcha branca. Astoria ainda continuava a consolar Ella, ela ficava lembrando a época em que Ella e Scorpius ainda eram pequenos e como tudo parecia tão simples e feliz. Pela primeira vez na vida, Ella quis voltar a ser uma criança novamente, poder se aninhar nos braços da mãe e ter certeza de que ela não iria embora, que continuaria lá: protegendo, ninando, amando. Agora, naquele momento, Ella sabia que estava quase no fim na linha e isso fazia a dor em seu peito pulsar mais forte.  
- Tudo ficará bem, meu anjo. - Astoria sorriu fracamente. Fazia algum tempo desde que não ouvia a mãe chamando-a assim. - Agora vá falar com seu pai. Eu sei que você veio aqui para isso também.  
- Eu não vou nem perguntar como a senhora sabe disso. - Ella alargou o sorriso e beijou a mãe em sua bochecha sem cor.  
- Ella? - chamou Astoria quando a loira tocou na maçaneta da porta. - Eu estou feliz que você esteja com Albus Potter. Não o deixe fugir, pois a paixão e o amor que ele sente por você, e vice e versa, não é fácil de encontrar.  
Ella lançou um olhar confuso a mãe, que não tardou em explicar.  
- Eu vi as fotos do casamento dos Weasleys. Nunca vi você olhando para ninguém daquele jeito. Ele deve ser muito especial.  
- Muito. Mais do que a senhora imagina. - Ella lançou uma olhar à mãe depois deixou o quarto. Seu próximo destino era o escritório no andar de baixo.

Ponderou um pouco antes de bater na porta do escritório, pois ainda pensava no que dizer quando encarasse o pai. A raiva não havia a abandonado, mas ela estava refletindo sobre a conversa com a mãe há poucos minutos. Prometera a si mesma, pelo bem da mãe, que tentaria se manter calma durante o tempo que ficaria na Mansão. Já era um tremendo de um começo não chegar batendo as portas e invadindo o local como fazia há alguns anos atrás, ou melhor, como fez há dois meses atrás.  
- Entre. - falou uma voz fria após Ella bater levemente na madeira escura.  
Draco não se encontrava sentado atrás da enorme mesa de metal como de costume, se escondendo atrás de uma enorme papelada ou de um simples pergaminho e tinteiro. Ele encarava o breu dos jardins no lado de fora com o olhar completamente perdido. Ella quase não reconheceu o pai. Ele estava completamente desarmado. Não havia nenhuma expressão em seu rosto a não ser dor, que ele tentava esconder sem muito sucesso.  
Como de costume, Ella foi adentrando despreocupada e sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona preferida do pai, junto à lareira. Ficou encarando-o por um instante, esperando alguma reação vinda dele, assim começariam a conversar. Tinha experiência o suficiente para saber que se começasse a falar enquanto ele estivesse naquele estado, totalmente aéreo e perdido, não chegariam à nenhum lugar naquela noite.  
Passaram-se exatamente cinco minutos até Draco finalmente afastar-se da janela e sentar na cadeira principal, atrás da mesa metálica. As íris cinzentas caíram sob Ella. Esse era o sinal que precisava para começar.  
- Pensei que fosse levar a noite inteira. - falou Ella num tom casual.  
- O que está fazendo aqui, Ascella? Você já falou com sua mãe, agora não lhe resta mais nada. - Draco olhou rapidamente na direção da porta, mas Ella não se moveu um dedo sequer.  
- Temos algumas contas a acertar, começando pela mamãe. - Ella levantou-se da poltrona. Não voltou a sentar, tinha mais confiança quando falava enquanto estava de pé. - Se não fosse Scorpius, eu nem saberia que ela voltou a ficar péssima! Eu sei que está irritado comigo por um bilhão de razões, mas isso não justifica o que você fez! E... - seu sentiu sua voz falhar por um momento assim que a imagem chegou à sua mente. - se dessa vez, fosse tarde demais?  
- Eu não sou encarregado de lhe dar notícias, é obrigação sua vir mais aqui, vê-la outras vezes além de domingo.  
- Agora a culpa é minha? - Ella estava se preparando para acender o pavio, mas as palavras de Astoria ainda gritavam em sua cabeça. Era difícil ouvir o que os outros falavam, mas dessa vez, sabia que aquela maldita conversa já estava presa em sua mente, e isso a estava fazendo pensar duas vezes antes de lidar com o pai, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido em toda a sua vida. Suspirou, dando-se por vencida. Alguém teria de por um fim naquilo, hastear a bandeira branca em sinal de paz, e como Draco não o faria nem sob pena de morte, foi Ella quem tomou a iniciativa. - Certo, a culpa é minha. Parcialmente.  
Draco virou-se de forma repentina para encarar a filha. Parecia um tanto chocado com o que acabara de ouvir, até ela mesma estava surpresa de ter sido a adulta naquela vez. Bom, alguém tinha de ser.  
- Eu sei que eu devia ser mais presente por ela, ficar com mamãe mais do que apenas um almoço semanal. É errado, mas eu não posso apagar o que já foi feito. - Ella mantinha-se serena enquanto observava as feições do pai mudarem a medida que ia falando. - Apenas prometa que não o fará mais, não me deixará sem saber quando isso tornar a acontecer novamente.  
Os lábios dele sibilaram um baixo "Prometo", e apenas isso. Isso era a deixa de Ella para continuar até o assunto que queria. Uma coisa que aprendera sobre o pai com todos aqueles anos de convivência era que ele sempre se calava quando era vencido. Ella riu levemente, afinal de contas, Astoria estava certa. Sempre houve um jeito de abaixar a guarda de Draco Malfoy.  
- O Potter me procurou esses dias. - o tom de Ella era igual ao de quando começou a conversa, extremamente casual. - Vou passar o resumo de tudo: ele me chamou para a Ordem, eu aceitei, inclusive a tal missão, e, enfim, ele passou a batata quente para você. O senhor ficou com o trabalho sujo de me contar, ou melhor, me explicar essa parafernália toda com o tal do Nixon.  
Ele abriu a boca para pestanejar, mas se conteve ao ver a face determinada de Ella. Não teria escolha, Draco teria de abrir o jogo pela primeira vez para um dos filhos, e isso realmente lhe doía. Pensava que aquele sentimento de insegurança tivesse morrido quando a guerra se foi há anos atrás, mas parecia que seu passado de más decisões não lhe deixaria em paz tão cedo.  
Expirou o ar frio dos pulmões e começou desde o início.  
- Você sabe que nós não somos muito bem vistos por um certo grupo da sociedade bruxa. - ele começou, mantendo o olhar no breu dos jardins novamente. Era mais fácil do que encarar os olhos cinzentos à sua frente. - Nós admitimos nosso erro, e fomos absolvidos das acusações. Muitos viram essa decisão com um ato de covardia e traição à Voldemort, e é o que Nixon considera. Para ele somos um bando de traidores do sangue. Embora ele não seja exatamente da época dos tempos negros, Nixon foi criado como um verdadeiro puro-sangue bruxo, e isso inclui todos os pensamentos anti-Potter, anti-trouxas, anti tudo o que prevaleceu depois que a guerra acabou. O filho da mãe é um dos infelizes mais inteligentes e brilhantes que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, podendo comparar até mesmo ao "grande" Lord Voldemort.  
- Mas ele não é um sinistro cara de cobra sem nariz, certo? - brincou Ella, na tentativa de aliviar a tensão do assunto.  
- Mais uma, e você vai descobrir o resto sozinha. -Draco revirou os olhos, mas logo recomeçou de onde foi interrompido. - Magia é o dom mais importante que nós temos, nos fornece tantas oportunidades e facilidades, sem contar, poder. Nixon adora ter o controle de tudo, poder tomar as decisões sobre todo tipo de coisa. Ele acredita que todos devem seguir o que ele acredita, que trouxas são um erro, mestiços não deviam existir, o Ministério é controlado por um imbecil e que os traidores do sangue devem ser punidos.  
- Ele parece um lunático, para mim. - comentou Ella, num tom baixo. Tinha mais algumas coisas a acrescentar sobre o estranho cara de quem o pai falava, mas calou-se ao ver a carranca que Draco fez. - Ok, eu parei.  
- Bom, eu sou o traidor número um na lista de Nixon, isso faz de você e Scorpius parte do conjunto. As más decisões que eu fiz no passado estão começando a se virar contra nós agora. - ele suspirou, parecendo mais cansado que o normal. - Você não tem idéia de onde acabou de se meter, Ella. Não devia ter aceito antes de saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Aquele Potter infeliz...  
- Ah, pai. Você sabe como ele é charmoso. Eu não consegui dizer não àqueles olhos esmeralda brilhantes. - falou Ella sarcasticamente. Draco soava como se Ella fosse a vítima daquela história toda, a pobre garotinha que se deixou levar pelo cara mau. Mas aquilo era uma verdadeira bobagem, pois fora sua decisão querer ajudar. Preferia fazer algo agora e acabar com aquela confusão toda do que continuar adiando, algum dia ainda teria de enfrentar os fantasmas do passado. Draco devia começar a fazer o mesmo, ao invés de continuar ignorando o passado. - A culpa não é dele. O Potter me deu a escolha, e fui EU quem resolver dizer "sim".  
- Uma de suas mais estúpidas decisões. - ele revirou os olhos novamente, mas resolveu não prosseguir com o assunto, pois já sabia aonde iriam chegar se não parasse agora. - Bom, está nos planos de Nixon acabar com os traidores, mas seu foco agora é conseguir executar o encantamento.  
- E esse encantamento é...  
- Paciência. - ele fez sinal para ela se calar. - Nixon é muito habilidoso em várias áreas da magia, mas especialmente em magia negra. Passou anos estudando na Grécia, até que encontrou o que tanto procurava. Eu, particularmente, ainda acredito que irá falhar, não há como ele executar algo tão grandioso, algo que tantos no passado falharam tentando. Potter acredita que Nixon é capaz do _Loci Fidelis_.  
- O que exatamente acontece se ele conseguir esse tal de "Loci"? - perguntou Ella.  
- Não tenho idéia. Dizem que alguns bruxos, há milhares de anos, os usavam para obter o controle completo. O encatamento é feito com sete indivíduos que juram fidelidade ao grupo, abandonando suas almas individuais e as transformando em uma só. Eles ficam ligados de todas as formas possíveis, o nível em magia aumenta em uma quantidade assustadora e para acabar com o grupo, é necessário matar o portador principal, ou seja, Nixon, provavelmente.  
- Isso parece história para hipogrifo dormir. - falou Ella, não conseguindo guardar o comentário para si.  
- Vê aonde eu quero chegar? - ele sorriu vitorioso. - Vê o porquê ainda acho errado você ter aceitado ajudar o Potter? Aquela coisa que ele ainda chama de "Ordem"? Não existe tal perigo, porquê Nixon nunca irá conseguir executar o encantamento. Eu boto minha mão no fogo por isso.  
- Cuidado, pai. Fogo deixa marcas profundas. - Ella arqueou a sobrancelha direita, analisando-o com cuidado. O conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele poderia estar manipulando a informação, mas ainda havia aquela pequena possibilidade de ser tudo verdade. Aquele dilema no que acreditar estava deixando-a louca, por um lado, a história parecia uma verdadeira loucura, mas por outro, depois de tudo que o já ouviu sobre Voldemort e outros tempos negros, ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Magia era algo surpreendente, e muitas vezes, pode pegar todos desprevenidos.  
- Cicatrizes são um lembrete para não cometer o mesmo erro novamente. - ele rebateu. - Pare de procurar problemas, Ascella. Não vale a pena se envolver nisso.  
- Mas não foi o senhor quem disse que o lunático está atrás de mim? - indagou Ella encarando os olhos frios do pai. Ainda tinha dúvidas após ouvir a história, mas achava que tinha tomado sua decisão, e a correta. - Eu sou auror, e é isso o que eu faço, resolver o problema à força.  
- Tem outros que o farão, você não precisa se arriscar. - ele estava começando a se irritar. Tinha percebido que a filha já escolhera um lado, e não era exatamente o que ele planejara. - Não ouviu o que o maldito do Potter falou? Você é a isca, o alvo. Isso não é o bastante para lhe fazer desistir dessa maluquice?  
- E chegamos ao ponto que eu queria falar. - Ella abriu um sorriso ferino. Queria ver o pai argumentar contra o que falaria agora. - Eu sou a isca justamente porque nenhum de vocês sabem como encontrar o Nixon, é ele quem tem de nos levar ao buraco que ele chama de esconderijo. Se eu não aceitar, as chances de Nixon continuar andando por aí livremente são infinitas! Eu estou pouco me lixando para esse encanto idiota! O cara quer vingança acima de tudo, e se ele resolver descontar logo em Ethan, mamãe, ou Scorpius ou qualquer um que carregue Malfoy no nome. É melhor isso acabar agora, antes que fique pior.  
E como Ella já previa, Draco estava encurralado. Após mencionar como os outros estavam expostos àquela situação toda, em especial Ethan. Draco não tinha como tentar fazer Ella mudar de idéia. Era engraçado, mas o loiro realmente tinha se apegado ao menino, embora não demonstrasse claramente, e esta era a cartada que Ella precisava para vencer a discussão.  
- Olha, eu tomei minha decisão. - enunciou Ella com a voz firme. - Eu analisei tudo o que ouvi esta noite e o que o Potter me falou no outro dia. Está feito, pai. Eu vou ser a isca para o peixe grande.  
- Você vai se machucar, ou até mesmo ser morta. - falou ele amargamente. - Seria mais fácil pular de um precipício de uma vez, com certeza seria mais agradável.  
- Oh, estou lisonjeada com seu apoio, papai. - disse ela, acidamente. - Eu não vou voltar atrás.  
- Eu sei que não vai. - ele suspirou, se dando por vencido. - Você tem poucos meses, o encantamento irá ser feito quando Marte estiver alinhado com Vega e todas as estrelas da Ursa Maior.  
- O senhor sabe que eu nunca fui a melhor aluna de astronomia. Eu ia à torre para outros assuntos, se é que o senhor me entende. - Ella sabia que devia ter se segurado, mas não resistiu, e agora Draco estava mais vermelho do que nunca. Todos que já passaram por Hogwarts sabiam que a torre de Astronomia era usada mais para dar uns amassos do que para aula mesmo. Ella não duvidava que Draco já se aventurou por lá também com uma antiga namorada. - Me dê uma data melhor.  
- Em três meses, o dia eu não faço idéia, mas na semana que irá acontecer, será possível notar a diferença no céu. - explicou ele.  
- Como o senhor sabe que o céu fica diferente?  
- E essa seria umas das coisas que você teria aprendido em Astronomia se não tivesse matado tantas aulas. - ele revirou os olhos. Ella fora expulsa daquela matéria por falta de presença. - Além do mais, acontece a cada cinqüenta anos, eu tive a chance de presenciar quando era criança.  
- Bom, então o senhor fique de olho nas estrelas, que eu fico encarregada de fazer o Nixon me encontrar. - falou Ella, pondo um ponto final naquela discussão. Olhou no relógio, já era hora de ir. Agradecia mentalmente por Albus ficar de olho em Ethan naquela noite, nunca confiou muito nas habilidades de Morgan com crianças, então para que aquela não fosse a primeira e a última noite dele como babá, não queria abusar da sua boa vontade. Levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até o lado do pai, ficou encarando-o por um instante. Ele nunca desviava o olhar. - Vai dar tudo certo, afinal, eu sou ótima em duelos. Nixon vai virar ração para coruja depois que eu acabar com ele.  
- Espero que mantenha essa confiança se chegar a encontrá-lo. - após dizer isso, Draco abriu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. - Deixe meu neto longe daquelas suas porcarias trouxas, eu o quero de volta sem defeitos mentais.  
- Querido papai, depois dele viver aqui na Mansão por tanto tempo e não ter o cérebro afetado, nada será capaz de fazer isso à Ethan. - Ella retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso, depois se afastou. - Se o estado de mamãe mudar, sendo para melhor ou pior, me mande uma coruja. Estarei em casa esse final de semana. - após dizer isso, Ella aparatou.  
- Maldito temperamento difícil. - resmungou Draco para si mesmo, sorrindo.

Assim que abriu os olhos, Ella deu de cara com uma das pessoas que menos esperava ver naquele momento: Lily Potter. E não era somente isso que a deixou em estado de profundo choque, a ruiva estava acompanhada pelo seu melhor amigo e um dos caras mais canalhas que conhecia, Morgan.  
- Eu sei. Eles apareceram aqui do nada... juntos! - comentou Albus, aparecendo ao seu lado.  
Os dois continuavam fitando o casal na sacada em profundo choque. Morgan falava algo, gesticulando e derrubando o vinho de sua taça enquanto Lily praticamente gargalhava. Aquele não era um bom sinal, Ella já presenciara aquela cena milhares de vezes e sempre acabava com ela tendo de livrar Morgan de alguma azaração ou até mesmo curando os machucados. Algumas mulheres podiam realmente ser vingativas.  
- Se você tem amor à sua irmã, vá lá e comece a socar o imbecil do meu amigo. É sério. - disse Ella, aceitando a taça de vinho que Albus ofereceu. Deu uma olhada melhor no apartamento, a porta do quarto estava fechada, Ethan provavelmente já tinha ido dormir. Havia uma garrafa de vinho aberta sobre a mesa, e não era de sua adega particular. Junto ao vinho, um prato com petiscos de aparência estranha chamaram a atenção de Ella, aquilo nunca que tinha vindo de sua cozinha.  
- Eu juro que já considerei essa possibilidade, mas Lily não iria gostar nada disso.  
- Dane-se para o que ela pensa. Seu pai me mata quando descobrir que Morgan está abrindo as asinhas para a filha dele!  
- E por que exatamente ele iria te matar? Não foi você que mandou a Lily dar corda para o paspalho. - Albus a guiou para a cozinha, onde poderiam conversar sem a possibilidade de Morgan ou Lily os escutarem, embora parecesse que eles não notariam algo nem que um elefante roxo aparecesse batendo asas ao lado dos dois.  
- Porque é bem capaz dele pensar que fui eu quem apresentou os dois. Agora chega de papo e corra lá para meter um soco bem na fuça de Morgan. Se der sorte, ele aprende dessa vez.  
- Oh, como é bonita a amizade de vocês. - ironizou ele, revirando os olhos depois. - Eu ainda tenho a noite toda para tentar um homicídio, agora me conte como foi lá. Como está sua mãe?  
Ella estava torcendo para ele não entrar naquele assunto, mas via agora que não tinha como evitar. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, pois só de lembrar, todas aquelas imagens da mãe naquele estado frágil e doente lhe atingiam a mente.  
- Ela não está nada bem, acho que nunca esteve pior. - falou Ella, num tom ressentido.  
- Sinto muito. - ele pegou a taça da mão de Ella, e depositou sobre o balcão da cozinha, depois puxou a loira para seus braços, e esta não pestanejou. - Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo.  
- Não desta vez, Albus. Não desta vez. - Ella olhou para cima, encarando as íris esmeralda dele. - Eu não sei o que pensar, ela não pode... morrer. - quase engasgou quando pronunciou a última palavra. - Mas também não agüento mais vê-la sofrer desse jeito, viver com essa dor infernal todo santo dia, além de só respirar e pegar um pneumonia ou coisa do tipo.  
- Às vezes nós apenas temos de deixá-los ir. - Albus acariciou amavelmente a bochecha de Ella, que sorriu tristemente. - Tente não pensar muito nisso agora, ok? De um jeito ou de outro, tudo vai ficar bem.  
Ella sabia perfeitamente que as palavras de Albus eram um jeito de tentar transmitir conforto, mas diante de como estava a situação, era simplesmente impossível para Ella tentar tirar aquele peso da consciência. Não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça, ainda mais agora que sabia que Astoria já havia se entregado ao destino, depois de tantos anos lutando contra aquela maldita doença.  
Respirou fundo, engolindo o choro. Não ficaria chateada agora, não na frente dele. Deixaria para afogar a tristeza mais tarde, quando estivesse apenas ela e uma taça de vinho no sofá. Ficando na ponta dos pés, beijo-o levemente nos lábios, sem seguida, levou a taça consigo para o outro aposento.  
Morgan e Lily estavam do mesmo jeito. Ella não sabia se era impressão dela, mas os dois pareciam estar mais próximos. Na verdade, não era impressão nenhuma, eles estavam praticamente abraçados e ainda dividiam a mesma taça de vinho. Revirou os olhos. Morgan teria de ir atrás de um novo rabo de saia, pois ainda não estava pronto para encarar Harry Potter depois de ele ter levado sua adorada filhinha para a cama e fugir na manhã seguinte quase na velocidade da luz.  
Aproximou dos dois silenciosamente, agora com Albus ao seu lado. Teve que limpar a garganta duas vezes para que eles percebessem que não estavam mais sozinhos.  
- Então, Ella, como foi lá na Mansão? - perguntou Morgan, sem se mexer um músculo.  
- Maravilhoso. - respondeu ela, sarcástica. Entregou sua taça à Albus e agarrou o braço de Morgan, começando a puxá-lo quando encarou a ruiva. - Vou pegar ele emprestado só um minuto. Hei de tentar devolver sem faltar nada.  
- Claro. - Lily sorriu, depois virou-se para o irmão. - Vem, vamos pegar mais vinho.  
Lily não esperou a resposta de Albus e saiu puxando o irmão, deixando Morgan e Ella à sós.  
- Você perdeu a cabeça?! - exclamou Ella, dando um tapa estalado na testa do amigo. - Perdeu o amor pela vida, foi?  
- Que escândalo todo é esse, mulher? Por que o estresse? - perguntou ele, completamente confuso.  
- O que pensa que está fazendo com a Lily? - ele abriu a boca para responder, mas Ella foi mais rápida. - Por Merlin, ela é filha do Potter. Você tem noção do que o cara vai fazer quando descobrir o que você está fazendo?  
- Olha só quem fala. - ele apontou para Albus segurando a garrafa de vinho e servindo a ruiva. - Como se você fosse uma santa também.  
- Eu não tenho a sua fama, querido. Você vai fazer a mesma coisa de sempre, e dessa vez não tem como se livrar da garota.  
- E quem aqui falou em se livrar da garota? - Morgan sorriu galanteador após olhar rapidamente para Lily. - A ruiva tem potencial, Ella. Você não faz idéia do quanto.  
- Eu não quero estar perto quando você virar petisco para dragão, amigo. - Ella meneou a cabeça em negativa. Já tinha passado a mensagem para Morgan, se ele resolvera recebê-la ou não, já não era mais da sua conta.  
- Você se estressa demais, Ella. Viva o momento, desencana, aproveite a vida. - ele a abraçou fortemente, chegando até a doer. - O amor é lindo! Aí tem a lua e as estrelas...  
- Oh, céus. Acho que eu vou adiantar o trabalho do Potter, e te jogar logo daqui de cima. - falou com dificuldade, enquanto tentava fazê-lo soltar seu corpo.  
- Que violência. - abriu um sorriso matreiro. Só soltou Ella quando ela pôs o máximo de força no impulso, e só não deu de cara no chão porque Morgan segurou seu braço novamente. - Caí não.  
- Agora eu entendo porque as pessoas cometem homicídios. - murmurou Ella, libertando-se das mãos dele.  
Ella deixou Morgan sozinho e juntou-se à Albus na sala. Não tinha cabeça para lidar com Morgan naquela noite, mas o amigo teria uma bela surpresa na manhã seguinte quando acordasse com o berrador que lhe mandaria assim que o sol raiasse.  
- Albus, vá cuidar da sua vida. - exclamou Lily, depois virou-se para a recém chegada Ella. - Ella, dê um jeito nele, porque senão eu juro que ele vai sair daqui sem andar.  
- O que você disse para ela? - indagou Ella, vendo Lily se juntar à Morgan novamente.  
- Provavelmente o mesmo que você disse à Morgan. - ele apertou os olhos com raiva ao ver Morgan acariciando o rosto de Lily. - Você vai ficar muito brava se eu, acidentalmente, matar o seu amigo?  
- Brava? Que nada! - Ella gesticulava sinalizando descaso da situação. - Mas espere até eu conseguir um novo melhor amigo. Eu preciso de alguma distração para as tardes pacatas no Ministério.  
- Bom saber que você é uma ótima amiga. - Albus cingiu seu braço pela cintura dela, puxando Ella para perto de si.  
- A melhor, Albus. Simplesmente a melhor. - respondeu Ella sorrindo de volta.  
Um odor terrivelmente delicioso lhe invadiu as narinas em seguida. Ella olhou em volta e percebeu que o forno estava ligado e havia algo dentro. Não ligava para o que fosse, só sabia que iria demorar muito em breve, estava se sentindo faminta.  
- Agradeça ao seu amiguinho. - falou Albus, prevendo uma das perguntas mentais de Ella. - Você devia ter visto a minha cara quando abri a porta e o indivíduo entrou no apartamento com o vinho em uma mão e a sacola com isso ai – apontou para o forno. – na outra. Sem contar a ilustre companhia da minha adorada irmã.  
- Como exatamente isso aconteceu? Digo, Morgan e Lily juntos. - indagou Ella, pegando um pedaço de torrada e passando manteiga.  
- De acordo com a versão de Lily, ela estava no ministério procurando por mim aí foi pedir informação para o desgraçado do Morgan. - Ella não resistiu e riu da careta de Albus ao pronunciar o nome de Morgan. - Ele disse que eu estava na sua casa e se ofereceu em trazê-la aqui. Patético.  
- Ora, esqueça disso por um momento. - falou Ella, empurrando o vinho para Albus. - Comece com a paranóia amanhã, é o que eu vou fazer. Não consigo pensar em mais nada hoje.  
- Certo. Amanhã. - disse Albus, finalizando o assunto. Ele lançou um último olhar desconfiado aos dois no lado de fora e rolou os olhos. - É bom que esse infeliz tenha um bom plano de saúde.  
- Deixe de ser ciumento. - Ella deu um leve tapa no braço dele e começou a se afastar com sua taça na mão. Ao invés de passar a noite inteira conspirando contra Morgan e Lily, iria se juntar à eles, e na manhã seguinte mandaria um lindo berrador para dar bom dia à Morgan. - Já devia ter se acostumado com os pretendentes da sua irmãzinha.  
- Isso, querida Ella, é uma coisa a qual eu nunca me acostumarei. - falou ele, caminhando ao lado de Ella até a varanda.  
- Então boa sorte, pois eu vejo pela frente muita dor de cabeça para você. - Ella desviou o olhar para o alto ao ver, logo à frente, os lábios de Lily e Morgan colados. Albus cerrou os punhos, e Ella agradeceu mentalmente por ele não estar com uma das taças na mão. Com a mão livre, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, prendendo-o e o acalmando-o um pouco. - Lembre-se. Amanhã será o dia para sermões, hoje é apenas para relaxar.

O relógio da sala apitou baixo, era quase uma da manhã e Albus ainda estava ali fazendo companhia para Ella. Para o desgosto dele, Morgan e Lily deixaram o apartamento cedo ainda, era apenas nove e meia quando eles aparataram. Ella não queria nem pensar no que eles fariam em seguida, e passou um bom tempo falando para Albus fazer o mesmo. Agora só restavam eles ali na sala, e Ethan, claro. O pequeno dormia em um sono profundo na cama de Ella, até que o idiota de Morgan resolveu aumentar a música e, o pior, começar a cantar tão desafinado quanto uma gralha. Nem mesmo com milhares de feitiços anti-som deixariam qualquer pessoa normal dormir.  
Ella olhou para o menino. Ele ressonava tranqüilo sobre as almofadas no tapete. Invejava-o naquele momento. Dormir naquela tranqüilidade era o que mais precisava naquela noite, e era provável que o máximo que conseguiria seriam apenas algumas poucas horas má dormidas.  
- Essa é uma das minhas preferidas. - comentou Albus, enquanto brincava com as mechas loiras de Ella. Estavam dividindo o pequeno aparelhinho, Ella tinha um fone e ele o outro. - Como conseguiu colocar essa música aí? É uma banda bruxa!  
- Eu tenho meus contatos, querido. - respondeu Ella, escondendo um sorriso. Não fora nada fácil pôr aquela música ali, tivera de apelar para Deus e o mundo, literalmente. Lembrava-se do nome do indivíduo, Phil, do Departamente de Uso Indevido da Magia. Um nascido trouxa nada amigável. Foi realmente um custo para persuadi-lo a ajudá-la, e o pior era que ainda devia uma para o canalha. Mas todo aquele trabalho valera a pena, pois realmente adorava aquela melodia também, nunca se cansava de escutá-la. - Essa realmente é uma ótima música.  
- É. - concordou conciso. - Uma coisa que eu ainda não me conformo é esse seu gosto por coisas trouxas. É tão bizarro e diferente.  
- Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso. - falou Ella com sinceridade. - Nem eu sei como eu parei desse jeito. Depois do tempo que passei com Amber, percebi que o mundo trouxa não é tão ruim, se não fosse pela falta que a minha varinha faria, eu até acho que poderia viver nele.  
- Você não parece nada com uma Malfoy.  
- Um sobrenome idiota não nos diz que somos, certo? Carrego o sangue que representa minha família, mas quem sou, depende somente de mim.  
- Fico feliz por isso. - ele aproximou seu rosto ao de Ella, colando suas testas. Ele cantarolava a melodia do violão sorrindo. - "E eu acho que acabei de me apaixonar por você." - cantou ele e a música chegou ao fim. - Eu acho que vou indo, já é tarde.  
- Não! - foi como num reflexo. Ella soltou o Ipod e se agarrou no braço dele, fazendo alargar o sorriso. - Fique. Fique esta noite.  
A resposta dele não veio de sua boca, Ella percebeu que ele não iria a nenhum lugar quando sentiu o braço dele passar pelo seu ombro e descer até a sua cintura. Ele a puxou para perto, para que Ella deitasse sobre seu peito, uma posição mais confortável.  
- E eu acho que também acabei de me apaixonar por você. - recitou Ella, corando levemente. Olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e antes de beijá-lo nos lábios, disse: - Eu te amo.

**N/Autora: **Hey gente. Depois de um pequeno atraso aqui está o capítulo. ^^

Espero que tenham gostado, esse foi divertidinho de escrever. Cute o final, não?

Bem, como eu já havia mencionado na nota do cap anterior, minha pasta de fics evaporou do PC, levando o cap que já estava pronto. Eu tenho até o cap 9 pronto, o 10, 11 e 12 ainda estão em andamento. E vamos lá, pessoal, eu estou me matando para escrever o cap perdido. Bem que eu mereço alguns comentários, não?

**Kiki **– Obrigada por mais um comentário grandinho, menina. E não se preocupe, pois quanto maior o comentário, melhor. Bom, acho que esse cap esclareceu suas dúvidas. Mas a reação de Draco tinha de ser cômica, a sua pequena filha não estava namorando apenas um rapaz qualquer. Era o filho do seu maior ex inimigo! Tinha que ter um drama no meio, auhua.

**Ci** – Obrigada pelo comentário. Pode deixar que eu continuo escrevendo, e espero ver mais comentários seus por aqui.

**Fly Malfoy** – Olá, novamente então, rsr. O floreios foi realmente o primeiro lugar que eu postei, e fico feliz por você acompanhar por aqui. Pode deixar que em breve liberarei o cap 10.

_Capítulo 8 – Luz e Trevas_

_- Ouçam aqui, porque só falaremos apenas uma vez. - era Russel quem sempre começava, pois Ron e Harry nunca foram os melhores em acabar com o excitamento alheiro e fazer todos prestarem total atenção. - Temos um código vermelho em Telford. __  
__ - Há uma grande concentração de dementadores perto de Telford. - completou Ron seriamente. - Todos os esquadrões devem estar presentes. O número talvez seja mais elevado do que cem._


	8. Chapter 8 Luz e Trevas

**Capítulo 8 – Luz e Trevas**

- Eu ainda não acredito no que estou vendo. - comentou Rose. A feição da ruiva estava totalmente chocada desde que os vira pela primeira vez, naquela manhã. - Pensei que Lily fosse menos estúpida.  
- Falta tão pouco para eu ir lá e quebrar a cara do maldito. - resmungou Albus, com cara de poucos amigos. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou mais uma vez para o casal na porta da cafeteria, mas logo voltou novamente a esconder o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Toda vez que ele via Lily com Morgan, ficava mais ranzinza do que antes, e isso já estava ficando insuportável, visto que fazia mais de uma semana que vira os dois no apartamento de Ella.  
A loira já não ligava mais para os dois. O problema era de Morgan quando o chefe Potter resolvesse matá-lo por levar a filhinha dele para o mau caminho. Mas tinha de admitir que estava impressionada com o quanto aquilo estava durando. Desde que conhecia Morgan, só o vira uma vez ficar com a uma mulher por mais de uma noite. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dela, Nina Stuart. Aconteceu há dois anos. Ella tinha acabado de ingressar na carreira de auror, e a cara desolada de Morgan no primeiro dia que cruzou as portas do Departamento era impagável, tanto que nunca mais a viu. O amigo era aquele comum caso do coração partido uma vez e nunca mais, o que era até piegas na opinião de Ella. Demorou um tempo, ele já havia desencanado de Nina Stuart. Porém ainda tinha bem fixado na mente a idéia de não se envolver mais, não tão profundamente e nem por tanto tempo. Era exatamente por isso que Ella já imaginava que aquilo não ia acabar bem. Nunca acabava.  
- Esqueça eles por um segundo, Albus! Por Merlin! Essa paranóia sua já encheu. - ralhou Ella, dando um leve tapa na nuca do moreno.  
- Você conhece a fama do seu amiguinho, Ella. Lily...  
- Já é bem grandinha para saber com quem ela quer sair. - Ella o interrompeu, deixando-o mais irritado ainda. Sabia que o que mais irritava-o era ser interrompido quando estava argumentando algo, e ela vinha fazendo isso desde semana passada, quando começara com aquele mal-humor, junto com as crises de ciúmes. - Ademais, seu pai já vai comer o fígado dele, não deve demorar muito para isso. As notícias voam, Albus.  
- A loira tem um ponto, Albus. - Rose abriu um sorriso matreiro. - E eu quero estar lá quando tio Harry for chutar a bunda dele. São cenas sempre tão divertidas.  
- Agora vejo que essa crise de ciúmes toda é de família. James também é assim? - indagou Ella à Rose. Não se daria ao trabalho de perguntar à Albus, já sabia que sua resposta seria um olhar gelado.  
- James é o pior. Lembro de uma vez, em Hogwarts, que ele fez um garoto soluçar e espirrar ao mesmo tempo por quase uma semana. Ele fez uma bela trava na azaração, ninguém conseguiu retirar a praga do infeliz, só quando o menino prometeu que nunca mais falaria com Lily que James o deixou ir.  
- Ele pegou quase um mês de detenção. - falou Albus, num suspiro. - E nem foi uma azaração tão boa assim. Eu teria sido mais criativo.  
- Deixem disso. - Ella riu, buscando na memória a cena sobre a qual eles falavam. Realmente, fora engraçado ver o irritante Derek naquele estado tão decadente. Maldito Lufa-Lufa, nunca fora com a cara daquele menino, especialmente depois deste sabotar uma de suas Poções e fazer o caldeirão explodir. Ainda tinha cicatrizes dos furúnculos que se formaram nas suas costas. - Lily era só a desculpa para azarar o Lufa-Lufa. Diz aí, não tem coisa melhor do que encher o saco de um Lufa-Lufa?  
- Agora eu vejo perfeitamente seu lado sonserino. - disse Albus, meneando a cabeça em negativa.  
- Obrigada pelo elogio. - Ella sorriu irônica, depois se levantou. Tinha de voltar para o trabalho, a hora do almoço tinha terminado há quase quarenta e cinco minutos, e estava com o hábito de chegar atrasada todos os dias. Beijou Albus rapidamente nos lábios e acenou brevemente com a cabeça despedindo-se de Rose também.  
Agora iria buscar Morgan e arrastá-lo para longe dali. Se dependesse do amigo, ele passaria os próximos dias com Lily, sem nem mesmo pisar do Departamento. Parou em frente à ruiva e ao amigo e esperou. Esperou que eles parassem de se agarrar em frente à Deus e ao mundo, não era a cena mais agradável desse mundo. Suspirou mais uma vez, e nada. Já estava começando a perder a paciência, melhor: NUNCA tivera muita paciência com Morgan e seus affairs. Ao invés de limpar a garganta mais uma vez e esperar educadamente, Ella ''delicadamente'' puxou o braço do amigo, arrancando-o do beijo. Morgan fez uma cara indignada e Lily deu de ombros, fazendo em seguida um sinal de adeus com a mão e foi se juntar ao irmão e à prima.  
- O que deu em você? Que mania de ficar interrompendo os outros! - reclamou ele, enquanto seguia Ella.  
Ambos deixaram a cafeteria e adentraram no corredor que os levaria até o elevador. Tinham de admitir que seria bem mais prático simplesmente aparatar no Departamento, mas nenhum dos dois estava realmente muito animado em voltar para o trabalho, especialmente depois do almoço.  
- Viu como é bom ser pentelhado pelos outros? - Ella abriu um sorriso sarcástico, e Morgan revirou os olhos. - Realmente, você tinha razão. Torrar a paciência alheira é tão divertido, ainda mais quando é do meu amiguinho aqui. - e deu um leve empurrão em Morgan enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.  
- Então, o mundo está ferrado. Eu acho que acabei de criar um monstro. - riu ele, apesar de começar a acreditar que realmente acabara de criar um monstro. - Certeza que não podemos enrolar mais? O Potter nem vai notar, além do que não tem nada para fazer naquela bosta de Departamento.  
Tanto Ella quanto Morgan e vários colegas do mesmo esquadrão estavam ficando frustrados, pois não tinham muitos casos para resolver. As tragédias, as piores confusões, em suma, as coisas divertidas eram outros esquadrões que pegavam, não deixando muita opção para o de Ella. Compreendia que ainda não tinha muita experiência em campo, e que fazia apenas dois anos que era auror, mas aquilo era extremamente injusto. Especialmente porque conseguia bater vários bruxos dos outros esquadrões durante o horário de treinamento. Já pensara em falar com Harry, sobre dar mais oportunidade para os mais jovens, mas não se atrevia a tal ponto, exatamente porque namorava o filho dele. Não queria que Merlin e o mundo pensassem que ela estava saindo com Albus Potter apenas para subir no trabalho. Demorara demais para fazer fama de boa auror naquele lugar, e por nada no mundo iria perdê-la. Ganhara aquele mérito após muito esforço, nenhum Malfoy era muito bem visto por aurores, até Ella entrar para a academia.  
- Morgan, você sabe o que isso vai virar. Hoje, chegamos atrasados. Amanhã, matamos o trabalho. Semana que vem, rua da amargura. Quer que eu continue? Porque eu ainda nem cheguei na parte do morar debaixo da ponte.  
- Você é o ser mais exagerado que eu conheço, Ella. - falou Morgan, meneando a cabeça. - Mas devo confessar que você tem um ponto. Afinal de contas, meu aluguel chega semana que vem.  
- Eu disse. - Ella soltou um suspiro cansado ao ver o que lhe esperava pela frente. Na grande sala que era o Departamento, havia um grupo no canto jogando cartas, provavelmente pôquer. Kirsten Wilson e Diane Coleman, as outras únicas mulheres do esquadrão de Ella, estavam em uma conversa calorosa sobre algum assunto indefinido, e pelo jeito que elas falavam, Ella não queria nem estar perto para ouvir. Detestava fofocas. E por último, Mayers e Stevens, que brincavam de tentar azarar o outro. Era simplesmente patético.  
A loira acenou rapidamente para o grupo de rapazes que jogava cartas, fazia tempo que não entrava no jogo. Passou direto por Mayers e sentou-se no costumeiro sofá vermelho, junto à Morgan.  
- Então, o que vamos fazer nesse fim de semana? - perguntou Morgan, tirando os sapatos e apoiando os pés sobre a mesa de centro. - Já tem planos?  
- E eu lá tenho cara de quem faz planos? - riu Ella. Era verdade, ela sempre decidia as coisas de última hora. Se ia à algum lugar ou não, se faria aquilo ou não. Na maioria das vezes era ele quem programava a diversão do fim de semana.  
- É, eu esqueci. Sou eu quem comando os esquemas. - ele meneou a cabeça em negativa novamente. - Então, eu arrumei uma festa, na casa do Irlandês, no sábado. Estou levando a Lily, quer ir também? Junta nós, Scorpius e o Albus, claro. Eu já sei que vocês são uma espécie de pacote agora.  
- Para os infernos essa coisa de pacote, eu não nasci colada nele. - Ella revirou os olhos em resposta. - Mas que diabos você está fazendo com a Lily, Morgan? Ela não é do tipo de pegar em uma noite e largar no outro dia.  
- É claro que eu sei disso, eu não estava mentindo quando disse que ela era especial. - ao ver o sorriso sacana se formando nos lábios de Ella, Morgan fez sinal para ela continuar calada. Já sabia que depois daquilo, ela iria soltar vários comentários irritantes, assim como ele fizeram ao descobrir sobre Albus. - Nem vem com essa, loirinha. Não é esse especial que eu quero dizer.  
- Tão difícil admitir que você gosta da Lily? - indagou a loira, que depois pulou em cima do amigo e começou a bagunçar-lhe os cabelos. - Ohhh, meu garotinho está crescendo. Que orgulho!  
- Saí para lá, ser impertinente. - Morgan empurrou Ella para o lado sem um pingo de delicadeza. A loira nem se importou. Já estava acostumada ao amigo ser um perfeito hipogrifo de vez em quando. - Ela é interessante, apenas isso.  
- Descreva o seu "interessante". - pediu Ella com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. Queria deixá-lo sem saída, e pelo jeito que o amigo estava ficando desconfortável, parecia que estava conseguindo.  
- Ela não está muito aí para a história de ser a filha do salvador da pátria, embora saiba perfeitamente tirar proveito disso. Eu não sei explicar, Ella. Lily é tão diferente de Nina, e mesmo assim, ela me cativa. - havia sinceridade presente na voz de Morgan, Ella não duvidava disso. Era óbvio que Morgan não a amava, mas esse não era o ponto mais importante naquele momento. Havia a possibilidade dele se apaixonar pela ruiva Potter, isso era o ponto crucial.  
Ella nunca acreditou na história de amor à primeira vista. Não se apaixonara por Albus na primeira vez que se viram em Hogwarts. Não começou a amá-lo quando trocaram um olhar em uma das festas promovidas pelo Ministério e nem mesmo quando se esbarraram depois de meses sem se verem. Mas ainda assim Ella sentia seu coração bater mais rápido quando o via. Demorava um certo tempo para desenvolver o que se chama amor, é preciso trabalho e dedicação. Albus fez isso, de tanto que ele insistiu, e Ella acabou cedendo. Morgan já tinha pelo menos a primeira fase conquistada, agora bastava continuar mais um pouco e não fazer besteiras, como sempre costumava acontecer.  
Não sabia dizer se Lily era a mulher certa para Morgan, mas quem era ela para dizer o que era bom para o amigo? Nunca foi de tirar conclusões precipitadas apesar de, às vezes, não se agüentar e julgar os outros sem os conhecer. Mas não naquela situação. Estava feliz pelo amigo, talvez ele finalmente estivesse conseguindo curar seu coração partido, ou, ao menos, eliminar algumas das cicatrizes deixadas por Nina.  
- Se ela é tão boa assim, Morgan, não a deixe escapar então. - Ella sorriu sincera, em seguida, beijou-lhe levemente na bochecha, deixando uma pequena marca do batom que usava. Ele revirou os olhos, detestava quando ela fazia aquilo, e limpou o batom com a ponta da manga, igual a um garoto de dez anos. - Isso vai ser interessante.  
O assunto Lily terminou no momento que Potter adentrou no cômodo, seguido por Weasley e Russell. Os três formavam o Conselho de Aurores, cada decisão que tivesse de ser tomada ali dentro passaria pelo julgamento daqueles três. Na opinião de Ella, Ron Weasley não era tão qualificado para o cargo, mas era claro que o favoritismo do melhor amigo contava. Ele era bom em vários aspectos, mas não o melhor. Poderiam pôr gente mais habilitada no lugar dele. Já a morena ao lado dele, Gwen Russel, era uma das melhores auror que já vira. A mulher era simplesmente mortal quando duelava. Ella já cansara de contar as vezes que acabou desarmada por Gwen nos dias de treinamento.  
Podia-se notar à distância que não havia algo bom, pois eles não pareciam nada felizes. Sempre quando alguma tragédia acontecia, e tinham de recrutar os mais jovens, eles apareciam com aquela cara de quem tem bosta de dragão embaixo do nariz. Ella olhou pelo rabo do olho para Morgan, este já tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios, na verdade, quase todos ali exibiam um igual ao de Morgan.  
- Ouçam aqui, porque só falaremos apenas uma vez. - era Russel quem sempre começava, pois Ron e Harry nunca foram os melhores em acabar com o excitamento alheiro e fazer todos prestarem total atenção. - Temos um código vermelho em Telford.  
- Há uma grande concentração de dementadores perto de Telford. - completou Ron seriamente. - Todos os esquadrões devem estar presentes. O número talvez seja mais elevado do que cem.  
- Estejam prontos para partir imediatamente para encontrarem os outros. - finalizou Harry, com a varinha em punho. - Coleman, Locane, Wilson e Mayers, vocês seguem com o Weasley. Stevens, Botwin e Koper vocês vão com Russell. E Hopkings, Ritter e Malfoy, vocês vem comigo.  
- Lembrando que se algum de vocês desobedecer ordens de seus superiores, estão banidos de qualquer missão por um mês. - advertiu Russell, olhando diretamente para Ella, e ela tinha motivos para isso. - Peguem suas varinhas e vamos. Agora!  
Foi questão de segundos até que todos estivessem alinhados para aparatar. O primeiro grupo a partir for o de Russell, em seguida o de Ron. Só restava o último grupo ali na sala do Departamento. Tinham que esperar o sinal de Russel para aparatarem, e apenas Harry o recebia através de Oclumência. Todos eles, Ella, Morgan e Peter estavam esperando ansiosamente pelo sinal de Harry. Nunca estiveram em uma situação de emergência antes. Na verdade, podia-se contar nos dedos as grandes emergências do Departamento de Aurores. Nunca, desde a queda de Voldemort, nunca eles tiveram problemas com dementadores, até agora.  
- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Ella à Harry, aproveitando que Morgan e Peter discutiam algo há alguns passos atrás.  
- Nixon. - a resposta saiu quase que cuspida, e Ella não o culpava por isso. Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e quando os abriu novamente, Ella viu que estava na hora. - Estamos aparatando. AGORA!  
Os quatro se aproximaram e como num piscar de olhos, o Departamento de Aurores ficou deserto. A viagem não durou mais do que alguns segundos, Ella sabia, pois contava os segundos em longas distâncias. Embora fosse mais agradável do que um a chave de portal, ainda detestava profundamente aparatar em um lugar distante.  
Caos. Era a primeira coisa que se podia ver. Os monstros encapuzados voavam por toda parte, seguidos por raios brancos saídos de dezenas de varinhas. Era uma verdadeira batalha de duelos entre trevas e luz.  
- Fiquem juntos, vocês estão me entendendo? - bradou Harry, conjurando seu famoso cervo brilhante. O animal correu na direção do primeiro dementador que viu pela frente. - Não se afastem de mim.  
Ella já esperava por aquilo. Era claro que eles não dariam total liberdade aos novatos, Ella e os outros teriam de ficar no porto seguro, embaixo da asa de seus superiores.  
Os três afirmaram com cabeça e ao mesmo tempo, invocaram seus Patronos. O enorme pássaro de Peter saiu voando por entre a escuridão, seguido pelo lince de Morgan. O patrono de Ella tinha a forma de uma enorme pantera, que saltou no dementador mais próximo da moça.  
- Quantos deles ainda restam? Eu não consigo ver...  
- Muitos, Ella. - Harry bradou novamente o feitiço e o cervo apareceu em meio à confusão. Ele fez um movimento rápido com a varinha e o luminoso animal voou na direção oposta, espantando quase três de uma vez. - Não vá para o meio, escutou?  
Aquilo soou exatamente como Draco Malfoy. Aquele tom severo, até um pouco exasperado, por assim dizer. Ella estava realmente tentada em ir para o centro da confusão, entretanto, ele tinha razão. Se aquilo fosse realmente obra de Nixon assim como Harry dissera, o maldito iria querer que Ella estivesse sozinha, e sem ajuda seria um alvo fácil.  
Duvidava muito de que Nixon fosse se expor no meio daquele pandemônio. Ele precisa de atenção, de foque, para passar a mensagem adiante. Ademais, não iria se expor aquilo, não correndo o risco de ser reconhecido por algum membro da Ordem.  
Um enorme vulto negro estava se aproximando rapidamente de onde eles estavam. Era horripilante aquela criatura, nunca tinha visto algo parecido. Quanto mais perto o dementador estava, mais infeliz Ella se sentia. Podia notar a felicidade abandonando seu corpo e sua mente. Não demorou muito para começar a ver nitidamente as imagens de sua mãe em uma cama de hospital, quase sem vida. E isso não era nem o começo, tudo estava voltando à tona. Todas as lembranças que gostaria de deixar trancadas em sua mente apareciam gritando em sua cabeça. Era como reviver todo novamente. Mas o golpe final foi quando começou a sentir um gosto salgado na boca e uma sensação de desespero tomou conta de seu corpo. O velho trauma de infância estava de volta.  
Seu patrono era apenas uma centelha e tentava bravamente espantar a escuridão para longe, mas parecia uma causa perdida. A visão começou a ficar turva e mais negra, suas pernas fraquejaram e seus joelhos colidiram com o chão de pedra.  
- Ella! - um par de mãos a segurou antes de quase colidir o resto do corpo no chão. - Não deixe eles fazerem isso com você! Pense em algo feliz, coloque na sua mente o que mais te alegra nessa vida. VAMOS! LUTE!  
Foi o maior esforço mental que já fizera em toda a sua vida. Procurava por algo que parecia não mais existir, a felicidade havia sido sugada por aqueles demônios negros. Já estava quase desistindo quando lhe veio à mente um flash. Era uma de suas primeiras memórias que lembrava claramente, memórias de uma pequena menina de três anos correndo pela relva verde-viva. Não estava sozinha, havia um loirinho gargalhando alegremente, se escondendo atrás da enorme pedra. Era uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde, era óbvio. Ella se agachou na grama alta, tentando se esconder, mas foi em vão. Ele a encontrara. Draco a agarrou pela sua fina cintura e a elevou até seus ombros, onde a menina ficou sentada depois. Aquela era uma das poucas lembranças que tinha do pai brincando com os dois filhos, e com o tempo, se esqueceu do quanto ela lhe fazia feliz.  
Ella abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um par de olhos verde-esmeralda. Harry parecia um tanto desesperado, e não era para menos. Foi por um triz que ela não perdeu a consciência no meio daquela confusão toda.  
- Graças à Merlin. - antes de ajudar Ella a se levantar, conjurou mais uma vez o Patrono, tornando o cervo mais forte dessa vez. - Volte para o Ministério, você não está em condições de...  
Ella não o deixou terminar a frase. Puxou o pensamento mais feliz da lembrança e bradou o patrono tão alto que os que estavam perto viraram-se para ela espantados. A pantera quase a cegou ao saltar de sua varinha e colidir com o dementador mais próximo.  
- Impressionante. - Ella ouviu alguém sussurrar ali perto.  
Um grito agudo ecoou. Era uma voz conhecida. Um tom áspero e feminino.  
- Russell. - Harry levantou a cabeça, tentando identificar de onde estava vindo o pedido de socorro da colega de trabalho. Quando ela gritou novamente ele soube para onde correr. - Eu vou ajudar Russell. Fique por aqui com Hopkings e Ritter.  
Ella viu Harry sair em disparada na direção ao enorme breu. Quando o viu desaparecer por entre os dementadores, percebeu como ele era suicida. Seu pai não estava brincando quando falou que ele não pensava antes de agir. Era nobre, mas estúpido.  
Os minutos corriam, e ninguém tinha idéia de quanto tempo estavam ali. Pareciam dias, com todo aquele cansaço se alojando em seus corpos e mentes. Ella tinha a impressão que sua cabeça iria explodir à qualquer momento.  
Olhou para os lados, procurando por Peter e por Morgan. O primeiro, conseguiu localizar rapidamente, estava apenas há alguns metros dela. Mas Morgan, não havia nenhum sinal do amigo, nem de seu lince. Sentiu a onda de desespero começar à voltar, mas dessa vez, mantinha a mente bem fechada, não deixando mais nenhum daqueles desgraçados encapuzados tocarem em uma só memória dela. Correu pelo lugar, desviando em um feitiço ou outro, e ordenando sua pantera que continuasse investindo contra os dementadores.  
No meio de vários dementadores, Ella pôde ver onde Morgan estava. Cercado, completamente cercado pelos aspectros encapuzados. Temeu por Morgan como nunca, quando um dementador parecia estar tirando o capuz e se preparando para dar o golpe mortal em Morgan. Ele não reagia mais, embora estivesse com os olhos abertos.  
- _Expecto Patronum_! - gritou o mais alto que conseguiu e novamente a pantera tomou conta do lugar.  
O dementador próximo de Morgan se afastou sem demora, junto com os que lhe rodeavam. Alguns tinham ido para não voltar mais.  
Aos tropeços, correu até onde Morgan havia trombado no chão. Nunca havia visto o rapaz com o rosto tão pálido daquele jeito Era fantasmagórico, simplesmente horripilante. Bateu levemente no rosto do rapaz, tentando fazê-lo acordar, mas a consciência dele já estava longe.  
- Morgan! MORGAN! - tentou persistir mais um pouco, mas em vão. Ele só acordaria no hospital, agora. Ela sacou a varinha e apontou para o céu. A luz vermelha vinda da varinha de Ella sinalizava que alguém fora abatido, então a ajuda estava a caminho.  
Ella continuou conjurando o patrono por vários minutos que se seguiram. Já estava quase aparatando com Morgan no St. Mungos quando Weasley apareceu ao seu lado.  
- Ele recebeu o beijo do dementador? - indagou o ruivo totalmente exasperado ao ver o estado de Morgan.  
- Acho que eu consegui chegar a tempo. - respondeu Ella. - O que...  
- Onde está Harry? - ele a cortou.  
- Foi ajudar Russell, depois eu não o vi mais.  
Ele pareceu ponderar um pouco, mas finalmente disse o que Ella já esperava.  
- Mais que merda, Harry! - falou para si mesmo baixinho, depois voltou a encarar Ella. - Leve-o para o hospital agora, e não saia de lá.  
- Eu consigo ficar, eu estou perfeitamente bem para lutar. - argumentou Ella. Tinha a esperança de que se continuasse persistindo, poderia voltar.  
- Não. - ele negou severamente. - Saia daqui e espere por mais informação no hospital. Agora vá!  
Ele se levantou e começou a se afastar dos dois, mas ainda estava à vista. Era óbvio que conhecia a fama de cabeça-dura que Ella tinha, e queria garantir que ela cumpriria as ordens dadas.  
O cenário de luta desapareceu, dando lugar à um corredor branco praticamente vazio, exceto por um curandeiro ou dois. Ao verem os recém-chegados, um dos curandeiros se aproximou e o outro saiu em disparada, provavelmente indo chamar por mais alguém.  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o loiro de olhos esverdeados ajoelhado ao lado de Ella. Ele era rápido, em uma questão de segundos, sentiu o pulso fraco de Morgan, em seguida, deu uma rápida olhada nos olhos do desacordado.  
- Dementadores. - respondeu Ella com um fio de voz. - Assim, ele vai ficar bem?  
- É o que veremos. - a resposta era totalmente vaga, fazendo um pequeno nó se formar na garganta de Ella. O curandeiro fez sinal para que as duas mulheres vestidas de branco se aproximassem. - Você também será admitida, pelo menos para um check-up. - falou ele à Ella.  
- Não, não. Ele é o doente, eu estou perfeitamente bem. – contra argumentou Ella, negando com a cabeça.  
- Só para ter certeza. - ele sorriu fracamente. - Levem o rapaz para a sala de exames, eu cuido dessa aqui. Por favor, siga-me até a outra sala de exames.  
Ele só pediu com educação, pois não esperou Ella argumentar nem nada parecido. Simplesmente começou a arrastá-la corredor adentro. O corpo flutuante de Morgan passou pelos dois e virou à direita no fim do corredor, enquanto o curandeiro que estava encarregado dela, a guiou para o lado oposto.  
Como detestava hospitais. Não tinha medo de agulhas, ou dos medi-bruxos, ou dos aparelhos, nada do gênero, apenas não gostava de estar naquele ambiente macabro. O cheiro de morte era fácil de notar, especialmente perto das salas de emergências. Medicina bruxa era muito eficaz, mas não fazia milagres, e dependendo do quão ruim era a situação, eles não conseguiam salvar o paciente.  
Ella podia contar nos dedos as vezes que entrara ali para se tratar, pois se fosse contar as idas da mãe, já poderia considerar o St. Mungos como sua segunda casa. Aparentava ser frágil, devido ao seu rosto de menina e por ser um tanto magra e branca demais. Porém, as aparências enganavam. Ella era mais forte para doença do que o próprio Scorpius, e para dor também. Lembrava-se de quando caiu da vassoura quando pequena e quebrou o braço em dois lugares. Os curandeiros ficaram impressionados em como ela conseguia se manter calma diante de uma situação tão dolorosa.  
O curandeiro adentrou em uma sala praticamente vazia, e começou a vasculhar no pequeno armário de poções perto da janela. Ele apontou para a maca no outro extremo da sala, mas não voltou a encarar Ella, que já não tinha mais forças para argumentar e foi sentar-se aonde ele mandou. Lançou um rápido olhar à sua volta, e estremeceu só de pensar na possibilidade de ter de passar a noite ali. Queria apenas saber notícias de Morgan e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Assim os outros só ficariam sabendo quando estivesse em casa e podendo ignorar visitas. Scorpius lançaria um olhar apreensivo, como sempre; o pai berraria em plenos pulmões que estava certo e ela errada sobre o trabalho de auror; e a mãe perderia a cabeça de tanta preocupação, fazendo até seu estado de saúde piorar. E não era apenas os três, agora Ella tinha mais uma pessoa à dar satisfação: Albus. Conhecendo-o como conhecia, Albus não ficaria muito para trás, provavelmente pediria para o pai tirar Ella de campo por algum tempo ou até pior. Sinceramente, não sabia se ficava irritada ou satisfeita por isso. De certa maneira, gostava do jeito protetor de Albus, mas por outro lado, detestava quando ele exagerava, o que acontecia facilmente.  
- Espere aqui. - ele falou, antes de deixar o recinto.  
- Como se eu tivesse outra opção. - Ella resmungou baixo.  
Aproveitando que o curandeiro não estava mais lá, Ella não demorou para sair da maca. Estava realmente tentada correr porta afora e deixar o hospital. Seria uma atitude extremamente infantil e estava se segurando apenas por causa de Morgan. O curandeiro não seria estúpido o suficiente para falar o que Ella precisava saber antes de examiná-la, então isso significava mais algum tempo naquele martírio esbranquiçado.  
Andava de um lado para o outro na sala, esperando. Lançava olhares no relógio na parede constantemente, e isso só a deixava mais nervosa. O tempo não passava, estava sentindo-se presa ali, nada acontecia, não tinha notícias nem de Morgan nem de nenhum dos outros, o que a estava levando à loucura.  
Queria voltar ao campo, voltar à luta. Nunca foi de deixar um duelo antes de acabar com o oponente, e mesmo que na situação com os dementadores fossem centenas de criaturas feias e demoníacas, ainda considerava aquilo um duelo, uma batalha que não devia ter deixado para trás.  
- Você devia estar repousando na cama. - uma voz conhecia ecoou perto da porta.  
- Eu devia estar ajudando os outros. - respondeu Ella, virando-se para encarar Albus. Ele não parecia estar muito bem, não sorria como sempre e havia uma veia de preocupação formada em sua testa. Seu rosto estava um tanto abatido também. Não era apenas Ella que queria saber notícias dos outros, Albus também parecia querer morrer para ouvir alguma coisa sobre o pai ou os outros aurores. - Como você ficou sabendo tão rápido?  
- Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha aqui. - ele respondeu, dando alguns passos na direção de Ella. Parando no meio do caminho, estando apenas há dois passos ou menos da loira, ele suspirou e encarou a jovem de um jeito tão profundo que Ella não resistiu e correu para se aconchegar nos braços dele. Precisava daquilo agora. Dele. Da respiração de Albus fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço, dos lábios dele procurando pelos dela, e parecia que ele precisava daquilo tanto quanto a loira. - Me falaram que deram entrada à uma pequena loira briguenta e um homem desacordado. Só de ouvir "loira e briguenta" na mesma frase, já imaginava que era você.  
Sorriu levemente. Ele estava certo, aquela descrição era inconfundível .  
- Quase enfartei quando vi seu nome na ficha. - a ponta dos dedos dele acariciavam as bochechas de Ella, depois desceram para o pescoço delicado dela. Ele roçava os lábios nos cabelos platinados, tentado à descer e encontrar a boca de Ella. - Temi por você lá, Ella. Maldita profissão essa sua.  
- Você soa como meu pai quando fala sobre o que eu faço para viver. - Ella tocou nos cabelos dele, tirando-os dos olhos. Queria ter visão completa daquelas profundas íris esmeraldas que tanto amava. Podia passar o dia inteiro encarando aquelas esferas esverdeadas se pudesse.  
- Então quer dizer que há mais pessoas concordando comigo aqui. - ele a puxou para mais perto, para um abraço braços dele parecia terem envolvido-a para não soltar mais. - Eu te amo demais para te perder.  
- Não tem aquele ditado que vaso ruim não quebra? Eu sou o pior dos vasos, eu ainda vou ficar ao seu lado por muito tempo. Eu prometo. - Ella se surpreendeu ao ouvir as palavras que acabaram de sair da sua boca. Nunca foi de fazer promessas amorosas, especialmente as que não tinha certeza se cumpriria.  
- Assim espero. - ele sorriu sincero, pela primeira vez que entrou naquele quarto de hospital. - Eu vou indo agora, volto mais tarde. - falou Albus, quebrando o abraço.  
- Por que? - Ella olhou contrariada para cima, observando as feições dele. Estavam mais leve, ele parecia melhor do que quando entrou. - Não vá agora. Espere mais um pouquinho.  
- Primeiro, você precisa ser examinada. - ele virou a cabeça na direção da porta, mostrando o curandeiro encostado na parede, esperando. Aquilo fez a face de Ella queimar, não queria nem ver o rosado de suas bochechas agora. - Segundo, eu vou ver se mais alguém já deu entrada aqui.  
- Certo. - ela assentiu contrariada. - Mas avise logo para esses infelizes que eu não vou passar a noite aqui. Uma revisão e casa!  
- É o que veremos. - e dessa vez foi o curandeiro quem respondeu. Ele moveu-se para perto do casal, e apontou a porta com uma das mãos e a outra, a cama que Ella deveria estar. - Senhor Potter, ainda não é o horário de visitas. Por favor, peço que se retire.  
- Te vejo mais tarde. - ele disse antes de beijar Ella rapidamente nos lábios e deixar a sala.  
Depois de Albus sair, Ella foi mancando até a cama, onde deitou-se e esperou que o curandeiro começasse com os exames. Sua perna estava um pouco dolorida, não tinha a menor idéia do porquê disso.  
- Você não se sente nem um pouco mal em ficar interrompendo as pessoas? E se eu estivesse doente, morrendo, e aquela fosse minha despedida? - indagou depois de pegar o pequeno copo com uma poção mal cheirosa.  
- Você tem certeza que quer que eu responda isso? - ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas loiras.  
- Talvez outra hora. Mas só digo uma coisa, eu estou bem e não preciso estar aqui, droga!  
- Eu devia ter deixado ele ficar, você resmunga menos quando ele está perto. - sorriu o curandeiro. - Agora descanse.  
- Descansar? Porque... - Ella se viu sentindo as pálpebras pesadas. - Mas que diabos! O que você me deu?  
- Somente uma poção relaxante. - ele pressionou o corpo de Ella para baixo, que não teimou em deitar na maca. - Nada parece estar errado, mas você precisa recuperar suas energias. Muita magia foi gasta com os patronos, se não fizer isso, acabará doente.  
- Droga! Não aceito mais nada que você me der... - queria reclamar mais um pouco com o curandeiro, mas não resistiu e acabou caindo em um sono profundo.

Abriu os olhos totalmente desnorteada. A claridade do sol entrando pela janela quase lhe cegava. Voltou a apertar os olhos, na tentativa de voltar à dormir, mas não funcionara, já estava acordada. Após um longo suspiro, abriu os olhos de uma vez e levantou o tronco, ficando sentada por um instante na cama.  
As memórias recentes foram voltando aos poucos. Missão, dementadores, patrono, Morgan, hospital. Basicamente, era aquilo que acontecera. Ainda lembrava-se de Albus, dos lábios dele nos seus antes de entrar em um profundo sono causado pela poção que o curandeiro lhe dera.  
- Vou avisar o curandeiro que você acordou. - era Harry falando, enquanto se levantava da poltrona perto da porta.  
- Mas que diabos... - Ella não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ele já havia saído do quarto. Esperava seu pai, o irmão, qualquer pessoa ali, não o pai de seu namorado.  
Ella girou o corpo e botou as pernas para fora da cama, e foi quando notou que não vestia mais suas vestes negras. Agora uma espécie de camisola branca a cobria até acima dos joelhos, sem contar que não era completamente fechada atrás. Odiava aquilo, ainda mais porque não fazia idéia de onde estava sua varinha.  
Botou o peso nas pernas, em uma tentativa inútil de sair da cama. Foi levantar e cair.  
- Vá com calma, o relaxante muscular que lhe deram é forte. Vai demorar um pouco até tudo voltar ao normal. - falou Harry, entrando no quarto novamente, seguido pelo mesmo curandeiro que socorreu Ella quando chegou ao hospital. - Connor, atualize a senhorita Malfoy sobre o quadro do senhor Hopkings.  
Ella sorriu agradecida à Harry. Ele tirou as palavras de sua boca, perguntar sobre Morgan era a primeira coisa que iria faria quando saísse daquele quarto.  
- Certamente. - assentiu Connor, aproximando-se de Ella para mais um check-up rápido. - Hopkings está ainda em observação, mas está estável. Aparentemente, não sofreu nenhuma contusão grave, apenas um enorme estresse mental. A senhorita estará sendo liberada esta manhã, e o senhor Hopkings levará alta amanhã.  
- Obrigada, Connor. - Harry deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do rapaz, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. - Se vir Albus, diga que ela já está acordada.  
- Avisarei. - e saiu do quarto quase como um raio.  
- Você fez um bom trabalho ontem, Ella. Eu fiquei bastante impressionado com o tamanho poder do seu patrono. - Harry voltou a se sentar na mesma poltrona que estava antes de Ella acordar. Ele parecia cansado, na verdade, completamente exausto. Haviam profundas olheiras abaixo dos olhos verde-esmeralda, seguida por uma palidez fora do normal, além de um arranhão ou outro nas mãos. Vendo o olhar de Ella em suas mãos, ele meneou a cabeça sorrindo. - Me desequilibrei algumas vezes na noite passada. Aquele chão realmente era demoníaco.  
- Bom trabalho? Você está brincando?! Eu tive que me retirar no meio da batalha! - exasperou-se Ella, contrariada. - Isso nem de longe é um bom trabalho.  
- Você saiu porque seu amigo precisava de cuidados médicos. Não agiu com covardia ou porque você foi fraca. Foi a coisa certa a ser feita, Ella.  
- Como estão os outros? - indagou ela, mudando de assunto. - Alguém está gravemente ferido?  
- Só alguns arranhões. O pior que pode acontecer lutando contra dementadores é ficar sem a alma, danos físicos são muito raros. - ele suspirou, cansado. - A maioria está no mesmo estado de Hopkings. Totalmente exaustos mentalmente, com o teor de magia muito baixo. Só precisam de algum tempo de descanso e estarão novos em folha.  
- Foi... realmente obra de Nixon?  
Ele não respondeu de imediato. Passou alguns segundos ponderando, procurando pela melhor resposta.  
- Não temos total certeza, mas há grandes chances que sim. Por isso que Ron lhe mandou voltar, Ella. Você ainda é uma das peças chaves nesse jogo. Sem você, vai ser difícil demais localizar Nixon antes dele executar o encantamento. - Harry lançou um olhar no relógio da parede, e voltou a encarar Ella com um olhar mais suave. - Eu tenho que voltar para o Ministério. Albus logo estará aqui, eu o mandei para casa um pouco, para um banho pelo menos.  
- Ele... ele ficou aqui a noite inteira? - Ella quase engasgou ao ouvir aquilo, do mesmo jeito que sentiu-se derreter por dentro.  
- Desde a hora que você adormeceu. - ele alargou o sorriso. - Mandei avisar ao seu pai também.  
- Minha mãe...  
- Somente se seu pai contou-lhe algo. - ele levantou-se pela segunda vez da poltrona, mas ainda não deixou o quarto. - Pensei que fosse melhor não envolvê-la, com a saúde frágil em que se encontra.  
- Obrigada. - agradeceu Ella. - Onde está minha varinha?  
Ele apontou para a gaveta da mesinha de metal ao lado da maca e se retirou do quarto sorrindo. Ella não demorou para abrir a gaveta e retirar a varinha. Estava apenas a varinha ali, nenhum sinal de suas roupas.  
- Merda. - resmungou Ella, tentando imaginar como deixaria daquele quarto. Não iria sair no meio do corredor vestindo somente aquela camisola. Ainda não estava preparada para mostrar seu traseiro para metade do hospital.  
Pensou em gritar por um curandeiro, talvez algum deles lhe pudesse arrumar um par de calças e uma blusa. Não se importava muito com os sapatos, ia apenas checar Morgan e depois daria o fora dali.  
Estava faltando muito pouco para lançar um feitiço no quarto e começar a queimar as flores que alguém lhe trouxera, mas sabia que isso seria rude, além do que, tinha uma certa idéia do quão bravos eles ficariam. O alarme de incêndio bruxo poderia ser extremamente irritante, especialmente em hospitais. Ella sabia disso, pois quando pequena, já tivera a brilhante idéia de fazer uma fogueira no banheiro do hospital, junto com Scorpius. Foi em umas das vezes que a mãe tivera de ser internada, e os dois muito pequenos, não tinham consciência no que estavam se metendo. Tanto Ella quanto o irmão ficaram de castigo por semanas.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo?  
- Pensando na possibilidade de botar fogo nesse quarto. Você sabe como são divertidos os alarmes de incêndio. - ela sorriu matreira.  
- Na verdade, eu não faço idéia. - ele rolou os olhos, e acrescentou depois de ver o sorriso traquina nos lábios da namorada aumentar. - Nem pense.  
- Assim você acaba com o meu dia, Albus. - falou Ella, que só se levantou ao ver o que ele trazia nas mãos. - Corrigindo, você faz meu dia!  
Havia uma muda de roupas que ele carregava embaixo do braço. Em uma das mãos ele tinha um café e na outra uma caixa de plástico com um de seus sanduíches preferidos. Até ver o café e o sanduíche, Ella não tinha se dado conta de como estava com fome.  
- Imaginei que iria precisar dessas coisas. Espero que não se importe, mais eu posso ter arrombado o seu apartamento. - ele abriu um sorriso enviesado e deixou o café e o sanduíche na mesinha onde Ella tinha pego sua varinha, e as roupas foram entregues nas mãos da loira. - Você, definitivamente, precisa limpar seu apartamento.  
- Para os infernos essa coisa de limpeza. - Ella deu de ombros, apesar de admitir que ele estava certo. Sua casa estava um verdadeiro nojo, já estava passando da hora de dar uma faxina no lugar. - Hoje eu não vou prestar nenhuma queixa, mas...  
- Da próxima vez eu estarei encrencado? - ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, e lançou-se um sorriso de escárnio.  
- Você não faz idéia do quanto. - Ella se aproximou do rosto dele, fazendo seus lábios se tocarem levemente. - Obrigada.  
- Vista-se. Eu te levo para casa. - ele apontou para as roupas que Ella deixou sobre a maca. - Talvez seja melhor você comer quando estiver em casa, assim será com mais calma.  
- Pode ser. - concordou Ella, enquanto via o que ele tirou de seu guarda-roupa. Ao menos tinha bom gosto, ele pegou um vestido vermelho de mangas compridas. Recentemente, tinha reparado o quanto Albus gostava de vê-la em vestidos, mais do que em calças, como de costume. Aquele vermelho não era seu preferido, mas como estava grata o suficiente por ele estar fazendo aquilo e, claro, não tinha muitas opções, Ella deixou cair a camisola branca no chão e vestiu a roupa que ele tinha trago.  
Parecia que ele tinha esquecido de apenas um detalhe: os sapatos.  
- Como eu não tenho quatro mãos, - ele pegou a varinha e algo muito pequeno no bolso. - Eu encolhi as botas. - com um rápido feitiço, as botas marrom-avermelhadas voltaram ao tamanho original. Ele as passou para Ella, que não demorou em calçá-las.  
- Pronto. - falou Ella, se levantando com a ajuda de Albus. - Maldito relaxante. Acho que era o suficiente para dopar um dragão.  
- Bom, um dragão e você tem o mesmo adorável temperamento, talvez ele tenha confundido. - Albus soltou uma leve risadinha, fazendo Ella revirar os olhos. - Você quer ver Morgan agora?  
- Sim. - Ella agarrou o café na mesa e saiu andando com cuidado porta afora, com Albus a seguindo. - Em que quarto ele está?  
- Segunda porta à esquerda. - respondeu Albus, apoiando as costas na parede. Achava melhor esperar do lado de fora, queria dar privacidade à namorada.  
- Volto em um minuto. - comunicou Ella antes de apertar a maçaneta da porta e entrar no quarto.  
Era exatamente igual ao dela, apenas alguns detalhes diferentes na parede. Morgan ressonava profundamente na cama. Ele parecia ter recebido o mesmo tipo de poção que Ella, pois nem com gritos ele acordaria, o que era um bom sinal.  
Ella se aproximou devagar da cama, receosa de se aproximar muito. Apesar de ter certeza de que era praticamente impossível ele acordar, sempre havia a possibilidade dela conseguir piorar a situação.  
- Oi. - disse baixinho, ao pé do ouvido do amigo. Com a ponta dos dedos, tocou levemente nos cachos castanhos dele. - Não demore para ficar bem, Morg. Te vejo mais tarde.  
Beijou a testa dele de um jeito meigo, como se estivesse beijando seu próprio irmão, e saiu do quarto. Albus a esperava no lado de fora com o sanduíche e com o café que ela havia lhe pedido para segurar por um instante.  
- Pronto, agora podemos ir para casa. - disse Ella, pegando o café que ele lhe ofereceu. Albus passou seu braço livre pelo ombro de Ella, e começou a guiá-la para o saguão do hospital, e por fim, aparataram no apartamento dela.

Ethan corria pelo apartamento, se escondendo de Lily, que fora a única que concordou em brincar de pique com o menino. Ella até brincaria, mas sentia-se exausta depois de arrumar tudo com Albus. Não era exatamente uma grande festa, apenas algo para não deixar passar o aniversário do menino em branco. Na noite anterior, Scorpius apareceu na sua casa, falando que ela tinha exatamente menos de um dia para preparar algo. Realmente, não tinha condições de eles fazerem qualquer coisa na Mansão, não com Astoria tão doente.  
Fora Albus quem realmente preparara a maioria das coisas. Como ele tinha uma família grande, acabou ganhando experiência no assunto, e em poucas horas já tinha tudo pronto. Como ajuda, acabou arrastando Lily e Rose consigo. Ella não podia negar, mas as duas ruivas eram melhores com o assunto 'criança' do que ela jamais seria, tinha conseguido entreter o garoto boa parte da tarde.  
Morgan estava lá também, isso era óbvio. Mesmo que não tivesse sido convidado, ele estaria lá. Casa de Ella era praticamente sua segunda casa, não precisava mais de convites ou formalidades. Sem contar o fato de Lily estar lá também, pois agora onde um estava o outro estava logo atrás.  
- Fizemos um bom trabalho. - sorriu Albus para Ella, brindando com o suco de abóbora. A única coisa que tinham esquecido foi de comprar o vinho e outros agrados. Ella teve vontade de esganar o namorado, pois podia simplesmente pedir a alguém que fizesse o favor de comprar as bebidas, mas acabou deixando para lá.  
- Ele parece estar gostando. - comentou Ella, fitando o loirinho correndo ao redor da mesa de centro, fugindo de Lily com facilidade. - Obrigada pela ajuda, já que o imprestável do Scorpius só traz os problemas, e nada se soluções.  
- Não o culpe, deve estar uma verdadeira loucura na Mansão.  
- Ele está certo. - Scorpius se intrometeu no meio da conversa. Se infiltrando no meio dos dois, e abraçando Ella de um jeito totalmente desajeitado. - Dou mais alguns dias para o pai ficar careca de vez, eu juro. Lembrando, obrigado pela mão, Albus.  
- Albus?! - Ella se desvencilhou do braço do irmão e o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida. - Ingrato!  
- Você também teve uma boa porcentagem de utilidade nesse meio todo também, irmãzinha. - ele sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos da irmã.  
- Não tenho nem palavras para dizer o quanto você é irritante, Scorpius. - murmurou Ella, olhando de viés para o loiro.  
- Sem problemas, Scorpius. Se você tivesse o número de primos que eu tenho, também não teria nenhuma dificuldade em arranjar festa de criança de última hora. Não é, Rose?  
- Péssimas lembranças, Albus. Péssimas lembranças. - respondeu Rose, fazendo sinal para o primo se calar.  
- Tio George ensinou os meninos a pegarem no pé da Rose... - ele meneou a cabeça, sorrindo com a face contrariada da ruiva. - É porque eles sabem que te irrita, se você não ficasse...  
- Albus... cala a boca! - bradou Rose, rindo. - Eu disse que vou matar aqueles fedelhos.  
- Céus, fique longe do meu filho, sua psicopata. - brincou Scorpius, imitando a voz Lily, que adorava elogiar os pequenos. - Que ódio todo é esse das criancinhas? Eles são uns verdadeiros anjos.  
- Eu ouvi essa, Scorpius. - Lily apareceu com um cansado Ethan em seu colo. Ela sentou o menino no balcão da cozinha e deu-lhe um copo de suco. - Morgan? Acho que devíamos ir andando, você precisa descansar.  
- Que isso, Lily! Eu estou ótimo! - sorriu Morgan, abraçando Lily. - Afinal de contas, quem vai obedecer aquele curandeiro mesmo?  
- Morgan, é melhor você fazer o que ela está dizendo. Lily consegue ser bastante impertinente até conseguir o que quer. E até você sair daqui, acredite, companheiro, ela vai infernizar Deus e o mundo. - Albus deu uma piscadela para irmã, que rolou os olhos em resposta.  
- Vamos. - Lily empurrou Morgan para o lado, na tentativa de apressá-lo, depois voltou-se para o pequeno loirinho que observava tudo sorrindo. Ela depositou um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, e afagou seus cabelos platinados. - Feliz aniversário, pequenino.  
- Como se diz em resposta, Ethan? - perguntou Scorpius com a sobrancelha erguida.  
- 'Brigada por vir. - respondeu ele baixinho, em seguida retribuiu o gesto de Lily com um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.  
- Céus! Você é um fofo! - Lily virou-se para os outros, após lançar um olhar bravo à Morgan, que demorava em pôr o sobretudo. - Nos vemos por aí, Ella, Scorpius. Obrigada pelo convite.  
- Lily, você é a minha babá oficial agora. Se quiser levar ele para a Toca, eu aceito. - Scorpius pegou o filho no colo, e começou a fazer cócegas na sua barriga. - Você quer ir com a Lily?  
- Sim! - o loirinho bradou alegre.  
- Outro dia, meu bem. - Lily tocou-lhe gentilmente no rosto. - Papai mandou avisar que amanhã vocês jantam lá em casa, Rose.  
- Passarei o recado à diante. - assentiu Rose. - Bom, aproveitando a deixa da Lily, eu vou andando também.  
- Que isso, Rosie, está cedo.  
- Malfoy, quer parar de me chamar de Rosie? Já chegamos ao acordo de Rose, e ponto. - bufou Rose, indo até o sofá para pegar o casaco e a bolsa. Quase pronta para sair, Rose voltou até onde os outros estavam, mas para falar apenas com Ethan. - Feliz aniversário, garoto. Não abuse das guloseimas.  
- Não prometo nada. - sorriu ele matreiro.  
- Realmente, ele tem passado tempo demais com você Ella. - comentou Morgan, meneando a cabeça. - Vocês estão prontas para ir?  
- Sim. - respondeu Rose e Lily em uníssono.  
Os três aparataram naquele instante. Ethan soltou um bocejo cansado e virou-se para Ella, pedindo colo. Ella suspirou, mas o pegou quando Scorpius passou a criança para ela. Não sabia se era porque ele estava crescendo rápido demais, ou se era devido ao seu cansaço, mas estava realmente difícil carregá-lo.  
- Vá arrumar as coisas com Scorpius, eu fico de olho nele por um instante. - ofereceu Albus, em seguida pegando Ethan dos braços de Ella.  
- Obrigada, Albus. - agradeceu Ella. Puxou a varinha do bolso, iria começar a limpar o apartamento que estava um verdadeiro pandemônio. Ethan era pequeno, mas parecia ser um monstrinho quando se tratava de arte.  
Assim que lançou o primeiro feitiço para dar um jeito na louça suja, a campainha tocou. Deveria ser Morgan esquecendo algo, pois não esperava mais ninguém.  
- Eu atendo. - falou Ella, correndo até a porta. Quase saltou para atrás após abrir a porta, de todas as pessoas do mundo, não estava esperando-o. - Pai?  
- Ascella. - cumprimentou Draco, conciso. - Não vai me deixar entrar?  
- Sim... mas o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? - indagou Ella, pegando o casaco que o pai lhe entregara. Draco levantou a mão, mostrando um embrulho esverdeado. Ele estava aqui por causa de Ethan. - Ele está no sofá, com Albus.  
Ella se segurou para não rir da cara de desgosto que o pai fez ao ouvir o nome do namorado. Tinha de admitir que estava tentada em persistir com o assunto "Albus", apenas para irritá-lo, mas preferiu prevenir a discussão que viria em seguida. Pensando melhor, aquela era uma situação interessante, seria a primeira vez que Albus e o pai estariam no mesmo recinto depois que o segundo tinha conhecimento do namoro. Ella não se demorou para seguir o pai, queria ver de camarote a reação de Draco, e não era somente ela, Scorpius parecia demonstrar uma certa curiosidade também.  
- Vovô! - gritou Ethan, correndo alegre até Draco. Era incrível como o menino gostava de Draco, mesmo que esse não lhe desse tanta atenção como Astoria ou qualquer outro. Ele simplesmente gostava de estar com Draco, o que era a coisa mais bizarra do mundo. Draco não era do tipo de pessoa agradável, que você quer estar junto. Na verdade, ele transmitia até um pouco de medo à quem o via pela primeira vez. - A vovó não veio?  
- Sua avó não está descansando, ela teve de permanecer em casa. - falou Draco, passando a mão nos cabelos platinado de Ethan. - Mas ela lhe mandou isso aqui. - e entregou-lhe o pacote verde ao garoto. - Feliz aniversário, Ethan.  
- Obrigado. - agradeceu ele, abraçando a perna de Draco. - Papai? Olha o que eu ganhei!  
- Vem cá que eu lhe dou uma mão para abrir isso aí. - chamou Scorpius, depois levando o filho até a cozinha.  
O silêncio tomou conta, junto com o ar de tensão. Ella queria matar Scorpius por isso, Ethan era o que mantinha todos focados em algo, sem o meninos, eles realmente teriam de falar entre si. Suspirou pesadamente, iria deixar de ser covarde de uma vez e apresentar os dois.  
- Pai, esse é Albus Potter. - Ella deu um passo para trás, dando espaço para Albus passar. Ele havia se levantado do sofá, agora caminhava até Draco com a mão estendida. A face do moreno estava neutra, ele não exibia o desgosto como Draco, mas ainda assim, podia-se notar que aquela não era a melhor das situações para ele. - Albus, este é meu pai, Draco Malfoy.  
- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Malfoy. - falou Albus cordialmente ao apertar a mão esquerda do "sogro".  
Draco não respondeu, apenas fungou e logo puxou a mão de volta para si. Ella não sabia onde enfiar a cara, depois de ter de presenciar aquele comportamento infantil vindo do pai. Albus como sempre foi um cavalheiro, assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo e pediu licença para se retirar. Após Albus desaparecer de vista, Ella voltou-se para o pai meneando a cabeça em negativa.  
- Sempre tão amável. - ironizou Ella.  
- O que ele veio fazer aqui? - perguntou Draco, mal humorado.  
- Ele veio salvar minha pele, já que Scorpius avisa tudo de última hora. - Ella lançou um olhar à sacada, e depois começou a andar para o lado de fora do apartamento. Era melhor para conversar, a possibilidade de alguém ouvir era menor. - Então, pai, o que lhe traz aqui além de Ethan?  
- Fiquei sabendo do pequeno incidente com os dementadores. - ele fugiu com o olhar, fitando o crepúsculo atrás dos prédios londrinos. - Eu avisei.  
- Avisou o que? Eu não saí ferida, na verdade, teria ficado até o fim se não tivesse levado Morgan para o hospital. - falou Ella, estufando o peito.  
- Aquilo foi obra de Nixon, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. De fato, fontes do Potter confirmaram esta manhã que foi um dos homens dele que levaram os dementadores para lá. - Draco continuava com o olhar perdido no horizonte, ainda não estava pronto para encarar Ella quando tocava naquele assunto, não depois de um dia tão longo como fora aquele. Estava cansado de problemas, uma vez na vida queria ir dormir à noite com mente vazia, sem nada lhe rondando a mente. - Você viu somente dementadores.  
- Mas ele estava lá, Nixon estava observando de alguma maneira. - o tom de Draco estava mais raivoso agora.  
- Por que ele estaria lá? - perguntou Ella , ficando lado a lado do pai.  
- Para observar você em ação, descobrir seus pontos fracos. E, claro, ver como os aurores se comportam em uma situação de alerta.  
Ele tinha um ponto, isso não negava. Se Nixon quisesse fazer qualquer coisa durante a confusão com os dementadores, ele teria feito, ainda mais porque todos estavam ocupados defendendo a própria pele. Se por acaso ela sumisse durante a batalha, provavelmente ninguém daria falta até que tudo estivesse acabado.  
- Pedi para o Potter lhe afastar temporariamente. Você não irá para o campo até que tudo esteja terminado. - notificou Draco, encarando Ella pela primeira vez naquela conversa. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam mais frios do que nunca, aquilo era sinal que ele não voltaria atrás.  
- O que? Você...você... porra! - bradou Ella, irritando-se completamente. - Você não tinha tal direito!  
- Não tinha, mas o Potter concordou. - ele continuava com o mesmo tom de voz. Não iria começar a gritar ali, não com Ethan perto. Recentemente, Draco percebeu que o neto ficava chateado quando o via gritando com o mundo a fora, então decidira parar. Agora só levantava a voz quando ele estava longe.  
- Isso não é justo!  
- A vida não é justa, Ascella. - Draco sorriu de escárnio.  
- Eu tenho tanto nomes para lhe chamar na minha cabeça nesse momento, só não começou com o da letra 'F' porque Ethan está ali do lado. - ameaçou a loira.  
- Acredite, já devo ter ouvido coisas piores. - ele deu de ombros, e andou dois passos para trás. - Não adianta ficar nervosa, nada mudará a decisão do Potter.  
- Eu realmente te odeio neste memento. - falou Ella, lançando um olhar feio ao pai, que apenas riu. Já estava mais do que acostumado com aqueles olhares. - Antes de ir... como está mamãe?  
- Nada bem. - ele tornou-se sério novamente. - Vá à Mansão amanhã, ela tem saudades. E eu não mencionei suas aventuras com os dementadores, então faça o favor de fazer o mesmo.  
- Estarei lá por volta do meio dia.  
- Ela ficará contente. - em seguida, Draco voltou para o apartamento para se despedir de Ethan.  
Ella voltou a encarar o restante de luz no horizonte. Faltava muito pouco para a escuridão tomar conta da cidade, muito pouco.

A luz do despertador era irritante, ainda mais porque quando sua visão conseguiu focar o objeto, Ella percebeu que eram apenas três da manhã naquela quarta-feira. Se não conseguisse voltar a dormir, já sabia o quão longo seria aquele dia, ainda mais sem poder botar os pés para fora do Ministério, graças à estupidez do pai.  
Não demorou nem um segundo para notar que havia mais alguém naquele quarto. De início, pensou que fosse Albus, afinal, ele estava pegando a péssima mania de aparecer de surpresa em seu apartamento, mas aqueles fios platinados não pertenciam à Albus.  
O homem estava sentado na cadeira junto à escrivaninha, sendo banhado pela luz do luar. Ele mantinha o olhar baixo, encarando o chão, e com as duas mãos apoiando a cabeça. Ella não pôde ver sua face até ele levantar os olhos para encará-la.  
Nenhuma palavra foi dita, e Ella sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo. As lágrimas finas de Scorpius escorriam pelo seu rosto magro, e quebravam-se no chão de madeira do quarto. O irmão tinha uma expressão de dor que poucas vezes mostrava, seus olhos cinzentos, agora irritados com o choro silencioso, transferiram quase como um raio tudo que ele sentia. Aquela dor lhe atingiu quase como um baque, fechando sua garganta com aquela imensa vontade de chora, de berrar.  
Ella só sabia de uma coisa: sua mãe se fora para não voltar mais.

**N/Autora: Primeiramente, perdão pela longa falta de atualização. ^^" **

**Mas vocês mereceram, somente 2 reviews?! Vamos deixando de preguiça, minha gente, isso não faz bem para a alma, auahuaa.**

**Então... Tenso o final, não? Fiquei com dó da Astoria, mas um drama aqui e ali sempre é bom. Admito que esse foi um dos capítulos mais divertidos de escrever. **

**Nos outros capítulos, eu havia esquecido de mencionar que mexo com photoshop também. Deixarei aqui os links das ilustrações da fic e dos personagem. Quem tiver curiosidade é só dar uma checada. **

**OBS: JUNTAR OS ESPAÇÕS NOS LINKS. O SITE NÃO ACEITA LINKS DA NET^^'**

___h t t p : / / l y r a w h i t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / E l l a – a n d – A l b u s – 1 3 7 9 2 5 8 2 3 _

___h t t p : / / l y r a w h i t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / I – H o p e – 1 3 2 1 6 1 2 9 1_

___h t t p : / / i 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 8 7 / l e l e e e / I h o p e l i t t l e . j p g_

___h t t p : / / l y r a w h i t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / I – H o p e – T h a t – 8 8 7 9 3 8 2 6 _

___h t t p : / / l y r a w h i t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / I – H o p e – T h a t – I – D o n – t – 1 0 8 3 4 6 3 6 2 _

___**Personagens – extremamente antigas ^^'**_

___h t t p : / / l y r a w h i t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A l b u s – S – P o t t e r – 1 0 8 5 7 8 1 5 1_

___h t t p : / / l y r a w h i t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / S c o r p i u – M a l f o y – 1 0 8 4 7 6 4 5 3 _

___h t t p : / / l y r a w h i t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L i l y – P o t t e r – 1 0 8 4 7 6 3 1 2 _

___h t t p : / / i 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 8 7 / l e l e e e / R o s e W e a s l e y . j p g_

___h t t p : / / i 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 8 7 / l e l e e e / M o r g a n H . j p g - M o r g a n _

___h t t p : / / i 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 8 7 / l e l e e e / E t h a n M . j p g _

___h t t p : / / i 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 8 7 / l e l e e e / E l l a M . j p g _

**Resposta aos comentários **

**Cathy S Black – **Obrigada por comentar, rs. Albus e Ella realmente tem algo diferente, talvez pelas personalidades opostas e pelas famílias. Eu realmente adoro esses dois, e é uma penas que em 4 caps eu encerro a história deles. Sentirei falta.

**Kiki – **Eu disse que iria esclarecer uma hora ou outra, rs. E sim, a Ella lembra um pouco o Sirius, no aspecto de ter sido criada no meio da alta sociedade bruxa, dos puro sangue, e ainda ter o índole meio rebelde. Continue comentando, eu agradeço. ^^

_Agradeço aos comentários... eles são sempre bem vindos ^^_

**Capítulo 9 – Adeus**

_Ella olhava à distância as pessoas que chegavam. Não lhe restava ainda muito tempo, logo teria de sair da casa e se juntar aos outros para o enterro. Até agora, aquela palavra, enterro, ainda não lhe descia na garganta. A ficha havia caído, mas tinha horas que ela preferia pensar que aquilo não era real. Seria tão mais fácil se ainda fosse criança, tudo é mais fácil quando se é criança. Sentiria tanta fala da mãe, assim como estava sentindo agora, mas ao menos não saberia a verdade, de como ela morrera após longos anos de sofrimento e batalhas perdidas contra à doença maldita._


	9. Chapter 9 Adeus

Capítulo 9

Os olhos verde esmeralda corriam pelo corredor, à procura da porta vermelha escrita em dourado "Treinamento I". Tinha estado na ala de treinos dos aurores há muito tempo atrás, seu pai ainda não era nem mesmo o chefe do departamento. Admitia, não gostava de estar ali, aquele ambiente de luta não lhe agradava, além do que, sempre havia uma possibilidade de ser atingido por um feitiço perdido. Mas no momento em que Scorpius apareceu em sua casa, praticamente implorando que viesse ajudar, Albus ignorou o fato que detestava aquele lugar.

Não sabia ao certo o porquê de Scorpius chamá-lo, Ella poderia ceder com outra pessoa, ou não. A namorada era cabeça dura demais às vezes, ninguém negava isso. Ella era mais teimosa que um hipogrifo, dificilmente voltava atrás ou escutava os outros, por isso não tinha certeza se conseguiria ajudar diante das circunstâncias. Era difícil perder alguém que amava, especialmente a mãe. Albus não conseguia imaginar na possibilidade de não poder mais ver as madeixas ruivas da mãe brilharem ao sol, ou suas bochechas corarem quando dava uma bronca no marido, ou até mesmo quando recebia um beijo de adeus após um visita na casa dos dois. Saudade, dor, indignação seria o que estaria sentindo se algo acontecesse à sua própria mãe, era o mínimo que pesava no coração de Ella naquele momento.

Podia dizer que foi fácil encontrar a porta que procurava. Era a única de onde viram os raios de todas as cores e tamanhos. Realmente, Scorpius não estava exagerando quando disse que Ella estava irritada.

Com cuidado, passou pela porta vermelha e adentrou na enorme sala de treinamento. Era tudo em um tom cinza, paredes, chão, a única exceção eram os alvos vermelhos de vários tamanhos, que eram atingidos violentamente pelos feitiços de Ella.  
- É com você agora. – era a voz de Morgan. O rapaz deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas e lançou-lhe um sorriso fraco. – Ninguém conseguiu pará-la. Ella vai acabar se matando ou explodindo esse lugar.  
Ele não estava mentindo. Ella persistia em jogar os feitiços, mesmo estando esgotada. O suor escorria pela sua têmpora, o rosto estava completamente avermelhado, estava até mesmo com dificuldade de se manter de pé. Deveria estar naquele estado por horas, no mínimo.  
- Scorpius deu a notícia à ela na noite anterior, e a criatura simplesmente surtou. Só disse que tinha algo a fazer e veio aqui começar a destruir os alvos. – ele suspirou pesadamente. – Ninguém conseguiu tirá-la daqui, o próximo passo é estuporá-la e levar ao St Mungos para uma poção calmante.  
- Ela não chorou...  
- Não, nada. Nenhuma palavra desde que chegou aqui. – respondeu Morgan, cortando-o. – Bom, vou deixá-los sozinhos. Boa sorte, cara. Você vai precisar.  
Albus assentiu com a cabeça, agradecendo. Observou Morgan sair pela porta, ainda refletindo nas palavras do outro. Compreendia que todos tinham uma maneira de demonstrar seu luto, uns choravam, outros gritavam, e ainda tinha aqueles que se desesperavam, perdiam o rumo das coisas, da vida. Ella sentia raiva, sua dor era transformada em raiva, podia ver isso em seus olhos cinzentos. Estavam em chamas.

Foi se aproximando devagar, para não assustá-la. Não seria difícil ser atingido por um feitiço com ela naquele estado. Pensava no que falar, se começaria à consolá-la ou não, queria dizer algo que a fizesse sentir-se melhor. Lhe apertava o coração vê-la naquele sofrimento.  
- Ella, amor. – esforçou-se o máximo possível para sua voz sair calma, suave. – Olhe para mim.  
Não ouve resposta, apenas um estrondo de um dos alvos explodindo.  
- Abaixe a varinha por um instante, por favor. – pediu, com uma ponta de desespero. Ela sequer o olhava, parecia que sua mente não estava ali, talvez realmente não estivesse. – Isso não vai ajudar a se sentir melhor. Você tem que parar com isso, ou vai se machucar.  
Ella deixou a posição de ataque, agora os braços caiam ao lado de seu corpo, com a mão direita segurando firmemente a varinha. Ainda assim, ela não o encarava, mas um som saiu de sua boca, era como um sussurro.  
- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – nunca vira sua voz tão fria, era quase sem vida.  
- Talvez eu não saiba, mas de uma coisa eu sei: isso que você está fazendo é loucura. Explodir os alvos não vai fazer com que a dor diminua. – ele deu mais um passo cauteloso na direção da loira.  
- Vai sim! – gritou ela, tomando a posição de ataque novamente. – Tem que fazer desaparecer.  
Aquelas últimas palavras quase fizeram Albus mandar tudo para os infernos e correr até ela para tê-la em seus braços. A voz dela não estava mais fria e dura ao pronunciar aquelas últimas quatro palavras, o som era quase desesperado, como de uma criança com medo do escuro.  
Tentou dizer algo, mas não havia palavras em sua boca. Sua mente estava à mil, mas sua voz havia fugido para longe. E não havia uma só palavra que dissesse para fazê-la sentir-se melhor, para espantar a dor pelo menos por alguns minutos.  
- Ella, por favor. – ele estava perto demais, podia quase tocá-la. – Me escute por um segundo.  
Ela não respondeu, mas também não voltou a atacar os alvos. Talvez aquilo representasse um sinal para seguir em frente, ou que acabaria nocauteado no fundo da sala após receber um dos feitiços dela no peito.  
- Eu posso imaginar o quão difícil deve ser, mas essa dor não vai passar hoje, nem nunca. – ele tocou-lhe no braço. Estava quente, quase como se seu sangue estivesse fervendo entre suas veias. – Só o tempo vai ajudar.  
- Mas é tão... difícil. – sua voz era tão baixa como um murmúrio. Pela primeira vez ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Aquele fogo parecia ter desaparecido, ela estava começando a se acalmar, a ouvi-lo.  
- Eu sei. – Albus pegou a varinha dela delicadamente, colocando-a em seu bolso. Ela parecia não ter notado, estava totalmente perdida. Com a outra mão, Albus a puxou para se aninhar em seu peito, depois a abraçou fortemente. Enquanto acariciava os cachos platinados dela, sentiu uma fina gota correndo pelo seu braço. Uma lágrima, a primeira lágrima.  
- Não é justo ela ir desse jeito. – falou Ella com a voz abafava. Continuava a se esconder no peito dele.  
- Nunca é, amor, e nunca será. – Albus beijou-se no topo da testa, depois deixou sua bochecha apoiada nesta. – Nós apenas tempos que aprender a conviver com isso.  
- Eu não pude nem ao menos me despedir. – Ella agarrou com força o suéter azul de Albus, sinal de que a raiva estava voltando. – Não tive nem a chance de dizer mais uma vez que a amava.  
- Ela sabe disso, Ella. – Albus quebrou o abraço e, delicadamente, com as mãos sobre as bochechas rosadas dela, levantou o rosto de Ella para que esta passasse a encará-lo. – Não tenha dúvidas disso.  
- Eu só queria poder vê-la mais uma vez, uma última vez. – mais lágrimas caiam. – É pedir demais?  
- Não. – respondeu ele sorrindo levemente.  
Ela soltou um fraco suspiro e voltou para os braços de Albus, abraçando-o mais forte do que nunca.  
- Me leve para algum outro lugar, para qualquer lugar. – pediu desesperadamente. – Longe.  
- Não se preocupe, eu sei o lugar perfeito para isso. – disse Albus, afagando seus cabelos mais uma vez.  
E eles aparataram para longe, como Ella pedira.

Sem abrir os olhos, tateou com a mão o vazio perto de onde estava deitada.  
- Está melhor? - a voz dele preencheu o ambiente completamente, de repente, o barulho das ondas quebrando-se nas rochas não existia mais, ou o som dos pássaros no lado de fora.  
Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou sua bochecha direita amavelmente. Isso era o que faltava para fazer Ella abrir seus olhos. A visão era do entardecer, o sol se escondia atrás do mar, formando uma imensidão dourada pelo oceano. Tinha meros flashbacks do que acontecera, de como viera parar ali naquele lugar maravilhoso. Não queria sair daquele barco e voltar para seu mundo, sua realidade sem ela agora.  
Nunca foi muito apegada aos pais, nenhum dos dois. Amava-os. O pai tinha seus momentos detestáveis, mas não negava que o amava também. O que Ella não imaginava era que a mãe fosse fazer tanta falta, e como considerava o mundo injusto agora sem ela. Realmente, agora acreditava no que os outros diziam, que as pessoas dão valor quando perdem o que ama.  
- Não. - respondeu Ella, sentando-se e aconchegando no peito dele.  
- Vai melhorar, eu prometo. - ele a abraçou mais forte.  
Ella não tinha nem noção de como Albus arranjara aquele lugar, e também não dava a mínima para isso, queria apenas ficar ali mais um pouco, naquela paz, só eles e o mar. Tinha vontade de ficar ali para sempre, não ter de voltar para Londres e encarar o pai ou o irmão.  
Chorara tanto na frente do namorado, como um pequeno bebê, e provavelmente acabaria fazendo o mesmo na frente do pai. Detestava perder o controle, era uma das coisas que mais odiava no mundo, e hoje conseguira. Não tivera o menor controle das milhares de lágrimas que correram pelo seu rosto alvo desde a manhã, era como se perdesse o que a conectava ao seu sistema nervoso. Tentava arduamente não pensar no assunto, mas a imagem frágil da mãe nos últimos dias não lhe saía da cabeça.  
Albus a soltou e deixou a cama sem dizer uma só palavra. Ele lançou um olhar ao balcão da cozinha perto da cama, e encarou Ella novamente. A loira negou com veemência, fazendo o outro suspirar pesadamente.  
- Você precisa comer. Não botou nada no estômago o dia inteiro, vai acabar doente. - argumentou ele, pegando o prato sobre o balcão e oferecendo à Ella em seguida.  
- Não estou com fome. - Ella torceu o nariz ao ver o que ele preparara. Embora fosse um de seus favoritos, não tinha muito estômago naquele momento para batatas e salmão.  
- Ella...  
- Albus, eu não preciso comer isso agora, estou perfeitamente be... - não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ao tentar se levantar, não passou nem um segundo em pé e voltou a cair na cama. - Cala a boca, eu não quero ver a sua cara de "eu te avisei".  
- É porque você sabe que eu estou certo. - falou, sorrindo levemente. - Algumas mordidas e eu te deixo em paz. Estamos de acordo?  
- Odeio quando você fica desse jeito. - bufou Ella, tomando o prato das mãos dele.  
- De que jeito? - Albus forjou uma cara de desentendido. Podia-se perceber que era falsa pelo meio sorriso que ele exibia nos lábios.  
- Chato. - murmurou Ella, depois levou a primeira garfada à boca. - Mania sua idiota.  
Ele riu e saiu com um copo que tinha pego sobre o balcão, perto de onde estava o prato. Ella esperava que ele fosse buscar um belo copo de vodka, ou vinho, ou qualquer coisa que tivesse um alto teor álcool no rótulo. Em dias como aquele, uma ida ao bar não seria uma má idéia. Acordaria com uma ressaca insuportável, mas ao menos esqueceria por um segundo de tudo que entupia sua mente naquele momento. Como queria não pensar ao menos por um instante na mãe, no pai, no irmão, até mesmo, no pequeno sobrinho.  
Astoria era a única que mantinha a família unida, Draco não fazia questão dos filhos rondando a casa, ele apreciava, mas não exigia sua presença semanalmente. A rotina de Scorpius poderia mudar drasticamente, o irmão não era como o pai. Apesar de tudo, o primogênito dos Malfoys não fazia tanto o perfil da família, não era tão frio quanto Ella, tão prepotente como Draco, e isso dificultava a convivências com o pai às vezes. Ele residira naquela casa por todos aqueles anos por dois motivos: conforto e Astoria. Uma de suas razões deixara de existir, e a segunda, ainda poderia arranjar uma maneira de obtê-la com sua porcentagem nas Empresas Malfoy.  
Ella não sabia como as coisas seriam dali para frente. Se continuaria com os almoços semanais, ou realizar o pedido da mãe de levar Albus para jantar na Mansão em alguma noite qualquer. Sua mente voltou-se para Draco por um segundo. Ella nunca perguntou como os pais se conheceram, ou se eram apaixonados antes do casamento, essas coisas que toda menina se questionava. A única coisa que sabia era que ambos os pais eram de influentes famílias puro-sangue, muitas vezes, os casamentos eram arranjados e sem o pingo de amor no meio. A única coisa que Ella se questionava era se o pai amava sua mãe ao ponto que lhe doía no peito a ausência dela. Perdera as contas de quantos anos de casados os dois tinham, era mais de vinte de cinco, disso tinha certeza. Estava com Albus há tão pouco tempo, e ainda assim, não conseguia nem imaginar em perdê-lo, então como seria perder uma pessoa que estava ao seu lado por mais de vinte e cinco anos?  
- Suco de abóbora. Beba. - Albus havia voltado com o copo preenchido com um líquido alaranjado. - Você pareceu desapontada após ouvir isso?  
- Suco? - Ella o encarou com o olhar pedinte. - Não tinha algo mais... forte, não?  
- O suco vai lhe fazer melhor agora. - ele depositou o copo sobre a mesa ao lado da cama, e sentou-se ao lado de Ella na cama. - Eu não queria tocar no assunto, mas... avisei ao seu pai que você está comigo. Ele disse que o enterro é amanhã.  
Enterro. Agora tudo parecia ser tão real, tão concreto. Antes, sabia que ela não voltaria mais, entretanto, continuava ignorando o fator "morte". Estar ali, naquele barco, com Albus, longe de tudo, fazia parecer que tudo não passava de um sonho ruim. Que aquela sensação ruim iria passar, assim como todos os pensamentos que vinha tendo desde que Scorpius aparecer em seu quarto, na noite anterior.  
- Eles precisavam de um sinal de vida, não fique brava. Meu pai disse que você pode ter quantos dias de folga precisar. - ele retirou as mechas loiras que caíam sobre os olhos cinzentos, prendendo-as atrás da orelha. - Se quiser, podemos voltar para aqui quando tudo tiver acabado, velejando por alguns dias.  
- Eu queria mesmo era sumir, Albus. Não ver ninguém, muito menos meu pai ou Scorpius. - Ella baixou o garfo, e encarou o rapaz. Agora vinha aquela maldita vontade de chorar novamente.  
- Mas eles precisam de você agora. Seu pai parece mais um morto vivo do que um humano.  
- Como? O que...  
- Eu escapuli enquanto você dormia. Fui à casa de seus pais, ao menos dizer que você estava mais calma. Scorpius estava nervoso sobre o que você poderia ter feito no Ministério, ele se culpava em como lhe dera a notícia.  
- Idiota. - Ella sussurrou.  
- Eu não sabia que você têm dificuldades com perdas. - comentou Albus, meio receoso com a resposta.  
- O que? Você não está acreditando nas baboseiras do Scorpius, ou está? - Ella sentiu sem sangue ferver. Aquilo era assunto seu, e Scorpius não devia estar espalhando para metade do mundo, muito menos para seu namorado. Certo, admitia que fora difícil quando Narcisa se fora, afinal, a avó estava sempre presente, sempre mimando os netos. Fora isso, era exagero da parte do irmão.  
Ele sorriu ao ver Ella corar tão rapidamente.  
- Seu segredo está a salvo comigo. - ele deu uma piscadela, depois baixou o olhar para o prato sobre o colo de Ella. - Ao menos, a metade. Deu um trabalhão dar o ponto no peixe.  
- Você não vai comer? - indagou Ella, olhando para a louça limpa perto da pia.  
- Eu belisquei algo depois que preparei o seu. Gostou?  
- Você me força a comer, e agora eu não conto o que acho. - Ella exibiu o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro daquele dia, após dar mais uma bocada. Realmente, ele sabia cozinhar.O tempero era um dos melhores que já provara, melhor até mesmo que o seu próprio.  
- É, você está começando a melhorar. - Albus aproximou-se de Ella. Roçou nos lábios com sabor de seu tempero, em seguia a beijou. - Você acaba comigo quando está triste, Ella.  
- Droga! - colocou o prato sobre a cama e o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa azul. Beijou-o meigamente, mas ainda assim com aquela veemência de sempre. - Como eu te amo, Severus.  
- E eu amo este sorriso. - ele roçou o dedão nos finos lábios de Ella, depois desceu para o pescoço, agora acariciando o local com a mão. - Você não devia ter sido tão anti-social em Hogwarts, assim eu poderia ter seus beijos só para mim há mais tempo.  
- Você que era um maldito nerd e não saía da biblioteca, esperto. - Ella meneou a cabeça sorrindo, tentando buscar na memória alguma lembrança dele mais novo. - Será se teria sido diferentes as coisas em Hogwarts? Digo, se nossa noite de bebedeira tivesse acontecido há quatro anos?  
- Provavelmente. Primeiro seu pai teria comido meu fígado. - ele deu uma piscadela.  
- Isso é fato, meu querido. - gargalhou Ella, imaginando a cara do pai se tivesse levado Albus no lugar Dan, seu primeiro namorado que jantara na Mansão.  
- Segundo, nós éramos apenas garotos naquela época. As pessoas mudam com o tempo, talvez não déssemos certo em Hogwarts. Além do que, eu pegaria uma detenção por dia. Toda vez que tentasse entrar na sala comunal da Sonserina na surdina só para te ver na hora que quisesse te beijar.  
Ella deixou escapar uma leve risada. Às vezes, ele parecia um eterno adolescente. Ao olhar para Albus, via o homem que mais amava, e ao mesmo tempo, aquele rosto de menino tão adorado.  
Mas ele estava certo, as pessoas mudam com o passar do tempo. Ella certamente mudara, não era mais a garota explosiva dos tempos de escola. Podia-se acrescentar um "tão" explosiva, pois sabia que estourava com muita freqüência. Melhorara muito nesse aspecto, ao menos agora pensava um pouco antes de sair distribuindo feitiços para o primeiro que procurasse briga. Talvez, quando mais nova, não fosse capaz de aceitar Albus e tudo que ele trazia consigo, os Potter, aquele gênio super protetor, o passado negro dos Malfoys. Albus era um santo, mas ele não aturaria Ella aos dezesseis nem por uma semana, acabaria enlouquecendo.  
- Eu teria corrompido o filho santo dos Potter. - falou Ella jogando um sorriso lascivo à ele.  
- Quem você está chamando se santo, senhorita Malfoy? - indagou ele, respondendo com um igual. Roçou nos lábios de Ella com os seus próprios, e quando ela já entreabria a boca para mais, mudou o curso para clavícula, rumo ao pescoço.  
Ella o viu sorrir vitorioso ao ouvir o baixo gemido que deixou escapar. Realmente, ele não era nenhum santo, muito menos corrompido.  
Com as mãos, brincava com as mechas loiras dela, e com os lábios brincava com a mente dela. Novamente, Ella estava perdendo o controle de suas ações. Nunca conseguia controlar-se quando ele estava tão perto. Albus mudou a rota para perto da orelha, onde sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela:  
- Ainda acha que eu sou santo? - e começou a mordiscar o lóbulo de Ella, fazendo-a deixar escapar mais um gemido, este um pouco mais alto do que o anterior.  
- Não. - respondeu Ella, num tom quase inaudível.  
- Bom saber. - ele parou de mordiscar a orelha. Levantou o rosto até onde podia encarar Ella nos olhos, depois deu-lhe um leve selinho e se afastou da cama com o prato na mão. - Está frio, eu vou esquentar.  
Ella o amaldiçoou com todos os nomes que conhecia. Ele não prestava, mas ainda sim, estava satisfeita. Pelo menos, por alguns rápidos minutos que foram, conseguiu tirar da mente a mãe, e o fato de que ela não estava mais lá. E nunca mais estaria.  
Deixou a cama também e repetiu o caminho de Albus, parando atrás dele, perto do fogão. Elevou os braços e cingiu a cintura dele por trás, prendendo-se à ele. A mão dele não tardou a tocar as dela.  
- Obrigada por sempre estar aqui para mim. - falou, apertando-o mais contra si.  
- Sempre.

Não havia nenhum som na casa, tudo parecia estar morto, completamente sem vida. Ella olhou para a sala de estar, onde tinha algumas das fotos da família. Eram exatamente quarto porta-retratos, contando com estilhaçado no chão. Os cacos de vidro brilhavam contra a luz da lareira e o casal ainda continuava sorrindo. Aquele belo casal era seus pais na faixa dos vinte, recém-casados, sem filhos, aproveitando mais um verão europeu no forte da França. Parecia que não era apenas Ella que estava inconformada com a morte de Astoria.  
- A senhorita precisa de mais alguma coisa? - perguntou o elfo ao seu lado.  
- Não, Hag. Pode voltar aos seus afazeres na cozinha. - Ella já ia começar a rumar para o andar de cima, mas antes, virou-se para encarar o elfo mais uma vez. - Apenas diga ao meu pai que quando ele estiver pronto para falar comigo, estarei lá em cima, com Scorpius.  
- O farei senhorita Malfoy. - Hag assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o hall cabisbaixo e aos soluços.  
Ella lançou um último olhar à foto no chão e retornou à andar até as escadas. Soltou um longo suspiro. Não estava acreditando que o enterro seria apenas em poucas horas. Ainda não estava pronta para ver todos aqueles estranhos dando os pêsames à família Malfoy. A ficha realmente caiu quando tirou de dentro do seu armário um vestido preto de mangas compridas e o seu grosso sobretudo da mesma cor. Demorou vários minutos até deixar cair no chão o robe que usava desde que chegou em casa à noite, no dia anterior, e vestir as roupas para o enterro.  
Parecia que toda a casa estava em luto. Os quadros que sempre soltavam um ou outro comentário quando Ella passava permaneceram como completos túmulos, nem os menos desviavam o olhar. Foi uma longa e silenciosa caminhada até o último quarto do corredor leste.  
Bateu levemente na porta de madeira e adentrou no quarto. Definitivamente aquele era o quarto mais colorido da casa, o único infantil também. Os brinquedos de todas as cores pelo chão contrastavam com as roupas em preto e branco que os dois loiros perto da janela usavam.  
Ella sorriu tristemente, e Scorpius retribuiu com um igual. Ele alisava os cabelos do filho, que estava sentado no seu colo com o olhar perdido nos jardins. O irmão lançou um olhar à cadeira de balanço perto da cama. Havia um envelope amarelado sobre esta com seu nome escrito em uma caligrafia conhecida.  
- Papai à encontrou ontem. As encontrou, na verdade. - explicou Scorpius.  
- Há mais quantas além desta? - indagou Ella, pegando a carta e sentando-se na cadeira.  
- Não sei como ela conseguiu, mas haviam exatamente quatro envelopes caídos no chão perto da cama. Um para mim, um para papai, um para você e o último endereçado à Ethan quando ele conseguir ler. - Scorpius deixou escapar um suspiro casando. Tanto ele quanto Ella sabiam o porquê da carta à Ethan. Astoria queria que ele se lembrasse dela de alguma forma, em fotos e em palavras.  
- Você já leu a sua? - perguntou Ella com um pingo de curiosidade na voz, mas não superava a angustia que se apossou de seu corpo há algum tempo.  
- Li. - respondeu ele, sentando-se no parapeito de madeira da janela. - Ela falou o quão orgulhosa estava de mim, por eu ser um bom filho, um bom pai. Que ela estava feliz o homem que me tornei. E mais algumas coisas que não vem ao caso agora.  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Ella pôs a carta imediatamente no bolso do sobretudo. Não conseguiria lê-la diante de outros, acabaria com mais lágrima derramadas. Já não bastava ter se acabado de chorar na frente do namorado, não faria o mesmo na frente do irmão. Ella queria um choro solitário, onde pudesse descarregar tudo que a afligia naquele momento, e sem se preocupar com os olhares dos outros. E queria estar sozinha ao ler as últimas palavras vindas da mãe.  
- Papai falou alguma coisa sobre a carta dele? - perguntou Ella à Scorpius, que respondeu com uma revirada de olhos. - Esqueci que estava falado de Draco Malfoy.  
- O pai é como você, Ella, porém pior. - Scorpius puxou o filho para cima, e o encaixou em seu peito novamente. O menino estava mole, nunca esteve tão quieto desde que veio morar na Mansão. Aquele era o luto dele, o luto de qualquer Malfoy: o silêncio.  
- Defina isso, por favor. - Ella meneou a cabeça. Não sabia o porquê perguntara se já sabia a resposta.  
- Vocês não falam sobre o que estão sentindo. Guardam tudo para si.  
- Eu não vou sair por aí agindo como uma adolescente jorrando hormônios. É bom ser controlada de vez em quando, entende? - Ella rolou os olhos, ignorando o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do irmão.  
- Tanto você quando o papai querem tanto demonstrar aquela força, insensibilidade, frieza que muitas vezes acabam se corroendo por dentro. Mamãe nunca mentiu quando disse que você era a criança mais Malfoy da casa, só restava papai ver perceber isso. - Scorpius soltou mais um suspiro.  
Desde pequeno, sabia os quão diferentes e iguais eram os dois. Fisicamente, Ella e Scorpius eram completamente Malfoys, os cabelos platinados, os olhos cinzas frios, o nariz empinado, a pele tão alva como a neblina que cobria a Mansão quando ambos nasceram. Ambos nasceram em anos de paz, foram criados de uma maneira diferente à de Draco, e mesmo assim eles ainda carregavam no sangue aquele jeito Malfoy, a arrogância. Mas parecia que esse jeito Malfoy prevaleceu mais no segundo filho do que no primeiro. Scorpius aceitava as coisas bem mais fácil que Ella, nunca fora muito de lutar pelo que queria. Mas Ella, apesar de ser um pouco simpatizante pelos trouxas, tinha aquele gênio cabeça dura do pai. Não arredava o pé até conseguir o que tinha em mente.  
- Isso não é verdade, Scorpius. Você é o primeiro filho, o que continuará com o nome da família. Eu sou só a causadora de problemas. - riu Ella levemente. Não estava mentindo, Ella tinha mais histórico negro do que metade da família Malfoy, se metera em mais encrencas do que uma geração da família.  
- Ella, digamos que você é a versão feminina do papai, mas um pouco pior. - ele prendia o riso da cara indignada que Ella fez. - É a mais pura verdade, irmãzinha.  
- Babaca mentiroso. - disse, resmungando para si.  
Uma batida de leve os fez acordar para a vida. Scorpius ia se levantar, mas Ella fez que não. Aquela era a sua deixa para ir falar com o pai.  
- Continue aí com o Ethan. - Ella levantou-se da cadeira de balanço e se aproximou dos dois loiros. Abaixou-se, quase ajoelhando e beijou levemente o irmão na bochecha pálida, depois afagou os cabelos do pequeno no colo deste. - Vejo vocês mais tarde.  
Desceu para o primeiro andar sem pressa, quase sem energia para mover os pés até o escritório. Não sabia ao certo o que o pai tinha a dizer, ou melhor, o que tinha a dizer ao pai, mas tinha de estar lá, ao menos para compartilhar o mesmo olhar lutoso no rosto de qualquer um na Mansão. Parou diante da porta por alguns segundos, apertando com a mão o envelope em seu bolso, e procurando as palavras certas para aquele momento. E quando finalmente as escolheu, bateu levemente na porta de madeira três vezes e adentrou no escritório.  
A cadeira atrás da grande escrivaninha estava vazia, assim como a poltrona preferida dele perto das estantes de livros. Não havia ninguém olhando para os jardins através da enorme janela de vidro, ou encarando a madeira virar cinzas na lareira. Vita, a coruja cinzenta de Draco estava em sua gaiola, sem ninguém lhe afagando a cabeça, e ele também não estava gritando com o velho Bambino - o gato que era de Astoria – para sair de seu escritório. A rotina não se aplicava àquela circunstância, definitivamente não  
O corpo magro de Draco parecia estar sofrendo contra os fortes ventos do lado de fora. Ele estava na varanda, o único lugar que quase não ia, somente durante o verão, nunca no outono. Com o passar dos anos, o frio, os costumeiros ventos gelados começaram a lhe incomodar, por isso quase nunca ficava do lado de fora quando o verão se ia. Mas naquele dia, o frio, o vento, a sensação de seus dedos formigarem nas baixas temperaturas não lhe causavam nada, nem sequer um fraco gemido. Ele apenas permanecia do lado de fora, olhando para os jardins de rosa de Astoria que retornariam a crescer depois do inverno.  
Ella deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa de centro perto das estantes de livros e rumou para se juntar ao pai do lado de fora, desejando ter em mãos um casaco mais quente. Abriu a porta de vidro lentamente, e na primeira oportunidade, o vento cortante encontrou seu rosto e por alguns segundos, Ella sentiu uma leve dor no peito ao respirar. Precisava apenas de alguns minutos para se acostumar, e a dor no pulmão desapareceria.  
- Oi, pai. - disse Ella baixinho, caminhando e parando ao lado do pai.  
- Ella. - a voz dele era quase igual a de um fantasma, quase sem vida.  
- Você fará o discurso? - indagou a loira, fitando o mesmo canteiro que ele olhava fixamente.  
- Sim. - respondeu conciso.  
- Já sabe o que vai dizer? - arriscou mais uma vez a puxar assunto.  
E naquela tentativa que foi a primeira vez no dia que ele a encarou diretamente nos olhos. Assim Ella pôde perceber o quanto ele estava acabado, completamente arrasado. Não tinha os olhos vermelhos como os dela no dia anterior ou os de Scorpius na noite em que lhe contou a fatídica notícia, mas aquela frieza não estava lá. Era um olhar vazio, triste, perdido. Ele estava mais abatido do que qualquer vez que o vira num estado parecido.  
- Vou dizer o que ela era, somente isso. - e voltou a encarar o horizonte nublado.  
- Ela sempre foi daquele jeito? Digo, tentar sempre juntar a família, evitar conflitos, ser tão irritantemente pacífica?  
- Desde o primeiro momento que a vi com sua tia em Hogwarts. - ele sorriu tristemente. - Provavelmente, se não fosse por ela, você nunca viria almoçar conosco aos domingos, e Scorpius já teria se mudado.  
Ella engoliu em seco. Ele não estava mentindo. Eram os pedidos da mãe que a fizeram sempre continuar vindo à Mansão, e Deus lá sabe o que aconteceria se ela não tivesse insistido tanto. Quando Ella deixou a Mansão há dois anos, tivera várias discussões com o pai à respeito de ir morar num apartamento em Londres com uma nascida trouxa. Ele não concordou, e os dois passaram horas gritando em plenos pulmões, até Ella pegar a mala e bater a porta ao sair. Foram exatamente dois meses sem trocar uma palavra, e somente Astoria conseguira quebrar o gelo entre os dois.  
- Eu não conseguiria segurar vocês, nenhum dos dois. Somente sua mãe para conseguir fazer isso. - ele suspirou cansado, após pronunciar a última palavra.  
Abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíam. Queria dizer que ele estava errado, ao menos fazê-lo se sentir menos mal uma vez na vida, porém não conseguiria. Draco estava absolutamente certo, ele nunca conseguiria fazer com que os filhos ficassem. Era como se o vínculo que os cercava não fosse tão forte, não como o de Astoria.  
Olhou para o pai mais uma vez, sem encará-lo no olho e fez a única coisa que ao menos mostraria que ela estava ali. Pôs lentamente a mão direita no ombro do loiro e apertou de leve, sentindo nos dedos o quão frio estava o tecido das vestes. Ele deveria estar ali fora no mínimo uma hora.  
- Eu vou sentir falta da mamãe. - confessou Ella, sem baixar a mão.  
- Desde o momento que seu coração parou de bater, o vazio se apossou dessa casa. Nada será como antes agora. Nunca mais.  
Ele calou-se por um segundo, e Ella sabia o quanto aquilo doía. Segurar o choro, tentar ser forte. Ela tinha a maneira de lidar com o luto, sentia raiva, indignação, queria azarar o primeiro que visse na frente. Já Draco era diferente. Ele tentava com todas as forças a não demonstrar nenhum sentimento, fingir que era feito de pedra por dentro, que nada o abalava. Mas naquele dia, ele estava devastado, e não era preciso de lágrimas para provar isso. Bastava apenas olhar diretamente naquelas íris cinzentas e ver a dor que elas transmitiam.  
- Nunca mais. - repetiu as palavras dele, e deixou a mão cair ao lado do corpo completamente rígido pelo frio. - Se eu perguntar o que ela escreveu na sua carta, você vai me responder?  
- Há horas que você parece se esquecer quem sou eu, menina. - ele riu levemente, meneando a cabeça negativamente. - Sua mãe escreveu essas cartas de uma maneira tão pessoal e profunda que não é justo eu contar para você. É melhor guardar as palavras delas para mim mesmo.  
- Mas o Scorpius...  
- O Scorpius nunca escondeu nada de você e nunca irá. Desde que você nasceu, naquele dia completamente nublado, você tornou-se a confidente dele. Há horas que Scorpius parece o irmão mais novo e você a mais velha.  
Esse comentário fez com que Ella sorrisse levemente com as tantas lembranças que a pegaram de surpresa. Na infância, quando Scorpius descobria mais uma passagem secreta na Mansão e ia correndo contar à Ella, mesmo que esta fosse tão pequena que mal entendia do assunto. Ou em Hogwarts, quando o irmão lhe confessava que traiu a namorada com a melhor amiga, ou que sentia ciúmes quando Ella dava corda para algum garoto mais velho. Durante aquelas vinte anos de vida, Ella nunca dizia uma palavra sobre sua vida à Scorpius, mas ele lhe contava exatamente tudo da dele. Isso era uma das coisas que mais gostava no irmão, ele não fazia perguntas, apenas queria desabafar.  
- Você não leu a sua carta ainda. - aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.  
- Não. - negou Ella. - E como você sabe?  
- Porque você não irá tirar esse peso do peito até abrir o envelope e ler as primeiras palavras. E quando for ler, que o faça sozinha. Acredite, vai ser melhor.  
- Se você diz... - deu de ombros, já sabendo que ele estava certo. Já que fosse desmoronar emocionalmente, que o fizesse sozinha.  
- Entre e avise o elfo para preparar a refeição de Ethan. Scorpius pode não estar em condições de comer, mas o menino não pode fugir dos horários. - às vezes, ele soava como um pedido, mas aquilo definitivamente era uma ordem. - Vá, Ella, vá agora. Em algumas horas as pessoas começarão à chegar.  
Ella assentiu, e mais uma vez tocou no ombro magro do pai, desta rapidamente. Não estava muito certa se devia obedecer ou não, afinal, ninguém deveria ficar sozinho em uma hora como essa, mas se tratando de Draco Malfoy, talvez fosse o certo a ser feito. Lançou um último olhar preocupado e o deixou lá sozinho. Ao entrar na casa novamente, percebeu o quão estranho foi o que acabara de acontecer. Draco Malfoy e Ascella Malfoy tiveram uma conversa profunda e sem acabar em brigas.  
Como muitos dizem: nas piores das situações, a paz há de reinar.

Ao ouvir o clique vindo da porta se fechando, Draco elevou as mãos até a cabeça, massageando a têmpora cansada. Não pregava os olhos já fazia mais de dois dias, e provavelmente aquela semana continuaria transcorrendo da mesma maneira, com aquela maldita insônia lhe perseguindo. Toda vez que fechava os olhos para descansar, até mesmo para um mísero cochilo, a imagem da mulher lhe vinha na mente, lhe causando uma certa dor no coração.  
Tinha de admitir, Astoria e Draco nunca foram o casal mais pegajoso ou o mais loucamente apaixonado. Se conheceram na infância, mas não foi amor à primeira vista. Saíram juntos durante a adolescência uma vez ou outra, mas nunca foram completamente loucos um pelo o outro. Somente, quando fizera dezenove anos, quando seu passado negro lhe assombrava menos do que antes que seu pai apontou para a morena no meio do salão da casa dos Beuvelle, durante um dos milhares de eventos sociais daquele ano, que Draco realmente a notou. Seus longos cachos castanho escuro contrastando com os olhos verdes. Lembrava-se que o vestido de Astoria naquela noite combinava com o verde dos olhos, por isso adorava quando ela usava verde, tanto que posteriormente, acabou presenteado a esposa com um dos raros cristais verdes, encontrados apenas por gnomos noruegueses. Ela nunca mais tirou a pedra do pescoço, até a sua morte.  
Não demorou mais do que um ano até ele a pedir em casamento, e no ano seguinte trocarem as alianças. Fora uma das mais belas cerimônias que a alta sociedade bruxa já presenciara. Draco queria que a futura esposa se sentisse uma verdadeira rainha naquela tarde, e ela certamente se sentiu. Não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça o par de íris esverdeadas que encarou ao dançar pela primeira vez com a nova Senhora Malfoy. Sabia que naquele dia, casara-se com a melhor esposa que poderia pedir, e fora descobrir o quão certo estava durante os primeiros anos do casamento. Astoria era exatamente o oposto de Draco, muito calma, media muito as coisas antes de falar. Era o que ele precisava, pois se tivesse casado com uma mulher com um temperamento igual o dele, tão difícil como um touro, o divórcio não tardaria a sair.  
Nunca fez cobranças quando o assunto era herdeiros, mas Draco sempre quisera um filho homem, a criança que continuaria com o nome da família. E não pôde deixar de ficar mais orgulhoso quando o curandeiro veio lhe dizer que seu primeiro herdeiro era um menino, um garoto escandaloso e saudável. Após aquele dia de Abril, sentia-se um homem completo.  
Dois anos depois o segundo choro de recém nascido ocupou os corredores da Mansão. Era uma menina, a criaturinha mais bela que Draco já vira em toda a sua vida. Ao olhar para esposa completamente exausta, ele percebeu o quanto ela queria aquela garotinha. No fundo, ele também.  
Nos anos que se passaram, Astoria cumpriu tão bem seu dever de esposa quanto à própria Narcisa. Ela se transformara numa digna Malfoy, disso não tinha dúvidas. Finamente educada, concisa, comportamento de uma verdadeira dama da alta sociedade. Acompanhava Draco à todas as festas do Ministério sem pestanejar, e sempre preparava eventos divinos na Mansão. Em todos aqueles anos, ela não falhara uma só vez.  
Talvez a única coisa que deixava Draco louco ás vezes, era que ela colocava os filhos na frente de tudo, até mesmo dele próprio. Quando Scorpius fizera besteira nos primeiros meses de trabalho na empresa da família, Astoria estava lá para defendê-lo. Quando Ella dissera que ia se mudar para uma quase periferia em Londres, com uma sangue ruim metida a besta, e trabalhar como auror, a esposa estava em frente da filha, apoiando e a defendendo da fúria de Draco.  
Foram vinte e cinco anos de casamento que ele não esqueceria jamais. E vinte e sete desde que sentira algo mais forte pela morena naquela noite de gala na casa dos Beuvelle. Eles podiam não ser os mais loucos apaixonados, mas certamente Draco amou sua mulher como nunca amou ninguém, e agora esse amor estava começando a corroer seu peito com a falta de Astoria. Pelo visto, ele teria de acostumar com aquela sensação, pois ela não iria lhe abandonar. Não tão cedo.

Os jardins da Mansão começaram a serem ocupados pelos vários bruxos que chegavam aparatando. Por Draco ser tão influente no Ministério e Astoria sempre participar de eventos relacionados a este, o enterro de Astoria acabou trazendo mais pessoas do que o esperado.  
A irmã mais velha de Astoria, Alice, falecera há alguns anos atrás, devido à mesma condição que a irmã caçula. Seu marido, Bradford, estava presente entre os vários bruxos. Tecnicamente, Bradford era a única família restante, somente ele. Alice morrera muito jovem, antes de dar à Bradford um herdeiro, e este nunca se casou novamente. Os pais de Astoria e Alice se foram logo depois que a guerra acabou, e ambos quase não tinham família viva. Então, no fim das contas, não havia nenhum indivíduo que realmente soubesse quem Astoria fora, somente os Malfoy.  
Ella olhava à distância as pessoas que chegavam. Não lhe restava ainda muito tempo, logo teria de sair da casa e se juntar aos outros para o enterro. Até agora, aquela palavra, enterro, ainda não lhe descia na garganta. A ficha havia caído, mas tinha horas que ela preferia pensar que aquilo não era real. Seria tão mais fácil se ainda fosse criança, tudo é mais fácil quando se é criança. Sentiria tanta fala da mãe, assim como estava sentindo agora, mas ao menos não saberia a verdade, de como ela morrera após longos anos de sofrimento e batalhas perdidas contra à doença maldita.  
- Oi.  
- Nem vi você chegar. - sorriu Ella cabisbaixa, virando-se para abraçar o rapaz que acabara de adentrar na sala.  
- Era a intenção. - Morgan sorriu de volta e puxou a loira para longe da janela, para um abraço apertado. - Dia difícil, não?  
- Mais do que você imagina, Morgan. - disse, escondendo o rosto no peito do amigo. Fazia um esforço tão grande para esconder as lágrimas dos outros, que nem sabia se isso valia à pena. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar com Lily agora.  
- Ella, Ella. Será se você não aprendeu nada nessa vida? - Morgan elevou as mãos até o rosto de Ella, e a fez olhar para cima, encarando-o nos olhos. - Você não lembra da época de escola? Em que as menininhas ficam fazendo os pactos secretos e isso e aquilo? Aquelas coisas de - ele a soltou e fez as aspas com uma careta, pois sabia que aquilo tudo era uma besteira. Um mês depois, uma estaria com a língua na garganta do namorado da outra. - amigos sempre acima de namoros? Nós temos um desses, sabe?  
- Jura? - indagou Ella, rindo do sorriso bobo de Morgan. - E como é esse nosso pacto?  
- Se o Albus fizer uma pequena mancada que faça você derramar uma lágrima sequer, eu soco ele bem na fuça. - Morgan estufou o peito com orgulho, e Ella soltou uma gargalhada. - Se você tem um dia ruim, eu estendo meu braço para você. Se esse dia ruim persistir, e o meu braço amigo não ajudar, você ganha um colega de bebedeiras. Afinal de contas, alguém tem que prevenir que você não acorde na manhã seguinte com um outro Potter ao lado e uma drástica ressaca.  
- Essa piadinha não tem mais graça. - revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.  
- Shii! Eu ainda não acabei meu discurso, então não interrompa! - Morgan apontou com o dedo indicador para Ella se calar.  
- Vá em frente, linguarudo. O palco é tudo seu. - brincou a loira.  
- E mesmo adorando estar do lado daquela adorável ruiva, tem horas que você está em primeiro lugar, Ascella Narcisa Malfoy. Num dia como esses, o topo é seu. Chamada para sexo selvagem, com direito à correntes e tudo mais, desculpa, mas a Lily te supera. - ele deu de ombros, depois escorregou para trás, escapando do punho de Ella.  
- Você é o melhor e pior amigo que qualquer um poderia pedir, Morgan. - Ella deu uma piscadela e o puxou pela gravata, até que o rosto dele estivesse na altura do seu. - Obrigada. - e deixou uma marca de batom estampada no meio da bochecha do moreno de cachos. - Eu não vou explicar para a Lily que isso é meu. Aliás, meu batom é muito bom, então a marca pode demorar à sair.  
- Tudo bem, eu e Lily temos uma relação completamente saudável e adulta. - ele mudou seu tom brincalhão para sério, oferecendo o braço à Ella.

- Com direito à correntes, amordaçamento na cama e outras coisas que eu prefiro não saber, certo? - Ella aceitou o braço dele, e ambos começaram a caminhar lentamente na direção da saída.  
- Obviamente. - ele sorriu e a guiou para fora. - Mas você vai explicar que a marca é sua, não é?  
- Fazer o que? - Ella sorriu de volta, e encostou a cabeça no braço do amigo, tentando mais uma vez se esconder de tudo e de todos.  
- Estaria bem aqui quando acabar. - garantiu Morgan parando de caminhar e puxando o braço para si. - É hora do último adeus. Boa sorte.  
- Vou precisar. - Ella suspirou, se dando conta que estava no meio do jardim, com todas aquelas pessoas.  
Naquele momento, se sentiu totalmente perdida na própria casa. Deixou suas pernas guiarem sua mente enquanto passava por entre os desconhecidos. Tapinhas camaradas, palavras de conforto, expressões de pena era o que recebia enquanto tentava atravessar o jardim. Mais ao fundo, avistou Scorpius com Ethan, e ao lado dos dois, estava Draco.  
O olhar do pai era severo, frio, triste. Ele parecia estar tentando tão arduamente não desabar na frente dos outros, e Ella sabia o quanto que isso doía. Segurar o choro, mandar tudo para dentro, causava mais dor que um soco bem dado no estômago. Essa dor do soco ainda pulsava em seu estômago e parecia querer ficar lá por algum tempo.  
O aglomerado de pessoas ao seu redor foi abrindo espaço para Ella chegar. Alguns rostos eram conhecidos, outros não. Viu Lily de mãos atadas com Morgan junto dos outros Potter. Albus estava lá. Era obvio que estava. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça de forma breve, encorajando-a. Tudo que ela precisava naquele momento era de coragem, para conseguir dizer adeus pela última vez, para ser forte, para seguir em frente. E naquele momento ela sentia-se totalmente abandonada por esta.  
Sentou-se ao lado de Scorpius, que tinha a mão estendida sobre sua coxa direita. Ella não demorou um segundo para segurá-la e sentir aquele conhecido apertão reconfortante. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça do filho pequeno em seu colo e ficou escondido atrás do menino por alguns instantes, sem conseguir encarar as pessoas ali presentes.  
Os olhos cinzas e frios de Draco caíram sobre Ella, que apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Era hora de começar e acabar com aquilo.  
- Estamos aqui hoje para nos despedirmos de Astoria Marie Malfoy. Um eterno e último adeus. – Draco fez uma pausa, sem deixar de correr os olhos sobre qualquer um ali presente. Ele parecia procurar desesperadamente por palavras, e não estava tendo tanto sucesso com isso. Buscava em cada canto da memória por algo, por qualquer coisa que pudesse falar sobre a esposa. E isso não foi tão difícil de encontrar, ela estava presente em qualquer memória feliz que ele tinha. – Muitos acham que a morte é o fim da linha, é um empecilho na vida. Tudo parece mais fácil quando não temos a morte como nossa vizinha mais próxima. Eu acredito nisso, assim como muitos de vocês aqui. Astoria não acreditava nessas besteiras, nunca passou por sua mente que a morte é o fundo do poço. Para ela, morte é sinônimo para novas oportunidades, para uma nova vida.  
- Nunca penso no que há depois que cruzamos a linha, temo o que há de vir. Astoria, sempre me contrariando, queria conhecer o novo, já que este lado nunca foi o suficiente. – ele ficava cada vez mais pálido, parecendo tão desnorteado que poderia cair no chão. Mas isso não impediu Draco de continuar.  
- O que a matou lhe sugou sua juventude, seus sonhos, sua vida. Astoria nunca reclamou da vida que tinha, mesmo com a doença lhe perseguindo. Nunca se arrependeu de uma ação que fez durante toda a sua vida. Uma das últimas coisas que disse antes de morrer era que foi muito feliz. Deixaria este mundo sem remorso, sem culpa por não ter feito mais. – Draco engoliu em seco. – Para mim, não havia como ter culpa. Astoria fez muito mais do que devia por qualquer um, especialmente para mim.  
- Depois de hoje, não temo mais a morte. Não mais. Pois eu sei que ela estará lá, fazendo um lugar melhor onde quer que esteja. Assim como fez aqui. – ele deu alguns passos para frente, com os punhos cerrados paralelos ao corpo. Quando estava à centímetros do caixão de madeira estampado com o símbolos da família Malfoy, Draco estendeu a mão direita e soltou algo cintilante sobre a estrutura de madeira. Era um pequeno broxe que ela tinha lhe dado no dia em que ficaram noivos. – Adeus.

_Draco abriu a pequena caixinha aveludada e um brilhante anel saiu dela flutuando. Ele o pegou no ar e, delicadamente, o colocou no dedo anular da jovem à sua frente. __  
__- Vai responder a minha pergunta, futura Senhora Malfoy? – sorriu ele galanteador. __  
__- Isso serve como resposta? – deu um passo à frente e seus lábios se tocaram num beijo doce. __  
__- Acho que preciso de mais um desse para confirmar. – ele a puxou para mais junto de si. – Só checando.__  
__- Só checando. – ela sorriu de volta, meneando a cabeça em negativa. Em um movimento rápido, desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e pegou um pequeno broxe que guardava no bolso. O broxe era prateado e retangular, parecido com uma plaqueta de identificação, mas era pequeno demais para tal. Em uma língua que ele não reconhecia, estava escritos alguns palavras ilegíveis em dourado. – Está escrito "Eternamente unidos por um só coração". Eu acredito que estaremos.__  
__- Eu não tenho dúvidas disso. – falou, olhando para o pequeno broxe que Astoria acabara de por acima do bolso da camisa negra dele. – Eu te amo. __  
__- Eu também te amo, seu ladrão de corações. – ela sorriu novamente, e dessa vez não fugiu da invertida dele. ___

_- Você tem que parar de defendê-lo, Astoria! Scorpius já é um homem, e deve arcar por seus atos. – bradou Draco, enraivecido. Jurava que se Scorpius não fosse seu próprio filho, já o teria amaldiçoado. Foi muito dinheiro perdido por um pequeno deslize do rapaz. Sabia que não devia ter lhe dado aquele cargo, o filho era novo demais para tal responsabilidade. Agora via que sua intuição nunca errava.__  
__- Homem!? Ele é só um garoto, pelas barbas de Merlin. O que você queria? Que um MENINO de dezoito anos, recém formado, fosse um perito nos negócios? – retorquiu Astoria no mesmo tom do marido. – Isso foi erro seu! Admita!__  
__- Nunca! – persistiu Draco com a gritaria. – Amanhã mesmo, ele vai procurar emprego no Ministério.__  
__- Draco Lucius Malfoy, não ouse fazer isso ou irá se arrepender. – ameaçou a morena, sem abaixar o tom de voz. – Ele não é qualquer empregado que você pode fazer o que quiser. Scorpius é seu filho, você é o pai dele, então comece e a agir como tal. __  
__- Droga, Astoria! Por que você sempre tem que estar do lado deles? – e essa foi a última coisa que Draco disse antes de sair marchando porta a fora para resolver o problema que o filho causou. __  
__Astoria voltou a sentar-se na cadeira de frente para a enorme janela de vidro, com vista para os jardins. Abriu o livro na página marcada e com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, retomou a sua leitura. Aquele havia sido uma batalha ganha. ___

_- Você já sabia que ia ser uma menina, não? – perguntou Draco, sorrindo para a esposa cansada. Ele segurava um pequeno embrulhinho rosado sonolento, balançando vagarosamente para a criança adormecer.__  
__- E por que diz isso, Draco querido? – perguntou Astoria sorrido para o marido.__  
__- Eu vi as meias sob o berço. Eram rosas. – explicou o loiro. Ele quase nunca entrava no quarto do segundo bebê, preferia deixar tudo por conta da esposa. Era ela quem adorava cuidar da decoração dos cômodos. E em uma das poucas vezes que entrou no quarto ao lado do de Scorpius, viu as minúsculas meias, junto as pequenas vestes brancas para bebês.__  
__- Digamos que meu palpite foi certeiro. O que Scorpius disse ao vê-la?__  
__- Que ele tem uma irmã com cara de joelho. – respondeu Draco, revirando os olhos, sorrindo enviesado.__  
__- Ele tem cada uma. – soltou um suspiro cansado. – E como se chamará nossa pequena estrela?__  
__- Ascella. – contou ele, fitando os olhos acinzentados do pequeno bebê em seus braços. – Ascella Narcisa Malfoy. __  
__- Ella. – completou a fala do marido. – Está perfeito.___

_- Deixe de ser cabeça dura! Você precisa ir ao hospital. – persistiu Draco pela milésima vez. Ele andava de um lado para o outro no quarto do casal, logo acabaria perfurando o chão se continuasse daquele jeito. __  
__- Eu estou bem, Draco. Só preciso descansar. – falou Astoria, já cansado de acompanhar o marido com o olhar. – Tudo ficará bem, Draco.__  
__- Não, não vai. Enquanto você não consultar com alguém, nada ficará bem. – Draco praguejou mentalmente. Porque a mulher tinha que ser tão teimosa.__  
__- Eu não vou mentir para você. – Astoria o encarou, e pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto, Draco parou. – Não irei demorar muito tempo.__  
__- Como você pode dizer isso? Não seja egoísta! – explodiu o loiro, não querendo aceitar aquela derrota. __  
__- Traga o curandeiro aqui para a Mansão, mas hospitais já não serão úteis mais. Estou chegando ao fim.__  
__- Você não pode desistir. – ele aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada desta, próximo à esposa. Tomou uma de suas mãos quase fantasmagóricas e beijou levemente. __  
__- Isso não é desistir, querido. É aceitar. – ela elevou a mão até o rosto magro do marido e acariciou amavelmente. – Não persista, Draco. Por favor.__  
__- Você realmente quer isso? __  
__- Já vivi uma vida ao lado do homem que eu amo. Vi meus filhos crescerem, conheci meu neto. Sei que eles ficarão bem. Scorpius cresceu depois de Ethan e Ella, - alargou o sorriso. – está feliz ao lado do jovem Potter. Eu conquistei tudo que sonhei, Draco. Estou pronta para aceitar a minha sina. __  
__- Se é o que você deseja. – ele a encarou completamente devastado. Sua esposa tinha acabado de se entregar às mãos do destino. – Assim será. _

Eram tantas lembranças rodando em suas mente naquele momento. Todos os momentos que viveu com ela passavam diante de seus olhos. E lhe cortou o coração quando baixou o olhar para o caixão à sua frente. Ela realmente se fora.  
Os filhos se levantaram, mas não disseram nada. Draco havia dito tudo, e pela cara de Ella, a filha não conseguiria falar qualquer coisa que seja e Scorpius muito menos. Ambos tinham águas nos olhos, mas nenhum dos dois deixou escapar uma lágrima. Tentavam ser fortes.  
Agora, lado a lado, os quatro Malfoys encaravam o caixão descendo até o solo. Um pequeno estrépito pôde ser ouvido quando o caixão bateu na terra. Draco pegou a varinha e com um breve aceno com a varinha, as pás começaram a cobrir a cova com terra. E aquele foi o último adeus.

- Hey. – a voz dele era baixa, quase como um sussurro.  
- Obrigada por vir. – falou Ella, virando a cabeça para o lado. Assim podia encará-lo. – Significa muito para mim.  
- Eu não perderia por nada. – Albus entrelaçou os dedos de Ella com os seus. Sentiu um leve arrepio ao tocar na pele gelada dela. – Eu sei que é a pergunta mais idiota para se perguntar agora, mas... Como você está se sentindo?  
- Perdida. – respondeu honestamente. – Eu não acredito que ela se foi.  
Os dois fixaram o olhar na mensagem escrita no túmulo de mármore._ Mâe, esposa, amiga. Saudades eternas _  
- Eu estou aqui para você. Sempre.  
- Eu sei. – Ella sorriu tristemente. Jurou que não deixaria mais Albus vê-la naquele estado decadente, frágil. Por isso fez mais força para segurar o choro.  
- Você não vai ficar para o resto do funeral, não é? – perguntou Albus, embora já soubesse a resposta.  
- Não tenho forças. Realmente não tenho.  
- E não precisa ter agora. Quer passar a noite na minha casa? – ofereceu o moreno. – Não queria que você ficasse sozinha esta noite.  
- Obrigada, Severus. – Ella desviou o olhar da mensagem para Albus. Deu um passo a frente e o abraçou forte. Era reconfortante aquele calor, aquela segurança que ele transmitia, e adoraria passar a noite aninhada àquele peito forte, mas não podia. Queria ter seu luto sozinha. – Mas eu preciso ficar sozinha hoje. Scorpius vai ficar com meu pai hoje, e Ethan também. Eles farão companhia para ele. Assim eu posso dar uma escapulida.  
- Verdade. Amanhã eu passo na sua casa, então. Morgan falou que vai comigo.  
- Perfeito para mim. – assentiu Ella, de forma breve. Esperava ficar um pouco mais animada para receber o namorado e o melhor amigo no dia seguinte. Não queria deixá-los para baixo também. – Agradeça à sua família por vir. E diga que eu sinto muito não ter dado muita atenção à eles.  
- Não se preocupe. Eles sabem. – garantiu o moreno.  
- Nos vemos amanhã, certo? – Ella o beijou rapidamente nos lábios e em seguida afastou-se. Estava na hora de ir. – Eu te amo.  
- Eu também. – Albus soltou a mão de Ella e voltou a encará-la. – Todos dizem isso, e eu sei que é um caso ouvir de novo. Mas o tempo vai acabar curando essa ferida.  
- Assim espero. – e com um último suspiro, Ella desapareceu das terras Malfoy.  
A Mansão havia ficado para trás, bem longe. Agora estava olhando para um pequeno _PlayGround_, o qual costumava freqüentar durante o verão. Era um lugar agradável, cheio árvores e com um pequeno lago artificial ao fundo. Não ficava muito distante de seu apartamento, somente alguns quarteirões.  
Costumava ir ali quando queria pensar, desligar-se do mundo. Era exatamente o que precisava naquele momento. Um lugar para poder desabar só, sem que ninguém estivesse por perto para ver.  
Andou até o costumeiro balanço, segurando a carta da mãe. Mas não chegou sequer a tocar os pés na área coberta de areia perto do balanço.  
- Estupefaça. – uma voz fria e estranha disse por trás de suas costas.  
E tudo ficou negro

N/Autora: Eu sei, Eu sei... foi maldade minha ficar todo esse tempo sem atualizar. Mas semestre passado foi mais tumultuado do que eu previa, e eu mudei de cidade esse ano, o que contribuiu para a falta de atualizações também.

Bom, eu já tenho o próximo capítulo pronto, então devo atualizar em duas ou três semanas, tempo para começar a desenvolver o 11. Não sei se vocês já sabem, mas a fic terá 13 capítulos, ou seja, está quase acabando. ^^'

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E sei que não mereço, mas algumas reviews são sempre bem vindas. **

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo **


	10. Chapter 10 Sonhos e Estratégias

**Capítulo 10 – Sonhos e estratégias **

Fazia alguns minutos desde que a escuridão cessou domínio sobre sua mente. Aos poucos os sentidos iam melhorando, mas ainda assim não queria abrir os olhos. Tinha aquele estranho pressentimento que devia mantê-los fechados por mais um tempo.

Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava. Não havia vozes no ambiente, provavelmente estava sozinha. Mas podia ouvir o barulho de água borrifando contra o chão de pedra e se prestasse atenção, conseguia ouvir o som do trafego na rua. Entretanto, tudo aquilo era um tanto irrelevante quando se tratava do cheio do lugar. Aquele cheiro forte de enxofre fazia seu estômago revirar algumas vezes, que logo passava.

Em dias comuns, provavelmente conseguiria juntar as peças, mas não hoje. Sua cabeça latejava como nunca e sentia seu corpo fraquejar à qualquer tentativa de movimento. Do seu ponto de vista profissional, tinha o leve pressentimento de que problemas se aproximavam.

Esse pressentimento se confirmou após finalmente tomar coragem e abrir os olhos de forma lenta. Era um ambiente úmido e pouco higiênico, tinha a impressão de ter visto um camundongo passar correndo logo à frente, mas a luz estava fraca demais para confirmar.

Tentou mover os braços, mas seus pulsos estavam amarrados às costas, com uma corda. Isso vinha causando as incômodas câimbras nos ombros de vez em quando. As pernas era a mesma coisa: atadas.

- Não tente que você irá se machucar. Eu mesmo me certifiquei que não haveria uma brecha para se livrar das cordas. – uma voz arrastada e grave vinha acompanhando as passadas que se aproximavam lentamente.

Um homem alto saiu de dentro das sombras. Devido à pobre iluminação, Ella não conseguia ver perfeitamente o rosto do recém chegado, mas era impossível não notar o sorriso ferino e o olhar sereno. Os cabelos negros eram muito curtos, e o nariz longo aparentava estar quebrado.

- Deve confessar que me decepcionei um pouco quando os rapazes me contaram o quão rápido você foi nocauteada. Com sua fama, esperava um pouco mais de ação. – ele riu levemente ao notar Ella apertar os olhos raivosamente.

- Então, dá próxima vez, diga àqueles desgraçados para iniciarem um ataque pela dianteira, e não como vermes covardes que atacam por trás. – retrucou Ella entre os dentes.

- Eu darei o recado, mas posso garantir que não haverá uma próxima vez. – ele aproximou-se mais. Em seguida, ficou de joelhos à frente de Ella. – Acho que não fomos formalmente apresentados. Sou David Nix...

- Sei exatamente quem você é. – disse Ella. – Mais um rebelde ignorante que acabará limpando os corredores de Azkaban.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – ele tinha os olhos em Ella, observando cada reação da loira. – Devo admitir que fui um pouco equivocado em apressar para abordá-la, mas creio que isso não será problemas. Não pude resistir. Seu pai receberá um belo presente dentro de algumas horas, e isso é um espetáculo que venho ansiando por algum tempo.

Ella engoliu em seco, mas não abaixou o olhar. Não daria aquele gosto de vitória ao maldito à sua frente. Ele não iria se divertir com seu medo, isso podia garantir que não.

- É uma pena – ele estendeu a mão até tocar o rosto da jovem, que retribuiu com uma carranca. – que esse rosto tão delicado estará frio igual pedra muito em breve.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Ella suspirou profundamente, depois encarou-o mais uma vez e sorriu ironicamente. – Vá para o inferno, seu aspirante à comensal!

Cuspiu bem no centro do rosto largo do sujeito. Ele praguejou e se afastou, fazendo com que Ella alargasse seu sorriso.

- Como ousa? Sua pequena insolente. – bufando, aproximou-se novamente de Ella. – Farei com que deixe esse mundo de forma lenta e dolorosa.

E aquela foi a última coisa que Ella ouviu antes de Nixon nocauteá-la com o punho. Mais uma vez, a escuridão tomou conta.

Scorpius acordou em sobressalto. Tinha a respiração acelerada e uma gota de suor escorreu pela bochecha esquerda, até cair no lençol de seda. Olhou para o relógio na mesa ao lado da cama. Ainda era uma e meia da manhã.

Voltou a recostar no travesseiro e passou a ficar o completo breu do quarto. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha um pesadelo como aquele, um tão real. Talvez fosse devido à recente perda da mãe ou coisa do gênero, mas não compreendia o porquê de envolver logo a irmã.

Mesmo com seu ritmo cardíaco abaixando aos poucos, não conseguiu voltar a relaxar e provavelmente dormir estaria fora de questão. Levantou-se e começou a caminhar cuidadosamente pelo quarto, tentando não esbarrar em nada. Foi até o corredor e ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos. Costumava ter medo de andar ali a noite quando pequeno, até hoje ainda lhe passar calafrios.

Deu alguns passos até a porta mais próxima e a abriu com cuidado. A luminária azul brilhava fracamente, enquanto os pequenos dragões, formados pela luz desta, voavam pelas paredes do quarto. Ethan ressonava tranqüilo na cama. Afinal de contas, aquele havia sido um dia cheio para o pequeno. Scorpius esperar que o filho não tivesse que passar por aquilo novamente durante um bom tempo. Sentiu seu coração quebrar diante da tristeza do menino quando informou que a avó não estaria mais por perto, nunca mais.

Continuou com os passos até a cama do menino, onde parou e curvou-se até que seus lábios pudessem tocar na testa do filho. Afagou-lhe levemente os cabelos iguais aos seus, e deixou o quarto, ainda atormentado.

Fazia tempo que não tinha um sonho tão real. Tinha a sensação de estar presente no momento em que os olhos da irmã se abriram, até a hora em que se fecharam e o sonho chegou ao fim. Com a mão, limpou as últimas gotas do suor frio que escorria pelo seu rosto pálido.

Encostou a porta do quarto de Ethan e retornou para o seu próprio. Chegara a sentar na cama, mas algo o fez desistir de voltar a dormir. Sua mente ainda estava aflita o suficiente para deixar o sono e o cansaço retornarem ao seu corpo.

Scorpius levantou-se da cama às pressas e correu até o guarda-roupa, pegando a primeira muda de roupa que visse pela frente. Iria chegar a irmã apenas para acabar com o peso na consciência. Tinha mais do que certeza que Ella estava bem fisicamente, pois emocionalmente, a irmã devia estar uma verdadeira bagunça.

Deu uma última olhada no relógio, que marcava quase duas, e sumiu do quarto da Mansão.

Aparatou no corredor do apartamento de Ella. A irmã tinha colocado feitiços suficiente para impedir que qualquer um, exceto ela mesma, aparatasse dentro do apartamento. Só restava tocar a campainha e esperar que ela resolvesse abrir a porta.

A fraca luz do corredor iluminava a porta. Scorpius estendeu os longos e finos dedos até a campainha ao lado da porta. Não houve resposta alguma vindo de dentro. Repetiu o gesto três vezes e continuou na mesma.

Conhecendo a imã como conhecia, ela não atenderia a porta sob a menor circunstancia. Ella tinha seu luto acompanhada somente da solidão e nada mais. Não deixava mais ninguém se aproximar até conseguir se segurar. E isso merecia uma ação um pouco mais drástica.

Mesmo não tendo ninguém à vista, Scorpius ainda se certificou de que não havia nenhum trouxa bisbilhotando antes de tirar a varinha do bolso. Aproximou-a da fechadura da porta e sussurrou um pequeno encantamento para destrancar a porta.

O som da maçaneta da porta destrancando pôde ser ouvido claramente. Em seguida, Scorpius adentrou no lugar que parecia um verdadeiro pandemônio. Uma coisa que Ella não tinha e nunca teve é o senso de organização, e provavelmente continuará assim até o fim dos dias.

Olhou na sala e na cozinha. Sem sinal de Ella.

- Ella? – chamou, antes de entrar no quarto vazio. Ela não estava ali, e sem sequer voltou para casa depois do enterro. Não tinha sinais de lenços ou das roupas que Ella usou no funeral. E sabia perfeitamente que a irmã não continuaria vestindo aqueles trajes depois do enterro, e dificilmente iria usá-los de novo.

Uma ponta de preocupação bateu em Scorpius depois de checar cada cômodo da casa. Aquele seria o primeiro lugar que Ella iria se enfurnar, mas ainda havia outras opções. A próxima parada era a casa de Morgan, e era exatamente para lá que iria agora.

Aparatou mais uma vez, agora diante de uma bela e grande casa com jardim. Estivera ali poucas vezes. Era a casa de campo da família de Morgan, que ele usara como residência. Morgan amava muito a mãe, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo morar com ela depois da escola. Agora a senhora Hopikings residia na casa em Londres, enquanto Morgan ficava no campo.

Caminhou pelo caminho de pedra que levava até a porta de entrada. Bateu com a argola de metal do centro da porta várias vezes, já pensando que teria a mesma resposta da casa de Ella. Quando estava quase arrombando a fechadura, a porta se abriu.

- Lily? – exclamou surpreso ao ver a ruiva atendendo a porta vestindo apenas uma das camisas de Morgan.

- O que faz aqui há uma hora dessas? – perguntou ela, aumentando a abertura da porta para Scorpius entrar.

- Por acaso Ella está aqui? – indagou o loiro já começando a perder um pouco a calma.

- Não. Não a vejo desde o enterro. – respondeu Lily. Ela virou o rosto para a escada e voltou a falar, dessa vez mais alto. – Você viu a Ella, Morgan?

Um abafado "não" soou no andar de cima. Logo Morgan se juntou à eles no hall de entrada.

- Scorpius, colega, perdeu a noção do tempo, foi? –Morgan apareceu coçando os olhos e trajando apenas uma samba canção escura. Ele fracamente e acenou para Scorpius.

- Não a encontro na casa dela. Imaginei que ela estivesse com você. – disse Scorpius.

- Esqueceu que eu sou a opção número dois agora? – Morgan riu matreiro e piscou para Lily, que riu e meneou a cabeça em negativa.

- Enfim. Ela está na casa do Potter? – tornou a perguntar.

- Talvez. Mas... – Morgan cessou a conversa por um momento e encarou Scorpius, agora sem o olhar brincalhão. – O que você tem para me contar que eu não estou sabendo, Scorpius?

Scorpius coçou a cabeça nervosamente. Sabia que aquele sonho era besteira, mas tinha verificar que a irmã caçula estava bem. Respirou fundo e resolveu abrir o jogo.

Contou sobre o estranho sonho que tivera agora à todos os detalhes que se lembrava e quando a narrativa chegou ao fim, não era somente Scorpius que estava atormentado.

- Fiquem aqui que eu volto já. – Lily tocou no braço do namorado rapidamente e começou a rumar para a escada. – Vou trocar e roupa e ir na casa de meu irmão. Provavelmente Ella deve estar lá.

- Estaremos aqui esperando, então. – respondeu Morgan. – Já que está aqui, vamos comer. Quer um chá?

- Eu passo. – recusou Scorpius. Só conseguiria relaxar o suficiente para se alimentar depois que visse a irmã na sua frente. Mesmo não querendo nada, seguiu Morgan até a cozinha.

Sentia um certo alívio de Lily ter se oferecido para bater na porta de Albus no início da madrugada. Estava muito mais confortável com o relacionamento da irmã do que o pai, mas ainda não havia chegado ao ponto de se referir à Albus de "meu cunhado" e bater à sua porta quase duas e meia da manhã.

Quando Morgan estava botando a água fervente numa caneca, Lily entrou na cozinha. E ela não estava sozinha.

- Scorpius? Você tem certeza de que foi isso que viu? – perguntou Albus num tom mais elevado do que o de costume.

- Acha que eu estou inventando história para hipogrifo dormir? É óbvio que foi isso que eu vi. – retrucou. – Era um tal de Nixon.

Albus passou a mão pela cabeleira negra nervosamente e voltou a encarar o grupo preocupado.

- Eu vou até papai. Ele deve saber o que fazer. – informou e começou a ganhar distância dos outros. – Scorpius, informe seu pai disso.

- Albus, o que está acontecendo? – Lily se aproximou do irmão e o segurou pelo braço. – Foi só um pesadelo, não é mesmo?

- Eu queria que fosse, mas não é. – ele sacou a varinha e lançou um olhar significativo aos presentes. – Morgan, é melhor você voltar para o Departamento. Precisarão de bastante gente por lá.

Morgan assentiu e aproximou-se de Lily, beijando-lhe levemente nos lábios.

- Tudo ficará bem. – disse ele em um tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. Forçou os lábios a sorrir, e tentava esconder a aflição no olhar. Queria que Lily ficasse calma acima de tudo. – Vou trocar de roupa e rumarei para o Departamento. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Agora sobraram apenas três na cozinha mal iluminada. Scorpius estava inquieto e já não agüentando mais a inquietação, disse um breve "até logo" e aparatou ali mesmo.

- Albus, o que está acontecendo? – Lily repetiu a perguntar feita anteriormente.

- Já faz algum tempo que esse sujeito anda atrás de Ella. – ele suspirou pesadamente. – Não há uma melhor vingança do que matar a caçula da família. Pelo menos, começar a matança por ela.

Lily levou às mãos à boca, perplexa de horror. Meneou com veemência a cabeça algumas vezes, tentando ignorar aquela última informação. Mas nada adiantava. Depois de anos e anos, finalmente sentira medo da morte novamente.

- Ella ficará bem, Albus? E não minta para mim! – exclamou a ruiva, apertando as mãos frias de Albus.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei, Lily. Eu não sei.

Os dois trocaram um olhar entristecido e aparataram.

- Pai! PAI! – berrava Scorpius enquanto batia na porta do quarto do pai. Havia checado o escritório antes, mas Draco não estava lá. Nem na sala de leitura.

Scorpius cessou as batidas na porta quando ouviu um movimento um do lado de dentro. Logo o barulho da fechadura destrancando.

- Por Merlin, Scorpius, você assim vai acordar Ethan e a Inglaterra inteira. – disse o pai em um tom irritado. Ele não trajava pijamas, ainda estava com a roupa do enterro e pela cara ranzinza, ainda não havia conseguido pregar os olhos. A irritação sumiu de suas feições assim que vira o estado do filho. – O que foi, Scorpius?

- É Ella, pai. Alguma coisa aconteceu com ela.

- Vamos até o escritório. Vá me contando tudo no caminho. – ordenou Draco, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

E assim Scorpius o fez. Relatou detalhadamente todo o bendito pesadelo, e depois das visitas à casa de Ella e de Morgan.

- Então, Potter já está sabendo? – perguntou Draco, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro no escritório.

- Muito provavelmente. – respondeu, olhando angustiado para o jardim.

Draco pensou por alguns segundos no melhor a fazer naquele momento. Não podiam agir sem pensar, não podia arriscar perder Ella.

- Eis o que faremos, Scorpius. – Draco deu as instruções ao filho, que assentiu e deixou o escritório às pressas.

Caminhou até a cadeira atrás da mesa e sentou-se sobre esta. Suspirou. Parecia que aquele pesadelo não acabava. Primeiro perdera a esposa e agora sua filha estava à beira da morte. Ás vezes pensava que tudo aquilo era um velho carma tentando lhe punir pelo passado. Mas logo deixava essa idéia boba de lado, pois carmas não existiam. Carma era uma desculpa para tudo de ruim que acontecia, e apenas fracos acreditavam naquilo. E ele certamente não se rebaixaria à tanto, não hoje. Naquela noite precisaria ser forte, por Ella. Por Astoria.

No andar acima, Scorpius ajudava Ethan a vestir vestes mais quentes para saírem.

- Para onde vamos, papai? – perguntou a sonolenta criança.

- Vamos visitar o trabalho da sua tia Ella. – disse, tentando sorrir.

Com a ajuda de Scorpius, Ethan se levantou da cama. Mas não ficou de pé no chão por muito tempo, logo pediu colo e Scorpius não recusou. Pegou o filho no colo e deixou o aposento às pressas. Ethan lutava para manter os olhos abertos, mas quando chegaram ao escritório para encontrar com Draco, o menino já ressonava tranqüilo novamente.

- Assim é melhor. – pensou Scorpius. – Vamos, pai?

- Compreendeu o que fará lá?

- Sim. Darei todos os detalhes à Potter.

- Exatamente. Agora vamos. Eles estão à sua espera.

- Harry? Os Malfoy já chegaram. – anunciou Hermione Granger, após entrar na sala de carpete vermelho.

- Até que enfim. Peça para eles entrarem, por favor. – disse Harry, ficando de pé, junto às outras duas pessoas que estavam na sala, Ron e Russell.

Não passou nem dois segundos desde que Hermione desapareceu, que as duas figuras loiras entraram na sala, mais especificamente, duas e meia. Scorpius carregava o filho adormecido em seu colo.

- Scorpius, estes são Ron Weasley e Gwen Russell, diretores secundários do Departamento. Eles ajudarão com o caso.

Scorpius assentiu a cabeça apenas, sem dar uma palavra. Lançou um olhar significativo ao pai, que logo compreendeu a mensagem.

- Eu fico com Ethan. – disse Draco, estendendo os braços para pegar o neto sonolento. O menino resmungou algum incompreensível e logo voltou a ressonar tranqüilo. – Estarei do lado de fora se precisar de algo.

Draco assentiu para os demais na sala, depois deixou o recinto. Queria estar lá com Scorpius, mas acabaria sabendo mais tarde como os três aurores iriam prosseguir. Aquela situação enrolada em que se metera acabaria causando-lhe um enfarto precoce. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em como tudo o que estava acontecendo era sua culpa. Talvez se tivesse feito algo diferente, Ella estaria em casa, dormindo em sua própria cama.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas de espera na sala, para acomodar melhor Ethan. Já não tinha mais idade nem forças para carregar crianças por tanto tempo. Riu. Por mais que tentasse fugir, a velhice acabaria lhe pegando de vez. Ethan remexeu-se e abriu os olhos ainda sonolentos.

- Onde estamos, vovô? – perguntou, após soltar um longo bocejo.

- No Ministério. Ajudando sua tia Ella. – respondeu. Nada mais lhe veio à mente em resposta. Ethan era pequeno demais para compreender uma situação como aquela, então o melhor a fazer era não entrar em detalhes. Desejava com todas as forças a não ter de dar mais uma notícia trágica àquela criança, ele já havia perdido muitos entes queridos para aquela idade tão nova.

- Estou com fome, vovô. – e uma pequeno beiço formou-se nos lábios finos do menino.

- Logo iremos tomar café. Aguarde um momento. – disse o loiro mais velho, tentando manter a paciência. Eram geralmente com expressões como "fome", "sono", "chato", que o choramingo começava.

Hermione Granger observava a cena de forma discreta. Estudava o mapa dos esgotos de Londres e ouvia a conversa entre os Malfoys. Por um momento, deixou de encarar o pedaço de papel à sua frente, e olhou para o menino no colo de seu ex colega de escola. Teve de rir levemente. Como alguém conseguiria resistir àquele olhar de cão na chuva.

- Eu posso ficar com ele por alguns instantes, se quiser, Malfoy. – ofereceu Hermione, com um tom de indiferença.

- Eu pensaria duas vezes antes de entregar meu neto aos cuidados de uma sangue-ruim, Granger. – respondeu um tanto ríspido. Fazia algum tempo desde que não a chamava por aquele nome. Geralmente mantinha a calma quando encontrava com os ex grifinórios de seu tempo, mas calma era o que mais lhe faltava naquela madrugada.

- Não seja um idiota, Malfoy. A criança está com fome e eu sei que está morrendo para entrar lá dentro, e se intrometer na conversa.

Draco bufou contrariado, mas acabou assentindo com a cabeça. De certa forma, ela estava certa. Precisava estar lá dentro para contrariar qualquer decisão que ache se imprudente, e que viria a por ainda mais a vida da filha em risco. Não entregaria tudo nas mão do salvador da pátria, Potter já havia falhado antes, e não suportaria enfrentar as conseqüências caso o resgate fracassasse.

Levantou-se e deixou Hermione pegar o neto de seus braços. Ela tomou Ethan em seus braços, mas estendeu a Draco o papel que estudava na mesa da secretária.

- Entregue isso à eles. De acordo com as narrações de minha filha e seu genro – ela sorriu ao ver o loiro estremecer ao ouvir aquela última palavra. – deu para ter uma noção das possíveis rotas que nos levarão até Ella e Nixon.

- Aquela cria de pseudo-heroí não é meu genro. – disse em voz alto o que vinha dizendo há semanas a si mesmo.

Ela virou-se ainda sorrindo triunfante e deixou-o sozinho na pequena saleta. Draco suspirou pesadamente. Apenas queria que aquele inferno acabasse de uma vez. Ergueu o mapa e viu os locais circulados. De fato, havia um que não ficava tão longe da casa de Ella.

Abriu a porta e entrou novamente no escritório. Russel anotava alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho, enquanto Ron e Harry faziam algumas perguntas à Scorpius.

- Você tem a mais absoluta certeza que viu B34 escrito na parede? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Mas é óbvio que foi isso que eu vi. Havia barulho de carros, goteiras e esse número escrito na parede de pedra. – respondeu Scorpius com o tom um pouco mais alterado que o normal.

- Harry, se não engano, isso fica perto de alguns bares. O barulho de carros. Isso bate. – falou novamente o ruivo.

- Vamos ver com Hermione e Steven a melhor rota. – Harry virou-se para Russel. – Se já tem as notas prontas, entregue à Steven. Assim começaremos a montar os grupos e a estratégia de ataque.

- Certamente. – ela assentiu. – Venha comigo, Weasley. As informações foram bastante úteis, senhor Malfoy. Obrigada.

- Vou procurar Hermione, então. Nós encontraremos na sala de conferencia em dez minutos? – indagou Ron, seguindo Russel até a porta.

- Vá com o Weasley, Scorpius. – ordenou Draco. – Granger está com Ethan. Eles foram até a cafeteria no quarto andar.

- Ok, pai. – Scorpius assentiu para o moreno à sua frente e saiu da sala, seguindo os outros dois que o interrogaram.

Draco esperou a porta se fechar para se aproximar-se mais. Parou diante do antigo inimigo de escola, e encarou seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

- Qual é o plano, Potter? – pergunto.

- Ataque surpresa. Mostrarei a estratégia assim que decidirmos qual a melhor rota a seguir. – explicou o outro. – Vá para casa com Scorpius. Prometo que estará a par de tudo que acontecer.

- Mas é claro que estarei a par de tudo. Irei com vocês. – disse, decidido.

- Se fizer isso, estará fazendo exatamente o que Nixon quer. Se tornará um alvo fácil.

- Que seja. Mas não ficarei aqui esperando alguém me dizer se minha filha está viva ou não. Estarei lá embaixo fazendo o possível para que ela volte com vida.

Harry suspirou. Malfoy não iria dar o braço a torcer, e sabia que o loiro estava certo. Também não conseguiria ficar parado enquanto um de seus filhos estivesse correndo algum tipo de perigo.

- Esteja pronto, então. Partiremos em meia hora. – disse Harry, finalizando de vez aquela conversa.

N/Autora: Eu sei, eu sei. Pura maldade essa demora, e dessa vez foi minha culpa sim. Eu meio qeu esqueci que postava aqui também. ^^'

Mas deixando de lado essa tragédia, continuarem seguindo em frente. Esse capítulo foi fraquinho, entrando, garanto que o próximo será mais longo e melhor. Ele já esta em andamento, mais especificamente, está na metade. Espero postar antes das minhas aulas voltarem.

Até a próxima atualização

Helena


	11. Chapter 11 Labirinto Londrino

**Capitulo 11 – Labirinto Londrino**

Já fazia alguns minutos desde que adentraram naquele labirinto confuso e imundo. Seguia o grupo liderado por Potter, aquele que havia pego a entrada principal, a mais provável até Nixon. Por mais que necessitasse de ter a filha sã e salva em seus braços, acabar com Nixon era sua prioridade naquele momento. Enquanto não pegasse aquele maldito filho da mãe, a segurança de sua família ainda estaria abalada. Ademais, o terceiro grupo tinha a prioridade de encontrar Ella, e o segundo tinha o papel de cavalaria. O grupo liderado por Weasley era o elemento surpresa na hora do ataque, enquanto o de Russell resgataria sua filha.

Suspirou, cansado. Seu corpo já não tinha mais as forças de um garoto e não ajudava o fato de estar em claro há quase três dias. Toda aquela situação com a esposa o desgastou a um ponto como nunca imaginara, agora havia a possibilidade da filha seguir o mesmo caminho da mãe. Havia passado por muita coisa naquela vida, e ainda se perguntava como lhe sobrou forças para se enfurnar naquele lugar macabro.

- Creio que ainda não falte muito para encontrar o lugar marcado por Hermione.

Draco desviou o olhar do chão de pedra e virou-se para o locutor.

- Como tem certeza de que ele vai estar lá, Potter? – indagou, com um tom um tanto ácido.

- É a localidade onde menos se consegue sentir o odor do esgoto. – o moreno riu, e Draco não conseguiu esconder o fio de sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. – Sabe o quanto Nixon é fresco. Nunca ficaria tanto tempo em um lugar fedendo mais do que bosta de dragão. Além do que, tem as melhores saídas.

- E qual vai ser a estratégia? – Draco ergueu a sobrancelha ao fazer a pergunta.

- A equipe dois cercará todas as saídas, enquanto nós entramos no circulo de fogo. Assim, ninguém fugirá de lá.

- E como saberemos quando acharem Ella?

Harry exibiu novamente um sorriso, desta vez um tanto matreiro. Enfiou a mão no bolso da veste escura e tirou de lá um objeto mais do que estranho. Era uma espécie de orelha, ligada por um fio vermelho vivo até um par de lábios que pareciam balas de gelatina.

- Mas que diabos...

- Às vezes as invenções de meu cunhado servem para alguma coisa além de trazer caos à sociedade. É um comunicador que funciona num raio de três milhas. – ele retornou o objeto ao bolso. – Assim que encontrarem Ella, saberemos.

Draco meneou em negativa. Xingava mentalmente o homem ao seu lado. Como aquele infeliz trazia brinquedos para algo tão importante? Queria meter-lhe um soco bem no meio da fuça, mas não se atreveria. Não com tantos puxa-sacos dele ao seu redor. Assim que saísse dali, mataria sua vontade.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Malfoy. – e assim, afastou-se.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, torceu para que o antigo rival estivesse certo.

Não ouvia-se uma voz sequer há mais de dez minutos, apenas o respingar de água produzida pelas passadas do grupo ali.

- Tente não ficar muito ansioso, isso tira um pouco o foco na hora 'H'. – Morgan comentou. Tinha certeza que os outros o ouviram, tanto pelo fato de não haver muito barulho ali para abafar sua voz, mas também por nunca conseguir falar muito baixo.

Albus encarou o outro. Jurava que estava conseguindo disfarçar seu nervosismo, sempre conseguia. Era óbvio que tinha os nervos à flor da pele, qualquer um estaria caso estivesse na mesma situação, mas não imaginava que os outros notariam.

- Você vai ver, daqui a pouco estaremos ouvindo Ella xingando a todos e perguntando por que demoramos tanto. – o rapaz de cachos sorriu, e o moreno teve de retribuir com um igual. O que ele acabara de descrever era tão típico de Ella.

- Você a conhece bem.

- Sim, foram dois anos mais grudados que chiclete em sola se sapato. Mas não se preocupe, você chega lá. – Morgan deu uma rápida piscadela.

Albus engoliu em seco após Morgan terminar de falar. Realmente esperava chegar ao estágio de Morgan, conhecer aquela loira até melhor que ela mesma. Para isso acontecer, entretanto, ela tinha que sair viva dali, e não sabia o que faria caso isso não chegasse a acontecer.

Já vinha com a idéia de que aquilo era amor ou uma possibilidade para amar, porém somente diante de uma experiência como aquela para lhe dar a certeza do quanto a amava. Era difícil demais considerar a possibilidade de perdê-la de vez, na verdade, nem queria considerar aquilo. Agora compreendia quando seu pai lhe falou certa vez que o "amor machuca". Doía-lhe só de pensar que nunca mais sentiria os lábios dela sobre os seus. Se só o pensamento já lhe causava dor, provavelmente o mataria caso o pior viesse a acontecer.

Um cutucão o despertou de suas reflexões pessimistas. Morgan o cutucou com o cotovelo, quando obteve sua atenção, apontou para Russell. A bruxa líder sinalizava para diminuírem o fluxo de luz que saia das varias e calassem as bocas. Quando todos pararam de se movimentar, um som de voz pôde ser ouvido.

- Olha aqui, sua cria de traidor, é melhor você parar com o escândalo antes que eu...

- Que você o que? Vá me estuporar pelas costas? Espera, isso já aconteceu, seu covarde. – ironizou a segunda voz.

Uma terceira voz gargalhou e falou em seguida:

- Oh, Baines, deixa isso prá lá e volte para o jogo. Ela só está te provocando.

- Agradeça à Nixon pela ordem de não te matar, caso o contrário, você já teria virado resto de esgoto.

- E _você_ pode agradecer ao Nixon por me manter acorrentada, caso contrário, você já não teria mais o que coçar entre as pernas.

Mais gargalhadas ecoaram no ambiente, e dessa vez não pertenciam só à uma pessoa, mas sim à quatro.

Albus meneou a cabeça em negativa. Nem sob a possibilidade de morte, Ella deixava de retrucar. Não tinha dúvidas que o homem chamado Baines iria estourar em breve. Era clara a irritação no tom de voz dele.

Olhou para Morgan ao seu lado, que logo notou onde Albus queria chegar. Tinham que agir de maneira rápida, antes que Baines estuporasse Ella novamente. Seria extremamente mais fácil se ela saísse dali andando, e não carregada. E pelo andar daquela discussão, Baines não tardaria a calá-la.

Mais à frente, Russell fez sinal para os dois ao seu lado pegarem o caminho da direita, enquanto outros dois fossem pela esquerda, assim nenhum dos cinco homens ali teriam como escapar. O ataque principal viria do grupo de trás, ou seja, os que continham Albus e Morgan.

Inicialmente, Albus não viria participar do resgate, mas após algum tempo de insistência, seu pai deu o braço a torcer. A condição para estar ali era caso houvesse algum conflito direto, não poderia participar porque, obviamente, não tinha o preparo de um auror. Pegaria Ella e subiriam para a superfície, acompanhado por um auror e depois rumariam para o St Mungos. Alguns dos bruxos do Departamento de Feitiços Anti-aparatar executaram alguns encantamentos, muito parecidos aos de Hogwarts, para que ninguém entrasse ou saísse dali aparatando. Era mais do que óbvio, no momento que Nixon visse os aurores, sumiria dali num piscar de olhos. E aquela era uma rara oportunidade, não teriam outra igual.

- Potter, você espera aqui. Até nós termos dominado os cinco. – Russell o advertiu. Ela sinalizou para Morgan e os outros dois atrás se aproximassem. – Tentem não produzir danos drásticos, apenas estuporar. Hopkings, você compreendeu? – ela olhou de viés ao rapaz, que apenas assentiu, mas quando virou-se para o lado, Albus o viu revirar os olhos. Morgan tinha a mania de querer ensinar uma lição antes de apagar o alvo, e Russell não aceitava esse método.

Albus caminhou cuidadosamente, tentando fazer com que suas pisadas não ecoassem. Estava surpreso pelo fato dos comparsas de Nixon não terem escutado o grupo se aproximar. Era um bom sinal, indicava que não estavam esperando ninguém aparecer por Ella.

Esticou o pescoço e conseguiu a visão do lugar onde os cinco homens mantinham Ella. Era um pátio redondo, mas não muito grande. Nele, haviam mais duas saídas, as quais o restante da equipe vigiava. Na mesa de madeira ao centro do recinto, quatro homens jogavam cartas, o quinto deles estava de pé próximo à Ella. Baines tinha a face avermelhava e bufava, irritado. Os outros observavam a cena, achando-a um tanto cômica.

- Baines, ignore a garota. Ou ela o levará a loucura. - comentou um dos homens sentados à mesa. – Volte para a mesa e continuaremos o jogo. Está com medo de perder de novo, é isso Baines?

Os três restantes sentados ao redor do último pronunciante soltaram risinhos abafados.

- Já estou indo, mas antes vou nos dar um pouco de paz. – tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou para Ella, que nem assim fazia sumir o sorriso ferino dos lábios dela.

- Você realmente deve ter medo da minha varinha, hein? Primeiro me ataca pelas costas, agora amarrada e sem varinha? É uma verdadeira decadência. – Ella alargou seu sorriso, aumentando a fúria do outro.

- Calada, sua peste. Agora quero ver você falar alguma coisa. Estupe...

Baines não chegou a completar o resto do feitiço, pois foi nocauteado por um raio dourado bem no meio do peito. O enorme homem foi jogado uns dois metros e bateu as costas na parede. Isso foi o suficiente para desacordá-lo.

Os outros quatro se espalharam pelo pátio, na tentativa de usar as colunas de pedras como barreiras de proteção. A idéia teria sido perspicaz se não houvessem mais quatro aurores que chegaram pela saída traseira. Os aurores que apareceram por último lançaram mais feitiços, entretanto, apenas um foi abatido. Os três rolaram para os lados, desviando das azarações lançadas por Russell e Morgan.

Albus desvirou a atenção da luta por um momento e focou seu olhar no canto esquerdo do lugar. Ella ainda continuava presa às correntes e com uma enorme frustração cobrindo seu olhar preocupado. Não tinha dúvidas que ela queria estar no meio da confusão, com ou sem varinha.

Espiou mais uma vez a situação dos autores. Eles deram conta do recado perfeitamente, então não seria um problema caso fosse até Ella um pouco antecipado.

Afastou-se do lugar onde observava a cena. Rodearia até a entrada mais perto de onde Ella estava. Pelo que tinha observado, a entrada que procurava era exatamente a que a que os dois aurores da esquerda pegaram.

Caminhou por poucos metros até conseguir ver a entrada que queria. Ao se aproximar, teve de praticamente se jogar no chão para não ser acertado por um feitiço perdido. Ainda abaixado, espiou se ainda estava sobre a mira de alguém, e como não havia ninguém duelando muito próximo dali, resolver arriscar.

Levantou-se num pulo e adentrou no pátio, passando a correr próximo à parede. Olhava sempre ao seu redor para prevenir ser atingido de surpresa. Mas os homens que sobraram estavam mais preocupados em salvar a própria pela do que a presença de Albus.

Ella estava concentrada observando a luta e mal percebeu quando Albus chegou junto. A loira sobressaltou quando ele pegou em seu braço. Encarou-o por alguns segundos, parecia não acreditar que ele esta ali.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – ela indagou, embora soasse como uma bronca.

- Te resgatando? Fico comovido com a sua reação ao me ver. – Albus sorriu levemente. Sussurrou um contra feitiço para desamarrar as cordas e correntes, e como num piscar de olhos, estas caíram no não, deixando Ella livre para cair em seus braços. – Isso sim é uma recepção melhor. Agora vamos sair daqui.

Não compreendeu muito bem o que aconteceu em seguida, mas quando se deu conta, estava caído no chão novamente e sem a varinha. Olhou para cima e viu Ella portando sua varinha e sem posição de ataque. Um raio colorido ia atingi-los, mas Ella havia sido mais rápida ao conjurar uma proteção com a varinha que pegara da mão de Albus.

- Agora eu entendo o porquê das correntes e da corda. – Albus sorriu amarelo e aceitou a mão estendida de Ella. Pôs-se de pé e passou a correr atrás de Ella rumo à saída.

Saiu do pátio e da chuva de feitiços e voltou para o corredor escuro. Assim que pisou naquele ambiente mal iluminado novamente, sentiu alguém lhe puxar pela camisa. Ella apertava seus braços em volta do torso de Albus e procurava seu tórax para apoiar a cabeça.

- Idiota. – ela soltou um resmungo abafado. Seu rosto estava escondido no peito de Albus, assim como tantas vezes ela fazia quando queria conforto. – Podia ter sido morto.

- Mas não fui. – retrucou o moreno com um sorriso. Passou um braço ao redor das costa de Ella enquanto o outro estava livre para afagar-lhe a cabeça. – Está tudo bem agora.

Nada mais importava agora. Nem a guerra de feitiços na câmara ao lado muito menos se Nixon fora pego ou ainda seria. Ella estava ali, em seus braços e, o mais importante, ainda com vida.

- Como me encontraram? – ela perguntou, encarando-o pela primeira vez desde que saíram do pátio.

- Scorpius. – ao ver a cara confusa da namorada, acrescentou. - Longa história. Te conto a caminho do St. Mungos.

O olhar confuso de Ella logo sumiu, dando lugar a irritação. Fechou a cara no mesmo instante que largou o corpo de Albus.

- Eu não vou a hospital nenhum. Não agora.

Albus suspirou. Como iria fazer aquela cabeça dura mudar de idéia? Olhava para o corpo de Ella e podia ver, mesmo com a pouca luz, os machucados causados pelas correntes e cordas. Seu rosto delicado também fora atingido. O lábio estava cortado e coberto por sangue seco que marcava até o queixo. Provavelmente, já tivera ferimentos piores em conseqüência do trabalho de auror, mas para Albus, era mais do que o suficiente para levá-la ao hospital.

- Ella.

- Albus. – ela ergueu o braço até sua mão direita tocar no maxilar de Albus. Riu internamente quando sentiu seus dedos sobre a superfície um pouco áspera. Nunca o tinha visto com barba, e lá estava ele com o rosto coberto de pelos. Não tinha notado no dia anterior aquela discreta barba com toda a confusão do enterro de sua mãe. Admitia, ele fica charmoso com ela, mas ainda preferia-o com o rosto liso de menino. Lembrava-o mais ao seu próprio pai.

- Eu sei de várias pessoas que não vão gostar dessa sua decisão. – Albus mostrou sua mão com os dedos esticados, e a outra apontava para a ponta do dedo que ele indicava. – Russell, meu pai, tio Ron, Morgan. E, obviamente, seu pai.

- Meu pai está aqui embaixo? – indagou Ella.

- Obvio que está. – ele assentiu com leve movimento com a cabeça. – Ele foi atrás de Nixon, junto com os outros.

Ella sorriu internamente após ouvir aquela resposta. Passara horas naquele lugar terrível, amarrada e esperando pela morte certeira. Quando viu Albus ao seu lado, livrando-a das cordas, sentiu esperança, algo que há muito tempo não visitava seu coração. Mas ouviu que seu pai estava ali por ela, não pôde deixar se de sentir segura.

- Malfoy! – a voz rouca de Russell ecoou pelas paredes de pedra. A mulher dava algumas instruções aos mais jovens sobre o que fazer a respeito dos cinco homens, depois virou-se e começou a andar na direção da saída onde Albus e Ella estavam. – Você está ferida?

- Não, senhora. – negou Ella com veemência. Não podia demonstrar qualquer vestígio de fragilidade naquele momento, ou a mandariam direto para o hospital, e o último lugar que precisava ir agora era o St. Mungos. Ainda tinha assuntos a tratar ali, além disso, ela mesma iria pegar sua varinha, além de socar aquele grande nariz de Nixon. Queria matá-lo, realmente o queria, mas como não lhe permitiriam concluir sua pequena vingança, um nariz quebrado viria a calhar. – Estou mais do que bem para ir atrás da minha varinha.

Russell fechou os olhos por alguns e meneou a cabeça em negativa. Ella via que a chefe estava ponderando sobre a decisão, embora suas ordens tenham sido claras. Ao abriu os olhos, Ella soltou um muxoxo. Russell continuaria a seguir as ordens de Harry.

- Malfoy, você não está em condições físicas, e, muito menos, psicológicas, para duelar. Portando, os senhores Potter e Hopkings a acompanharão ao St Mungos para ser examinada. – o tom de Russell era cordial e profissional. Ela parecia não estar satisfeita com sua própria decisão, afinal Ella era uma das melhores em campo, entretanto, não iria ignorar ordens superiores por isso. – Assunto encerrado.

- Como assim condições físicas e psicológicas? Eu não tenho nenhum órgão ou membro faltando. E quanto ao psicológico, admito ter um pequeno pensamento de vingança, mas não é como se fosse algo sanguinário ou coisa do gênero. – Ella acotovelou levemente Albus, que ria ao seu lado. Não mentiria sobre aquilo, o maldito a seqüestrou, desprevenida e em momento de fragilidade psicológica, era óbvio que queria algo para dormir melhor a noite. E a simples visão de vê-lo sendo escoado para Azkaban com o nariz quebrado cuidaria desse problema.

- Eu já tomei minha decisão, senhorita Malfoy. Não me faça tomar medidas extremas. – advertiu Russell. – Você e Potter esperam aqui por Hopkings depois vão imediatamente para o St. Mungos.

Russell deu as costas para os dois e voltou para o pátio onde os aurores mantinham os cinco homens.

Ella xingou Russell baixinho. Tinha certeza que se fosse outro a teria deixado ir atrás de Nixon junto com o grupo. Mas Russell tinha aquele complexo por regras não serem quebradas, muito menos ordens, então persuadi-la era praticamente impossível.

- Eu disse. – Albus deu de ombros como se não ligasse. Mas era claro ligava. Primeiro, estava certo; segundo, queria tirar Ella daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. – Eles conseguem se virar sem você, Ella.

A loira revirou os olhos e virou-se para atrás, a fim de conseguir encarar o namorado .

- Você tem a alma pura demais e não precisa de uma pequena vingança para se sentir bem. – Ella sorriu sarcasticamente. – Bom, eu já preciso.

Albus meneou a cabeça em negativa. Estendeu o braço e puxou a namorada por trás, trazendo-a para perto de si.

- Sente um pouco, Ella. Você está exausta. – falou ele, pressionando Ella para baixo com seu próprio peso. A loira não estava totalmente de acordo com a idéia, mas depois acabou cedendo e sentando-se no chão junto à Albus.

Ella recostou as costas no peito de Albus, enquanto ele apoiava as dele na parede de pedra. Ainda estava frustrada com a decisão de Russell, mas admitia que estar ali com Albus a estava ajudando a acalmar os nervos. Com uma mão, ele acariciava a parte superior da mão de Ella com o dedão e, com a mão livre, mexia nas madeixas loiras dela.

Às vezes, Ella pensava que não era possível o quanto ele a conhecia bem um período de tempo tão pequeno. Não fazia tanto tempo assim que se conheciam, e muito mesmo que estavam em relacionamento mais sério, mas ainda assim, Albus sabia exatamente o que fazer para acalmar Ella, para irritá-la, para fazê-la sorrir.

- Não se preocupe. Logo isso irá acabar. – sussurrou ele, próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Eu sei que vai, mas eu queria que acabasse da minha maneira. – Ella soltou um muxoxo. Quando menos esperava, uma dúvida que não queria calar voltou à sua mente. – Já que temos tempo, me conta como vocês conseguiram me encontrar aqui.

Albus ponderou por alguns segundos, procurando pela melhor maneira de começar a explicação. Nem ele mesmo sabia exatamente como resgataram ela, bom, não tinha uma justificativa plausível sobre como Scorpius conseguiu ver onde Ella estava. Contaria apenas o que sabia.

- Você deve agradecer ao seu irmão. – disse Albus. – Foi ele quem apontou o caminho.

- Mas que diabos você está falando, Albus? – indagou Ella, com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Quer me deixar acabar de falar? – ele pediu em um tom brincalhão, e a loira outorgou em silencio. – Scorpius meio que te viu enquanto dormia. Em uma espécie de sonho, creio eu. Diz ele que ela como se ele estivesse em uma penseira, mas ele viu a cena toda no exato momento em que ela estava acontecendo.

Ella olhou para o namorado com uma expressão confusa. Albus sorriu e deu de ombros. Ninguém tinha idéia de como aquilo tinha acontecido.

- Isso é estranho. – comentou Ella, pensativa. – Nunca tinha acontecido nada parecido.

- O que é estranho?

Ella olhou para cima e viu Morgan. O amigo alargou o sorriso e começou a afagar as madeixas loiras de Ella, bagunçando-as e arrepiando-as. Ella sempre se irritava quando Morgan deixava seu cabelo uma bagunça, mas estava tão feliz em ver aquele individuo irritante que nem se importou tanto.

Estendeu uma das mãos para ele a ajudá-la a se levantar. Morgan às vezes não tinha noção do quão forte era, além do fato de Ella ser bastante leve. O puxão que ele deu para trazer Ella de pé quase a fez cair para frente, se não fosse o corpo do rapaz para pará-la.

- Morgan. Você vai me fazer voar longe qualquer dia desses. – riu a loira.

- Esperarei ansioso por esse dia. – brincou o outro. – Você deixou todo mundo com uma enorme pulga atrás da orelha, sabia disso?

- Céus, como é bom te ver.- Ella passou os braços tronco de Morgan e o abraçou forte. – Então, quer dizer que você será a minha escolta até o hospital.

- Exatamente. Aparentemente, Russell não acredita que você deixará os esgotos sem um empurrãozinho.

- Empurrãozinho? Sem ser arrastada, isso sim. – acrescentou Ella, olhando a chefe de viés.

- Já está pronta para irmos para o St. Mungos? – perguntou Morgan, depois trocou olhares com Albus. Sabia perfeitamente que teria o apoio do Potter do meio caso Ella resolvesse dar para trás.

- E eu tenho escolha? – indagou a loira, soltando um muxoxo.

- Você tem a escolha de chegar lá com seus próprios pés ou ser carregada pelo seu príncipe encantado. – Morgan sorriu sacana e depois acrescentou: - Você anda pesada demais e eu estou cansado. Potter, é seu trabalho carregar o saco de aboboras aí.

Ella já ia abrir a boca para soltar sua resposta ácida, mas Albus foi mais rápido e começou a puxá-la pelo braço na direção por onde haviam entrado há pouco tempo. Morgan os seguindo, soltando risinho de vez em quando apenas para atormentar Ella.

Ás vezes, notava que seu relacionamento com Morgan chegava a ser mais fraternal do que o que tinha com seu próprio irmãos. Brincavam e implicavam um com o outro a todo o momento. Morgan sabia exatamente o que Ella pensava e, para sua desgraça, ele também sabia identificar quando ela não estava contando a verdade. Talvez esse fosse o efeito de melhor amigo. Eram tão próximos que chegavam a ser família. Mas não negava a ligação que tinha com Scorpius, afinal, ainda estava respirando por causa dele.

Albus apontou a varinha para a frente e conjurou um feitiço de localização. Logo, uma luz laranja saiu cortando a escuridão a dentro como um raio em dias de tempestade. A luz laranja os guiaria até a superfície. Aquilo lembrou Ella de uma das historias de mitologia grega quando ouvia quando era pequena. Onde era amarrado um barbante em uma pedra antes de entrar no labirinto, assim o personagem conseguiria encontrar a saída novamente no final. Nessas horas, Ella pensava no tanto que a magia lhe faria falta caso fosse trouxa. Isso a lembrou que sua varinha não estava em seu bolso.

- Preciso da minha varinha. – disse aos dois.

- Quando prenderem Nixon, pegarão sua varinha. Assim como seus outros pertences. – disse Albus, tentando não dar corda à indignação da namorada.

- Vocês não estão me entendendo. Me sinto quase nua sem a minha varinha. – o que não era exatamente mentira. E não era somente ela que sentia-se daquela maneira quando não tinha a varinha consigo, qualquer bruxo, quanto obtinha sua primeira varinha, não conseguiria mais andar sem ela. Era uma das primeiras ligações mágicas fortes que tinha, e especialmente em uma idade tão nova.

- Ella, eu juro que vou te carregar se você se rebelar. – advertiu Albus, em um tom brincalhão.

- Tente e se arrependerá. – rebateu ela com um pequeno tom de ameaça na voz.

- Acredite, meu caro, ela não é daquelas que só ameaça. Ela cumpre tudo. Ainda tenho uma cicatriz disso. – contou Morgan, que massageava o cotovelo, onde Ella quase o quebrou uma vez.

Ella meneou a cabeça em negativa. Nunca pensou que fosse dizer aquilo, mas estava contente com ter alguém lhe importunando. Quando ainda estava nas mãos de Nixon, pensava que nunca mais iria vivenciar aqui de novo. E por mais irritante que fosse, sentiria falta demais.

Continuaram caminhando por mais alguns minutos. A superfície parecia estar distante, o que deixava Ella agoniada. Não queria deixar aquele labirinto de pedra sem um encerramento digno. Onde visse Nixon indo preso e pegando sua varinha e suas coisas de volta. Ao lembrar de suas coisas, a carta de sua mãe veio a sua mente.

Xingou Nixon mentalmente. Ele a pegou em um momento de tanto vulnerabilidade, logo no mento que em que ler a carta que sua falecida mãe lhe deixara. Jurou para si mesma que iria fazê-lo sentir dor caso dele tivesse destruído a última coisa que tinha da mãe. E Ella era uma pessoa que cumpria o que prometia.

Estava distraída com seus pensamentos. Pensava em seu pai arriscando sua pele no meio daqueles homens perigosos. Também tinha Harry em seus pensamentos. Embora seu chefe tivesse mais experiências quase-morte do que qualquer criatura que andasse sobre a terra, Ella ainda se preocupava com a possibilidade de algo dar errado. Sentia-se um pouco culpada, já que todos estavam ali por sua causa principalmente. Mas ao menos levariam Nixon em custódia como um bônus.

Morgan e Albus conversavam sobre algum assunto qualquer. Ella, quando tinha sua atenção naquele ambiente, mantinha-se atenta sobre o que estaria acontecendo ao seu redor. Ás vezes, pensava ter ouvido algum gritou ou uma azaração sendo conjurada, mas provavelmente era somente sua mente lhe pregando peças. Estava muito próximo à superfície, e Nixon e seus comparsas não estariam por ali perto.

Agora era definitivo. Ella não estava imaginando coisas. Estava realmente ouvindo barulho de gente e gritos vindo de algum lugar ali perto. Olhou atônita para o namorado e o amigo, que trocaram olhares preocupados.

- Eles estão aqui perto. – disse Ella, quase suplicando para irem até onde a batalha estava ocorrendo.

- E esse é mais um motivo para nós seguirmos em frente. E rápido. – aconselhou Albus, pegando na mão de Ella e puxando-a para continuarem seguindo a luz laranja. – Ella, querida, você está fraca, machucada e desarmada. É melhor ir para o hospital antes que piore ainda mais seu quadro.

Ella negou com veemência. Se recusava a sair dali antes que tudo tivesse acabado, mesmo se fosse bem ou mal. Recuou alguns passos e pôs-se a correr, entrando em um dos túneis pra próximos, onde o barulho de gente parecia mais acentuado. Definitivamente não era a opção mais inteligente, mas ao menos Morgan e Albus iriam segui-la, e não teriam a chance de arrastá-la para St. Mungos.

Estava um pouco escuro demais. O que a guiava principalmente era a algazarra que ouvia de longe. Era gritos, barulho de coisas colidindo e quebrando. Sinal que os aurores haviam encontrado o resto do bando de Nixon.

- Ella! ASCELLA! – berrou um dos dois homens atrás dela. Não reconhecia a voz direito. Provavelmente era Albuns, pois Morgan nunca lhe chamava pelo nome, mesmo quando este estava bravo.

Ella nem sequer se deu o trabalho de parar de correr para atender o chamado. Continuava seguindo em frente. Ainda estava pensando no que faria quando chegasse ao local onde os outros duelavam. Sem sua varinha, não era ninguém naquelas circunstâncias. Tinha bastante agilidade para desviar de feitiços perdidos, o que não era suficiente, pois ainda precisava da varia para atacar. Em último caso, pegaria uma das pedras no chão e atiraria no inimigo mais próximo. Bem, aquilo funcionara uma vez somente, e provavelmente a sorte não bateria a sua porta novamente.

Continuou seguindo em frente, desbravando a escuridão do lugar. Havia uma pequena quantidade de luz que vinha das lâmpadas instaladas por trouxas, mas a maioria piscava de forma irritante ou sem sequer emitiam luz.

As passadas dos rapazes se tornaram mais rápidas, e conseguia ouvir o sapato deles colidindo contra o chão de pedra de forma cada vez mais nítida. Detestava admitir isso, mas estava cansando-se. As longas horas em cativeiro a deixara exausta, e os ferimentos que Nixon deixou também não ajudavam.

Ouvira um barulho diferente das passadas de Albus e Morgan, e também não se assemelhava a batalha que estava acontecendo ali perto. Ecoou perto demais para ser dos duelos.

Ouviu uma voz grossa pronunciar algo incompreensível, e logo o túnel foi engolido por um completo breu. Ella podia ouvir a respiração cortante do seu possível agressor, e causou-lhe pequenos arrepios nos braços. Como se já não bastasse estar desarmada, tinha que estar escuro também para não poder desviar dos feitiços.

- Avada Kedavra. – pronunciou calmamente.

Ella, mesmo desviando para qualquer outra direção, não conseguiu ver o raio de luz verde vindo na sua direção, e por isso já esperava pelo pior: a morte. Mas o que aconteceu a seguir, certamente a surpreendeu.

Sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado bruscamente até colidir contra o chão gelado. A voz de Albus bradou um encantamento, e as luzes voltaram, dando visão aos três ali do agressor. Era um homem baixo, carrancudo e mancava com violência. Tinha sangue escorrendo pela testa e o nariz quebrado. Certamente conseguira escapar do lugar onde os aurores estavam.

Morgan moveu Ella com agilidade para trás de uma pilastra próxima de onde ambos estavam caídos. Albus ficou encarregado de desarmar o homem que lançara a Avada contra Ella.

Naquele momento, temeu por Albus. Eram Morgan e ela que tinha experiência naquele tipo de situação. Duelos, desarmar o inimigo e nocauteá-lo.

Esticou o pescoço a fim de conseguir uma visão melhor do que estava acontecendo. Aparentemente, Albus havia aprendido de fato alguma coisa com o pai. Era rápido para desviar dos feitiços lançados pelo outro, e tinha uma mira razoavelmente boa.

E com essa mira razoavelmente boa, conseguiu acertar em cheio o alvo. O homem que os atacara foi jogado contra a parede, obrigando-o a deixar a varinha cair no chão. Albus correu até ele e pegou a varinha, guardando-a no bolso. Conjurou uma corda, e amarrou as mãos do atacante, só por precaução, pois naquelas condições, ele não iria a lugar algum.

Morgan ajudou Ella a se levantar e os dois se juntaram a Albus.

- Meu querido, nunca pensou em ser auror, não? – perguntou Ella, num tom brincalhão.

- Acredite, você não é a primeira que diz isso. – ele riu. – Agora não sei se falavam sério, ou era algum tipo de cantada.

Ella socou de brincadeira o braço de Albus, fazendo ambos os rapazes rirem.

- Aqui. – Albus tirou a varinha do bruxo nocauteado e entregou-a a Ella. – Fique com essa até conseguir pegar a sua de volta.

- Desistiu de tentar me levar ao St Mungos? – indagou Ella, após pegar a varinha e guardá-la no bolso traseiro.

- Se você conseguiu chegar até aqui, quem sou eu para impedi-la de seguir em frente. – Albus deu de ombro. – Você vai com ela, Morgan?

- Mas é óbvio que eu vou. E eu lá sou um sujeito de perder a festa toda? – o rapaz de cachos deu uma piscadela e abriu um sorriso matreiro. – Vamos indo então, Ella?

- Vamos, sim. – respondeu a loira. – Você não vai?

O moreno negou com a cabeça, depois se aproximou da namorada.

- Aquilo lá é briga para hipogrifo grande. Além do mais, alguém tem que ficar e olhar esse daqui. – apontou para o homem caído ao chão.

Ele puxou Ella para um abraço apertado. Percorreu as mãos pelas costas dela e subiu até chegar ao rosto. Agora segurava aquele rosto delicado próximo ao seu, quase que a pontas dos narizes se tocavam. Mas foi Ella quem deu o impulso para juntar os lábios.

Albus guiava o beijo como se fosse de primeira viagem. Delicado, apaixonado e caloroso, como se estivesse procurando por mais.

- Será que eu vou precisar dizer que isso não é hora para essas coisas? – era a voz de Morgan. – Bom, não é hora pra essas coisas!

Albus meneou a cabeça sorrindo, enquanto Ella fuzilava Morgan com o olhar. Os dois se separaram, sendo Albus ficando para trás e Ella segundo em frente com Morgan.

Ella lançou um último olhar, e viu Albus parado perto do homem caído ao chão. Ele acenou com a mão, depois sinalizou com esta para Ella apressar-se. E foi o que ela fez.

Os dois continuarem a percorrer aquele corredor escuro. A cada passo, as vozes e o barulho de pequenas explosões se acentuada mais.

- Como você quer fazer a entrada? – perguntou Morgan.

- Acho que não nos adiantaria muito fazer um ataque surpresa ao entrar de fininho. – respondeu Ella, e Morgan concordou. – Entraremos de uma vez, e começamos a atacar.

Ao se aproximarem mais do local onde a batalha ocorria, algo os pegou de surpresa. Uma parte da parede explodiu, causando um enorme estrondo. Não conseguiam vez muito bem o que estava acontecendo, devido a enorme onda de poeira que tampou o campo de visão de ambos.

- Lumus! – exclamou Ella, e um raio de luz apareceu na ponta da varia que portava.

Ella e Morgan avançaram rapidamente a abertura feita pela explosão. Era o exato lugar em que a batalha ocorria. Autores e hostis batalhavam arduamente, feitiços voavam em todas as direções, homens e mulheres caídos ao chão e deixando pairar a dúvida se estavam vivos ou não.

A loira lançou um olhar para o lado oposto de onde vinham. Viu um indivíduo alto correndo corredor adentro. Diante a pouca iluminação, não conseguia ter certeza de quem era, mas não deixaria isso passar em branco. Aurores não tinham motivos para fugir correndo dali, o que sobrava ser um dos comparsas de Nixon.

- Eu vou atrás daquele ali. – apontou com o dedo indicador ao fugitivo.

- Certo. – assentiu Morgan com veemência. – Eu vou entrar. Nos vemos em breve.

E os dois se separaram. Morgan pulou para dentro do pátio já jorrando feitiço para os que estavam próximo. Ella deu uma rápida espiada, procurando pelo pai, mas ele não estava no seu campo de visão.

Balançou a cabeça, na tentativa de tirar as piores conclusões e pôs-se a correr na direção que o desconhecido ia.

Se locomovia quase na ponta dos pés, na tentativa de evitar que suas passadas escoassem pelas paredes. O chão de pedras molhado não a ajudaria a se aproxima na surdina.

Foi seguindo o corredor até que este acabou, levando-a para um espaço mais aberto e com um odor mais forte. À sua direita, a água não tratada corria, levando os resíduos londrinos para o local de tratamento. O espaço era tão mal iluminado quanto o do corredor. Havia algumas pilastras de pedra, nas quais as luzes ficavam.

Ella caminhava devagar, tentando ao máximo não delatar sua posição atual. O individuo que perseguia tinha que estar naquele lugar. Não havia para onde sair, a menos que voltasse para o corredor. A passagem pela qual a água passava era a única abertura, e esta possuía grades que impedia qualquer um de deixar aquele ressinto a menos que fosse pelo caminho de onde vieram.

Sabia que estava em posição de desvantagem, mas o primeiro ataque tinha que vir do outro. Assim saberia sua posição. Ella mantinha-se atenta a tudo a sua volta. Mas o barulho da água dificultava identificar outros sons ali.

- Crucio! – bradou uma voz grossa e acirrada.

O feitiço não acertou Ella por uma questão de centímetros. Por pouco, não conseguiu buscar refúgio em uma das pilastras. Se recolheu mais próxima ao seu refúgio de pedras após ouvir Nixon lançar a segunda azaração.

Sentia a ira do homem apenas ao ouvir sua voz. Ele a queria ver agonizar de dor uma última vez antes de matá-la, senão já teria recorrido à _Avada_ desde o primeiro ataque. Mas Ella não facilitaria para o lado dele. Se Nixon queria acabar com ela ali mesmo, teria de ser homem o bastante para enfrentá-la em um duelo cara a cara.

Tanto Ella quanto Nixon sabiam que se fossem batalhar sozinhos, o momento era agora. Em pouco tempo, notariam que ele não estava mais no pátio com os outros, e os aurores logo chegariam ali. Nixon não teria chance de escapar se estivesse cercado de aurores, e Ella já havia decidido que aquela luta era dela. Se alguém fosse nocautear Nixon naquela noite, iria ser ela.

- Está com medo de mostrar a cara, princesa? – Nixon riu com desdém.

- Estou esperando você parar de se acovardar, _princesa_. – a resposta de Ella veio carregada com o mesmo tom de ironia que o de seu atacante.

- Então saia da toca e duelo como uma verdadeira auror.

Ella já havia percebido qual era o plano dele. Nixon queria jogar conversa fiada, assim distrairia ela enquanto estivesse mudando de posição até conseguir tê-la no seu campo de visão para o ataque final. Embora não estivesse ouvindo-o muito bem devido ao barulho da água correndo, podia senti-lo movimentando por entre as pilastras. Não podia contar totalmente com sua visão, já que o infeliz havia deixado apenas uma pequena lâmpada acesa e esta não iluminada quase nada o lugar.

O lugar que a protegia não era exatamente estratégico. Era central demais, e Ella não tinha nenhuma proteção atrás de si. Caso Nixon conseguisse mover-se até o outro lado, um ataque por trás poderia ser fatal.

- Vamos, pequena Malfoy. Está na hora de brincar. – a voz de Nixon saíra estranhamente sinistra. Mais do que o normal. – Crucio!

Desta vez, Ella não teve tanta sorte. A dor era tão intensa que nem conseguiu distinguir de onde viera aquele ataque. Quando foi atingida, tentou se controlar para não gritar, não queria dar aquela satisfação àquele bastardo. Porém era tão agonizante aquela dor que em pouco tempo seu berro ecoou mais alto do que qualquer outro barulho ali.

- Eles podem até me prenderem e me trancarem em Azkaban, mas eu vou levar comigo a satisfação que tirei a sua vida. Vamos ver como o traidor do seu pai vai reagir ao ver sua filhinha morta. – ele gargalhava tanto que parecia estar fora de si.

Ella conseguia ver o sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Nixon. Logo ele terminaria aquilo com a Avada Kedavra. Estava correndo contra o tempo. Não conseguia mover um músculo para agarrar a varinha que deixara cair ao seu lado quando colidiu contra o chão.

Só teria mais uma chance, e não podia cometer erros. Agüentou mais algum tempo daquela tortura aos berros. Sentia até algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Até que houve um momento em que a dor cessou.

- Te vejo no inferno, princesa. – ele ostentou um último sorriso ferino e conjurou a maldição mortal.

Durante aquela pausa de poucos segundos sem a sensação de ter seus membros sendo arrancados de seu corpo, Ella conseguiu alcançar sua varinha. No momento em que ouviu Nixon pronunciar aquelas duas palavras mortais, juntou toda a força que ainda lhe restava e rolou para o lado.

Conseguiu desviar do raio de luz verde por poucos centímetros novamente. Quando Nixon viu o que havia acabado de acontecer, preparou-se para outro ataque, mas não foi rápido o bastante. Seu corpo já não tinha carregava mais vida. Era só mais um cadáver que recebeu a maldição da morte.

Ella rebateu com o mesmo feitiço. Ainda tentava compreender o porquê de ter escolhido aquela maldição. Podia ter optado por jogá-lo na parede estuporando-o, ou algum que o deixaria imóvel. Mas agora era tarde demais para questionar a sua decisão. O corpo de David Nixon jazia sem vida a poucos metros a sua frente.

Agora o barulho da água correndo voltou a dominar o recinto. Era uma verdadeira paz não ouvir nenhuma voz. Girou seu corpo e deixou-se ficar esticada com a barriga para cima. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado, afinal, aquela era a primeira vez em que tirava a vida de um homem. Mas sua respiração já não era mais tão ofegante quanto a do momento de tortura e pressão. Ficou fitando o teto de pedras, e tentando fazer com que aquela sensação ficasse mais tempo. A sensação que aquele longo e terrível dia finalmente havia chegado ao fim.

- Ela está ali! – gritou alguém na entrada.

Albus olhou para o homem que acabara de chamar sua atenção. Correu até ele e finalmente viu o que o outro lhe mostrava, e o porquê ponderava de adentrar no local. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem ao ver os dois corpos estirados ao chão.

Lançou um olhar amedrontado ao sujeito parado ao seu lado. Ele era novo, talvez mais do que Ella. Pelo seu olhar petrificado nos corpos, não tinha muita experiência com cadáveres. Muito menos Albus.

Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Sua mente estava atordoada, seus músculos não lhe obedeciam mais, e seu coração estava aos pedaços. Provavelmente ainda estava ali de pé porque não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Na verdade, se recusava a acreditar.

Olhou novamente para o jovem auror e assentiu com a cabeça. Iria até Ella.

Deu o primeiro passo, mas foi impedido por um braço que agora o barrava de seguir em frente. Virou a cabeça e viu quem era. Os mesmo olhos acinzentados que ela, a expressão fria e cansada no rosto. Os lábios finos se comprimiram de desgosto ao ver a cena a sua frente.

- Eu faço isso. – Draco Malfoy foi Albus e fez sinal para que os dois rapazes mantivessem suas posições.

Draco caminhou devagar até onde estava Ella. Tentava ir mais rápido, mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Tinha as mãos tremendo, e mal segurava a varinha.

Quando pusera os pés naquele labirinto subterrâneo de pedras, sabia que havia a possibilidade de enfrentar aquilo. Porém, tinha esperanças que conseguisse tirar a filha com vida daquele buraco imundo.

Aproximou-se devagar e ajoelhou-se perto da filha. Esticou a mão e tocou a ponta dos dedos nas maças do rosto de boneca de Ella.

Seu coração pulou ao sentir a respiração irregular dela. Pôs os dedos no pescoço dela, procurando pela artéria, finalmente e sentiu os batimentos cardíacos. Não eram muito fortes, mas ao menos ela ainda estava com vida.

Fez sinal para os outros dois se aproximarem. Eles tinham as expressões mais relaxadas, agora que Draco não tinha mais o olhar deprimido como agora a pouco.

- Você. – apontou para a cria do chefe dos aurores. – Leve-a para o St. Mungos imediatamente. Peça para um dos aurores perto do pátio escoltá-los. – depois virou-se para o outro rapaz. – E você corra e chame o Potter aqui.

Albus não teve muito tempo para absorver as novas informações. Fez o que lhe foi pedido. Pegou Ella no colo, com cuidado, e a carregou para fora dali. O jovem auror o seguiu, deixando-o Draco à sós com Nixon.

Lançou um olhar ao verme estirado à poucos metros dele. Não precisava sentir seu pulso para saber se ainda lhe restava vida no corpo. Nixon estava morto, Ella o matara.

Os olhos negros estavam arregalados de forma assustadora, e a boca permanecia entreaberta. Draco riu ironicamente. Parecia que ele tinha morrido de susto, dado a expressão no rosto do defunto.

Foi só Draco colocar-se de o pé novamente, que Potter chegara. O moreno estava um pouco afobado e tinha a mesma expressão de exaustão que a maioria dos aurores ali. Aquela fora uma longa noite, e ele estava contente por ela estar chegando ao fim. Todos ali estavam.

- Ella o matou. – disse Draco, com uma ponta de satisfação no tom da voz.

- Preferia ele vivo para cumprir pena, mas isso também serve. – disse Harry, examinando o cadáver mais de perto. – Foi uma Avada. Tenho certeza. E Ella?

- Seu filho acabou de sair daqui carregando-a nos braços. Estava desacordada, mas creio que ficará bem. – assim ele esperava.

- Malfoy, eu estava olhando nas coisas do Nixon e encontrei isso aqui. – Harry tirou do bolso uma carta amassada e uma varinha. – Acredito que pertença à Ella.

Era claro que pertencia à filha. Fora com ela comprar aquela varinha quando ainda era apenas uma menina. E a carta fora escrita por Astoria. Reconheceu de imediato o símbolo da família no envelope. O mesmo símbolo que continha na carta que ela deixara para ele. Naquele momento, sentiu seu coração parar. Ainda não tivera tempo para o luto, e depois que vira Ella sendo levada dali, aquele maldito sentimento estava tornando a voltar. Respirou fundo, e manteve a expressão indiferente. Não demonstraria fraqueza diante de Harry Potter. Já tivera humilhações suficientes em seu passado negro.

Estendeu a mão e pegou a varinha e a carta, depois as guardou no bolso interno do sobretudo.

- Vá para casa, Malfoy. Você parece ter perdido uma briga feia contra um hipogrifo. – o moreno não pôde deixar de brincar com o passado.

Draco revirou os olhos e deu as costas ao ex-rival. Mas antes de deixar o recinto, disse:

- Mas essa vez eu não perdi a briga. – e foi embora.

N/Autora: Ah, people! Sem comentátios? Sei que o último capítulo não foi bom, mas nenhum comentário é maldade também. Mas então, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Dediquei um bom tempo nele.

Estamos na reta final agora. Mais dois capítulos, e talvez um bônus no final.

Ah, o que acham de um pedacinho de NC no próximo capítulo? Estou aberta a sugestões.

Até a próxima,

Helena


End file.
